


Outsports

by Dark_N_Stormy



Series: Newsies High School Series [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Newsies, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Newsies, gays being gays, no straights, underrated newsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 147,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_N_Stormy/pseuds/Dark_N_Stormy
Summary: It goes as anyone expected it to go. Swifty, the newly minted co-captain of Duane Street High's male volleyball team, gets grouped into an assignment alongside Splasher, the new captain of the male swim team - and his crush. They would form a relationship and love eventually blossoms between them.The two, however, never expected to be sucked into the antics of Jack Kelly's large and crazy group of close-knit friends.A sequel spin-off series of the chatfic Extra! Extra! Gays stop the world!✔ This story is now complete.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Bill/Darcy (Newsies), Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Henry/Skittery (Newsies), Hotshot/York, Ike/Price (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Mike/Myron (Newsies), Oscar Delancey/Barney Peanuts, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Swifty/Splasher, Tommy Boy/ Kenny (Newsies)
Series: Newsies High School Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720447
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Startup

**Author's Note:**

> At English class, Swifty and Splasher gets teamed up for a group assignment alongside a creative boy named York. They then get a peek inside his life as a budding internet personality.
> 
> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 12:22 p.m.**

At the cafeteria, Oscar Delancey watched York slowly eat his homemade lunch. There wasn’t a single complaint York voiced about the food. If anything, Oscar was sure that York’s food was better than whatever he was having and he was also certain that it was not the culprit on why the copper-skinned teen currently has a reduced appetite. York’s home-packed meal looked and smelled better than whatever cafeteria food he was having.

“Yo,” The fedora clad blonde called to Hotshot, York’s boyfriend, who was sitting beside York’s place on the table and who sat across from him. Hotshot just finished his homework for AP Calculus when he looked to the reformed Delancey brother.

“Yeah Oscar?” The Korean-American inquired as he quickly scrawled his name on the worksheet.

In response, Oscar simply cocked his head towards York. When Hotshot turned to his boyfriend, he noticed York had yet to finish eating his food.

“Hey Yorkie,” Hotshot started softly as he slung an arm around York’s shoulders, moving closer towards him. “Is there anything wrong?”

“I need new video ideas…” York responded in monotone, leaning into Hotshot’s shoulder.

“New ideas for the YouTube channel you and Crutchie run, right?” Hotshot asked where he got a nod from his Filipino boyfriend.

“Yeah,” York pouted, further snuggling into the taller boy’s shoulder.

“How ‘bout comment on a StarKid production like Black Friday?” Barney, Oscar’s boyfriend, suggested. “My fox here really loves watching all those musicals they make!”

“Normally I’d object to that but because your commentary channel has 700,000 subscribers, I’d let it pass,” Oscar said to York. “Their musicals do need more exposure.”

“We already did commentary on a musical in the last video,” York pointed out.

“It doesn’t count because you and Kelly’s half brother were commenting on Riverdale versions of musicals,” Oscar countered. “And as every thespian knows - such as your older cousin as he is a theatre kid himself - all those Riverdale quote unquote ‘musicals’ were dumpster fires.”

“I think you should take a break from coming up with new ideas for content Yorkie,” Hotshot told his boyfriend. “It’ll be healthy for you, and hey, the inspiration could come to you naturally.”

“But I do need to try my best on coming up with new content,” York feebly said.

“And you can try your best again once you get your mind all rested and refreshed,” The taller male completed for York.

York pouted, “Ugh…”

Hotshot then pulled York closer to him before he kissed the top of his head and caressed the side of his head with the pad of his thumb of his free hand.

While there was the usual background noise of the cafeteria, a silence broke out over the lunch table. However, it was short lived as a certain redhead and his adorable trans boyfriend arrived at the light blue table.

“What’s with up with York?” Albert inquired the others on the table as he noticed York’s ‘I’m-in-over-my-head’ face.

“He’s trying to come up with new content ideas for the YouTube channel he and Crutchie run,” Barney supplied.

“Aww sweetie,” Elmer said as he sat down on the empty seat beside York and helped provide some comfort for him by placing a hand on his available shoulder. “You’ll be able to come up with something soon.”

York snorted, “I hope so because I’m going to need the inspiration sooner rather than later. That’s because Crutchie and I have to do quite a bit of digging around the topic that we’re gonna comment on.”

“It’ll come York,” Barney said with a soft smile. “You just need to take a breather for a bit.”

“Hey York…” Albert called him as he sat down on the empty seat beside Oscar.

“Yeah?”

“Can I eat your lunch?”

“Haven’t you ate DaSilva?” Oscar questioned with a raised brow as he slightly adjusted his whisky brown fedora, exposing some of his neatly groomed blonde hair.

“I only had a random ass sandwich from one of the lunch’s heated to-go options,” Albert said. “I still feel hungry because you know, I’m a ginger who's muscles need a lot of sustenance.”

“Eat out Kasprzak later then,” Oscar flatly said. “I’m sure he’ll give you the sustenance you want and more… ouch!”

The blonde Delancey received a hard smack on his bicep from his own boyfriend. “Oscar! A lot of people might hear what you just said!"

“Here,” York slid his paper container towards where Albert was sitting. “You can finish it, I’m not hungry anymore. That food is called Tocilog; it’s a breakfast dish from the Philippines. What you see is cured pork, one of the two sunnyside up eggs and garlic rice. I’d give you the spinach that Kuya Ro made for me but I ate all of those already.”

“Nice,” Albert grinned, his stomach starting to rumble again. He then looked around the table. “Is there anyone here who has some sort of unused spoon or something...?”

“Here you go Al,” Barney said as he slid a clean spoon across the light blue surface. “And don’t worry, I didn’t use it.”

Albert smiled as he picked up the metal utensil, “Thanks Barney!”

As Albert dug in York’s unfinished food, Hotshot decided to ask his boyfriend something to take his mind of the creator’s block he currently was experiencing.

“What subject do you have next Yorkie?”

“English with Mr. Nunzio,” York replied. “Why?”

“Heh, I was kinda hoping that you’d have the same classes as me.”

“Well sorry I can’t be in AP classes like you Mr. Vice President,” York smiled, looking up to his boyfriend before giving him innocent pecks to both his lips and left cheek. “Besides, I feel like I’d combust if I were to take those classes.”

“At least you won’t be bored combusting in the AP English classes,” Oscar said. “Nunzio’s class is so damn boring… it really feels like someone shot you with a tranquilizer dart for an elephant or two.”

“That’s so mean,” Hotshot laughed with York also joining in.

“That’s because it’s the truth!” Oscar defended his statement before directing his eyes to York. “And trust me, you’ll end up sleeping instead of laughing once you’re inside his room.”

“It’s pretty much the only reason why Oscar chats with me whenever he was in English class last year,” Barney added. “If my boyfriend was in Mr. Nunzio’s snoozer of a class, I had free period around that time.”

Hotshot looked to Oscar, “Weren’t you worried back then that you could've been caught using your phone?”

“I hid my phone behind the assigned textbook,” Oscar said. “He never noticed.”

“Hey Shot, can you drive me home later?” York politely inquired his boyfriend. “I know that you have your parents’ minivan with you since I saw it at the parking lot.”

Albert swallowed the food given to him before speaking up, “Don’t you have your electric longboard?”

“Today, I don’t actually,” York smiled softly. “My stupid ass forgot to charge it last night so I had to take a ride with Kuya Ro and his parents going here.”

“Do you mind waiting though?” Hotshot asked. “It’s Monday and that means I have student gov meetings with Sarah after class.”

“It’s fine,” York said. “I’ll just watch something at the benches while waiting for you.”

“Alright,” Hotshot accepted as he adjusted his hold on York before kissing the top of his head again. “l’ll try to get out of that meeting as soon as I can.”

York snuggled into Hotshot further, “You’re the best Shot.”

“You two are so wholesome,” Elmer chuckled softly.

“That we are,” Hotshot proudly grinned.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - 1:47 p.m.**

One of the things Swifty knows two weeks in the school year is that English Class was practically a drag. If he weren’t drawing doodles on some of the back leaves of his notebook, he knew that he would be practically asleep - like some of the other students around him.

The only saving grace was that Mr. Nunzio did not attempt to call them out or even wake them up. Swifty wasn’t sure if there was some sort of logic to that but he’d rather not question it since some of his classmates looked peaceful in their impromptu slumber.

Another reason why Swifty steeled himself to stay awake was so he can sneak quick glances on Trenton Corning - who was widely known as Splasher around school. He was the male swim team’s captain and was known for being like a penguin; quite clumsy on land but really fast whenever he was in the water.

To Swifty, Splasher somehow mixed the aura of being a model and the boy next door. Swifty did find him attractive with his broad shoulders and a taut, sinewy frame which were accentuated by his tall height. Splasher’s light brown locks were nice, well-styled and looked soft plus he had this adorable cowlick that he seems never able to get rid of.

Swifty noted that Splasher was also doing his best to stay up and tried to listen to the discussion that their English teacher drones on about.

Since Swifty’s watch said that he only had some minutes to go before class was over, he decided to pay some attention and listened half-heartedly to Mr. Nunzio…

“… as I said, this will be an assignment done by groups of three,” The middle-aged instructor told his class before he cleared his throat. “And while I understand that most of you will want to work with someone familiar, I think it’s for the best that the formation of each group needs to be randomized.”

All of a sudden, some of the students woke up as if on cue before collectively groaning. The teacher brought a box with small, folded pieces of paper in them. Mr. Nunzio went to one student seated at the corner of the room before handing it out to her. 

“Get a piece of paper then pass it to the person next to you,” He instructed the student.

After the girl got her paper, she gave the box of folded papers to her left. The same box reached Splasher before going through more students. It eventually reached Swifty, where he got a piece before passing it on. He unfolded the tiny paper and read that it had ‘1’ written neatly on it. 

_‘You have got to be kidding me,’_ Swifty sighed internally _._ As he spaced out through most of the class, Swifty knew he was fucked since he did not pay attention to the topic discussed or the instructions for the assignment.

“Alright, it seems like everyone has a piece of paper,” Mr. Nunzio announced as he obtained the last box from the last student in the back. The educator then walked to the front. “Now, as there are 24 of you in this class, there’ll be eight groups…”

Mr. Nunzio then took out a clipboard and a pen.

“To all those who got ‘1’, please stand up.”

Swifty stood up and looked around the room. He noticed that Splasher had also stood up and he heard the sound of a chair behind him too. When the volleyball player looked turned to his back, he saw a fairly short brown-skinned male in a white hoodie that had a grey minute print of Lady Liberty on the left breast area. The short male was even rocking the latest Apple Watch mode with a rainbow strap.

_‘Hmm, at least I’m not the only gay one in the group,’_ Swifty thought to himself before facing back front.

“Your names please,” Mr. Nunzio requested, looking to Splasher.

“Trenton Corning,” Splasher replied first. “But you can call me Trent - or even Splasher Mr. N.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mr. Nunzio said in an uninterested tone as he wrote down Splasher’s name. He then looked towards Swifty. “How ’bout you young man?”

“I’m Noah Swift,” Swifty shared. Mr. Nunzio then wrote down his name.

The educator then focused on the short teen who was located on the seat behind Swifty, “And you?”

“Theodore York Del Rosario,” The teen behind Swifty said in a bright tone.

“Okay,” Mr. Nunzio said after writing the brown-skinned male’s name down. “You three can take your seats now. To those who have two, please stand up…”

Inside, Swifty was absolutely freaking out. Being in the same group with Splasher? He knew that he was fucked since he didn’t pay much mind to the teacher but he was now doubly fucked since he was in the same group as his crush.

_‘Why does the universe hate me?’_ Swifty asked his thoughts.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - 5:08 p.m.**

As Swifty got out the school's main doors, he saw the familiar block of cars parked alongside each other, some of which were owned by popular students around school. A few vehicles that were lined up at the curbside parking were quite flashy such as Bill Hearst’s super sporty Porsche 911 and the large Mercedes SUV that Darcy Reid - Bill Hearst’s boyfriend - owned. A mid-sized Lexus was also parked in his midst; that he knew as Finch Cortes’ car, a really smart guy who shot up to internet fame far and fast on YouTube thanks to his smooth singing voice and well-regarded consumer audio tech reviews.

Other cars were more low-key such as the heavily modified Toyota sedan owned by Laurin Skoda, who’s known around school as this great driving prodigy and a close friend of Bill Hearst himself. Then there was the humble and well-used Hyundai Santa Fe which was under the ownership of Jack Kelly, the school’s very lively and artistic ultimate frisbee captain.

Near Finch’s Lexus sedan was his volleyball captain, Mush Meyers, strapping on his silver duffel bag on his (predominately) white and orange motorcycle. On habit, Swifty walked up to his ice-blue eyed captain and his motorcycle. Almost immediately, Mush noticed the black haired male in his field of view.

“What’s up co-captain?” Mush greeted with a wide smile.

“Nothing’s up,” Swifty softly smiled before his eyes went over the design of the motorcycle. “But nice bike though but I see it but I never seen it up close. What is it?”

“It’s a KTM,” Mush proudly told him. “After all of the accessories I wanted were added, it cost my folks $15K. This particular model actually cost more than the one I asked for but I'm not gonna complain. They bought it over the summer and it was their gift to me after leading our team to win the high school nationals last year. This is an adventure bike so it can take some punishment off-road as well. I wanted a KTM bike since I think they look cool and because I read some reviews that they have smooth power delivery.”

“Speaking of smooth power delivery, are you gonna lecture me again on my service delivery back at practice today?” Swifty joked.

“Hell no,” Mush laughed. “Well... maybe tomorrow as I’m currently off my captain duties right now. I don’t want to lecture someone out of the court.”

“Phew,” Swifty said as he acted out in a very exaggerated manner. “Anyhow, you waiting for your boyfriend?”

“Nah,” Mush shook his head. “Blink left as soon as practice was over. He said that he wanted to get home early so he can learn more about being a good volleyball manager.”

“Up to now, I’m still kinda shocked that coach gave him have the manager post,” Swifty shared.

“It does make sense if you think about it; Blink knows all the players and we get along with him well but more importantly, he knows how we play. Then again, he's been observing the team's volleyball practices and tournaments ever since my freshman year with him.”

“Why not Ike though?” Swifty questioned the older male. “Like Blink, he‘s also been in the stands for as long as your boyfriend. He also knows everyone in the team and gets along with them pretty well.”

“Because of his twin bro Mike,” Mush pointed out. “Appearance wise, they’re practically exact copies so it’s hard to tell who’s Ike and Mike on looks alone. The twins sometimes use it to their advantage.”

“Doesn’t Price know if the one watching is Mike or Ike?” Swifty inquired. “That’s his boyfriend in the bleachers after all.”

“Even he gets it wrong from time to time,” Mush revealed. “Because of that, coach wanted to do it safe so he ended up giving the manager post to Blink.”

“Is there anything that we shouldn’t do around the team mom?” Swifty inquired.

“Blinky?” Mush briefly looked up and rubbed his chin before facing back to Swifty. “Just don’t go talk shit about Beyoncé or Broadway; he’s not going to take it lying down if any of you do it.”

Swifty chuckled as Mush mounted his bike, “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind captain.”

“Good,” Mush said before putting on his black helmet and motorcycle gloves; both sets of gear had orange accents. “Now, I have to go. I still have to buy some new stationery shit for myself. I’ll see you tomorrow Swifty.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow too.”

Mush flipped down the clear visor of his helmet before. He then put the motorcycle of its stand and started its engine. After a wave goodbye to Swifty, Mush revved his machine before quickly driving out of the parking lot.

As he was watching Mush drive off, Swifty felt someone tapping his right shoulder. He turned around to see the brown-skinned guy from his English class, the one in the white hoodie and Apple Watch with the rainbow strap… also with him was Splasher himself.

_‘Fuck,’_ Swifty swore mentally.

“You two are my group mates in English, right?” Swifty asked dumbly.

“We are,” The fairly short white hoodie guy said in a perky tone. “I’m York and this is Splasher. It’s safe to say that you're Noah.”

“Uh, you two can call me Swifty,” The volleyball player said. “All of my teammates on the volleyball team call me that.”

“That’s a pretty cool nickname,” Splasher said with a smile.

_‘Holy shit, his smile is even better than I imagined and that cowlick of his is so cute,’_ Swifty thought to himself.

“Thanks,” Swifty softly grinned at Splasher.

“Well Swifty,” York started. “I was thinking if you were willing to come to my house with Splasher here so we can talk about on what should we do on our English assignment.”

“If one of you will help me finish my homework for history, you two got yourself a deal,” Swifty proposed.

_‘Moron!’_ His mind berated him. _'You should’ve told them you were busy!’_

“Deal!” York accepted.

Then out of nowhere, a handsome mixed-race stranger silently approached Splasher and York from behind. The stranger stealthily placed both of his hands over York’s eyes.

“Hey! Splasher! Cut it out!” York tried prying the hands off but the hold was a bit strong.

“Uh, that’s not me,” Splasher laughed. “And those certainly aren’t my hands.”

Once York was finally freed from the hands that coveted his eyes, he turned around to see the handsome, smartly dressed stranger who did it.

“I’m kinda wounded that you didn’t say it was me Yorkie,” the stranger said.

“Oh shut up,” York rolled his eyes with a hint of a tiny grin.

“Can I kiss to you my apology?” The stranger said.

York immediately beamed, "Okay!”

The taller stranger took York into his arms and craned his head down while York wrapped both of his arms around his neck. The two locked lips with restrained eagerness and ease. However, they seemed to forget that they were in an open and public area of the school.

“Um guys,” Splasher spoke up. “We’re still here you know…”

The stranger tried to pull back from this kiss but York kept chasing his lips. After giving one more sweet peck on the stranger’s lips, both York and the stranger looked at them.

“Sorry you two,” York nervously scratched the back of his neck. “And yeah, Swifty, Splasher, this is Forest Kim, my boyfriend. Forest, these are the people I’m working with for my English assignment, Splasher and Swifty.”

“Hiya!” The stranger greeted. “While my name’s Forest, I preferred to be called by my nickname Hotshot.

“That’s a really weird nickname,” The brunette commented. “Who made that up?”

“My mathletes,” Hotshot shared. “I’m Duane Street High’s mathlete captain and the student government’s current vice president.”

Splasher whistled, “Damn, your IQ’s probably through the roof...”

“I was supposed to hand over the reins as the mathletes captain to someone else this year but our faculty advisor objected,” Hotshot said. “It’s kinda tough to handle two leadership posts but I do think I’m coping well so far.”

Hotshot then collected York into his arms and rested his chin atop his head, gently swaying him.

“So Yorkie, ready to head home?”

York craned his neck up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I was wondering if Splasher and Swifty can ride with us. We’re planning to work on our group homework at my place.”

“Ah…” Hotshot trailed. “Sure, I have room in my minivan.”

“Can I call shotgun?” Swifty quickly inquired.

“Sorry but my boyfriend always get to sit beside me up front,” Hotshot said with a grin. “I hope you understand.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Swifty said. “It’s your car after all.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - 7:22 p.m.**

Swifty has been inside York’s bedroom for only a couple of hours but he can immediately tell it was a lot different from the rooms most teenage boys would have.

The room was clean and clutter-free. The walls were painted a light olive and a warm shade of white covered the trim. The comfy queen-sized mattress was completely covered in this white and slate high-quality bedding that felt cool to the touch. A few colorful, framed photos that seemed to be professionally taken were tastefully hung around; the subjects were either people, places or nature. Bringing some touch of whimsy was a colorful palm tree neon light on the wall where the bed was pushed up against and an eye-catching steampunk Nixie tube clock on top of the warm blonde dresser. 

But the most eye-catching part of York’s room was his fairly big workstation desk. It had this large iMac Pro, which was rather imposing thanks to its space gray paint job. The cable arrangement for it was impeccably done as not a single unkempt cable was within sight. On the side was a fancy looking camera and lens setup that was pointed to the gray Recaro gaming chair. On the other side was a pair of wired over ear Sony headphones hanging on a dark gray stand and a black charging pad. On the main work area was an advanced looking mouse and a keyboard with a knob on the top right corner; both of which clearly do not go in the box of a typical Apple Mac desktop system. On the same workstation was another camera that was larger than the one directly pointed to the gaming chair - it looked the one a TV crew would actually use. Swifty noted that both cameras had their lens systems covered with a cap.

Swifty summarized that York’s clean bedroom and fancy electronics gear is a gadget geek's electric dream.

His observation of York’s room was interrupted due to the voice of the owner himself. Splasher, York and him, we’re all on York’s bed, looking at the bright, vivid touchscreen of York’s white 2-in-1 XPS 13 laptop.

“… and that’s all the ingredients we’re going to need,” York told them as he put a bookmark on an NYT cooking page via trackpad. After saving the recipe, York shut the lid of his lightweight computer.

“Think this will work?” Splasher brought up.

“Mr. Nunzio did say make a video about any culture and language but talk about it in English,” York said. “If that’s what he wants, we’ll give it to him.”

Swifty, wanting to add something, opened his mouth, “Are we gonna end up wasting food once we’re done?”

“We’re not gonna waste food,” Splasher replied in an optimistic tone.

“I mean if you two do well, we’re not going to end up wasting food,” York hypothesized. “I’m going to be dictating the recipe to you guys in Tagalog after all – foreign words which could really confuse you two.”

York then stood up to place his laptop on the spare space of his workstation desk. After that, he ended up sitting at the gaming chair before facing the other two males in the room with him. Splasher noticed York had this serious demeanor on his face but was staring blankly at a wall.

“You okay man?” Splasher gently asked York.

“Well... me and my channel partner currently have creator's block for our YouTube channel,” York said, facing him.

“YouTube channel?” Swifty asked.

“You don’t know?” Splasher questioned Swifty.

“Don’t know what?” Swifty questioned back.

“Dude, York here has a pretty popular channel on YouTube that’s called Cork & Co.,” Splasher informed him. “York runs that channel with Jack Kelly’s brother Charlie - who’s Patrick Cortes’s boyfriend, who’s also YouTube famous. On top of that, York here is Patrick Cortes’s cameraman. I try to keep up with what they upload!"

“That explains all the fancy tech in here,” said Swifty. “But what’s with the keyboard and the mouse? I’m no techie but those certainly don’t come in the usual Apple stuff.”

“Ah,” York looked to the mentioned keyboard and mouse combo before facing Swifty. “Like ‘em? My mouse is the latest Logitech Master MX while the keyboard I have is the latest Das Keyboard which can work on Macs. Both the Magic Mouse and Magic Keyboard that came with the iMac Pro were sold on eBay.”

Swifty didn’t understand York’s move to sell off equipment that operated perfectly fine. “What? Why?”

“Because the third-party peripherals are better and makes my workflow easier,” York explained to him. “I can customize both the keyboard and the mouse to my liking. Plus this mechanical keyboard is so much clickier than the Apple one.”

“How much is all the electronics in here?” Splasher inquired. “Every gadget in this room?”

“A conservative estimate would be $37K,” York flatly replied.

Swifty and Splasher jaws dropped to the floor. The volleyball player spoke up, “You can buy a car with that!”

“That’s because I aggregated the software, the streaming services I have and the accessories I got as well,” York defended with a smile. “I also have to point out too that some of the stuff here were given.”

“Like…?”

“The Nikon mirrorless camera, the Sennheiser shotgun microphone on it and the DJI Ronin-S gimbal its currently standing on,” York casually said. “I need to stress that the two lenses it has are really expensive. In fact, the other lens that the can be mounted on it is more than three times the price of the camera body itself. Ditto for the iMac Pro system minus third-party accesories.”

“Jesus Christ…” Splasher said.

“How about the other camera?” Swifty inquired.

York knew what camera system he was asking about. He lazily rolled to the bigger of the two cameras he has in his room. He then picked it up before he gently settled it down on his lap like it was a trusty companion dog.

“This big guy belongs to my Boss – which to you two as Finch Cortes,” York started as he petted as if it were alive. “It’s a Sony FX9 and alongside with the accessories he got for it, the price is basically around the area of a nice, brand new Toyota Corolla.”

“What the fuck…?” Swifty quietly said in disbelief.

“Boss knows how to work with this thing and he already taught me how to use it,” York added. “I only have it with me right now because I wanted to get used to the layout of the buttons and the ports and the weight of it. And yes, I really do call Finch 'Boss' since that's how I looked up to him around the time I first transferred to the school last year.”

“Do you two even need something like that?” Swifty questioned.

“Of course not,” York admitted with a soft chuckle. “But why not significantly jack up the video quality, right? And this iMac Pro you see? Boss got it with all the top tier parts… but it does have quite the story.”

“What story?” Splasher inquired.

“When we went to the Philippines to go shoot videos for the Department of Tourism over spring break, Boss ended up buying this guy just for that trip,” York said. “I should point out Boss has an even more powerful Mac Pro with dual monitors and everything.”

“He bought that computer just for that one trip overseas?” Swifty asked.

“He had too,” York said. “We did a ton of videos over there and had tight, self-imposed deadlines for our projects. This machine you two see right here was key in helping accomplish those goals in the country where I came from. In fact, if we travel again and plan to make videos on the road, this iMac Pro will be with us. It enables me and Boss to leave our laptops behind too.”

“I don’t get it,” Swifty looked confused. “Why not just bring a laptop to edit stuff?”

“Because of the videos we film and the time it takes to render,” York explained. “4K videos take a lot of space and need a lot of power to process. 6K footage like this Sony FX9 can film takes even more power. If you give 4K or 6K videos to something like Boss’s Dell XPS 15 - it’ll sputter even though it’s a powerful laptop. The sputter is caused by the amount of data that 4K and 6K footage have. If you’re going to film in very high resolution, RAW, and in a certain format, you might as well bring a desktop with you.”

“Finch is known for his high quality YouTube videos,” Splasher mused. “And it looks like you and his boyfriend Charlie will be too.”

“I hope so,” York smiled before he returned the very expensive camera to where he had got it.

“How did Cork & Co. started?” Splasher asked. “And how much do you get paid?”

“Cork & Co. started as something that Charlie wanted to do, whom by the way I call Crutchie,” York narrated. “Anyway, he was looking for a partner to start and that partner would eventually be me. It’s because I knew how to edit videos and do motion graphics around the time Crutchie had this idea of doing a commentary channel. Thanks to the equipment donation Boss did, we were able to get everything we needed."

“How about the getting paid part?” Swifty repeated.

“I’ll not disclose numbers but in Boss’s YouTube channel, I take a 15% cut on the revenue each video makes,” York answered. “I take around a 20% cut on each sponsored video. As for the Cork & Co. channel that Crutchie and I both run, we take a 50/50 split - whether it’s a sponsored video or where the revenue is generated by the ads.” 

“I bet you three got a ton of money right now,” Splasher said with a smile.

“We do save of the most money that we make though,” York grinned. “We know that internet fame will not last forever so it’s for the best to put a very large chunk of the money away or to something way more practical like future college funding.”

Suddenly, a rap was heard on York’s bedroom door, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Come in,” York called out.

When the door opened, it revealed a figure who had a tan complexion which was slightly lighter than York’s. However, he was shorter than York too but had a mature aura on him.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had people over York,” the figure said.

“Ah yeah, we’re talking over some school stuff,” York said. “Guys, this is Romeo, my older cuz. Kuya Ro, meet Splasher and Swifty.”

“I know him,” Swifty grinned. “He’s Matthew Spencer’s boyfriend.”

“Damn right I am,” Romeo laughed. “So do you three want to eat dinner now? I just finished cooking mac and cheese that my boyfriend and York here loves.”

“Yes!” Splasher beamed.

“Won’t you mind?” Swifty politely inquired. “And won’t your parents mind too?”

Romeo shook his head, “Not at all! We actually enjoy having guests over. Though my folks are going to get home late from their hospital shift today, I saved them portions already. Now, follow me if you three want to have some cheesy goodness! I even toasted bread and roasted some tomatoes and mushrooms too.”

As they all started filing out of York’s bedroom and into the hallway, Splasher caught up with the taller copper-skinned Del Rosario.

“Dude, your cousin is pretty cool.”

“Eh, he’s alright.”

“What was that York?” Romeo questioned with a cheeky, knowing tone as he turned to him.

“I told Splasher that you’re the best cousin that I ever have,” York grinned back.

“Right, that’s what I thought you said.”


	2. Seasoned Rice Superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Swifty and Splasher get introduced to someone they're very familiar with who apparently has a special nickname. York also manages to find out about Swifty's crush on Splasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Staten Island, NY - Tuesday, 7:25 a.m.**

The walk to school was not any different from most days in the past two years; the sun was up, the cool fall wind was breezing, people were in a rush to get to their destination and the rush hour volume of cars lined up the block's streets. 

While it can stress a lot of people, it added some sort of calm to Swifty. He does know that traffic and constant rushing isn’t ideal but in his mind, it helped give New York City that distinct aura about it - of what makes it so great. And while it wasn’t busy as Manhattan, Staten Island is still hectic itself during this time of day. Swifty always takes in the energy radiating from the environment around him. 

Once he crossed a busy intersection, Swifty felt a someone tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head, only to find a beaming York wearing a pair of AirPods Pro and a backpack. York held a remote of some sort in one hand while holding a reusable white Dunkin’ cup with a colorful straw in the other. Only then Swifty noticed York was riding an electric longboard with no effort at all. 

“Good morning!” York greeted in a perky yet soft tone. 

“Hey York,” Swifty smiled before he focused his eyes on the white cup. “What you got there?” 

“Dunkin’s Energy Cold Brew,” York replied. “I also have a breakfast sandwich in a pocket of my bag - today’s bread for it is biscuit.” 

“Today’s bread?” Swifty repeated. 

“Oh, that’s because while I usually get a Dunkin’ breakfast sandwich with the sausage, I change the bread it’s usually served on,” York explained to the volleyball player. “For example, yesterday was Monday so that means I get the breakfast sandwich served in a croissant.” 

“Ah, so you basically rotate the breads,” Swifty summarized for him. “Do you go to that Dunkin’ each day before school?” 

“Only from Monday to Thursday,” York told him. “But I only get a sandwich if I feel like it - even if I had breakfast at home. On Friday mornings, I go to this bagel shop two blocks down from school called Mallard and Sons. Their bagels and seltzers are really good!” 

“Your morning sounds pricey,” Swifty chuckled softly. 

“Dunkin’ isn’t as expensive as Starbucks!” York stated. 

“True,” Swifty acknowledged. “But it’s also safe to say that most students don’t go for a pit stop before school.” 

York brought the beverage close to his mouth before taking a generous swig via the colorful reusable straw. He then stared at his own cold drink. 

“Why do you think iced coffee is associated with gays?” 

“I don’t know but that’s a good question,” Swifty admitted. “I mean I get it’s common among gays but how did it start in the first place, right?” 

“Exactly!” 

“But do you wanna know something?” Swifty asked the shorter brown-skinned boy. 

“What is it?” York said before taking a sip of his drink. 

“I put a strict limit on myself drinking that sort of stuff,” Swifty shared with him. “That’s because I barely consider iced coffee ‘coffee.’ It’s a sugary beverage - more like a dessert, albeit drinkable and more portable. And before you ask, I’m not diabetic or even pre-diabetic.” 

“Then why limit yourself drinking iced coffee if you don’t have those conditions?” York asked. 

“I just don’t like sugary stuff in general,” Swifty shared. “Even if I like ‘em, I’m not like you York. I don’t have a growing YouTube career where I can generate revenue from. Me, my sister and my parents have to save every single penny we can. They don’t exactly have the most glamorous of jobs with one of them working for the school district and with one of them working for the MTA.”

York frowned a bit before apologizing, “I should also say sorry for last night, you could’ve felt jealous about my stuff.” 

A small, genuine smile formed on Swifty’s face, “You don’t have to apologize for the fancy video equipment you have in your room. If anything, I don’t envy it at all. Those things that you have really are complicated to use… and you haven’t even talked about your creator’s block yet." 

“You get used to it,” York chuckled. 

“I doubt it if that’ll be my case,” Swifty replied. “I know from what I saw from your place last night that those weren’t just toys. Plus coming up with an interesting YouTube topic for people to watch is a lot harder than I thought.” 

“Yeah but still,” York said. “I’m here venting all about this and that while your dad has a couple of injuries on him on top of the fact your family isn’t in the best financial position right now. Even if you can say that some of the video gear in my room were given by Boss, I felt like I was rubbing it in your face.” 

“Heh, don’t worry York,” Swifty smiled. “I know you’re a nice guy. In fact, it’s easy to tell you _are_ a nice guy. It’s probably the reason why you got yourself a boyfriend - a real handsome one at that.” 

“I just got lucky really,” York told him. “Hotshot was apparently attracted to me and had a crush too. I’m not sure why he would liked my Filipino ass but hey, if we like each other, I’ll take him.” 

“Aw, don’t sell yourself short,” Swifty beamed. “You're adorable, nice and having a fairly short height does have its advantages too you know. And who knows, maybe your boyfriend has a thing for Asians.” 

“Hotshot is half white and half Korean,” York supplied to Swifty. “Oh by the way, wanna eat with me and Hotshot later? I’m ordering some Shake Shack later on PostMates. I’m paying too.” 

“Uh sure?” Swifty answered, uncertain. “Also, why are you ordering Shake Shack?” 

“Normally, my older cousin prepares both his and my lunch but this morning, I found him vomiting in the toilet,” York explained. 

Swifty was suddenly worried since he, York and Splasher ate some really good food that Romeo Del Rosario cooked. 

“Is it because of the stuff we ate last night?” 

“Oh no,” York assured him. “It’s all because he ate this box of expired Hot Pockets by accident, which according to him, he had as a midnight snack. It’s now obvious that it didn’t do him any good.” 

“Is he okay?” Swifty inquired. 

“He should be,” York said. “His mom is at home right now. It’s good that she doesn’t have a shift scheduled at the hospital for today. But I do need to talk to Kuya Specs so he won’t miss any homework that he might have.” 

“Who’s this Kuya Specs?” Swifty asked since he had no idea who this person was. 

York took a good swig of his iced coffee before grinning, “Oh you’ll see…” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Tuesday, 12:15 p.m.**

The rumors not only were true, but way beyond Splasher’s expectations. Paying Henry Del Rios $16 for two generous servings of his signature pastrami sandwich was one of the best financial decisions he's ever made in his young life. 

The perfectly toasted rye bread held everything together and soaked up all the flavorful juices of the quality, well-seasoned deli meat. A selected set of vegetables added lightness and freshness to the sandwich. The sour pickle gave it a bright emphasis and nice contrast of flavors as well. While it was unexpected, Henry Del Rios’s secret recipe chipotle honey mustard sauce was simply mind-blowing and oh so good. It gave the sandwich a nice kick while making sure it didn’t overpower the other ingredients. It also gave it an addictive element as well. The way Splasher felt eating is a bit like the judges in that crazy cooking anime where the clothes were being ripped off, totally leaving their bodies bare. Each bite of the food he got from Jack Kelly’s second-in-command of the ultimate frisbee team made him feel all that and more. 

_‘So this is what having a foodgasm is like,’_ Splasher mentally told himself as he blissfully ate his food. 

After the last bite of the last sandwich, Splasher felt a combination of things; he was fully stuffed, happy as he had a great meal, sad as there was no more of those delicious sandwiches and for some reason, he was still craving to get more of them. 

While Splasher knew his family’s wealth wasn’t anywhere near close to the ranks of the Hearst, Reid and Plumber clans, it still gave them some room for a few toys and luxuries. Now, Splasher has Henry Del Rios from ultimate frisbee where he can throw money at metaphorically speaking. Still, he heard that JoJo De La Guerra, the captain of the cheerleading team, was an extraordinary cook and the dishes he prepares were not only super flavorful to the point you want to marry it but they were healthy for the body as well. One other person he also heard that was an amazing cooker was someone related to the volleyball team but his sources weren’t sure who it was. 

As Splasher uncapped his bottle of ginger ale, he slowly drank his bottled beverage as his eyes scanned the surrounding environment. Once he was done drinking, he placed the cap back on the bottle before putting it away to the side. He then started picking up the wax paper and aluminum foils that he unwrapped earlier. He thought that it was very considerate of Henry to put a pack of wet wipes in the brown paper bag which formerly contained Splasher’s lunch. 

Once he was done putting all the trash back in the paper bag and had cleaned up himself using the provided wet wipes, he took the bottle of his ginger ale again and fiddled around with it while he looked around the volleyball court in silence. It was weird to be in Mush Meyers’s territory but he figured that he won’t mind him eating at the bleachers of his court, his kingdom within the school. 

While Splasher looked on and took in the quiet air of the empty volleyball court, the hush volumes of it would be ruined by the sound of the doors opening. The captain of the school’s male swim team turned his head to the new source of the sound permeating the air. 

He saw three people come through the doors, which he would immediately recognize as York, Swifty and Hotshot - who was carrying a rather large paper bag. The three teens went up to him almost immediately upon seeing him. 

“Splasher?” York was confused. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you guys the same,” Splasher said back. 

“I’m the co-captain of the volleyball team, which you know, use this court a lot,” Swifty replied. “I at least have a better excuse. Can’t you go have lunch inside your own jurisdiction Mr. Captain?” 

“Pool’s closed until tomorrow,” Splasher shared to them. “They’re cleaning it out and cleaning a pool takes a while.” 

“Well, do you mind if we sit with you?” Hotshot inquired. 

“Of course we can,” Swifty instantly answered with a smile. “I'm the co-captain of this domain after all.” 

“You heard the man,” Splasher told Hotshot and York. “Feel free to sit and eat here.” 

The other three swarmed close to the bleachers where Splasher was settled. Once they were all comfortable, Splasher noticed the subtle print of ‘Shake Shack’ on their brown paper bag before he saw York started handing out the food which were in the establishment’s packaging. 

“Why did you guys order from Shake Shack?” Splasher asked all three of them. 

“Normally I’d have a homemade lunch made by my older cousin but he’s sick today so I had to buy,” York replied. “Since I don’t want cafeteria food, Postmates was my best option.” 

“York’s also paying for our food so why not join in, right?” Hotshot answered. 

“Ditto,” Swifty seconded. “Also, they’re serving casserole in the cafeteria today and no way I’m going near that thing. Last time I ate it, I ended up in the nurse’s office.” 

“Oh same for the casserole. It’s quite gross,” Splasher agreed. “That’s why I contacted Henry Del Rios to make two sandwiches for me today.” 

York and Hotshot perked up at the mention of Henry’s name. 

“How was it?!” York and Hotshot excitedly asked in unison. 

“It felt like all of my clothes were being taken off me; Henry’s signature pastrami on rye with sour pickle is that fucking good,” Splasher candidly answered. 

“Another home run hit for Henry!” Hotshot was clearly happy to hear the very positive feedback from Splasher. 

“Is Henry Del Rios’s sandwiches really that good?” Swifty questioned. 

“Mind-blowing is be a better term for it actually,” York answered before his Apple Watch notified him of a message. All it took was a quick glance for York to see the gist of the message. “Looks like Kuya Specs is nearby…” 

“Kuya Specs…?” Splasher trailed. “Who’s that? Do we know him?” 

“We do apparently,” Swifty answered. “But York and Hotshot here won’t tell us who he is.” 

The doors to the volleyball court opened once again, this time it featured a really tall male with a dark skin complexion, short curly hair and a powerful yet lean build. His eyes were behind a pair of thick framed black glasses. The brunette swimmer quickly recognized him; it’s Matthew Spencer, one of the powerhouse players on the volleyball team. 

“Kuya Specs!” York called out to him as he put up a hand and waved. “Your food’s here!” 

The tall dark-skinned male ran up to where they were seated on the bleachers. 

“So the ‘Kuya Specs’ guy that you were talking about is my teammate?” Swifty questioned the copper-skinned male. 

“It’s nice to see you too Swifty,” The glasses clad male told his young superior with a smile. 

“It’s what I call my cousin’s boyfriend most of the time,” York innocently told them before he turned to the recently arrived teen. “You asked for a Shack Stack right, bacon cheese fries and the Fifty/Fifty right?” 

“Yes sir!” Swifty’s teammate beamed brightly. 

“Here you go,” York handed the large paper bag containing his order. 

“Thanks York,” Specs smiled as he received the bag. As he started unloading the contents of the bag, he spoke up. “So why did my Romeo catch the stomach bug today? He told me to get all of his homework for the day since he threw up his guts this morning but never went gave away the details on why he got the upset stomach in the first place. And oh! As for his homework, all the stuff Ro needs to do so far is in my locker.” 

“What a lucky man Romeo is to have you as his boyfriend,” Hotshot complimented. 

“I'm actually the lucky man here," Specs smiled. "But again, what happened to Ro?” 

“He accidentally ate an expired box of Hot Pockets as his midnight snack,” York flatly said. 

“That’s it?” Hotshot raised a brow before biting into his burger. 

“I mean if you eat expired anything, you could end up like my older cousin,” York told Hotshot before he popped one of his own cheesy bacon fries into his mouth. 

“Hold up,” Splasher interrupted the little group lunch they were having. The tall brunette looked to York first. “First, why do you call some dudes ‘kuya’? Second, why do you call Matthew here ‘Specs’?” 

“To answer the second question, the big reason I call him Specs is because that’s how my older cousin introduced him to me,” York answered. 

“Also, the short story on why York, Hotshot and Jack Kelly’s large but close group of queers - which I'm part of - call me Specs is because of my prescription glasses,” Specs added. “It’s a nickname that Jack’s group gave me and I liked it enough so I let it stuck.” 

”And the reason why I call Specs here ‘kuya’ is because he’s older than me,” York explained to them “The word ‘kuya’ in Tagalog means older male sibling or older male in general. Example, I always call my older bro Reynold ‘Kuya Reynold' and my older cousin Romeo ‘Kuya Ro.’ Another example is in Jack’s group; I call Mush and Blink both ‘Kuya Mush’ and ‘Kuya Blink’ respectively.” 

“To be clear,” Hotshot spoke up. “In the friend group at least, Specs, Romeo, Mush and Blink are the only guys there that Yorkie calls with the ‘kuya’ honorific.” 

“Why?” Splasher asked. 

“In terms of friendship, Specs, Mush and Blink have a close relationship with Yorkie,” Hotshot replied. “Then there’s the fact Romeo is related to my adorable boyfriend here.” 

“Hotshot and York are also the only junior year people in our big friend group,” Specs revealed. “That also means they’re the youngest ones as well.” 

“Who’s the older one between York and Hotshot though?” Splasher pressed. 

“I am,” York answered. “We’re both born on the same year but I have a couple of months ahead of Shot.” 

“Yeah,” Hotshot nodded. “I’m August 15 while Yorkie here is June 12.” 

“Oh, you’re both summer boys then!” Splasher beamed. 

“Yeah but I was prematurely born because I still had a month to go before my expected delivery date,” York shared. “My mom developed some complications in Guam so the doctors there had to get me out earlier than expected but still, in today’s context, I’m very much fine and alive - same can be said for my mom.” 

“Goddamn, I’m learning so much about York,” Swifty breathed. “Didn’t know he’s _that_ close with my captain and his boyfriend…” 

“It’s a small world,” Splasher supplied. 

“We should start eating again,” Specs laughed. “Our Shake Shack grub is gonna go cold if we don’t.” 

As the others started digging in, Splasher just leaned back and relaxed, taking in the view of the boys near him eating their lunch. But then something caught his eye. He took the pack of unused wet wipes he still had and handed the hygiene product over to Swifty. 

When Swifty saw the wet wipes being handed over to him, he blinked at it before tracking the cleaning product back to Splasher. 

“What’s with the wipes?” 

“You have a little mayo from your Chick’n Shack on the left part of your lip,” Splasher mentioned to him quietly. 

“Oh… thank you,” Swifty accepted the pack of wipes from him before taking one out to clean the mayo away on the mentioned area. 

“No problem,” Splasher smiled before giving a wink to the cute black haired volleyball player. 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Tuesday, 1:31 p.m.**

At Mr. Nunzio’s English class, the students were divided into pairs. Their task was make an essay about the working conditions of New York at the turn of the 20th century. Quite a few of the pairs struggled with the work but for York and Swifty, it was fairly simple. So much so that they were the third pair out of 12 to finish. 

After York submitted their paper to Mr. Nunzio, he sat back down at his seat and turned to the volleyball player he was paired with so he can converse in a quiet voice. 

“How the fuck do you know so much about the Newsboys’ strike of 1899?” 

“It’s what happens when you go in deep inside the Wikipedia rabbit hole,” Swifty replied back in an equally hush volume. “It’s real easy for me to get sidetracked whenever I’m there.” 

“Okay, Newsboys’ strike aside,” York changed the topic. “I have another question for you.” 

“Shoot,” Swifty told him as he put his pen back into its case before zipping it up. 

“Do you have a crush on Splasher?” 

Instinctively, Swifty whipped his around the room for any sign that someone picked up York’s words. His eyes saw no one as most were still occupied on the task at hand Mr. Nunzio gave them. Both of his brown eyes then darted back to York. 

“How did you know?!” Swifty said in the quietest voice he can muster. 

“Holy shit, you didn’t deny it!” York noted from his choice of words. 

As Swifty can’t take his words back anymore, he just decided to go with it. “Fine… I like Splasher okay? But how did you know? I haven’t told one soul about it.” 

“At lunch awhile ago,” York told him. “I saw him wink at you and you looked like you were about to combust - your face was so red! It also explains why you wanted to ride shotgun in my boyfriend’s van yesterday! You were trying to avoid being in close quarters with him!” 

“Was I that obvious?” Swifty asked, suddenly all worried. “Think he noticed?!! Ohmygod…!” 

“Hey! Hey! Breathe,” York told Swifty so he can calm down. “Think about it; he could’ve winked to get the reaction out of you!” 

“But Splasher’s straight!” 

“Are you sure about that?” York smirked. “Kuya Mush - who’s your captain if I may add - is a guy who has dated boys and girls. Hell, your captain even hooked up with some of them…” 

Swifty didn’t know where this was going, “What the fuck does this have to do with Mush?” 

“We can’t deny that he looks like a handsome straight fuckboy with pretty ice blue eyes,” York said. “Once you get to know him though, it turns out he’s bi and, at least before Kuya Blink, guys have the same chance with him as girls. So… I think that’s what I’m trying to say to you; try to know Splasher a bit better. Who knows, maybe he’ll surprise you when know just a bit more about him.” 

“But…” Swifty looked at Splasher and his work partner, frantically writing down their essay onto a piece of paper. “Do you think I have a chance with him?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to try, right?” York offered. “But if he’s not interested, at least you made a friend in him.” 

“No offense York but that’s what losers say,” Swifty bluntly told him. 

“Ouch…” York pouted. “I’m just trying to be a supportive gay here.” 

York’s phone suddenly buzzed in his button-up shirt’s breast pocket. The short teen fished it out and read the message banner displayed on the large screen. York managed to quickly type out a reply before putting it down on his desk. 

He then looked to Swifty again. 

“My cousin says he’s feeling better now and is making something special to eat. He’s asking if you want to swing by. Be warned, I’ll be asking one certain swimmer as well, and of course, I’m gonna ask Hotshot and Kuya Specs.” 

“I’ll go,” Swifty answered with a smile. “I loved the food he made last night.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t because a certain tall brunette with a cute cowlick is coming as well?” teased the copper-skinned creative. 

“I can assure you that I’ll be there for his food since it’s so good,” Swifty confidently answered. 

“Alright,” York softly chuckled. “I believe you.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Tuesday, 5:11 p.m.**

“So you gave York all the assignments Romeo needs to do?” Swifty inquired as he placed the last of his practice clothes away. 

“I did,” Specs said. “It’s why York hightailed out of here as soon as I handed him all the homework my boyfriend has to do. From what I saw, most of the stuff Ro needs to do is easy. Heck, he can be done with it by now or in 10 minutes or so.” 

“Are we walking to the Del Rosario’s together?” Swifty asked. 

“We’re riding with Hotshot,” Specs answered as he pulled his casual pants on. “The minivan he’s normally driving around is in the parking lot plus he should still be around school since I know he has mathletes meetings on both Tuesdays and Wednesdays.” 

“Well get those abs of yours covered and fast because honestly, my nose is telling me to get out of here,” Swifty said. “The deodorant smell in here is just overwhelming...” 

“Hold that thought,” Specs stopped him. The tall male seemed to be listening for some sound. He then raised his voice after a few minutes passed by. “Mush, if you’re gonna fuck Blink in here, don’t do it. I heard a shower open up but two voices. I also know those voices belong to you two.” 

“Just shut up Specs!” Blink shouted back. 

“Yeah, I want Blinky right here and right now!” Mush voiced out as well. 

Specs just rolled his eyes as he shook his head, “Looks like there’s no stopping them. I’ll just dress up faster." 

“Less talking, more dressing,” Swifty mandated in a stern voice. 

The shift in tone from the younger male caused Specs to put on his clothes in a way more rapid pace, “Yes captain! I mean co-captain!” 

“Dress up faster Spencer!” 

Fortunately, Specs managed to get dressed up in record time - before they first heard the first of many moans from Blink and the first of many growls coming from Mush. Both of them aren’t interested in sticking around any longer inside the locker rooms so they bolted out of there by the second Specs was done. 

As they caught their breath outside the locker rooms, Swifty looked to Specs. 

“Want to go to Hotshot’s minivan right now?” The co-captain asked his teammate, panting from the sprint out the general area where his captain and manager boyfriend were getting it on. 

“Let’s,” Specs replied. 

After a few minutes of walking to the parking lot, they were greeted by the sight of Splasher and Hotshot standing by the Toyota Sienna minivan with ultimate frisbee co-captain Henry Del Rios while his own boyfriend Laurin Skoda inspected the fascia area, scrutinizing every detail. Swifty noted that Hotshot had a pained look on him. 

Specs spoke up as he and Swifty neared them, “The hell happened here?” 

“An asshole bumped into my car,” Hotshot said bitterly. “Obviously, they didn’t stick around and at least apologized for the damage they’ve done to it.” 

“The only saving grace is that there’s a security camera that covers this area of the parking lot,” Henry said. “We should be able to find out soon who bumped into Hotshot’s car here…” 

Henry turned to his lithe boyfriend clad in a pink sweater who inspected the minivan’s damage. 

“What’s the assessment so far Skittery?” 

“Well…” Henry’s boyfriend started. “The good news is that it seems like the radiator suffer any damage - there are no leaks coming out from it. The bad news is that the left headlight unit is a goner and the screws and clips holding up the left side of the bumper are barely holding on.” 

“How much will it cost to get it fixed?” Hotshot asked flatly. 

“From what I experienced at my dad’s auto shop since we fix our fair share of Sienna taxicabs, you’re looking at around $140 for the headlights and at around the same price for the bumper.” 

Hotshot rubbed his forehead, exasperated by the prices he was hearing. “Is there any way at all to fix this without burning that much money?” 

Henry’s boyfriend stood up and faced him, “One option to do that is going to a junkyard, finding a minivan like yours and cannibalizing all the parts you need from it.” 

Hotshot sighed, “Okay, I’ll think about it. Should I go to your dad’s auto shop or to the one you work at?” 

“Wherever you feel more comfortable,” the pink sweater boy smiled softly. 

“Alright, thanks for the inspection Skittery,” the Korean-American said. “I really appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome,” the Skittery guy replied. 

Henry then walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “See you tomorrow?” 

His boyfriend gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Skittery walked up to his heavily modified white Toyota sedan which was just behind Hotshot’s minivan. The thing that caught both Swifty and Splasher off-guard was him climbing in through the passenger side door. A few moments later, all the young males heard the distinctive engine startup to life and saw the sedan’s LED running lights turn on before it drove out of the parking space it occupied. They watched it stop at the intersection which connected the parking lot to the main road. As the white sedan turned right, its engine let out a loud but also unique sound as its tires squealed from the speed it left from. 

“With Skits gone, I better get going too,” Henry suddenly spoke up. The Hispanic teen adjusted his white duffel bag and headed to the opposite direction where the white sedan drove from. “I’ll see you people tomorrow.” 

As Henry walked away, Splasher whistled. “So that’s Henry Del Rios’s boyfriend. I heard a lot of cool things about him but didn’t know he’s _that_ cool or _that_ ridiculously pretty in person.” 

“Looks can be deceiving,” Specs smiled. “By the way, we call him Skittery.” 

_‘Wait, did Splasher say that Henry Del Rios’s boyfriend is ridiculously pretty?!?’_ Swifty’s mentally noted. 

“But why did he go into the passenger side of his car? Is the steering wheel there?” Splasher questioned. 

“It is,” Specs confirmed. “That car Skittery owns is a Toyota Chaser, which is a JDM or Japanese Domestic Market car. Naturally, almost all of the cars sold in the Land of the Rising Sun have the steering wheel located on the right side - which to us Americans is the passenger side.” 

“Speaking of rides…” Hotshot started, walking to the front of the minivan. The mixed-race male took out his keys and jingled it about. “You guys want a ride to the Del Rosario’s house right?” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Tuesday, 6:08 p.m.**

“So your minivan got damaged?” Romeo asked Hotshot while he placed down the dish he cooked for all of them. 

“Unfortunately,” Hotshot sighed. “Skittery says he can fix it but since I want to get the problem done but not break the bank, he told me to look for the parts I need at a junkyaed.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by Ines, Romeo’s mother and York’s aunt, bringing a large bowl of mouth-watering rice. She settled it down on the middle of the dining table. York then brought some sort of savory pastry in the shape of a samosa if a bit flatter; the dish even came with a bowl that was filled with mango sauce and had a teaspoon in it. 

“Here you go boys,” Ines happily said. “Dig in and don’t be shy, we still have more from where that came from. Some of you here are athletes after all.” 

“Thanks Auntie Ines,” Specs politely told her with a genuine smile. 

“Me and my _anak_ should be thanking you since you were the one who got all his homework for him today,” Ines smiled back at him. ”Do you boys need anything else?” 

“Ah…” Romeo looked around the table first. “I don’t think we’ll need anything else and I think we can settle whenever we’ll need something.” 

“Okay,” Ines said as she walked out of the open kitchen and dining area. “If need me, I’ll just be in my bedroom watching the Kardashians on my iPad.” 

As Ines left, Swifty turned to York and Romeo who were now seated. “She watches Keeping Up with the Kardashians?” 

“Reality shows are her guilty pleasure,” Romeo grinned. “I don’t stop her since she’s a doctor.” 

“Where does she work?” Swifty followed up. 

“NYU Langone,” Romeo answered. “Meanwhile, my dad is a nurse at Bellevue Hospital. Then my older brother wants to be a physical therapist so he’s studying in Massachusetts to become one.” 

“Ro here is basically the odd one out since he wants to become a Broadway star,” Specs told them. 

“That’s a huge goal you have there,” Splasher said. “But enough family stuff. Time to eat! So which food should we try out first?” 

“You’re such a hungry, hungry hippo,” Hotshot shook his head with a small smile.” 

“I’m technically a penguin,” Splasher corrected him. “But Romeo, York, what should eat first?” 

“Since you and Swifty are the newest people to visit this house, you two must first try the tinapa which in this case is dried fish crushed and then baked with hints of white cheese and spinach as a flat, samosa-like oily pastry,” York suggested. “The lettuce leaves are there to wrap it around with so your hands don’t get all oily themselves. But before either of you take a bite, drizzle a bit of the sweet mango sauce on it.” 

Doing as York instructed them to do, Swifty and Splasher took some lettuce leaves before using it to get the still warm but oily pastry. They then drizzled some of the sweet mango sauce over it before looking to each other. 

“On three okay?” Splasher told the volleyball co-captain, suggesting he wanted them to eat together. “One… two… three!” 

Both Splasher and Swifty were bombarded with a symphony of flavors. Their tongues tasted the smokiness and umami of the dried tinapa, subtle hints of nuttiness and smooth texture which the white cheese was responsible for and clues of the bitterness coming from the cooked spinach baked inside. The lettuce leaves provided it the satisfying crunch and freshness while the sweet mango sauce rounded it all off. 

The sensation their tongues were giving sent them to a large field in light, airy clothes where tropical fruits and produce were teeming all around them. 

“What did you put in there?” Hotshot asked Romeo while he was stopping himself from laughing as they all looked at the faces Splasher and Swifty were making. “It’s like their creaming their pants.” 

“Nothing,” Romeo said. “I just got the recipe from the chef York’s mom hired for her café business back in Manila.” 

While the others eventually help themselves to the tinapa pastry, Splasher and Swifty finished their first portions. 

“Oh my god,” Swifty said. “That was so good. It like sent me to another place.” 

“Same here!” Splasher seconded. 

“Now that you two had the tinapa, have some of the rice,” Romeo encouraged. 

Swifty reluctantly took the bowl of rice and gave himself and Splasher some adequate portions. 

Splasher noticed something in the rice, “Is this egg? And are these garlic and pickled plums?” 

“They are,” Romeo smiled. “Just go eat my fried rice!” 

Using the spoon provided to them, they both ate the seasoned rice at the same time. Before they knew it, a series of flavors and textures knocked them out. The salt and pepper in Romeo’s fried rice providing taste, the pickled plums giving a nice, bright acidic contrast and ping to the rice while the egg gave it smooth, silky texture and a subtle nod of sweetness. 

“They’re making that masturbator face again,” Specs joked causing everyone at the table to laugh. 

“You’re going to be making one yourself soon, trust me on that,” Romeo said, before leveling up to his tall boyfriend cheek so he can place a sweet peck on his cheek. 

Splasher and Swifty finally came down from their food high once more. 

“Holy shit,” Splasher said in disbelief. That’s the best rice I’ve ever had.” 

“Aww, aren’t you sweet?” Romeo giggled. 

“But what’s with the chicken wings?” Swifty noticed the fried chicken wings evenly coated in some sort of sauce were quite bloated, which was something he didn’t find normal. “They look weird.” 

“Who cares?” Splasher said as he was excited to try it out. “Can we eat it now Romeo?!” 

“Alright,” Romeo said loudly to command attention. “I want everyone to stop eating. After that, they should drink water first before they grab a wing.” 

Once York, Hotshot, Swifty, Splasher and even Specs did as what Romeo said, all of them got one chicken wing. 

“Now,” Romeo smirked. “Enjoy a chicken wing like you’ve never experienced before.” 

Once York, Hotshot, Swifty, Splasher and Specs bit into the wing, they were suddenly greeted by a bright golden light alongside their clothes being violently blown off and ripped apart. Then all of a sudden, they found themselves standing in a brightly lit cliff side by the sea where a colossal yet majestic chicken flew by. 

While the others were still trying to get back to their senses, Specs saw that the friend chicken wing they bit into was stuffed. He then pieced it all together… 

“Is this the chicken wing gyoza from Food Wars?!!” Specs said in astonishment. 

“Congratulations love,” Romeo smirked. “You are 100 percent correct. It turns out that I have the ingredients here at home to make the gyoza part though mom did have to buy the sake and bone stock for it. I went to the Food Wars wikia page and recreated it myself. Judging by all of the faces you made, that Soma guy knew what he was doing with this.” 

Hotshot then managed to snap out his flavor-induced confusion, “Romeo… what’s in this chicken wing?” 

“The filling is ground pork, diced garlic chives, some diced pork fat, and shiitake mushrooms,” Romeo replied. “The seasoning was soy sauce, black pepper and oyster sauce.” 

“What’s the sauce made out of Kuya Ro?” York said next. 

Romeo turned to his cousin. “It’s made from potato starch, chicken bone stock, soy sauce, sake, vinegar, sesame oil and tomato ketchup.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Splasher said. “This chicken wing is so fucking good.” 

“I agree, this blows pretty much every wing I’ve ever ate,” Swifty said. “And that includes my grandma’s wings.” 

“You know it’s that good when someone throws their grandma’s cooking under the bus,” Specs laughed. 

“This is like being mouth fucked in the best way possible,” York said as he dreamily ate into his wing. 

“What did you say York?” Romeo blinked. 

“You heard me,” York answered back without a care in the world. 

Splasher turned to Romeo, “Can I ask you for a favor?” 

“What is it?” Romeo inquired before he took a bite of the wing he cooked. 

“Can you cook for one my teammates this weekend?” Splasher asked. “He’s holding a party at this house in Great Kills. I’ll convince him to pay you and stuff.” 

Romeo thought about the prospect before he replied, “Do you mind if I think about it first?” 

“Sure!” Splasher allowed. “I did just bring that up all of a sudden.” 

“Thanks,” Romeo said. “I’ll try to give you an answer as soon as possible.” 

“Also,” Splasher followed up. “If you do accept the offer, can make more of these crazy good chicken wings?” 

Romeo just simply smiled at him. 

“I’ll try to think about that as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know a certain livestream where I got the title for this chapter, we can be very good friends. And feel free to drop your thoughts in the comment section!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	3. Choppy Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splasher deals with the reality of his teammates' hostile attitude toward queers while Romeo takes in the fact his younger cousin York is really growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Thursday, 12:17 p.m.**

“Is there anything wrong Romeo? You’ve been awfully quiet lately.” 

Davey noticed Romeo being quiet for most of today's lunch. It was the same thing he observed on him yesterday as well. While he did eat all of his food, Davey found it very unusual for him to be this silent as he would normally be talking to someone about certain topics or some sort of acting method he was trying to learn or remaster. 

“Yeah Ro, what’s your mind?” Specs seconded. Like Davey, he did notice his short boyfriend being more silent than usual. Specs had not want to push Romeo on the issue since he felt like his tan-skinned partner needed some time to process whatever was going on inside his head. But with Davey weighing in, he decided to press on asking as well. “Is something bothering you?” 

Romeo felt all eyes on the table landing on him. Since Davey was one of the people seated with him, he knew there was no point brushing it off so he decided to be upfront on the subject that currently occupied his mind for the past couple of days. 

“Yeah,” Romeo answered. “It’s about York to be honest.” 

“What about York?” Davey asked. 

“If you guys remember,” Romeo started. “I was absent last Tuesday thanks to me eating expired Hot Pockets. But thanks to my mom looking out and taking care of me, I eventually recovered by the time York came back home from school with the assignments I had to do. As a thank you for my Specs here and my cousin on collecting and delivering my homework, I decided to make this special chicken wing gyoza from the Food Wars anime that Specs recommended to me a week ago…” 

“Where is this exactly going?” Mike wondered out loud. 

“Shh! He’s telling the story!” Race scolded him. 

“Anyway,” Romeo continued. “Fast forward to dinner time, we had Specs, Hotshot, Splasher and Swifty joining us. Naturally, all of them loved the chicken wing gyoza I made. In fact, they all made these funny as fuck faces. Then all of a sudden, York says something that I wasn’t prepared for…” 

“What is it?” Spot inquired flatly. 

“York compared eating my chicken wing gyoza was, quote unquote, ‘being mouth fucked in the best way possible,’” Romeo revealed. “I did not expect that coming out of his mouth. Like... holy shit."

Only silence was heard at their lunch table. The short male scanned the facial expressions his friends were showing; most of them looked rather underwhelmed by his story. 

“Why do most of you seem disappointed by what I just said?” He questioned as he was very confused by their reaction. "Doesn't that worry you guys?"

“You’re all worried by an innuendo your cousin said at the dining table?” Spot questioned back at him. “That’s it?” 

“I mean he’s my little cousin!” Romeo pointed out. “Wouldn’t you worry too?” 

“York is only a year younger than you Romeo,” Myron, Mike’s boyfriend, added. “He’s not that of a baby. Hell, even though York’s a fairly short guy, he’s still taller than you.” 

“My height’s not the point here!” Romeo said. 

“But why are you so riled up by a sexual innuendo he said at dinner?” Jack inquired further. “We can make up even worse stuff than that and you know it.” 

“Yeah but you wouldn’t say something like that if you’ve never experienced it, right?” The short, tan-skinned male said. “It just never crossed my mind that York and Hotshot could be doing oral by now. They're so sweet with each other and everything...” 

“York isn’t going to be innocent forever Romeo,” Myron bluntly told Romeo. “You have to accept that fact of life. Like us, York has feelings and urges too; he’s growing up man.” 

“Myron’s right Romeo,” Davey agreed. “Like us here, people younger than us will also grow up. It’s something that my sister and I had to accept ever since Les told us about his crush on a girl named Sally...” 

“Yeah but…” 

“You always see York as a cool little bro you’ve never had, right?” Mike intercepted Romeo. 

”I do,” Romeo admitted quietly. 

“Then give him some advice, some guidance,” Mike helpfully suggested. “You're _very_ experienced after all and a rational guy when it comes to giving relationship tips to other people. Ask your younger cousin if he knows what he’s doing and getting into with Hotshot.” 

“Isn’t that a bit awkward?” Romeo questioned. “Talking about sex with York?” 

“To be fair, there will always be a degree of awkwardness if you talk about sex to some family member, who in your case, is York,” Specs acknowledged the situation. “But at the end of the day, you’re just looking out for his best interests.” 

“How do I bring it up then?” Romeo asked. “I’m so not going to talk about the birds and the bees with him.” 

“Since he’s a homo like you, Mike and Davey here, that sort of talk isn’t even useful for him,” Jack chuckled. “Maybe you and York should just talk about directly - in private if I may add.” 

“Yeah,” Spot joined in. “Be honest with York and don’t fucking dance around the topic. It’ll just make talking about that sort of stuff even longer than necessary.” 

“Think what they’re saying will workout Davey?” Romeo inquired the tall, pale and very intelligent teen. 

“I’m not sure,” Davey honestly answered. “I’ve never been in a situation like that before so I’m not certain if it’ll work out in the real world. Thanks to variables, things on paper and the best laid plans don't always happen in reality."

“But it doesn’t hurt to try Ro,” Specs added. “I don’t know how York will react but I’m confident he’ll understand why you’re talking to him about it.” 

“I hope so,” Romeo said as he leaned into one of Specs’s powerful arms that never fails to give him assurance and comfort. 

“When do you plan on talking to York about it?” Specs inquired Romeo softly. 

“Maybe later,” Romeo replied. “He’s making this video assignment thing with Swifty and Splasher at home later for English…” 

“Wait, York’s teamed up with Mush’s second-in-command in the volleyball team and the school's very first swim team penguin captain for an assignment in English?” Jack intercepted. 

“Yeah,” Romeo smiled. “They actually make for really good friends. And it’s great to see him go make some in his year level because as you all know… we’ll be gone by next year.” 

“Not all of us,” Race said. “I mean he’ll still have Hotshot to keep him company here. Besides, most of us are going to be around the NYC metro area. They'll still see us!” 

“It’s still going to be different next year Race,” Mike said. “Most of us are going to college or take some time off. While they can still see us, it's not going to be that often anymore.” 

“Yeah, we’re not gonna be high schoolers next fall,” Myron added, encircling a muscular arm around Mike. 

“Aww, c’mon you two! I’m trying to lighten up the mood here!” Race pouted. 

“Don’t worry Racer, we’ll try to make the best of our last days here,” Jack told the curly haired blonde teen with a sure and confident grin. “I can definitely promise you and the others here on that.” 

**:•:•:•:**

In another part of the cafeteria, Splasher ate his lunch with his teammates in swimming. But unlike on Tuesday where he had two amazing orders of Henry Del Rios’s signature pastrami sandwich, he just had a tray of regular school lunch this time - a bland piece of fried chicken, lasagna with plasticky cheese, one soggy BLT sandwich and cold fried rice, served along with a generous carton of non-fat milk. 

While he did finish all of his lunch, it just wasn’t enough for him since his sport required him to burn large amounts of energy. To supplement that need, he brought a pack of chocolate and sea salt cookies alongside a sizable thermos containing his banana protein shake that he makes from scratch at home. 

As Splasher started snacking onto his pack of cookies, he listened to the ramblings of his fellow teammates. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Albert DaSilva ended up dating that dude?” Sam, one of his teammates, asked. “That guy can get any girl he’d want in bed with his looks yet he started dating that guy… girl… what the fuck is he?” 

“Guy,” Todd, another one of his teammates, replied the facts to him. “Elmer Kasprzak is a guy - who just happens to be transgender. But the gist is, Albert DaSilva is going out with Elmer Kasprzak - who is a guy.” 

“Is it true that Elmer Kasprzak person got some sort of chest surgery?” Sam asked. 

“It’s true, he had top surgery,” Todd confirmed. “I have social studies with him and when I asked him about it, he told me his story. He’s real chill to talk with too and he loves video games. It's something he and Albert DaSilva bond on.” 

“If I didn’t know you at all, I could say you have some sort of crush on him,” Sam snorted. “Still, does that mean what? DaSilva’s boyfriend has a dick stitched onto him now or something?” 

Barring Splasher and Todd, the guys laughed at Sam’s choice of words. Splasher was certain that if he had superhuman strength, he would’ve crushed his thermos and smacked the metal canister at Sam… hard. 

“No, no,” Todd patiently said as the laughter at the table started to die down. “From what I know at least; a trans guy like Elmer still has… uh…um...” 

“Hold up, are you fucking saying that DaSilva’s boyfriend still has a pussy?!” Sam inquired with genuine surprise painting his face. Todd sighed and nodded his head. Sam and the other boys contorted their faces with disdain, disgust or a combination of both. “That’s pretty gross if you ask me; like you have a dude’s body but instead of a dick, you have a pussy? Like what the fuck is that?” 

“A freak of nature,” Another one of Splasher’s teammates supplied with a joking tone, causing some of the others to chuckle again.

“The only good thing that Elmer the freak show guy did is get DaSilva off the market,” Sam said. “That means less competition for some of us here and a whole lot more opportunities to get a cute girl around our arm.” 

Keeping his cool, Splasher just quietly tossed a cookie into his mouth before he washed it down with his banana protein shake. The tall brunette can confidently say that this lunch can land a top five spot in one of the worst lunches he’s ever had. 

All of a sudden, Sam singled him out as took in another cookie. 

“It seems like you’re really enjoying the cookies you have there captain but why so quiet?” 

Splasher swallows first before speaking, “I have manners? Besides, you shouldn’t talk while you chew.” 

“That’s true,” Sam nodded. “By the way, found a way or anyone who can make some food for my party this weekend? I've asked around myself but no luck.” 

“I asked Romeo Del Rosario last Tuesday about it,” Splasher answered. “Then earlier today, before first period, he told me he’s willing to cook for us.” 

Todd turned to Splasher with astonishment, “You managed to convince Romeo Del Rosario to make food for us?! Holy shit!” 

“What’s the deal with Romeo Del Rosario and who is he?” Another one Splasher’s teammates asked. 

“You know Matthew Spencer?” Todd inquired back. 

“He’s the tall black guy with the glasses, right?” The teammate described. “The one on Meyers’s volleyball team?” 

“That’s him,” Todd confirmed. “You see, Romeo Del Rosario is Matthew Spencer’s boyfriend and he is a quite the theatre nerd. But from what I’m hearing on the volleyball team, Romeo Del Rosario’s cooking is insane, as in it’ll blow your mind. They say it’s definitely at the same level with the cooking of Henry Del Rios, the co-captain of the ultimate frisbee team, and JoJo De La Guerra, the school's cheerleading team captain."

“Too bad we’re not eating this Romeo guy’s food then,” Sam said flatly. 

Splasher was surprised yet, due to the hostile and ignorant tone earlier about a trans guy, not surprised, “What? Why?” 

“Simple; I don’t want a fag making our food,” Sam reasoned. 

“Sam!” Todd narrowed his eyes. “Why deny him cooking for us? The volleyball team says the food he can make is good!” 

“What? I told you, I don’t want any damn gay touching our food.” Sam said, irritated. "No matter how good it is."

_‘I think this is for the best. That way, he and Romeo won't get to know each other at all,’_ Splasher thought. “So, that’s what I’m going to do then? I’ll tell Romeo Del Rosario you aren’t interested at all?” 

“Yeah, tell him we got someone else or some crap like that,” Sam said, clearly not caring. “Also, think you can get another person on short notice?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Romeo,” Splasher replied. “But as for finding someone else, I can’t do that again since I’ve already done my part - so no, I wouldn't be able to find another person.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Thursday, 4:05 p.m.**

During their break, Splasher was drinking down a limited amount of blue Gatorade from his personal drink bottle when Sam casually approached him. 

_‘What does he want now?’_ Splasher thought to himself. He honestly couldn’t wait for practice drills to be over. While he loved swimming and the feeling of cool water rushing over his body, he’d rather not be in it at all if it meant Sam was around. 

“Dude, what’s with you?” His black haired teammate grinned. “We know you’re fast as hell whenever you’re in the water but holy shit man, you’re giving it your all today!” 

“I had to blow off some steam,” Splasher replied before adding, “I’m just feeling quite nervous for the shooting I need to do for English later.” 

“Nunzio’s video assignment for his class?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Yeah, I have to do something like that later too but,” Sam said. “The good news is that I ended up in a group with two cute girls. I invited them to my pool party this Saturday and both of them said they’ll go!” 

“That’s cool,” Splasher flatly said. “Do you know their names?” 

“Bethany and Lee Anne,” Sam happily told him. “And from what I know so far, Bethany is totally your type - she’s probably everything you want in a girlfriend. If we play our cards right later on, we could even get laid!” 

While he had yet to see the Bethany girl, Splasher knew that statement was false. Even though he can genuinely say that he has experience with some women and can state that they’re awesome to be with, his eyes does also veer to some guys that catch his fancy as well. Lately, this guy had faux hawk styled black-hair, a nice butt and this calm yet calculating air about him. This boy is also a member of the volleyball team and the English group he was part of too. In Splasher’s eyes, this cute boy was _definitely_ his type. 

And Splasher really wanted to get to know him better. 

“… earth to Splasher… earth to Splasher… Yo Splasher!” Sam called out. “Dude! What’s with you spacing out?” 

The tall brunette blinked, “Sorry, just imagining the food situation ya know? You can’t throw a party if you don’t have any food. That's like the magnet of any party really."

“Oh that,” Sam said. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve decided that we can just make some barbecues and burgers. Something that some of the guys on the team can do without setting my place on fire.” 

“Are you gonna offer up veggies or salads too?” Splasher inquired. 

“Should I?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. 

“Dude, you don’t know the diet of the two girls you’ve invited,” Splasher pointed out. “On top of that, some of our guys have girlfriends and from what we already know, most of their girls aren’t heavy eaters - or would rather avoid meat altogether.” 

Sam let our a sigh, “Fine, I’ll try taking care of that. But can I ask you something?” 

“What is it?” 

“Since a lot of people think you’re a very good looking dude, I feel like you’re very qualified to answer this question,” Sam stated as they both walked and sat down at nearby bench. ”Why is Albert DaSilva dating that freak of nature called Elmer? A redhead like him can get any hot girl he would want yet he chose that _thing_?” 

Splasher just wanted to dunk Sam’s head in the pool again and again but since he was the team captain, he had to answer the question through the most painful way possible right now; being the diplomatic type. 

“They clearly like each other and seem to make each really happy,” Splasher stated. “Isn’t that a romantic relationship is supposed to be all about?” 

“Yeah but seriously, the body of a guy and then you have a freakin' pussy?” Sam questioned. “It’s really out of this world if you ask me.” 

_‘He is so hopeless,’_ Splasher mentally sighed to himself. 

“You know, thinking about it now, every dude in Jack Kelly’s little gay club - apart from that freak named Elmer - has at least one quality going for them; whether that something’s brains, muscles, looks or some combo of all the three. I just don’t get why they wouldn’t use it to get a nice girl.” 

_‘Are you seriously this retarded?!’_ The brunette swimmer internally shouted. “Sam, you already said it yourself - little gay club. Albeit, not everyone in there are homos. A good chunk of that group are more fluid in dating people than the others.” 

“Like?” 

“Jack Kelly himself; he’s dated both guys and girls. Katherine Plumber and as well as Bill Hearst too - they play for both teams. Finch Cortes and that Myron Hernandez guy are also two more examples. Then there’s the one and only Mush Meyers, the volleyball team captain. That sappy dude is known for being romantic as hell to all the guys and girls he dates.” 

“They’re all seriously super weird as fuck,” Sam commented. “Like, c’mon. They should date properly! Date the opposite sex!” 

_‘That’s it, I’m done. It's true that you can't convince idiots,’_ Splasher mentally told himself. Sam had a skull that was much thicker than any bunker designed to shrug off a nuclear blast. 

“You know Sam, your mouth is eventually going to get us in serious trouble,” Another voice said. Splasher and Sam looked to the direction of the source, only to see Todd. “If Albert DaSilva himself heard your mouth say his trans boyfriend is ‘a freak,’ you’ll probably never walk again - let alone swim. I’m told that Albert DaSilva has quite the explosive fuse - especially when someone disses his boyfriend.” 

Sam scoffed, “I’m not gonna be intimidated by a bunch of fags.” 

Splasher groaned. “Sam, I just told you, not all of them are strictly homosexual.” 

“You know, those ’fags’ can beat you to a pulp,” Todd said flatly. “Like if Albert DaSilva, Thomas Manchester, Myron Hernandez, Henry Del Rios, Mush Meyers, Jack Kelly, Matthew Spencer, Isaac Collins, Finch Cortes, Oscar Delancey and Spot fucking Conlon are all running after you, it’s best that you pray and hope they don’t find you. That is a group of men I definitely don’t want to piss off.” 

“You’re such a worry wart Todd,” Sam brushed off. “I bet they can’t throw a dainty little punch.” 

“Don’t say he didn’t warn you,” Splasher told him before they all heard their coach’s whistle blow through the air. “Let’s go you two. Time to head back to the water.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Thursday, 4:47 p.m.**

After mentally preparing himself for the talk he was about to have with his younger cousin, Romeo decided it was finally time. The short male got out of his room, went down a flight of stairs before heading over to the kitchen where he knows York would be. 

Once Romeo got the kitchen, he saw York on a counter seat, writing on a piece of paper which he guessed as his homework. The more mature Del Rosario also noticed that York prepared all the ingredients and video equipment he’ll need for their video assignment for English later. 

Looking at the warm cream-colored clock within the kitchen area, Romeo saw that he had a bit of time left before York’s groupmates would arrive so he decided to take advantage of that. 

Romeo took the available counter next to York and greeted him, “Hey little cuz...” 

“Need anything Kuya Ro?” York asked, his eyes still locked into the worksheet he was finishing. 

“Yeah,” Romeo replied. “I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Hotshot.” 

“You don’t have to worry about that Kuya Ro,” York responded. “Forest and I are both doing fine, even great in fact.” 

“It’s not that York,” Romeo clarified. “I want to know if you and Hotshot are doing anything… anything intimate lately.” 

“What are you talking about Kuya Ro?” York looked to his cousin as he let go of the pen he was using. 

“I’m not going to be mad if you and Hotshot are becoming much more cozier with each other,” Romeo added. “But I do really want you to be honest with me if you're being much more intimate with him.” 

“Hotshot and I aren’t doing anything intimate!” York denied, his voice cracking slightly at pitch. Romeo is well-aware that the voice crack is his cousin’s give away that he was lying. 

“Theodore York M. Del Rosario…” Romeo said his name more sternly this time. 

“Fine,” York looked at the sizable spray nozzle faucet the kitchen sink had. The younger of the two really didn’t want he didn’t want to see the older male’s more experienced eyes. “Hotshot and I have been... feeling up each other a lot lately and our make out sessions have been getting hotter and heavier. I can’t help myself; my boyfriend is really attractive and sexy! If only I can run one of my hands on his abs again...”

“For how long have you two been feeling up each other?” 

“A couple of months… it started back in July,” York admitted sheepishly, a hint of rose tinting his copper cheeks. “We first did it when we all went to San Francisco - when Darcy managed the group’s business class flight going there and those nice hotel rooms he put us in. Hotshot and I did it on the day after we all went around the city.” 

“But not anything beyond that, correct?” Romeo pressed. 

“I swear to every deity out there,” York answered honestly. “We haven’t reached that part yet; no intrusion of anything… phallic has happened to my mouth or butt.” 

“Okay, okay, that's good," Romeo said. "He's not pressuring you into anything you're uncomfortable, right?" 

"He's not, he's not," York assured him. "Us feeling up each other is totally 100 percent consensual. I really want to do it for him and he wants to make me feel good in return too." 

"That's good," Romeo nodded. "But if anything bad happens York, tell me anything okay? You can trust me. I did promise your Kuya Reynold that I'd protect and lookout after you." 

"Um... can I ask you something?" York now requested. 

"What is it?" 

"On the day you told Kuya Specs how much you loved him; how were you sure of your feelings for him and how did you know that it was the right time to tell him?" 

"As cheesy as it sounds, I just poured my heart out to him," Romeo answered. "Why did I do that? I wanted to be honest about my feelings for Specs – simple as that. Thank God he returned it then again, I was dating him for over a year by the time we confessed to each other. And since you asked, I'm guessing that you want to do the same with Hotshot too." 

"Yeah, he really does make me so happy and everything," York nervously laughed while he scratched his temple with his index finger. "I want me and Hotshot to have the sort of relationship you and Kuya Specs have."

"At least if you ask me, I think you and Hotshot still need to develop your feelings further in a way that's organic and not rushed," Romeo advised. "Remember, telling Hotshot your love for him has a ton of weight behind it. With that in mind, you want to be _absolutely_ sure that you do love and cherish him." 

"I see... I understand what you're getting at," York mused. 

"Anything else you on your mind little cuz?" 

"When Kuya Specs took your virginity-" 

"Alright, we can have that sort of discussion at another time," Romeo immediately shut down before he went to the fridge to get the gallon container of banana milk he and York shared. 

"Hey! Kuya Ro!"

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Thursday, 7:43 p.m.**

"And done!" Hotshot announced after pressing a button on York’s mirrorless camera to stop the recording. 

"Shot, again, thank you so much for us helping out with this English assignment," York told his mixed-race boyfriend gratefully. "And thank you for bringing Swifty and Splasher along with you too today." 

"No problem Yorkie," Hotshot beamed. "I didn't have anything better to do today anyways. Also, I want to taste this [lumpia](https://cooking.nytimes.com/recipes/1020492-lumpia-shanghai) stuff you guys made!" 

"Hotshot here needs a 'boyfriend of the year award'," Swifty suggested with a smile. 

"I mean Hotshot is fine and all but you clearly don't know Specs like I do," Romeo brought up. 

"Aww, it's really okay to admit that I have the better nerdy stud boyfriend Kuya Ro," York said with a Cheshire Cat-like grin. 

Romeo scoffed, "As if I'll ever do that. Anyway, can we please put the camera equipment away? I want to have the lumpia for dinner now. Also, the fried rice I cooked could go cold and the coleslaw I made might get way too soggy – it'll get more mediocre the longer we don't eat them" 

"We can clear up faster if some of us help York put his video gear away," Swifty suggested. 

"If that's the case, I want you and Hotshot to help me out," York said. "While we do that, Splasher and Kuya Ro can prep the table down here." 

"Why am I staying down here to help Romeo?" Splasher questioned. 

"Dude, you tripped trying to get into my minivan earlier at school," Hotshot pointed out. “My boyfriend would not want a tall, clumsy penguin carrying his video gear.” 

"If that happened to you, I don't want to imagine that happening to you while holding my camera or, more importantly, my lenses," York added. "Boss is a generous guy and I want to honor that generosity by taking care of the nice stuff he has blessed me with." 

"How much do I have to pay up if I accidentally ruined the lens on your camera right now?" Splasher inquired. 

"At least $2,300," York quickly replied back. "That's the retail price for the lens I have on my Nikon right now."

"Okay Romeo," Splasher looked to the older Del Rosario. "Where can I help you out?" 

Romeo shook his head while letting out a small laugh, "You can help me getting some glasses out of a cabinet I can't reach." 

**:•:•:•:**

20 minutes later... 

Hotshot, Splasher, Swifty, Romeo and York were gathered around the dining table, talking as they had their dinner - which was the byproduct of the group assignment Splasher, Swifty and York did. 

"Principal Medda is planning another big musical production this year?” Romeo after he swallowed down one of his lumpia. 

“Yeah,” Hotshot confirmed. “She told me and Sarah about it. She’s still getting the production rights but she’s confident she’ll have her way. And according to Principal Medda herself, if the school manages to play its cards really, _really_ right, we could see a chance at a Jimmy.” 

“A JIMMY AWARD?!!” Romeo’s eyes were wide as plates when he heard Hotshot utter those words. “OMG…” 

“What’s a Jimmy Award?” Swifty and Splasher asked in unison. 

“Ultimate theatre kid achievement,” Romeo happpily described. “In the entertainment industry, there are four big awards; that’s the Emmy, Grammy, Oscar and Tony Awards. Of those four, the Tony Awards represent theatre. But the National High School Musical Theatre Awards is like the Tony Awards but for teens - and if you’re a high school theatre kid like me, getting a Jimmy Award means you’ve fucking made it.” 

“If you win one, does it advance your theatre career if you get one of those awards?” Swifty asked before taking in a spoonful of quality fried rice. 

“It does,” Romeo confirmed. “Good examples are Andrew Barth Feldman, Eva Noblezada, Kyle Selig and Reneé Rapp; they went to have roles in big Broadway shows.” 

“Whatever our show will be,” Hotshot started. “Principal Medda is really hoping Romeo will audition again this year. She’s eyeing him since she feels he’ll be perfect for whatever show she’s trying to get rights to.” 

“Think it has something to do with the Jimmy Awards?” York asked. 

“Romeo is a very good actor,” Hotshot grinned. "Plus Principal Medda is a well-qualified principal and was an instructor at Dartmouth's theatrical department."

“Ohmigod you guys!” Romeo said, all giddy due to the possibilities this time ‘round. 

“You deserve the starring role Kuya Ro!” York beamed. “You’re super talented and everything!” 

“And it doesn’t hurt that you have the voice of an angel,” Hotshot complimented. "Or being in a high-quality video production on Finch's YouTube channel that has now tens of millions of views."

Splasher then spoke up. ““Um… guys, I don’t want to be a killjoy here but I need to tell Romeo something.” 

“Tell him what?” Swifty asked. 

“Do you remember dinner here last Tuesday where I asked you to cook for my teammate who’s holding a pool party this weekend?” Splasher asked Romeo. 

Romeo nodded, “I do but what about it?” 

“My teammate says he wants someone not gay to cook the food for his party,” Splasher bluntly told him. 

“Why does this teammate of your sound homophobic?” Swifty questioned. 

“He’s basically queerphobic in general,” Splasher revealed. “He even said awful things about the trans guy... Elmer Kasprzak.” 

“What did he say about Elm?” Romeo pressed the tall brunette captain. 

“That he’s a freak of nature,” Splasher said, causing jaws to drop. “And he also doesn’t understand why Albert DaSilva, a good looking guy, is dating him when he could have any girl he wants.” 

“Holy shit, if Albert heard that about Elmer, he would’ve gone ballistic on that guy,” York commented. "And I doubt he would live to tell the tale."

“Yeah, Albert’s really protective of Elmer,” Hotshot added. “It doesn’t help he has a short fuse on him too - especially when someone tries to hurt him physically or verbally...” 

“The only thing I can say is that Albert and Elm are not leaving each other anything soon,” Romeo said, finally speaking up. “Also Splasher, I’m happy that he declined my offer to cook for the party he’s throwing this weekend. If that means we’ll stay away for each other, so be it.” 

“Sorry about him Romeo,” Splasher apologized. “If it makes you feel better, I’m upset about all of this too. Your cooking is awesome - as evidence of me having more than enough of my share right now - and I feel bad for all my teammates who won’t be able to taste it.” 

“You don’t have to apologize to me Splasher,” Romeo smiled. “I know you’re not like him and it's his loss anyway.” 

“Still, it’s really upsetting,” Splasher frowned. 

“If you not tasting my cooking upsets you, I do have an idea,” Romeo grinned. 

“What is it?” Swifty asked the shorter Del Rosario. 

Romeo drank some of his mango juice before saying, “I do need to talk to some people about what I’m planning in my head tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop your thoughts in the comment section!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	4. System Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the same room, some of the group plans for a party at Bill's place while others try to plan for what lies ahead. Splasher shares some more shocking info of his problematic teammate on the swim team and tries to make some opening moves on Swifty as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Friday, 12:28 p.m.**

In the offices of the school newspaper, a select group of friends were huddled around one long table where Katherine Plumber - editor-in-chief of the organization - would usually discuss with her staff. 

At the long table of the recently renovated office was Kath herself, her girlfriend and president of the student government Sarah, Finch, Crutchie, Bill, Darcy, Romeo, Specs, Albert and Elmer. All of them having various types of pastas and a ton of garlic breadsticks for lunch thanks to Darcy ordering them via PostMates. 

After Bill thoroughly cleaned his mouth with a wet wipe from the pack that Kath always has on hand in her office, he turned to Romeo who was done eating his portions a couple of minutes ago.

“So in essence, you want to throw a pool party at my place just to make one of Splasher’s teammates jealous?” 

“Pretty much,” Romeo simply replied. 

“Any good reason on why William should accept your request?” Darcy inquired. 

“According to Splasher himself, his teammate is queerphobic,” Romeo responded. “His teammate even said not so nice comments about Elmer as well.” 

“Just tell me the name Romeo,” Albert told him. “I’ll talk to this guy a thing about respect or two…” 

“The problem is I don’t know his teammate’s name,” Romeo admitted. “He also won’t tell me who it is when we tried asking for it last night. What I can tell you people though is that Splasher is frustrated with the guy by just being near him.” 

“Do you know any guy like that around school Elmer?” Sarah asked the fairly short trans male. 

“His name is Samuel Spartanburg,” Elmer flatly announced. ”Like Hotshot, Splasher, Swifty and York, Sam’s a junior himself. He’s also the male swim team’s co-captain.” 

“Hold on,” Kath interrupted. “This questionable character is Splasher’s second-in-command?” 

“Unfortunately,” Elmer confirmed as he slowly nodded before turning to his muscled redheaded boyfriend. “And before you stand up from your chair, don’t even think of trying to beat him up. I’m going to be more upset if you get in trouble yourself Al.” 

Albert was visibly upset at his boyfriend pulling on his metaphorical leash, “Elm…” 

“I really mean it Al,” The olive-skinned boy said at a more serious tone. “Don’t get in a fight with Sam Spartanburg.” 

“Aren’t you tired of people saying shitty things about you?” Albert questioned. 

“I am but I’m also not going to feel any better if you end up in serious trouble because of me. I don’t want to be the root cause of your troubles Albie,” Elmer reasoned. 

“Fine…” Albert frowned. 

“Since we’re doing this, have you talked to both JoJo and Henry on trying to make food with you?” Darcy asked Romeo. 

“I did,” The short, tan-skinned male said. “JoJo wants to do salmon tacos while Henry wants to do this salmon in bread thing. I forgot the name of the thing Henry’s making though.” 

“What will you be making yourself?” Crutchie inquired. 

Romeo just grinned at him, “I’m going to need an ice cream maker with what I'm doing.” 

“If you three give me a list of all the ingredients you need by the end of today, I can request my house staff to get them first thing in the morning tomorrow,” Bill told Romeo. “As usual, you three will get access to the finest ingredients my staff can procure.” 

Romeo quickly fished his smartphone out of his pocket and tapped on its large screen a number of times before Bill’s phone pinged in the pocket of his designer blazer. 

“I guess that’s the list of all the ingredients they need,” Bill said as Romeo put his case cladded device down on the modern wooden table. 

“I’m ready for my tongue to be sent to heaven,” Darcy grinned. 

“Same,” Elmer seconded. “I think a get together at Bill’s house is a good way to end the week on a positive note too - and I’m more than sure that we can all use it right now. Also, by the time the month of October comes around, we ain’t going to be having any good times for a while due to a thing we humans call the SATs…” 

“Holy shit babe, I don’t wanna be reminded of that,” Albert whined. 

“Why? Are you feeling that you're flunking in one of your classes Al?” Finch inquired. 

“No,” Albert answered. “But unlike most of the people in this room, my chances of getting the score I want isn’t as high as the others.” 

“That’s why we’ll be studying together like we did for finals last year,” Sarah said. “If it worked for final exams, there’s a chance it can work for SAT preparation.” 

“And while I can’t guarantee we will all get the SAT scores we want, our chances of getting it will be higher,” Kath added. “But of course, we all have to work and prepare hard to get there.” 

“But don’t worry Al,” Finch smiled. “The group’s Ravenclaws will help you, Elmer and everybody else. We obviously want everyone to get scores they’ll be very happy with on their first try. Heck, we’ll help you people in your college application essays as well!” 

Albert felt a whole lot better due to their show of support, “Thanks you guys…” 

“Don’t mention it Al,” Finch said. “We’re friends here and friends want to see each other achieve their goals.” 

“Speaking of the collegiate life,” Darcy started. “You really settled on gunning for NYU bird boy?” 

“Definitely,” Finch replied with a sure tone. “I’ve looked and looked again and they really do have the communications and media programs I want to take up.” 

“You are a very intelligent guy who streamlines and shares thoughts in a very clear and concise manner,” Bill complemented. “It helps that you do have the face and voice for the screens and billboards out there.” 

“Aww, I’m touched William,” Finch joked. “But seriously, thanks! Where will rich you and your also rich boyfriend will be studying once we get out of here?” 

“We’re thinking of either Columbia, Cornell, MIT or even Princeton,” Bill said. “After that, me and my beautiful Darcy here would want to earn our master’s degree at Cornell Tech here in NYC.” 

“They’re all universities with a ton of presence in engineering,” Specs noticed. 

“It’s why me and William settled all on those four,” Darcy told his friends seated at the table. “It’s no secret he and I love number crunching.” 

“Along with Kath, Sarah, Specs and Finch here, you two do have a ton AP classes like them,” Elmer pointed out. “I don’t know how you people do it but I salute your brains.” 

“Other than the six here, who else takes a ton of AP classes?” Crutchie asked. 

“My brother, Sniper, Race, Skittery and Barney are the others who take numerous AP classes,” Sarah answered. 

“Even though he's a junior and not a senior like us, York tells me that Hotshot takes a lot of AP classes as well,” Finch added. 

“It’s true,” Romeo further confirmed. “Hotshot has a ton of AP classes under his belt.” 

“Him taking those while being the vice president of student gov and mathletes captain is honestly brutal,” Elmer commented of Hotshot. “Like that’s so much pressure on a 17-year-old dude.” 

“Hey Specs, don’t you want to get accepted into an engineering school too?” Darcy asked. 

“I do of course,” Specs said. “As long as both of my folks can afford it, I’ll take it though my mom has been asking me lately to look up this college called Cooper Union…” 

“Oh my god,” Darcy said. “Cooper Union is one tough college to get into; they’re like Ivy League-levels of picky in their acceptance rates. Then again, Cooper Union is smaller than Duane Street High when it comes to student population.” 

“But they do also have an excellent engineering school there,” Bill added. “And after student aid, the average cost is like $15K - which I _think_ your parents can afford. So on the basis you get into Cooper Union and choose it, you’ll be getting a lot of bang for your buck… at least in university tuition fee terms.” 

“Huh,” Specs mused as he stroked his chin. “I’ll definitely look into it now.” 

“If Specs can manage to get inside someone as small as Romeo, he can definitely get accepted inside that small private college,” Albert casually said before he felt Specs give a very strong punch to his arm; powerful enough to knock him off the chair he occupied. “OUCH! Specs dude, what the fuck you did that for?! That punch really fucking hurt!” 

Specs paid no attention to the well-built ginger male he managed to knock down on the floor. 

“You did kinda deserve that happening to you Albie,” Elmer laughed. 

“Elm, you’re supposed to be the cute boyfriend who supports me here,” Albert pouted. 

“I love you Al but there’s a time and a place for everything, including sexual innuendos,” Elmer beamed down at Albert. 

“You're lucky that you’re super cute and that I love you so much,” Albert said. 

The light olive-skinned transgender boy smugly grinned to himself, “I know right?” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Friday, 4:46 p.m.**

If Swifty was being honest right now, he didn’t feel like celebrating the Friday afternoon after school. Keeping his grades up while also being the volleyball team's co-captain does add up and can take its toll on him. To help his body rest and relax, the black-haired male normally goes straight home every Friday, do all of his homework so he won't have to deal with any of them over the weekend, he then takes a nice warm soak in the tub then binge watch something online until he’d fall asleep in bed. 

Today, however, doing his normal Friday routine was now out of the window as he arrived at the door of the school newspaper’s office along with Mush, Specs and Price. 

“I guess this is me,” Swifty told his teammates as he looked at the light wooden door where the vertical and narrow glass panel was blocked by a white curtain from the inside. “See you guys on Monday?” 

“We’ll see you on Monday!” Price, the shortest of the males with him, said with a cheerful smile. For a below-average height guy, he sure had a lot of energy. “But we do need to work on your pinch serving again though...” 

“Price’s right,” Mush agreed. “We have to work on your pinch servicing power, it’s kinda all over the place somehow and coach says we really need to tune it to be really effective.” 

“I know,” Swifty sighed. “I really don’t want any of my pinch serves to be inconsistent either.” 

”Don’t worry Swifty, I’ll help you practice next week,” Specs assured with a sincere grin. “And we’ll sort your serving issues in no time too.” 

“Fingers crossed,” Swifty replied as he did said gesture. “Okay, I need to really go now; bye you three.” 

“Bye dude,” Mush said as he opened the door to the office. 

Swifty felt the cold breeze of the air-conditioning waft over him once he set foot inside the cool newsroom. Looking around, it was the clear that the room was recently renovated. The room had an airy and more modern theme, along with new and serious looking computer systems that have a few, tasteful slivers of yellow lighting as an accent to their design. All the wireless keyboards and mice also subtly glowed a light yellow tint. 

The volleyball player noticed that all of the new computers were integrated in these office-style cubicles, giving much needed privacy to those who ever worked on them. Each cubicle seems to be occupied thanks to individual decorations dotted about and they all had soft looking beige office chairs with armrests. 

On the other side of the room was like a small conference area of sort and beside it is a glass cubicle which had a furniture and laptop setup that many can consider professional looking. 

Swifty can see that the only other humans in the room was Splasher, Hotshot and York along with this Asian girl who had the clothes, hairstyle and all-knowing demeanor befitting of a bad-ass video game character. The boys were watching her put one of the powerful-looking computers back together as if it was second nature to her. 

When he shuffled towards to the cubicle where they were all huddled in, the boys’ eyes turned on him. 

“Hey Swifty!” York greeted with a peppy grin. 

“So why meet you guys here?” Swifty inquired. 

“I was asked by Sniper here to help clean out all the dust filters of the paper’s PCs,” Hotshot said to him. "I'm done doing my part."

Swifty raises an eyebrow, “Sniper?” 

“That’s me honey bee,” The Asian girl said, now looking at him. Said person stood up before she confidently reached out a hand towards Swifty. “Charlene Lee but these boys plus Mr. Corning as of several minutes ago call me Sniper. I believe you’re the Swifty that I’ve been hearing of from these three boys that have been with me.” 

“I am,” Swifty took her hand and shook gave it a firm shake. 

“Do you really have to single me out?” Splasher pouted like a hurt puppy. 

“I do since I don’t know you that much yet,” she explained as she walked back to the computer for further reassemble the outer panels. 

“What are you guys doing here anyway?” Swifty asked. 

“Sniper is cleaning the PC’s dust filter system,” Hotshot answered. “Dust is one of the biggest physical enemies of computers so it’s important that the filters gets cleaned.” 

“Fortunately, I’m about done here cleaning up the PC and ready to head home myself,” Sniper shared. 

“Did you know that Sniper and Hotshot here are one of the people who built these computers?” a chipper Splasher informed him. 

“I was just one of the people who prescribed the parts for them,” Sniper corrected him. “I wasn’t either of the two people who built them from scratch.” 

“And I’m also just one of two people who put in the usual Microsoft Office software and the Adobe suite that they need to get work done,” Hotshot further added. ”Those things didn’t cost anything though since the school was paying for them already.” 

“So who really built them then?” Swifty further asked. By this time Sniper was already finished in putting back all the dust filters in place and was looking at the lean muscled, black haired volleyball co-captain. 

“Your teammate Matthew Spencer and Finch Cortes, the school’s very own popular resident audio tech YouTuber who also sings _really_ well,” Sniper replied. “With the right parts and tools, they know how to build computers. They built four PCs each so they had an even workload.” 

“Isn’t building a computer hard?” Swifty said. 

“To tech geeks who know what they’re doing, a PC is more like a LEGO Technic figure,” Sniper answered. “From what they told me, it took both Finch and your volleyball teammate, more or less, around 45 minutes to build each system. The parts they used to build all the PCs with were prescribed by me and Darcy Reid.” 

Swifty was surprised by the name drop of one of the school’s richest students, “Darcy Reid even helped out?!” 

“Crazy right?” Splasher casually added. 

“Darcy Reid knows how to build custom PCs too,” Sniper said. “I was at Darcy Reid’s manor where you guys celebrated after winning the high school nationals competition. The better question here is if you’ve been to the game room inside his manor.” 

“I haven’t,” Swifty shook his head. 

“Well, since Darcy Reid is a gay who’s family is loaded as fuck, it’s no surprise that his own PC is stuffed and optimized with high-end parts all throughout - and it’s kept cool by water pipes and a radiator as well,” Sniper described. “It’s the super clean PC build most techies dream of.” 

“I’m still having a hard time to believe that Darcy Reid’s able to build something like that. Couldn’t he just pay someone to do it for him?” 

“Darcy would rather do things on his own when it comes to PCs,” Sniper explained. “His system is water cooled and he hates the sight of messy wires; he’s a very exacting guy when it comes to his own custom computer.” 

“I thought he was just some rich kid,” Splasher admitted. 

“While he does only wear designer, Darcy Reid is a nice guy and a very smart one too,” Sniper said to him. “In fact, like his boyfriend Bill Hearst, he only takes AP classes.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Splasher said in astonishment. “He’s got quite the processing power in his head then.” 

“He does!” York affirmed. 

Splasher decided to summarize how the paper’s computers weren’t made. 

“Okay, so in essence, both you and Darcy Reid picked out the parts, then you two give those parts to my teammate and Finch Cortes to build each computer here. Last but not least, Hotshot and someone with him installed the software.” 

“The one who installed the software for the PCs was my fellow mathlete Barney,” Hotshot added in. 

“You know,” York spoke up. “We could’ve just told Swifty the computer story that way from the start…” 

“It wouldn’t be as detailed though,” Splasher said. 

“If you’re the one of the people who prescribed the parts for all of the computers here, can you name where you got which part from who?” the volleyball player pressed. 

“Gladly,” Sniper accepted. “So in it is the latest generation high-tier AMD processor, the latest gen Nvidia graphics card and motherboard are from ASUS ROG while the PC case, wireless mouse, wireless mechanical keyboard, 850 watt power supply, mouse pad, the 16 GB of RAM, 1 TB of SSD storage and the LED lighting are all from Corsair. The nice 4K monitor is from Dell while we got a local artist to 3D print the nifty plastic headphone stands.” 

“How much is all of that again?” Swifty asked. 

“Per unit, it costed $2.5K,” Hotshot said which caused the jaws of both Swifty and Splasher to drop. “Before you two say anything, these very powerful PCs not only have the latest parts but also cost less than an equivalent system from a Windows OEM or an Apple Mac.” 

“They’re also easier to maintain and much more upgradable in the long run too,” Sniper proudly supplied. “Now that we’re done with the tour of the school paper’s new computers, where are you boys headed after this?” 

“Jacobi’s!” York quickly answered. “Me, Swifty and Splasher are gonna celebrate for the super successful video assignment we did for English! Hotshot’s coming with us too since he helped by being the cameraman.” 

“Well York, do me a favor that you’ll sleep early tonight,” Sniper said. “You look more tired than usual.” 

“I did end up sleeping around two in the morning…” York quietly said. 

“You slept at two in the morning?!” Splasher looked to him. 

“Hey, editing the video, balancing the audio, putting in some of the visual effects and necessary subtitles is super time consuming,” York said. ”Our assignment had to be the best it can be after all.” 

“All the more for you to sleep earlier,” Sniper reinforced. “Now that we’re done talking about the PCs here, let me turn all of them off. After that, we can all get outta here.” 

“Wanna go with us to Jacobi’s?” Hotshot asked the girl. 

“Nah, I have my own plans with my girlfriend tonight,” She said. “But really, thanks for the offer.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Jacobi’s - Friday, 5:12 p.m.**

“Alright, so you boys will have one chicken fried steak, one hangar steak, one HEB Benny Waffles, one stuffed hash brown and one XL cheesy mushroom poutine on the side. As for drinks, you four will all have a blueberry pie milkshake,” the waitress repeated their order. “Anything else that you four might want to add?” 

“We’re good,” York politely answered the middle aged woman. 

“Okay then,” the waitress said as she collected their menu cards. “I’ll get all of your orders but expect to wait for 15 to 20 minutes for the food.” 

“We understand,” York smiled at the server. The waitress smiled back at him before walking away from their booth seating. 

“What the hell is a blueberry pie milkshake and HEB Benny Waffles?” Swifty asked. 

“Basically, when they make their blueberry pie milkshake, they take this chunk of blueberry pie, toss it into a blender with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and milk,” Hotshot explained. “After a some time, you end up having the blueberry pie milkshake; an iconic drink with literally pie in it.” 

“That’s so creative!” Splasher smiled. 

“As for Jacobi’s HEB Benny Waffles, it has two pieces of ham, two poached eggs, and two thick strips of bacon, all poured with their homemade hollandaise sauce,” York described. “All of that is topped onto two pieces of fluffy waffles.” 

“So it’s basically Eggs Benedict but with waffles instead,” Swifty said. 

“It’s so good though,” York dreamily sighed. 

“You know…” Splasher continued. “It’s like the four of us are on a double date.” 

Swifty’s brain nearly short-circuited from that statement, “Double date?” 

“Yeah!” Splasher chirped. “Since Hotshot and York are official boyfriends here, that naturally makes us the second couple.” 

Splasher then casually draped an arm around Swifty’s shoulder and pulled him closer. It was evident that Splasher’s surprising affectionate gesture caught him off guard. 

“Holy crap, you two look so cute!” York quickly brought his phone out and took several shots of the tall brunette being very cuddly towards the black haired volleyball player. ”I’m going to post this on Instagram…” 

“Put a disclaimer please,” Swifty requested but weirdly, he didn’t find himself trying to get away from the hold of Splasher’s powerful arm. 

“You two would make cute boyfriends though,” York smiled, lacing the words with this teasing tone that was directed towards Swifty. It return, the co-captain gave him a quick kick under the table. “Ouch!” 

“Anyway,” Swifty immediately followed up. “Me and Splasher wouldn’t be possible thing anyway since he’s straight.” 

It was Splasher’s turn to be taken off guard, this time by Swifty’s statement. 

“What are you talking about?” Splasher asked. 

“Um, that you’re straight as an arrow,” Swifty flatly stated. 

Splasher slowly released Swifty from his strong hold, which the latter immediately missed by the second he was let go. The tall brunette then slid himself to the edge of the booth before craning his neck to thoroughly scan their surroundings. After he was done looking around, he want back to sitting in his general area of the booth. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you guys something,” Splasher announced to them in a rather quiet voice. “I’m bi.” 

“You really play for both teams?” Hotshot raised a brow. 

“I do,” The swim team captain nodded. “So if you heard any rumors of me liking dudes as much as girls, it’s actually true.” 

“Nice,” Hotshot beamed before he extended a hand. Splasher slowly took it and gently shook the Korean-American’s hand. “Welcome to the bi club my guy.” 

Splasher smiled at his words as they broke off the shaking of hands, “Thanks, I do fucking appreciate it.” 

“We bi dudes have to stick together,” Hotshot softly chuckled. 

Swifty then remembered something about the sport team that the tall brunette leads, “Do any of your teammates know your bi?” 

Splasher bit his lip before softly saying, “Most of them don’t. I mean they know the rumors where I’m attracted to both men and women but, and it is a big but, almost none of them know that part is actually true.” 

“Who’s the one guy on your team who actually knows?” York asked. 

“A senior named Todd Streamer,” Splasher said. 

“Todd Streamer?” Hotshot repeated. 

“Blonde, has a good above average height, fit as fuck, senior year student,” the tall swimmer described. “Does Todd ring a bell for you guys now?” 

Splasher looked around and all three just shook their heads. 

“But why is he the only one who knows that you go both ways?” York inquired afterwards. 

“That’s because Todd is gay himself,” Splasher shared. “Since we’re the only queer guys on the team, it’s natural that he and I stick together and talk about the issues of being attracted to boys - out of earshot from the other guys of course.” 

“How do you two deal with your teammates? Especially the queerphobic guy?” Swifty pressed. 

“We make sure that we won’t let our emotions get the better of us,” Splasher answered. “If any of them say anything ignorant about the LGBTQ community, we either correct them - which is a lot easier said than done or change the topic.” 

“Don’t you two think your letting your swimming teammates get away with queerphobia if neither of you correct them?” York questioned. 

“You have to remember that they have no idea I’m bi or that Todd’s gay,” Splasher explained. “Yes, we want to correct them and at the same time, be out and be upfront about our sexuality. The reality is, however, most of them aren’t that accepting of people like us. If we kept trying to correct them, they could get suspicious and that could lead to either me or Todd being forcefully outed - and neither of us want that. And there’s also the fact that it might get way harder for me to lead the swim team too. That’s never a good sign if you’re the captain.” 

“Oh…” York trailed. 

“Promise me that you guys won’t tell anyone about me or Todd’s sexuality,” Splasher sternly said. “It’s important that all of your mouths are sealed about it.” 

“We won’t,” Hotshot promised him as the others nodded. “You have our word.” 

“I hope so,” Splasher said. “If my co-captain got the news, my goose is cooked…” 

“Hold on,” Swifty intercepted. “Are you saying that the queerphobic one _is_ _also_ your co-captain?!” 

“Oh…” Splasher then realized something. “I’ve never mentioned that, did I?” 

“You never did,” Hotshot confirmed. “But really now? That asshole is your co-captain?” 

“Yeah,” The swimming captain nodded meekly. 

“All the more to keep our traps shut about you being bi,” Hotshot sighed. “I don’t want any of us to be the cause of a power vacuum in the male swim team.” 

“Technically, there won’t be one since I did get Sam Spartanburg as my second-in-command,” Splasher said to him. 

“But why of all people, why that Sam Spartanburg dude?” York asked. “Not that Todd guy you’ve told us about?” 

“Because, like your cousin and the other friends you and Hotshot have, he is gonna graduate this year,” Splasher explained. “Last year, I avoided picking someone a year level above me since I didn’t want to pick them only for me to let them go at the end of the school year. While Todd is a capable guy, the fact he’s a senior now means I have to see him go once his time as co-captain, or at least if I picked him back then, was over. If anything, I planned on picking Sam Spartanburg anyway even if I went down the route of Todd as my co-captain this year.” 

“Any other explanation you have on why you chose Sam?” Hotshot pressed. 

“Along with Todd, Sam is one of the best in the team,” Splasher informed him. “It also helps that a lot of the guys lookup to him as well.” 

“It’s just shame that he’s not the best person to look up too,” York frowned. 

“I know,” Splasher agreed. “Again guys, please keep my bisexuality under wraps. I seriously do not want Sam to find out.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Staten Island, NY - Friday, 6:08 p.m.**

After their small get together at Jacobi’s, Swifty and Splasher decided to walk home together as their houses were walkable if a bit far from the diner. Even though Hotshot had offered to drive them in his minivan, Splasher argued that some fresh air and walking would do them good. 

As they saw Hotshot’s van drive away, Splasher looked to Swifty. 

“Shall we go?” He asked to which the volleyball player nodded. 

By this point in time, the streets were starting to really light up. While the urban environment was loud and chaotic, which is par for the course for one of the five boroughs in America’s largest city, Swifty found it somewhat charming. And even romantic since Splasher is at his side. 

“Want me to carry your duffle bag for you?” The tall brunette asked. 

“I’m good,” Swifty declind. “But thanks though.” 

They continued walking down their route but a silence has befallen over them, making things a bit awkward. To break the ice, Swifty initiated a conversation. 

“You’re going to that party Romeo planned out at the last minute, right?” 

“The one where he suggested holding it at Bill Hearst’s place? Definitely,” Splasher answered. “Especially if it means getting away from Sam and the others. I could bring Todd along though. I know that he doesn’t want to be with Sam in anyway, shape or form this weekend.” 

“I wouldn’t blame him,” Swifty softly beamed. 

“Hopefully, there’ll be a guy who’s single at that party tomorrow for Todd,” Splasher told Swifty. “That guy really wants a boyfriend; a guy that he can call his own.” 

“Is he desperate?” 

“Maybe…. but Todd is really caring so any boy would be really lucky to have him. Also, he has something packing big down there but I can definitely challenge that with my own-” 

Swifty groaned, “I didn’t need to know that or anymore of it...” 

“I also hooked up with several times already too.” 

“Seriously?” Swifty whipped his head to face Splasher with a very surprised expression. In return, the tall brunette gave a confirming nod. 

“Objectively speaking, Todd is a hot guy,” said Splasher. “But we really do only see each other as friends only.” 

“So you two are like friends with benefits?” Swifty inquired. 

“Yeah,” Splasher replied. “We sometimes fight on who gets to be the top since both of us want to be the one doing the work.” 

“I’m just lost for words,” Swifty simply said but Splasher taking control in bed? That made him feel the spark of warmth and fuzziness inside of him. 

“How ‘bout you?” Splasher asked. “Have any intimate teenage milestones to speak of? Since I’ve shared some of mine, it’s only fair that you share some of your own.” 

“I would if I had any,” Swifty flatly replied. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before - let alone be in a relationship.” 

“Seriously? Someone as cute and as adorable as you?” Splasher cocked a brow up. 

“I’m not technically the most social of butterflies so yeah…” the volleyball player trailed. 

“Well, since we’re going to Bill Hearst’s place tomorrow anyways, I’d like to get to know you better over there,” Splasher grinned at him before giving one quick wink. 

“What did you say?” Swifty’s brain was already short-circuiting at this point. 

“You heard me,” Splasher smirked at him.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Friday, 6:47 p.m.**

Swifty was lying bed, playing a crossword puzzle game on his phone when a message from York came in: 

**:•:•:•:**

**York:** So… how was your walk home with Splasher? 😆 

**Swifty:** I can tell you that we did talk when he walked me home. 

**York:** Omg!! What did you two talk about? Was it romantic?? 

**Swifty:** Not really but it was nice. He told me that he has this friends with benefits thing with Todd Streamer. He also told me that Todd’s looking for a boyfriend but not in him. They’re just really close friends. 

**York:** Really, _really_ close friends. 

**York:** But whoa, I didn’t expect that. 

**Swifty:** Splasher also said that he wants to get to know me better. He even winked at me. 

**Swifty:** Ohhh… that could mean he’s interested in you! 

**Swifty:** I know but I want to take it with a grain of salt though because he could find me boring and shit. I’m not exactly the most social or exciting guy. 

**York:** At least you’re honest with yourself about it? But still, if he asks you out, take the chance - especially now that you said it yourself he’s interested in trying to get to know you. 

**Swifty** : Fine; Splasher is a really cute and attractive guy anyway. 

**York:** That’s the spirit! 😃 

**Swifty:** Btw, do I need to wear something nice to Bill Hearst’s house tomorrow? 

**York:** Not really. You can just dress up in your usual clothes and his house staff will let you in. 

**Swifty:** Good. I am not wearing a monkey suit just to go to a last minute high school party. 

**York:** Hahaha 😂 

**:•:•:•:**

Swifty lightly tossed his phone to the side of his bed and looked up to the ceiling. He then grabbed his phone again and went on Instagram to find York's username. Once he found York's Instagram profile, he immediately tapped on the latest photo he posted; a series of tastefully edited photos of Splasher being all cuddly around him. The caption reads 'Two friends on a perfect day ☀.'

For some odd reason, Swifty felt York's photo caption was very gay but he couldn't peg _why_ it felt very gay.

“Alright Swifty,” the volleyball player told himself as he looked at the well-lit, colorful photos his phone was showcasing to him. “You have a chance with Splasher now; best that you not screw it up. You may never get another chance like this one again if you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment down below 😃.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	5. Flavors of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Specs share a private moment together while York and Hotshot talk about getting more intimate. Meanwhile, Splasher and Swifty get to know each other during a party at Bill's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 50 Mins
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Saturday, 9:41 a.m.**

While the lazy morning and the world passed by outside the bedroom window, [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts0cNzItMlw) played from a brown wireless Marshall speaker located on top of a dresser at a soft volume. The large piece of furniture is where York was also currently looking for just the right sweater that will match his current light pink watchband of his Apple Watch. 

“No…” York muttered as he shook his head on looking for the final piece of an outfit he plan to wear later at Bill's house. 

“What’s going on here?” 

York turned to the source of the voice where he found Romeo standing by at the frame of his bedroom door. His older cousin crossed further inside his space to get a better view of the mess he made with his clothes. 

“You’re normally better than this York,” Romeo commented. “What the hell happened?” 

“Looking for the perfect sweater that I can wear to the party later,” York explained. “I don’t want to wear a button up because I always wear them for school 95 percent of the time.” 

Romeo decided to help the younger Del Rosario cousin, “Picked anything like pants or other stuff that you settled on to wear later at Bill’s later?” 

“I did,” York nodded before he sauntered to his closet door where a pair of pants hung neatly on a white hanger. On the floor below it is a pair of white shoes that he wanted wear later. “I picked warm stone pants and my white Vans. As for the watchband for my Apple Watch, I chose my light pink one.” 

“Hmm…” Romeo observed the shades of color each part of the outfit had. He then walked over to one of the piles when his eyes picked up one sweater that he believed to be compatible with the rest of York’s other clothing choices. “Think this will work for you?” 

Romeo pulled out a bright tangerine round neck cotton sweater from the pile. This caused York’s brown eyes to light up. 

“Holy crap, it’s perfect!” York skipped over and quickly snatched the warm piece of clothing out of Romeo’s hands. York happily looked at it with wonder before he started folding it. “Thanks Kuya Ro!” 

“If I were you, I’d start arranging this mess,” the older of the two said. “If mom saw this, she will flip - and not in the JoJo De La Guerra way mind you.” 

York nervously scratched the back of his neck, “Can you help with it Kuya Ro?” 

“If you do me a favor, I’ll help you.” 

“What’s the favor then?” 

After that question, Romeo first closed the door to the bedroom before going back to where his cousin was standing. This prompted York to go get his phone and lower the volume emanating from his wireless speaker. 

“I want you to go with dad for the day,” Romeo requested. 

“Go where? Isn’t his day off today?” York asked back. 

“True but he’s also gonna go grocery shopping at Wegmans after driving mom over to Langone for her shift today,” Romeo said. “They leave in 30 minutes…” 

“Why would I want to go shopping with Tito Raf at Wegmans?” York questioned. 

“Because I want you to make his time longer in there,” Romeo said. “I won’t give a damn if you get something there but I really do want you to make his stay there longer than usual.” 

“Why?” York further pressed. 

“Because I want Specs to come over,” Romeo finally said. 

York’s mind then pieced together what his older cousin was planning, “Both you and Kuya Specs want to have sex, am I right?” 

“Yes, you’re correct,” Romeo quickly admitted. “It’s been a while since me and Specs did it… I think it’s been a month the last time we to town in bed.” 

“That’s a ‘while’?” York questioned. 

“It is!” Romeo replied. “That’s a long time! Then again, you are a virgin… you haven’t done stuff with Hotshot after all.” 

“Ouch, that hurt,” York winced at the choice of words. “You know what, maybe I’ll just clean all of this myself...” 

When York started to move, Romeo held by his upper arm, “Okay, I’m sorry for what I’ve said. I didn’t think it would come off that mean. Please York, I need your help here so Specs and I can have the house to ourselves for a few hours - I want to feel him passionately love me again.” 

York hated it when Romeo used his acting skills against him. The older Del Rosario knew how to make use of his shorter height as an advantage by giving him the super adorable puppy look. As per usual, York gave into his cousin’s extremely convincing begging face. 

“ _Puta_ … fine,” York finally said. “I’ll go with Tito Raf so you can get dicked down by Kuya Specs here.” 

“Yes!” Romeo immediately beamed before he gave York a tight hug. “Thanks for doing this for me little cuz.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” York said before he sighed. “Just help me fix my clothes up. The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can tag along with with your dad later.” 

“Let’s get goin’ then!” Romeo said as he eagerly started to pick up some of York’s clothes.

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]|** 🏕 🌈

**Del Rosario Residence - Saturday, 10:24 a.m.**

Romeo was lazily scrolling on his phone on his bed, looking and reading up on all the upcoming productions for Broadway this season. For him, it’s one good way to pass the time until Specs arrived. Still, he did not have to wait any longer for his boyfriend when a knock on his bedroom door reached his ears. 

The short, tan-skinned male tore his eyes away from his phone and redirected it to the doorway where he saw Specs, resting his tall figure onto the frame. The dark-skinned male was wearing a white Under Armour jacket and loose fitting navy blue fleece training shorts. 

“Did I or did I not tell you in my message to use the doorbell by the time you get here?” Romeo asked him with a wide smile as he sat on the edge of his neatly made bed. 

“You did but I wanted my arrival to be a bit of a surprise,” Specs responded as he beamed back at his much shorter boyfriend. Once he entered the room, he gently kicked the door closed and immediately walked over to sit down by Romeo's side. Specs then craned his neck down, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. “I miss you mahal.” 

“I miss you too love,” Romeo returned with pure affection. 

“So… before we start,” Specs said. “Where the hell is everyone?” 

“Mom has work today and while dad has a day off, he’s on Wegmans duty. But to make his stay there longer than usual, I’ve made York go with him. That way, we can have more privacy for ourselves in here.” 

“Everybody needs a York,” Specs chuckled. 

“And everybody needs love,” Romeo continued. He further closed the remaining space between him and Specs. “Think we can start slow?” 

Specs wrapped one of his strong arms around Romeo’s shoulders as he directly looked into his eyes. 

“We can,” Specs laughed. ”Besides, you bought us a lot of time.” 

Romeo replied by gently pulling Specs down in a slow kiss. As they made out, the smaller male instinctively wrapped his lean, tan arms around the taller’s neck. As they lost themselves in the slow kiss, the minute amount of noise around quickly faded away. 

Driven by his primal instinct and deep desire to become one with his boyfriend, Romeo climbed onto Specs’s lap slowly, their passionate kissing not breaking once. Romeo can feel the familiar callouses of Specs’s large hands exploring the dips and curves of his svelte frame. When their making out grew more heated, Romeo can feel himself slowly become hard and if the subtle pressure on his butt was any indication, the tall dark-skinned teenage male with him was also becoming very aroused. Eventually, the two of them broke their kiss to get each other’s clothes off. 

Specs was the first one to completely strip his lover, removing the plain mustard shirt and white sweat shorts he wore. This exposed every inch of Romeo’s tan skin; his glasses clad eyes took in the short male’s lean yet toned torso, pair of dusky pink nipples, his sleek legs, his now leaking five-inch cock and the patch of groomed black pubic hair just above it. 

“I’ll never get tired of how absolutely beautiful you are to me,” Specs beamed before he took Romeo by his enviable thighs to plant a rather rough kiss on his lips. 

Once they finally broke off that passionate kiss, Romeo now wanted his boyfriend naked as well. 

“Time for you to loose your clothes big guy.” 

The Filipino first removed Specs’s glasses, then his white jacket which was followed by the black tight fitting shirt underneath it. Romeo then went down onto the floor rather quickly to take off his boyfriend’s socks and black rubber shoes. After that, Specs’s blue training shorts were gone as well, leaving him in just this white Under Armour jockstrap. The underwear of choice left Romeo caught off guard and speechless. 

“What the…?” 

Specs smiled, “I know that you enjoy seeing me wear my jockstraps and since it’s been a while, I thought I’d dress up for the occasion.” 

Romeo’s heart fluttered at his words, “You really are the best boyfriend ever.” 

This time, it was Romeo’s eyes that was drinking in the details of Specs’s body. While he was not as big on muscle like the other athletes on the other school sports teams, Specs was still broad shouldered and his dark complexion wrapped around powerful, taut and corded muscles. From his chest going down his lower torso, some of his fine kinky dark body hairs can be seen. At 6’3”, it’s _very_ evident that Specs was tall. And because of Romeo’s short 5’5” stature, their massive differences in height were made even more obvious. Even if the tall height made kissing Specs more inconvenient, it was one of Romeo’s favorite physical features about his boyfriend. He felt so safe and secure by just being underneath him. 

“You’ve been staring for quite a bit Ro,” Specs told him with a smirk. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Definitely,” Romeo replied before palming on his boyfriend’s jockstrap, feeling the thick, long length that lurked just beneath the white fabric. “Can I?” 

“Whatever you want Ro,” Specs simply replied. 

Romeo then moved between Specs’s long and powerful legs. He moved his face near the very meaty length concealed by the fabric before he started giving it soft, kitten-like licks. The short male made sure to delicately lick every single part of his boyfriend’s fabric cock before giving the same amount of attention to his large balls as well. As his licks went on, Romeo eventually tasted the pre seeping through the white jockstrap. 

When Romeo looked up, he saw Specs looking directly into his eyes while smiling. This always gave Romeo confidence; seeing Specs - a very smart and attractive guy - contort his face with pleasure and desire made him proud. To make Specs feel even better, Romeo used his hands to fondle those large balls he had, massaging it every so gently. 

“Fuck yeah Ro…” Specs happily sighed as felt the extra sensation. “That feels so good.” 

Romeo himself, however, now wanted to get to the real thing. The tan-skinned thespian hooked his fingers of both hands on the waistband and quickly pulled down the last piece of restrictive fabric on Specs. 

Finally standing proud was Specs’s huge cock and free along with it was Specs’s large balls as well. Romeo noticed that his slit was leaking pre before his nose picked up the familiar scent of his musk. Drawn in by the sight and the scent of his boyfriend’s large manhood, Romeo - as if on autopilot - softly took hold of it by the thick shaft all before giving it a long, continuous and gentle lick from the large balls to the large head. Those long, skillful licks continued for quite some time until Romeo felt it was the right time to take him in his mouth and close his eyes. 

“Oh fuck!” Specs swore as he his glasses free eyes saw his tan-skinned boyfriend opening up those gorgeous lips take his admittedly large cylindrical meat in. Not only does Romeo have this stunning voice but the plain fact he can easily take his length in all the way down to his patch of dark kinky pubes without gagging is just incredible; his mouth can really do it all. “Holy shit Ro, I forgot how fucking pretty you are with my cock in your lips.” 

Once Romeo felt he had accommodated all of Specs’s massive manhood in him, he started to bob his head while humming in the process as well. As his head went up and down on the long girthy length, he soon tasted more of the addictive pre coating his tongue. He soon felt Specs bucking into him instinctively while those large calloused hands of his fisted some of his soft black hair, forcing his mouth to take the cock deeper. 

“Feels so good Ro!” Specs exclaimed, claiming his mouth with his large cock in wild need. But as soon as he felt that familiar coil in his wind up in his belly, he forced Romeo of his manhood - which was very difficult to do because it was clear he loved the feeling of Romeo's warm mouth around his cock and Romeo very much enjoyed servicing him like this. “Fuck… enough!” 

The forceful action caused Romeo to both whine and pout, “Specs…” 

“Baby, I genuinely haven’t had an orgasmed for a month,” Specs said to Romeo in a sincere and truthful tone before easily pulling him up on the bed. “I’m also not going to be a happy camper if I let my boys go but not in their ideal place.” 

“Where is that ideal place then?” Romeo asked out of genuine curiosity. 

Specs leaned into his left ear before telling him the answer in a low voice, “Inside your perfectly plump little ass...” 

The words caused Romeo to scamper near the headboard of the bed. After quickly setting up a few pillows where he can prop up the upper half of his body, he immediately lied down on his back as he waited for Specs to take him. Romeo also hoped he would like the surprise he had in store for him. He found it miraculous that his tall dark-skinned lover hadn’t found out about it yet. 

Specs went over to his nightstand and obtained the lube which looked recently bought. After he got the bottle, he joined Romeo on the bed and went to where he was normally positioned. But with Romeo’s lips ever so slightly ajar and shiny, his pupils dilated, his cheeks tinted with a hints of rose and his soft, short black hair disheveled and sticking up in all sorts of angles, it was extremely challenging for Specs to not take his boyfriend then and there. 

But logic and reason (barely) won since he did not want to hurt his shorter Filipino male lover. 

“Specs…” Romeo whined. “Please, it’s been so long. Please, just please fuck me.” 

“Baby,” Specs started. “We both know how you being prepped for me is important. I’ll be inside of you in no time, I promise.” 

“But I already prepped for you.” 

Specs couldn’t quite believe the words he was hearing from his Romeo, “What do you mean?” 

In response, the shorter male just lifted up those gorgeous toned legs of his, exposing his hole to his tall boyfriend. Despite Specs not wearing his prescription glasses on, his eyes can clearly see an orange butt plug currently occupying Romeo's cute hole. 

“Fuck… where did you get that? And when did you put it in?” 

“Darcy got it for me as a surprise gift a couple of weeks ago,” Romeo shared, his face now blushing like a ripe tomato. “I put it in me once York and my parents left… so it’s been in me for more than a couple of hours now so- ahhh!” 

Romeo‘s words were cut short when Specs had begun applying some pressure onto the orange plug before releasing it. Specs then slowly set a pace on repeating the process on the plug. This drove Romeo’s senses absolutely crazy. 

“Matt- Matthew!” 

“Call me Specs baby,” The dark-skinned male smirked. “Now… weren’t you trying to tell me something?” 

“The plug’s been in me for more than two hours so I can be… uh… um… all prepped and ready for you and your big cock! I haven’t taken it out since then! I only want the plug replaced by you and your huge cock only!” 

“That’s my gorgeous boyfriend,” Specs proudly said in a low voice. “So considerate for me and me alone. You’re my good boy, right baby? Just for me?” 

“Yes I am,” Romeo nodded hastily. Both of his eyes widened when he felt that Specs no longer kept on applying the repetitive pressure on the plug but was now holding the bottle of lube. Romeo watched and quivered at the sight of his much taller boyfriend liberally coating his long and thick manhood with the water-based substance. Once Specs was done lubricating his cock, he then applied more lube on the same hand he had used to lubricate his meaty length but this time, he returned his attention back to the butt plug. 

Romeo then felt Specs slowly pull the butt plug out of him. The smaller male relaxed his hole as much as he can but started to whimper in a bit of pain when the widest part of the orange plastic plug was tugging on the walls near his entrance. 

“Specs… ahh fuck! Oh shit! Oh shit Specs!” 

“You’re doing wonderful babe,” Specs cooed. “Just a bit more, okay? You got this.” 

Romeo then tried to further relax himself again and steeled himself on the pain. After what felt like an eternity for the tanned-skin teen, the plug had finally come out - his hole making this obscene squelching sound as it did. 

Since Specs’s monster cock was lubed up from a couple of ago, Romeo saw his boyfriend go line up on his hole. Specs then leaned down so their faces can be as close as possible. Then he felt the large blunt head prodding his outer hole. 

“Whenever your ready Ro,” Specs told him as they gazed directly into each other’s eyes. That is when Romeo gave Specs a nod to go ahead. 

The smaller male gasped when he was penetrated, remembering how long and thick Specs really is. When Specs was fully sheathed in him, he slowly pulled out until the only thing left inside was the large head before pushing back in, spreading the walls of Romeo open. As Specs managed to build up a steady pace, the blissful sensations of their passionate love dance were now making them moan. 

“Ohhh Specs, that feels so damn good,” Romeo cried out in pleasure. His own hard cock was now leaking copious amounts of pre on his stomach. 

“Fuck Ro, even after all this time, you still feel so, _so_ fucking good…” Specs groaned as he pounded Romeo with precision and skill. Despite the both of them having done this numerous times, those smooth and warm, welcoming walls of Romeo’s stunning ass never failed to make him feel empowered, as if it were trying to bring the man in him out. Specs then did these circular motions after he thrusted back inside which made sure Romeo would feel every single thick inch of him. 

“Sh- shit Specs!” Romeo keened as his he felt his boyfriend revise his stroke game. His cock was now leaking pre like a broken faucet as the much taller male slightly sped up the pistoning of his hips. Romeo missed it, the feeling of being owned and claimed by the man he loved deeply, the insane feeling being impaled open on Specs’s huge cock while his boyfriend’s big balls would slap against his ass as well. Then all of a sudden, Specs hit the spot. “OH BABE! YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE! Ahh! Fuck Specs baby! I, oh fuck…!” 

Romeo felt Specs’s ass pounding on him turn into something more animalistic, more brutal. The feeling of Specs fucking into him without messing up his intense rhythm made him moan out incoherently. The speed in which Specs is now in as he owned his bubble ass and ruined his prostate brought tears of joy into his eyes. 

“Yes Specs-y! Fuck me like that there!” Romeo cried out before his words became incoherent to the other’s ears. 

“You’re doing great Ro, fucking great,” Specs panted before his huge hands grabbed the hips of his Romeo, making sure to cram in every thick inch of cock. But then he noticed Romeo’s cute dick. “You’re really close, aren’t you Ro?” 

The dark-skinned male saw the his lover’s cock, painfully hard and looking ready to burst. 

“I- I’m… fuck! I’m close Specs! So fucking close to blowing!” 

Specs then stopped his thrusting so he can get on his side, essentially becoming the big spoon. It enabled him to make become much closer to Romeo and also deepen his thrusting, slamming in that tight hole at a savage pace. 

“Ohh Specs! Ah f-fuck!” Romeo moaned as he wrapped an arm around his neck while his free hand connected with Specs's available one. This was his favorite position as he felt they became one whenever they were in this state. It enabled his hole to feel everything Specs was giving into him through his extreme pounding. 

Specs then released Romeo’s hand and harshly gripped his waist, most certainly bruising it. 

“Fuck Ro… you wanna cum right?” 

“I do!” Romeo responded immediately. 

“Okay Ro, you can cum anytime now but I mean it when I say no touching yourself.” 

“Specs!” Romeo whined. But the only response from his lover was a growl and brutal thrust. “Ah fuck, FUCK…!” 

Romeo can’t do anything but comply with his order but he deep down inside, he knew that Specs meant well. He was doing it for their passionate love making after all. And Specs was also practically decimating his prostate into nothing by now due to the inhuman speed his huge cock pounded into him. It wasn’t long until Romeo couldn’t take the pressure anymore. 

“Specs…! I’m gonna cum, fuck! Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum!” 

“I know mahal,” Specs responded with a grunt. “C’mon show me that cute, sweet cum of yours. Show it for me Ro, or else you won’t be getting my seed...” 

“SPECS! OH! OH FUCK, FUCK!” 

Romeo’s lean body tensed up as he screamed. His dick shot a large amount of his thick cream, landing on his toned stomach, chest and even some on his cheek - which Specs instinctually licked up for him. As his intense orgasm rocked him, Romeo turned to Specs and kissed him. Thanks to the cum Specs licked off of him, he tasted himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. He somehow found the taste of himself arousing and his rough kiss with Specs brought him comfort while he went through the very strong pleasure wracking his body. 

“That felt so good,” Romeo panted happily once they broke the kiss. 

“Glad you felt that way,” Specs beamed back at him before giving him a savage thrust. “Do you mind?” 

Romeo was then reminded his handsome and intelligent lover needed to release too, “Fucking make love to me Specs… breed me all you want.” 

That was all the signal Romeo needed to give. He soon felt the series of animalistic, primal pounding from his boyfriend, fully intent of making sure he’s going to take all of his cum in. 

“Specs! FUCK… FUCK!” Romeo preened as the overstimulation from his recent orgasm and the way Specs claimed him violently was becoming too much for his body to handle. “AH FUCK!” 

“You feel so fucking good Ro!” 

Despite Specs’s innate desire to make it last as long as possible, Romeo sensed he was almost ready to cum in him due to the way how Specs desperately snapped his hips. The smaller male then looked into his eyes once more. 

“I’m ready for it babe,” Romeo quietly told him in a loving manner. “Give it to me.” 

Specs then took him in over sloppy kiss as he gave his last violent thrust before finally stilling. As they locked their lips with one another in a heated and desperate kiss, Romeo felt a spark down his spine when he heard Specs growl. Then finally, he felt the taller male spill in him, coating and coating his inner walls with a month’s worth of hot, potent seed. Romeo squeezed his walls around that huge cock, milking what it can give to him. This caused Specs to snarl into their kiss and spill even more of the virile seed into him - Specs even grounded his hips in an attempt to keep not one drop seep out. A gesture which Romeo also complimented by grinding his own used hole on his lover’s long, meaty cock. 

After one of Specs’s most intense orgasms, the two relaxed for a bit. The only sounds they can hear were their hearts beating to a normalizing pace. When they were rested up enough, it was Specs who initiated a conversation. 

“That’s one of the best sex we’ve had so far,” Specs grinned, taking in the afterglow from their love making. 

“I know,” Romeo agreed. Weirdly, his cock still felt hard and he also felt Specs’s manhood was not softening as well either. When he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, there was still more time before his dad and York would return home from Wegmans. “Think you have another round in you, love?” 

Specs then grabbed his toned leg and folded it over him, his smile all mischievous and wolfish. This caused Romeo to feel horny again. 

“Oh mahal, I have that and a lot more too. But this time I want you to ride me.” 

“Heck yes!” Romeo happily agreed.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Staten Island, N.Y. - Saturday, 5:45 p.m.**

“Trent dude, are you really sure it’s okay for me to tag along?” Todd inquired as he fixed his own blonde hair via the vanity mirror built into the sun visor of Splasher’s blue Chevrolet Camaro. 

“My groupmate in English said it’s totally fine,” Splasher repeated as he casually turned left at an intersection. “Besides, he also said that Bill Hearst is a chill guy despite having a flashy as fuck Porsche and tons of designer clothes.” 

“To be fair, your car is flashy,” Todd laughed as Splasher piloted the quick blue muscle car at a fairly empty piece of road. “You just don’t bring it to school.” 

“Well duh you otter, I just live three blocks away,” Splasher chuckled. “I definitely don't need my allowance being eaten by the need for gas.” 

“While you aren’t anywhere near Bill Hearst in terms of wealth, your family is still comfortable you know,” Todd pointed out as he closed up the sun visor since he was satisfied with his hair. “And since they got you this car, gas shouldn’t be a problem in the first place.” 

“Still, this thing is pretty thirsty,” Splasher said of his machine. “I mean sure it’s a V8 but wow, this car sure does love drinking premium.” 

“Speaking of drinking, ”Todd started. “Sam is so going to kill us on Monday.” 

Splasher laugher before replying, “We can do the fuck whatever we want. In this case, by not being with him or the others at his party. I'm the captain after all." 

The bright screen on the dashboard interrupted their conversation by telling them that they have arrived at their location. 

_“The destination is on your left,”_ the virtual Google Maps assistant informed them through the speakers. It caused Splasher to slow his car to a stop. 

Once Splasher pressed ‘OK’ on the built-in dash screen, he looked to the left where he saw a big and modern wooden gate. He then turned towards the gate, driving up to it. 

When his car arrived at the gate, he rolled his window down as a familiar voice went on the intercom system. 

_“Hey Splasher!”_ Hotshot greeted. 

“Hey dude,” Splasher said back. “Oh by the way, I have my teammate Todd with me right now. It's cool if he comes along right?” 

_“Yeah, it’s totally fine,”_ Hotshot said. _“Also, did you two commute or brought a car?”_

“I brought my car with me,” Splasher answered. 

_“Cool,”_ Hotshot said as the wooden gate started to slide open. _“You can drive in now. But once you get to the entrance you’ll see my boyfriend, Swifty, one of my mathletes and a familiar face... see you inside dude! This is Hotshot, over and out.”_

Splasher then closed up his window before he drove into the Hearst family home.

**:•:•:•:**

A little while later… 

Once Splasher parked behind Jack Kelly's Hyundai Santa Fe, he cut the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. When he and Todd stepped out of his muscle car, they looked at the main house’s modern exterior and the sizable property where it proudly stood. 

“This place is fucking huge!” Todd exclaimed. 

“Tell me about it,” Hotshot agreed. “It wouldn't be out of place in one of those architecture and design magazines too.” 

“Hey you two!” An upbeat new voice said. Both turned to the source of it where they found York. He was followed by none other than Race Higgins, the overall fastest runner at campus. They were also followed by Swifty and a Hispanic male wearing reading glasses that neither wasn’t familiar with. 

“York!” Splasher greeted happily with him and Todd now walking up to them. The two male groups met each other halfway. 

“So this is the Splasher I’ve been hearing a lot about these days,” Race said before he let out a large plume of candy smelling vape. Race’s blue eyes then landed on Todd. “But who’s this piece of beefcake?” 

“I’m glad you have good taste Higgins,” Todd smiled. “I’d make out with you but I don’t want Spot Conlon turning my bones into toothpicks.” 

“Ah yeah,” Splasher decided to meditate the introduction between Todd and the others. “Uh guys, this is Todd Streamer. He’s a close friend of mine on the swim team. Todd, this is Swifty, York, Race who I believe you already know and uh…” 

“This gay’s name is Rowan,” Race chimed in for the glasses cladded Hispanic teenager. “Rowan Socorro.” 

“Yeah, I’m Rowan,” The boy with the light brown skin said, nervously scratching his cheek. 

Race then clamped an arm around the adorably nervous male, “Isn’t he just the cutest?” 

“Yes he is,” Todd wholeheartedly agreed with the runner. 

“Now that you guys are here, we can finally start the tour!” York declared. 

“Tour of the house right?” Splasher asked. 

“And a tour of our large group of gays!” Race happily added. 

“What do you mean by large group of gays?” Splasher inquired, cocking his head. 

“You’ll see…” York smiled at them.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Hearst Residence - Saturday, 6:00 p.m.**

The first part of the tour landed the group in the Hearst car barn, a large and luxurious three-car facility where Bill’s green Porsche 911 Turbo S was parked alongside his mom's flagship white Range Rover SUV and his dad’s Bentley Flying Spur, it’s moonbeam silver paint job beautifully finished and expertly polished. 

This is where they met up Bill, Darcy, Specs and Skittery, who were all painstakingly organizing the tools within the chests and cabinets into their right places. 

“Are they always this obsessive over putting the right tool in the right drawer or something?” The swim team captain asked. 

“These four do get their hands dirty a lot,” Race replied. “And I mean that in both the literal and sexual sense.” 

Those words caused Skittery to throw a bolt at him. 

“Skittery! That hurt!” Race complained to the pink sweater wearing teen. 

“Skittery said that you should just shut the fuck up,” Darcy happily informed him. 

“In fairness, I did get my hands dirty on my cute boyfriend today.” Specs proudly told the visiting group. 

“TMI Specs,” Bill said, scrunching his nose in disgust. 

“Okay, we’re moving on,” York told the others before he somehow grabbed all of them away from the car barn. 

“No! I want to hear from Specs how your older cousin got his D today!” Race loudly said to him. 

“Skittery…!” York called out to him. This caused the quiet boy to land another hit on Race with a screw somehow. 

“That really hurt Skittery! And how the fuck did you throw the thing from that distance?!” 

**:•:•:•:**

The next stop was the patio area where Buttons, Kath, Sarah, Smalls, Sniper, Finch and Hotshot were. They were all taking in the sight of Crutchie using his tall boyfriend’s compound bow and the composite arrows that were typically paired along with it. He was attempting to get an arrow in one of the colored zones of the practice target which was nailed onto the trunk of a big tree. 

“Boss, why is Crutchie using your archery gear and stuff?” York inquired. 

“He says that he wants a go at archery,” Finch responded to his protégé. “But as you know, it’s a lot harder than it seems.” 

“How do you make it seem so easy then?” Smalls asked as she tucked a hair behind her ear. 

“Tons and tons of practice since I was like 10,” Finch said. “It helps that my eyes are sharp as well.” 

“You must be like Hawkeye by now then,” Todd said, causing Finch to laugh. 

“THIS IS SO HARD!” Crutchie complained from where he was standing in the open grassy field of the yard. 

“You can do it Crutchie!” Sarah cheered before turning to her girlfriend. “Think he can do it?” 

“He maybe _associated_ with Finch but he is _not_ Finch,” Kath commented. “Also, Finch said that concentration is needed to shoot an arrow but - at least for now - Crutchie doesn’t have that.” 

“Crutchie will never survive with me at a round of PUBG or Apex Legends,” Sniper smirked at the sight of the short homosexual male clearly struggling with the bow and arrows before she popped her knuckles. 

“Snipe, I barely win against you when it comes to any game with guns,” Finch pointed out. 

“At least you win against her sometimes,” said Hotshot. “I have yet to snag a win against her!” 

“I will never get boys who play video games like those,” Buttons sighed. 

“You don’t play video games that has shooting in it?” Rowan asked. 

“I’m really shit at playing those types of games,” Buttons admitted. “I don’t have the best reaction times.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Finch exclaimed. 

“Why? What happened?” Smalls asked around. 

“His boyfriend accidentally shot a bird down,” Swifty responded flatly. 

“And it’s a pretty big bird too,” Splasher added. 

Race laughed. “That’s fucked up; seeing your adorable boyfriend shooting down one of your own kind.” 

“I’ll call animal help and rescue,” Kath said as she brought her phone out.

**:•:•:•:**

The visiting group now found themselves at the living room where Elmer, Albert, Mike, Ike, Price and Myron were hanging out, watching one old Disney musical movie about some newsboys. 

“How do you tell which twin is Mike and Ike?” Todd asked. “To me, they’re just identitical white twinks.” 

“Well white hunk,” Race said to him. “Mike is in a relationship here with Myron, resident activist for Hispanic causes, while Ike is in a relationship with Price, the ‘adopted son’ of Louis Balleti and Mush Meyers.” 

“Plus while Mike is older, he’s the bottom twin,” Elmer added. “Ike is younger but he’s the top in his relationship.” 

“That’s how you people tell the twins apart?” Swifty questioned. “Who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” 

“To be fair, those statements are true,” Mike said where he held himself on Myron’s powerful arm like a koala. 

“And it’s not like we’re ashamed of it either too,” Ike said, who had an arm around Price’s waist on the loveseat sofa they occupied. 

“Anyway else on how to tell the identical twins apart?” Splasher asked. 

“Even though they wear the exact same clothes, Ike wears green accessories while his twin Mike wears yellow ones,” Price supplied. 

“Mike is a Hufflepuff while Ike is a Slytherin,” Myron further expanded on. 

“Do you two sometimes switch in each other’s places?” Rowan asked the twins. 

“We do,” Mike answered. 

“But we don’t do that when it comes to our handsome boyfriends here,” Ike continued. “They can tell if it’s us or the other one.” 

“I think it’d be cool if I had an identical twin,” Splasher mused. 

“You’d literally be two times hotter,” York said before turning to Swifty with a mischievous grin on his face. “Am I right Swifty?” 

“Shut up!” Swifty quietly retaliated back as his cheeks showed hints of red.

**:•:•:•:**

The tour batch went to the study next and found the leader of the group, Jack, and his tall but smart boyfriend Davey. Both were reading books that related to their interests; a book about art for Jack while Davey read a book filled with short stories from well-known Indian authors. 

“Wait, they call you two ‘mom and dad’?” Swifty asked. 

“We do and we didn’t mind that much back then so we got used to it eventually,” Jack happily replied. 

“Don’t you think it’s heteronormative?” Splasher inquired politely. 

“We don’t think so,” Davey responded. “Plus we do it for practical purposes.” 

“Yeah!” Race chimed in. “Example, when we in the group say ‘mom’, we mean Davey. When we say ‘dad’, we mean the dumbass bisexual.” 

“Hey!” Jack said to Race with a frown. 

“It is a fact that’s well known though,” York shrugged. 

“Why are you two here?” Rowan asked. “Don’t you two want hang out with the others?” 

“I don’t get to visit Bill’s house a lot so whenever I can, I go to this study,” Davey said. “It’s full of rare, good books. While Bill can lend me a book that I’m interested in, it’s better to read here because I can do it without any interruption from my little brother Les. Don’t get me wrong, I do love him to bits but he can get on my nerves sometimes.” 

“I’m only here because Davey’s here too,” Jack said in a straightforward manner. 

“Is it that or…?” Race suggested mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Anthony Racetrack Higgins,” Davey seriously said in a more stern, maternal tone. 

“Ugh, I hate this family,” Race whined. 

“No you don’t,” York contradicted. 

“Yeah, I actually don’t,” Race laughed before continuing his statement. “Or do I…?” 

“Do you?” Jack asked this time. 

Race just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

**:•:•:•:**

The next area the tour group visited was the kitchen. They all saw Romeo, Spot, JoJo and Henry hard at work in making food for nearly 40 people. They did notice that Romeo hobbled around as he made purple ice cream servings. 

“Oof,” Romeo winced as he brought another batch into the fridge. 

“Poor Kuya Ro,” York pouted, seeing his older cousin hobble around with clear discomfort in his movements. 

“If he and his boyfriend didn’t have three rounds of intense fucking, he wouldn’t be this crippled right now,” Spot said flatly. “Sometimes, Specs has got to go easy on him too.” 

“Wait,” Rowan said. “The short guy’s boyfriend is the tall black guy with the glasses?!” 

“Yeah,” Spot confirmed. “But they genuinely do love each other so much.” 

“Still,” Todd said. “The differences in height and muscle mass those two have is big. I can only imagine Specs’s equipment in him…” 

“Sometimes, it’s those differences on why sex is so fun,” Race stated before turning to Spot. “Isn’t that right babe?” 

“Shut up Tony,” Spot grumbled as he reached for a huge silver box that radiated cool air from within. “If you don’t, I’m not screwing you for an entire month.” 

“Hey Spot, I need more cuts for my tacos,” JoJo called out to him before going to another station in the large, state-of-the-art kitchen. 

“Me too Spot!” Henry followed up. “I need more portions for my coulibiac!” 

“Coming right up,” Spot responded loudly to both of them. 

Spot then pulled out a fresh salmon from the big silver box. If the sparkles emanating from it was any indication - it was an extremely high quality piece of fish. 

“Holy fuck!” Todd exclaimed, his eyes taking in the beauty of the seafood. “That’s absolutely the prettiest salmon I’ve ever laid my eyes upon.” 

Spot snorted as he started to lovingly cut the salmon down, “It better be. Bill imported six of these guys from Japan. He paid a pretty penny for them - though it’s not exactly a problem for him now is it?” 

“Seriously? He got these from Japan?” Rowan asked, adjusting his glasses to look at the meat of the salmon. 

“Yeah, Bill said it’s called Tokishirazu Salmon,” Spot explained. “It’s caught from Hokkaido, the country’s most northern prefecture. This type of salmon is very rare since it’s caught between spring and summer in Japan. Because this fish is caught before maturity, and therefore hasn’t produce any sperm or eggs, all of the nutrients are still evenly distributed throughout its body. In turn, this is salmon at its ultimate best.” 

“It is,” Todd agreed as he looked at the cut pieces Spot did. “Its flesh is firm and the fat it has is thick! In fact, this fat is unbelievably nice and of high quality.” 

Race turned to Splasher, “How the hell can Todd tell it’s that good of a salmon?” 

“Oh Todd loves to eat fish,” Splasher explained. “Fish is his favorite type of meat and he’s a big sushi fan too.” 

“Ahh,” Race understood. 

**:•:•:•:**

The last part of the tour led them to basement which had a luxury lounge and indoor pool. This is the area where Mush, Blink, Barney Peanuts, Oscar, Kenny, Tommy Boy - and two of Tommy Boy’s friends Kevin C. and Elliot Sanders - were hanging out in. 

“They are so cute!” Todd cooed as he looked at Bill’s pair of Weimaraners. The grey dogs were all huddled around Kenny. 

“That’s because these two are just the sweetest things!” Kenny stated as he ran his hands along both dogs’ clean fur. 

“If only Kenny was in the mood to show his most insane ability,” Blink said before dramatically sighing. 

“What ability is that?” Todd asked. 

“He can practically make any dog listen to him,” Elliot, a lean auburn-haired male, said. “Which isn’t a big surprise since Kenny here is a dog in a human suit.” 

“Is that true Barney?” Rowan asked his fellow nerd and teammate. 

“It’s true and then some,” the swoopy haired brunette mathlete beamed. 

“But both me and the dogs right now aren’t in the mood so no display today,” Kenny declared. 

“You’re no fun,” Race pouted to him. 

“Your puppy face sucks,” Kenny bluntly replied to curly haired blonde. 

“PFFFTTT!!!” Barney, Blink and Elliot all tried to prevent themselves from laughing. However, all their efforts fell short. 

Meanwhile, Splasher was looking at the area where Mush, Kevin C., Tommy Boy and Oscar were learning some sort of dance combo with some hip-hop music on. 

“So who’s who again?” Splasher asked York. “I know who Mush is but I’m still confused on who Kevin C. is, who’s Oscar and who’s Tommy Boy…” 

“Okay,” York started. “We’ll go over this again but if there is one thing they have in common, it’s the fact they’re all shredded as fuck.” 

York first pointed to a brunette in a grey hoodie and black Adidas pants. 

“So that’s Tommy Boy,” York said. “But his real name is Thomas Manchester. He may have the resting bitch face but as you can see, he’s super hella good at dancing. Tommy Boy is also one of the very few people Spot has full respect for.” 

“Really?” Splasher was surprised at the last statement. “How did he get that?” 

“Tommy Boy is very violent when it comes to fights,” York said. “People who are good in an old-fashioned fist fight tend to get Spot’s full respect. In light of that, it’s best you do not go after Kenny - his doggo boyfriend.” 

“Okay, if that’s Tommy Boy, who’s that then?” Splasher pointed to another guy with blonde, neatly groomed but floppy hair. 

“That’s Oscar Delancey,” York said. 

“The bully?” 

“Ex-bully,” York corrected. “I think you already know what happened to him.” 

“Yeah,” Splasher nodded. “During that musical production last school year, his brother attacked him and he was kicked out of his own home too. All because he was in a relationship with a boy.” 

“We have a winner,” York smiled. 

“And I’m guessing the last guy with the fedora is Kevin C.,” Splasher said. 

“You guessed right,” York nodded. “A 6’2”, 175 pounds of dark blonde athletic hunk. His dance moves are seriously slick. And it’s very rare for a lot of folks to catch him without one of his trademark Goorin Bros. fedoras.” 

“I sense bi vibes from Kevin C.,” Splasher said. 

“That’s because he is,” York happily confirmed. 

“Okay, last question about him,” Splasher said. “Why do you people call him Kevin C.?” 

As he looked for Kevin C’s contact information on his Apple Watch, York continued speaking. 

“His last name is of Polish origin and it’s hard to pronounce so we just call him Kevin C… there it is! Look! This is his real name.” 

Splasher scooted closer to York so he can see the information displayed of the smartwatch’s screen. 

The small but colorful screen showed the name **‘Kevin Czastkiewicz.’**

“Yeah, I’ll just stick to calling him Kevin C. too,” Splasher said upon looking at the surname part. 

“Only Elmer can pronounce it properly since he himself comes from a family with Polish roots,” York added. 

The copper-skinned male’s Apple Watch lightly vibrated with a new notification coming in. York and Splasher then saw the message displayed on it: 

**Kuya Ro:**

_Food will be ready in 5 mins. Tell the ones your with to head to the kitchen soon._

“Finally,” York beamed. 

“Todd is definitely gonna fight for the salmon,” Splasher commented. 

“I’m kinda excited for the ice cream Kuya Ro is making for dessert,” York smiled. 

“Yeah, what ice cream is he making by the way?” Splasher inquired. “I’ve never seen purple ice cream before.” 

“I’ll tell you when we get to the kitchen later,” York responded with a knowing grin.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Hearst Residence - Saturday, 7:46 p.m.**

“So why are we eating out here again?” Swifty asked Splasher. 

“The moon is pretty tonight,” Splasher replied. “And it’s nice to eat here since the air outside is this fresh - or at least as fresh it can get for Staten Island.” 

“Good thing Bill’s patio has heat lamps and a fire pit,” Swifty said. “It’s pretty chilly out here.” 

“All the more to eat the food Henry and JoJo made while it’s still warm,” Splasher smiled. 

The tall brunette set down their individual portions of their food on the outdoor coffee table. 

“So what did they make?” Swifty inquired as Splasher sat down beside him, their meal all laid out in front of them on top of the wooden table. 

“JoJo made salmon tacos, Henry made salmon coulibiac with a brioche shell the Romeo did an ube ice cream,” Splasher described. 

“Ube ice cream?” Swifty raised an eyebrow. 

“According to him, it’s basically purple yam,” Splasher shared. “It has this nice, subtle nutty flavor.” 

“Hmm… let’s try the dessert first then,” Swifty said. “I’m curious on what it actually tastes like.” 

“You wanna go for dessert first?” Splasher chuckled. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Swifty smiled back as he took his own small cup of the purple ice cream and the teaspoon it came with. 

“Alright,” Splasher said as he took his own cup of ube ice cream and teaspoon. They both took a portion out of the ice cream and into their tiny utensils. “On three; one… two… three!” 

On the second they took a bite of their ube ice cream, both of them were suddenly on a giant piece of ube - purple yam, sledding down on a giant mountain made of ube ice cream, in nothing but colorful beach shorts. 

“It’s so smooth and creamy!” Splasher smiled with his ice closed. 

“And there is a subtle nutty flavor!” Swifty said in an upbeat tone. 

“We should save these,” Splasher said as he turned in Romeo’s ube ice cream for JoJo’s Tokishirazu salmon tacos. “Now let’s try these tacos.” 

“Oh… okay,” Swifty said as he did the same for his own portion of ice cream and tacos. “Lets do the same for these like we did with the ube ice cream.” 

When they bit into the soft taco, their minds brought underneath a body of clear water. Splasher was a handsome mermaid, whose tail was the color of Tokishirazu salmon and Swifty was the nude human male holding onto him. Splasher, in mermaid form, swam up to the surface and then took the naked Swifty in a loving embrace. 

“This salmon taco is so good,” Splasher cried. “It’s so soft and you can really taste the mellowness from the quality fats it has!” 

“The light spicy lemon sauce is awesome too,” Swifty added. “It gives it a nice kick but it also doesn’t over power the salmon. It even cuts the oiliness of the tacos and gives it this nice bright ping to it.” 

After consuming their salmon tacos, Splasher and Swifty moved onto Henry’s coulibiac. 

Once they’ve took their spoons through the dish, both Splasher and Swifty were taken beneath a body of water again. Both the brunette swimmer and the black haired volleyball co-captain saw a big school of salmon swimming around them, as if they were all trying to get away from something. Then a huge cannon in the shape and form of a robotic salmon swam up to them, its large open mouth forming a blue ball of light. As if they were both restricted by their clothes, Splasher and Swifty couldn’t move. The salmon canon then shot this extremely strong blue ray of energy, practically ripping their clothes off. 

“Holy fuck…” Splasher said as he came back to his senses. 

“You can say that again,” Swifty quivered, still reeling in from the torrent of flavor that invaded his mouth. 

“Holy fuck…” Splasher repeated. 

Swifty inspected the savory pastry dish Henry made. It has a brioche shell and a Tokishirazu salmon fillet center. Upon further scrutiny, the faux hawk teen saw it had butter rice and what seems to be buckwheat cereal. He saw that the brioche was lined with a crepe made out spinach. Through the taste alone, it had bacon somewhere in it and multiple spices as well. 

“If Henry Del Rios is trying to undress me, it’s working,” Splasher suddenly said before taking another greedy bite of the Hispanic teen’s dish. 

“To be fair, every single food we had is more than enough to undress us.” Swifty said. “I have no idea what they did but I’m glad I ate them.” 

“Same here,” Splasher agreed with a nod. “I’m so happy I ditched Sam’s party for this one…”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Hearst Residence - Saturday, 8:00 p.m.**

After their dinner, Hotshot and York went to the study so they can freely talk about their relationship. 

“You want us to take our relationship to the next level?” Hotshot asked, confused where this was going. 

“I do,” York nervously nodded. “I… uh… um… I want to- I want to be more intimate with you.” 

“As in giving blowjobs and sex? That sort of stuff?” Hotshot clarified without a hint of malice. 

“Yeah,” York nodded slowly, a blush growing more noticeable on his copper-skinned cheeks. 

Hotshot moved closer to York, closing the gap they had on the expensive white couch. He then slowly looped an arm around York’s shoulder and gently made him rest his adorable face on his chest. 

“I’ll admit Yorkie, I want that too,” Hotshot told him truthfully. “But because we’re in a fucking awesome relationship, I do need to know why you suddenly want this. I don’t want you doing this because I somehow pressured you into it.” 

“Don’t worry Shot, seriously, you haven’t forced me directly or indirectly into doing it,” York told his Korean-American boyfriend in a reassuring voice. “I want to do it because… well, I want to make you happy.” 

“Make me happy?” 

“Yeah,” York quietly responded. “Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs, Kuya Blink and Kuya Mush, Davey and Jack, Boss and Crutchie, Spot and Race, Al and Elmer… and every other couple in the group but us do it and they all look so happy.” 

“Yorkie…” Hotshot started. “If you really don’t want to do the intimate stuff yet, I can wait. I am perfectly happy by just being with you. Sure, I can agree that sex and blowjobs are incredible, but I don’t want to scare you away. You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for Theodore, and if I have to wait just to be intimate with you, I’d do it.” 

“Thing is, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious on what it feels like,” The Filipino told his boyfriend. “Plus if I were to have my first experiences, I do want them to be with you Forest.” 

“Do you really trust me that much York?” Hotshot inquired, his tone gentle yet laced with seriousness as well. 

York just nodded back in response to Hotshot’s question. 

“Okay,” Hotshot said. “We’ll plan and talk about this again eventually. With that method, we can be more sure that things will go our way.” 

York smiled, pushing himself off his boyfriend before giving a sweet smooch on his cheek. 

“Thanks Shot,” York smiled. 

Hotshot returned the gesture with a quick peck on his lips, “No problem Yorkie.” 

Hotshot and York went back to cuddling on the white couch, enjoying the serene tranquility that the luxurious study provided them. The couple’s new cuddling session, however, was interrupted by both Smalls and Tommy Boy barging into the once quiet space. 

“There he is!” Smalls exclaimed, pointing her index finger to York. 

“Yeah I see him,” Tommy Boy said in a monotonous voice. 

“What’s going on?” Hotshot questioned them. 

“We were looking for York,” Smalls answered. “He needs to set the bench mark for a drinking game since he has the group’s highest tolerance after all.” 

“Do I get a prize?” York joked with a purring voice. 

“Assuming no one beats your bench mark, you’ll probably get something nice from Bill,” Tommy Boy responded. 

“Oh,” York said, now all excited at the prospect. “What am I drinking then?” 

“Have you two ever heard of the Irish Car Bomb?” Tommy Boy inquired the couple. 

Hotshot’s eyes widened at the name of the alcoholic beverage, “The what now?!?”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Hearst Residence - Saturday, 8:10 p.m.**

After eating the last of Romeo’s ube ice cream, Swifty and Splasher found themselves in deep conversation with one another. 

“You don’t bring your muscle car to school?” Swifty asked. “Why’s that?” 

“I don’t need to since school isn’t far form my house,” Splasher answered. 

“Sounds like your parents wasted a ton of cash,” Swifty chuckled. 

“Not really,” The tall brunette said. “I do use it if I want to go somewhere on the weekends… like today; I used my Camaro so Todd and I can get to this place instead of Sam’s.” 

“Aren’t you two afraid of pissing him off by going here?” Swifty questioned. 

“I’m his superior,” Splasher confidently replied as he relaxed back on the couch with his arms bracing the back of his head. “I do whatever the fuck I want.” 

“How cavalier of you,” Swifty giggles softly. 

“So,” The swimmer started once more, now looking at the volleyball player. “How did you know you were gay?” 

“Oh…” Swifty was surprised at the question but he decided to be open about it to Splasher. “It started around my last year in middle school. I already knew by then that I was looking at boys way more differently. Like if most guys around me were fantasizing about girls, I was dreaming of being asked out by a boy. But because I felt I’d be ridiculed by the others thanks to me liking the same sex, I did what most gays do - and that was shut up about it.” 

“Does it help to have Mush Meyers as your volleyball captain?” Splasher asked. 

“It does,” Swifty nodded. “Since he’s bi, he has experience on being queer so he knows what I also go through. But the best thing about Mush is that he doesn’t treat anyone differently on the team. Mush makes everyone feel welcome, like they can contribute to something. He can be a bit strict but he does mean well.” 

“I envy him,” Splasher admitted before sighing. “He’s free to be himself around his teammates while Todd and I always have go to back in Narnia whenever we’re around the others on the swim team. It’s kinda exhausting really.” 

“How did you know you were bi?” Swifty softly inquired. 

“The summer before our sophomore year at the school,” Splasher answered. “I noticed it when I would go for a run, I would find myself staring at the butts and legs of girls and guys. Honestly, at the beginning at least, I felt disgusted at the idea of finding guys attractive - I brushed it off as my hormones getting to me and that it’ll go away. Boy I was so wrong about that.” 

“How did you get over that?” Swifty asked. 

“Todd,” Splasher said. “It’s one of the biggest reasons why I’m so close to him; he helped me realize I’m bi and that going both ways ain’t bad at all.” 

“Are you out to your parents?” Swifty asked. 

Splasher shook his head, “As far as they know, both of my folks know I’m straight. Besides, I’ve brought girls home with me and only had girlfriends so far. I kinda unintentionally made them think I’m straight as one Finch’s arrows.” 

“At least they don’t know about you and Todd being fuck buddies,” Swifty joked. 

“They’d certainly lose their minds over the scene of me screwing Todd in my bed,” Splasher laughed. “And I don’t think me saying that Todd and I being friends with benefits would help. But how ‘bout you? Are you out?” 

“Yeah,” Swifty confirmed quickly. “It does help that I have two dads in my house and a very supportive sister.” 

“Are you surrogate or adopted?” Splasher asked. 

“Adopted,” Swifty responded with causal ease. “But Piper, my sister, arrived at our family via a surrogate. She’s older than me by a couple of years.” 

“Damn, I now also envy you,” Splasher said. “It must be nice to not constantly think about when to hide back in the closet…” 

“Have considered coming out? At least to your own family?” 

“I’ll admit it crossed my mind a lot of times by now but I’m still scared you know.” 

“You don’t have to come out to them if you don’t want too. You should feel comfortable at the idea of letting them know first. But as for the time on when you’ll feel comfortable at the idea of letting them know, only you will know when will that be.” 

Splasher nodded at Swifty’s words. There was a brief silence between them before the swimmer broke it himself. 

“You know Swifty, I’m really glad I met you,” Splasher smiled. 

“Me too,” Swifty returned with a soft grin. The volleyball player thought the warm glow from the fire pit made Splasher look even more attractive that he already was. 

“I know that I’m not out yet to a lot of people but I gotta ask,” Splasher nervously spoke up. “Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” 

The black-haired teen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It took him a long time to process, making Splasher very nervous. But eventually, Swifty answered back with a soft smile. 

“I’d love too.” 

But moments after Swifty uttered his words, the two of them heard footsteps quickly running up to where they were in the patio. When they both looked to where the sound was originating from, the two found Oscar and Kevin C. 

“Hey you two,” Oscar flatly greeted. 

“Did we interrupt anything important?” Kevin C. inquired. 

“Not really,” Swifty answered. “We were just taking about our teams and stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Splasher quickly supported. 

“Well, want to head inside?” Kevin C. asked. “The guys are holding a drinking competition on who can slam an Irish Car Bomb. Winner gets a prize from Bill.” 

“Oh shit, I want in!” Splasher responded. 

“Well come inside if you two are ready,” Oscar said as he started to walk back into the house. “The competition starts in thirty minutes.” 

“See you guys there!” Kevin C. saluted before leaving them on the patio as well. 

Once the two were out of earshot, Swifty looked to Splasher. 

“I hope you don’t plan on drinking and driving,” Swifty seriously told him. 

“While I can be reckless at times, I’m not _that_ reckless,” the tall brunette smiled. “Besides, I don’t want my Camaro to be reduced to a big pile of metal crap you know.” 

“Good,” Swifty said. “It’d be a shame if you ruin that nice face of yours.” 

“Aww, you care about me,” Splasher teased the volleyball co-captain. 

Swifty just shook his head with a small smile. 

“Oh shut up you tall clumsy penguin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop down your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	6. The TDF Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splasher's identity gets spilled through a group of people while his co-captain carelessly issues a challenge to the school's best driver to a showdown in North America's most difficult racing course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 7:15 a.m.**

Starting the week by getting to school early was not exactly ideal for Splasher. The captain of the swim team normally gets to campus grounds 15 minutes before the first bell rings but due to one urgent message from Hotshot last night, he was now earlier by at least 30 minutes.

When he rounded a corner which led him to the front of the school, he saw a row of very familiar vehicles parked nearby. Upon closer inspection, it were the cars of Jack, Finch, Hotshot, Skittery, Bill and Darcy. Alongside those cars was Mush’s KTM motorcycle too.

_'What are they doing here?’_ Splasher internally questioned himself as he walked passed by the recognizable vehicles and motorcycle.

Once Splasher pushed past the main entrance doors, he was greeted by the unexpected sight of Todd buying a bag of Cheetos at a vending machine located near one of many stairs which leads to the upper floors. 

_‘What? What’s he doing here?’_ The tall brunette thought to himself. “Dude… what are you doing here?”

The rather buff blonde senior student tiredly picked up his bag of crunchy Flamin’ Hot Limón Cheetos before turning to the junior year captain. Todd then - rather groggily - walked up to him and held out his bag of junk food to Splasher.

“Open it,” Todd simply mouthed to Splasher. The younger man complied and obtained the bag of Cheetos, effortlessly opened it and gave it back to the blonde. “Thanks.”

“Dude, why are you here?” Splasher asked him again.

“I got a message from York. He said it was very important I get here early today,” Todd revealed before yawning. “He said that we were going to meet at the school paper’s office.”

“Hotshot said the same thing to me in his message,” Splasher shared as Todd popped an orange Cheeto into his mouth. “Think they want to tell us something important?”

“Duh,” Todd said after he swallowed a couple more pieces of his favorite junk food. “Let’s just head over to the office.”

After a short walk, both males got to the school paper’s office. Once they got through the door, they were greeted by _almost_ every person who attended Bill Hearst’s party last weekend. It caused Todd to really wake up from his sleepy state.

York then walked up to them with two paper cups from Dunkin’. 

“Good morning you two,” York greeted, handing both athletic swimmers a cup. “Those are salted caramel hot chocolates. I’d get you two a cup of coffee but I had no idea on what either of you might want so I played it safe by getting one of Dunkin's hot chocolate options.”

“Thank you,” Splasher said before he took a sip of the very warm beverage.

“Boys, please sit down,” Katherine Plumber instructed, encouraging them to take a seat on the comfy beige office chairs that they had reserved. Splasher and Todd quickly sat at the furniture set up for them. “Okay, with these two settled in, let’s get down to business...”

“TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!” Race happily sang loudly, causing most of the room to groan and Crutchie to hurl a small but dense throw pillow at him. “Hey, that hurts!”

“It’s a Monday,” Crutchie said in an annoyed tone. “We would like to start it off peacefully as possible.”

“Such a killjoy,” Race mumbled.

“Thanks for tossing him the pillow,” Todd said to Crutchie before putting a Cheeto into his mouth. “If he insisted singing that Mulan song, I’d probably be on my way out now.”

“No problem,” Crutchie responded after he took a swig from his own Dunkin’ paper cup. “It looks like you’re as tired as me.”

“Most likely,” Todd said before taking a swig on his own cup.

Jack decided to take over and quickly shift the topic of conversation, “Now with that out of the way, do you two know why you’re both here?”

Splasher and Todd just shook their heads, not knowing where this gathering was going.

“Well Corning,” Oscar spoke to Splasher. “Each and every face in this room knows that your bi.”

The tall swim team captain couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I’m sorry but you said what..?”

“Everyone in this room knows that you go both ways,” the blonde haired, newsboy cap wearing Delancey repeated clearly.

Splasher whipped his head towards Todd, “Did you fucking tell?!”

“Dude, you know my lips are sealed shut when it comes to your sexuality,” Todd calmly replied.

Splasher then turned to Swifty, who was sipping from a metal canister of water, “Did you spill my secret?!”

“I so fucking did not,” Swifty sternly responded, looking at him directly in the eye.

“Both of you told the others here, didn’t you?!!” Splasher accused York and Hotshot.

“Like your Todd over there, Yorkie and I didn’t say anything to the others,” Hotshot completely denied in a calm manner. “I’m just as surprised as you with the others knowing this last night.”

“Last night?!” Splasher repeated with a raised voice.

“Kevin, I think it’s about time you spoke up on why we all know about Splasher’s bisexuality,” Davey told the tall blonde fedora-wearing dancer.

“Ah… you see,” Kevin C. started. “I overheard you and Swifty talking about how you were a bi guy and shit at the patio area.”

“How the hell did you overhear us?” Splasher questioned.

“Oscar and I were about to approach you guys that night at the patio,” Kevin C. narrated. “The problem was that Oscar’s phone was really low on juice so he ran back inside to get his phone charged up. While I waited for him outside, I’ve kinda overheard your personal history of being bi and shit.”

“Oh my god, you heard everything,” Splasher groaned, rubbing the sides of his forehead in a bid to calm himself down.

“And the reason why we ended up knowing is because he told the group chat we have,” Elliot, Kevin C.’s boyfriend said.

Swifty blinked, “Hold on, what is this group chat you’re talking about?”

“We have this huge ass group chat where it’s just complete chaos almost every single night,” Elliot explained. “The group chat is inside the Microsoft Teams app that the school made us download in our phones. Sniper here was the one who added me and Kev to that chat since she’s the administrator.”

“God… does anyone else know about me being bi?” Splasher asked, his voice quite worried.

“Only the ones in the group chat,” Sniper said. “We haven’t told anyone beyond it.”

“Yeah, we definitely didn’t want another Oscar and Barney incident,” Kevin C. said. “We don’t want the homophobic fallout that happened to Oscar last year all because his relationship with Barney got out of the bag.”

“I definitely don’t need to be reminded of the time Morris stabbed my arm with a Swiss Army knife,” Oscar sighed.

“So to recap,” Todd spoke up. “Every person in this room knows about Splasher being bisexual but beyond that, no one else knows.”

“Exactly,” Davey nodded. “We also have a pact that will prevents us from leaking it too.”

“What pact?” Splasher inquired.

“We have this unspoken agreement in this very group that prevents us from accidentally outing people,” Jack replied. “Judging from your all of the faces you were making earlier, it’s probably safe to say you’re not out yet - to other folks at least. If that’s true, we promise to keep our lips completely shut.”

Splasher sadly nodded, “I’m not out to people like my parents, most of my teammates on the swim team or even my siblings too. So yeah… please don’t tell anyone else. That goes double for Sam Spartanburg, my second-in-command on the swim team.”

“We won’t,” Davey reassured him. “We promise to be very careful around your co-captain too.”

“We can’t do that if we don’t know the faces on the swim team though,” Myron pointed out.

“I can give you guys pics,” Elliot said. “I do run the yearbook club after all. I’ll upload them on the group chat later as soon as I can.”

“Well, as a bi dude myself and on behalf of this crazy group, we offer you our full support,” Jack said with a confident smile. “If you need to talk about stuff that involves your attraction to both men and women, feel free to talk to me, Specs, Kath, Mush, Bill or even Kevin C. here.”

“How ‘bout Henry Del Rios or Oscar Delancey then?” Todd asked. “Aren’t they bi too? I know that they used to date girls before both of them started going out with their respective boyfriends of today.”

“Both me and Oscar don’t really do the labels when it comes to sexuality,” Henry responded. “It’s more of a personal preference really.”

“Ah,” Todd nodded. “I understand.”

“Can I have some of your Cheetos?” Buttons requested Todd.

“Benjie…” JoJo pouted, holding out his version of snacks - which was his homemade hummus and carrot sticks. 

“But lemon Cheetos…” Buttons said to him.

“Benjie…” JoJo pouted even more, extending out his hummus and carrot sticks to him.

“Fine,” Buttons gave in, accepting JoJo’s much healthier snack option.

“What the fuck…” Todd said before taking two more Cheetos pieces into his mouth.

“JoJo’s not just the cheerleading captain but also a health nut,” Henry explained to the buff blonde. “His boyfriend Buttons is the complete opposite of that - healthy eater he is not.”

“Ah…” Todd nodded before he turned to Finch. "By the way, what was the bird Crutchie shot down by accident?"

"He shot down a goose so no worries," Finch said casually.

"I thought you loved birds?"

"Not geese though. Geese are evil fuckers."

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 12:30 p.m.**

”You two ditched my party for one that at Bill Hearst’s house?!” Sam loudly questioned. “Why choose that party over my mine?! I’m your teammate and co-captain here, I should’ve been your priority!”

“Dude, it’s Bill Hearst’s place - a huge mansion,” Splasher justified. “I don’t get to go to houses _that_ nice often. Todd and I just had to check his place out… and I’m really glad we did.”

“C’mon!” Sam whined. “If you two went to mine, you two could’ve been with your teammates, ate a boat load of barbecue and even get laid some of the girls I’ve invited. Hell, you two could have one around your arm by now.”

“Yeah but I genuinely doubt you can compete with what Bill Hearst had for his guests,” Todd countered with a small yet smug smirk.

“What did Bill Hearst have at his party?” One of their sophomore teammates asked.

“Being the fancy boy he is, Bill Hearst imported five whole Tokishirazu salmons, a super rare type of salmon from Japan. The food made from it was salmon tacos and a salmon coulibiac but holy fuck, they were both mind blowing. As for our dessert, we had a homemade ice cream called ube - which is basically made from purple yams. The ice cream was really nice too; it was silky smooth and had a nice nutty flavor to it.”

“How tasty was the food?” One of the freshmen on the team inquired.

“Enough to blow your clothes off and take you to places you've never been before,” Splasher said to him. “Like legit; the food was that incredible.”

“Wow…” the freshman said with wonder in his eyes.

“And if we were still hungry, Bill gave us access to his fridge and pantry,” Splasher added. “And both of those things were loaded with fancy ass gourmet snacks that I’ve never heard of before. As per usual, they all tasted really good and felt very expensive by just unpacking them…”

The team’s table was silenced with the arrival of the one and only Bill Hearst standing on the end where Splasher sat.

“Hope you boys are having a good lunch,” Bill told them with a smile, holding a premium paper bag with him. 

“What are you doing here Bill?” Splasher asked.

“I’m here to give you your prize,” Bill answered.

The tall brunette gave the teen a confused look, “What prize? From what I remember, I definitely didn’t win the drinking game.”

“Okay, while you didn’t reach the standard York set by slamming two Irish Car Bombs, you were able to slam one the fastest,” Bill pointed out for him. “Also York said himself that he won’t need nor does he want any of the prizes since he has similar stuff.”

“Whatcha got there then?” Splasher inquired as he eyed the bag.

Bill set the bag on a clean part of the table and pulled out two sizable boxes, “A silver over-ear Bowers and Wilkins wireless headphones and the latest generation of HP’s 13-inch Spectre laptop with all the top-shelf parts in it.”

“Wow…” Splasher’s teammates awed, all their eyes sparkling at the boxes of brand new, high-end electronics.

“Nice,” Splasher grinned. “I was meaning to get a new laptop anyway so this laptop prize is good timing and the headphones are a cool little add-on as well.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Bill said as he stuffed the unboxed electronics back into the paper bag. “If you need help setting up the new laptop, my boyfriend is more than willing to personally help you out with his computer geek expertise.”

“Hopefully I won’t need it,” Splasher said as Bill set down the paper bag filled with his prizes by his side. “Thanks for dropping it by.”

“No problem Splasher,” Bill grinned before he started distancing himself from the swim team’s lunch table. “I’ll see you around, alright?”

“Sure,” the swim team captain nodded. “I’ll see you around too.”

Once Bill was out of earshot, some of Splasher’s younger teammates started to talk to him and bombard with a plethora of questions.

“Wow! You got cool stuff from Bill Hearst!”

“Does he give out prizes like that at all of his parties?”

“What’s his house like?”

“Did he have other fancy cars too?” 

Splasher tried to entertain all of them but he couldn’t keep up. However, the table became silent again when Sam cleared his throat.

“Want to say something co-captain?” Splasher asked Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam mischievously smirked. “I want you to do a favor for me. But it’ll involve the laptop Bill Hearst gave you.”

The tall brunette blinked at his words, “Huh?”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 4:50 p.m.**

Swifty, Mush, Specs and Price all recently got out of the showers and were in the process of changing into their casual clothes when Blink, the volleyball manager, ran inside their locker room.

“Oh no… you should get out.” Swifty sternly told Blink as he put on his pants.

“Huh, why?” The black haired teen questioned the co-captain back.

“Because when you’re in here, you and Mush could end up fucking,” Swifty stated flatly.

“Wait, they fuck in here?” Price asked Swifty.

“They do,” The faux hawk co-captain nodded to him.

“Well I’m not here to have homosexual coitus with my sexy volleyball captain stud,” Blink said. “I ran over here to give you guys some news.”

“What is it babe?” Mush asked his boyfriend as he put on black form-fitting boxers on before using the same towel that he covered himself up with to dry his dark brown hair.

“Someone wants to challenge Skittery to a race in Union Circuit,” Blink announced to them. “I’ve got the info from Elmer, who then got the info from Darcy.”

“is that dude looking for a death sentence?” The ice blue-eyed captain inquired with a raised brow.

“Probably,” Specs shrugged. “Skittery ain’t your typical joyrider after all nor is Bill.”

“What do you mean when you say both Skittery and Bill aren’t your typical joyriders?” Swifty repeated to Specs.

“Those two know how to drive seriously fast,” Specs said. “Especially Skittery since his Toyota Chaser can make up to 840 horsepower. Skittery also has a part-time job at Ghost Works, a tuning company based in Brooklyn. He has worked on Ford GTs, McLarens and Skyline GT-Rs - he can rebuild an engine if he needed to.”

“Skittery is that good with cars, huh?” Swifty said.

“My best friend’s a mechanical prodigy!” Price proudly said with a grin.

“Bill is also good with cars too,” Mush said. “He is a rich white dude who’s not afraid in getting his hands dirty.”

“Do you know the name of the guy challenging Skittery to a race?” Swifty turned to Blink.

“From what I remember, the one challenging Skittery to the race is Sam Spartanburg,” Blink informed them. “Splasher’s homophobic co-captain on the swim team.”

“I hope he’s ready to get his ass served on a platter then.” A shirtless Mush scoffed.

Swifty was confused at his captain’s choice of words, “What do you mean by that Mush?”

Mush grinned, “This isn’t Skittery’s first time in racing with a homophobe.”

“What?” Swifty was now even more confused.

“Skittery defeated this homophobic guy he had to deal with a few months ago,” Price started. “The short story is that his homophobe vandalized his car with not so nice words. Skits challenged him to a race which the homophobic guy accepted. In the race that happened in Connecticut’s Union Circuit a couple of weeks later after the attack on his car, Skittery practically crushed the guy with a one mile advantage over him.”

“Whoa…” was all that Swifty said.

“There’s another important thing to know about Skittery as well,” Specs said.

“What is it?” The co-captain inquired.

“Have you ever heard of the TDF council?” Specs asked.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Jacobi's - Monday, 5:30 p.m.**

“So you boys will have a chicken fried steak and one hangar steak then an order of XL cheesy mushroom poutine on the side. For drinks, you want sweet iced tea and a blueberry pie milkshake,” the diner’s owner Mr. Jacobi read out loud. “Anything else that you two might want from my menu? How about my seltzer?” 

“We’re good Mr. J,” Jack politely answered with a friendly grin. “Maybe next time I’ll get your cherry seltzer.”

“Alright,” the diner owner said as he got their menu cards. “You boys can expect your food in about 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks,” Jack smiled at the bearded man before he walked away from their booth seating.

Hotshot then took the opportunity to speak.

“Again Jack, I really can’t thank you enough for this…” Hotshot said to the older ultimate frisbee captain. “Sorry for this being super last minute.”

“Don’t worry, last minute shit is my thing,” Jack reassured the Korean-American male with a grin. “Plus we bisexuals have to stick together and honestly speaking, I can’t pass a free meal at Jacobi’s.”

“Still, I’m glad that you agreed to come with me here since I need your advice.” 

“I’m quite surprised that you picked me out of the others for advice," Jack told him. "Hell, do you even need advice? You have both the student gov VP and mathlete captain titles under your name after all.”

“There is a saying that the best leaders listen to the words of others,” Hotshot said. “And since I want to be the best leader I can be, I really want to listen to your advice.”

“Advice on what exactly…?” Jack inquired. “I’m not equation-y smart as you nor do I know student gov.”

“Well… I’ve been wanting to know where’s a good place to take York to,” Hotshot admitted. “I’m asking you because you’re a creative guy and my boyfriend is one too.”

“Ah,” Jack looked up, stroking his chin before he directed his eyes back at Hotshot again. “I get it now, you want an artist’s perspective.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, if you want a cool place to take York to, I suggest going to Albany upstate.”

Hotshot blinked, “Albany?”

“Yeah, Albany,” Jack kindly repeated. “It’s full of cool art, interesting architecture, museums and open spaces. In terms of its pace, Albany is way more relaxed than New York; it’s a good place if you want some change from the super fast energy here.”

“That’s cool,” Hotshot nodded. “I’ll definitely try looking it up later.”

“Anything else you might want to ask about?” Jack inquired him.

“I’m kinda nervous,” Hotshot started.

“About?”

“York … uh… um... told me that he wants to share his first intimate sexual experiences with me.”

Jack was a bit lost for words, “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Hotshot said, looking away from him as he scratched his cheek.

“But you’re much more experienced than him Hotshot,” Jack pointed out. “How come are you so nervous about it? You probably know what to do already.”

“I really, _really_ like York, Jack” Hotshot simply answered the sporty artist. “He deserves only the best and I don’t want to hurt him too.”

“Well, trust me when I say you’re not going to hurt York,” Jack said. “You clearly care about him and even in the heat of it all, there will be some instinct inside you to make sure he’s all safeguarded and stuff. It kicks in because you want to keep his well-being and trust intact.”

“Still though,” Hotshot said. “I’m still bigger than York and I could overpower him. Who knows if I can keep myself under control with him once we start doing those stuff?”

“You kept your control so far in all these long months you dated him, right?” Jack pointed out. “If you can do that, you can have some sort of control when things start to get steamy between you two. Everyone in the group trusts you Hotshot; in that you and York are having a happy and healthy relationship. We definitely know how much how you have it bad for him.”

“Yorkie’s cute, really creative and hardworking,” The Korean-American male spoke fondly of his boyfriend. “How could I not like any of that in a single package?”

“You do really have it bad for York,” Jack laughed softly. “But what do your parents think about the relationship you two have?”

“My dad is fine with it. In fact, he really likes my boyfriend a lot,” Hotshot shared. “But my mom is still skeptical of him.”

“Huh? York’s a sweetheart, a real plum” Jack said. “Why would your mom still have second thoughts about him?”

“Remember that my mom is South Korean,” Hotshot reminded him. “And South Koreans are, despite gifting the world with shiny technology and easy-to-use self-care products, very much traditional. They are not as open to LGBTQ+ people like other East Asians like the Taiwanese and Japanese.”

“Aren’t Filipinos pretty traditional too?” Jack asked before remembering a key point. “Then again… the Del Rosarios have welcomed you and Specs with open arms.”

“Yeah, they’re traditional but keep in mind that Filipinos are one also of the most open-minded people in Asia when it comes to LGBTQ+ folks,” Hotshot said. “It sucks that South Koreans in general discriminate queer people. i like being half Korean you know but I just really don't like that part of my second culture..."

“Hey,” Jack voiced out. “What matters here is that you really like York, he really likes you back and that you two are good for each other.”

“I feel like a lucky guy you know,” Hotshot softly smiled. “Who knew the guy of my dreams would come from the other side of the world?”

“That’s fate for ya,” Jack said. “Then again, if you weren’t confident enough on asking him out in the first place, I doubt you and York would be in the happy relationship you share with him.”

“What do you mean?” Hotshot asked.

“Gina Linetti from Brooklyn 99 said that ‘life is chaos, success is completely arbitrary and confidence is everything’,” Jack quoted. “And I completely agree with her. If you think about it, if you never had the balls in the first place to ask out York, you two wouldn't be together right now.”

“That is true,” Hotshot nodded before he went on to ask Jack something else. “By the way, are you done doing the mural Ghost Works asked you to do?”

“I very much am,” Jack grinned. “In fact, Ms. Chiyoda commissioned me to paint a piece for her personal office at the Ghost Works building and another one for her home.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Corning Residence - Monday, 7:00 p.m.**

Upon the request of Splasher, Darcy came over to his home to help set up his brand new laptop and discuss the challenge Sam had issued against Skittery.

“Your boyfriend and Henry Del Rios’s boyfriend is part of what now?” Splasher asked Darcy as both males waited for all of the files on Splasher’s old laptop being transferred to his new one. 

“The TDF Council,” Darcy repeated. “It’s an elite body made up of only America’s finest and speediest high-skilled drivers. Bill and Skittery filled in the posts of two members who left a couple of months ago.”

“TDF?” Splasher asked. “What does that mean in the car racing world?”

“TDF stands for Tour De Force,” Darcy replied. “The Tour De Force Council is based in Union Circuit over in Connecticut. And it makes sense for them to be based there since Union Circuit - at 12.5 miles - is North America’s most difficult and longest race track. They don’t fuck around when it comes to driving fast.”

Darcy then took out his smartphone and quickly glided his fingers over the vibrant touchscreen. After a moment, he turned his screen around to show Splasher a slick and sharp website which showcased the TDF council. The captain of the swim team politely took Darcy’s metal and glass handheld device so he can take a better look.

Splasher eyed the list of ten who made up the TDF council, each with a professionally taken photo of themselves and their signature cars:

  * Mirai Chiyoda, 1st seat - Nissan Fairlady Z (Retromodded S30Z)



  * Conrad Wolf, 2nd seat - BMW M3 GT-R (E46)



  * Hisashi Kazuhito, 3rd seat - Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R33)



  * Laurin Skoda, 4th seat - Toyota Chaser Tourer V (JZX100)



  * Victor Tirona, 5th seat - Porsche 911 GT2 RS (991 Series)



  * Keturah Carmen, 6th seat - Nissan GT-R NISMO (R35)



  * Matilda Morimoto, 7th seat - Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C8) 



  * William Hearst, 8th seat - Porsche 911 Turbo S (992 Series)



  * Catalina Cordova, 9th seat - Toyota Supra (A90)



  * Dylan Rose, 10th seat - Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 R (S550)



“Sam really has to fucking think this through,” Splasher said, looking at the names and photos displayed. “Fourth? Skittery is really high on this list.”

“Either way, I don’t think it's a wise choice to challenge any of them,” Darcy said. “Even Dylan Rose, the one who occupies the lowest council seat, is extremely difficult to beat. What more if he’s challenging Skittery - who’s near the top?”

“Who knew the meek, quiet and shy guy would be that formidable?” Splasher smiled.

“Don’t be fooled by Skittery’s pink sweaters,” Darcy said with a proud smirk. “That twink is way more capable than you might think... omg, that rhymed!"

“Really, do you have to pull the twink card?” Splasher playfully asked.

“Skittery is technically one so…” Darcy trailed before he turned his attention to the quite slow transfer of files between Splasher’s old and new laptops. “Why is this taking so long? What sort of files do you have in your old laptop?”

“Maybe I should’ve deleted some of my porno,” Splasher said, a bit embarrassed. “Some of the ones I have are high resolution videos.”

“Couldn’t you just go on some random site and watch your porn stuff there?” Darcy questioned.

“I download what I think are the hottest videos,” Splasher said. “But don’t open any of them. You are not gonna find any male homo action there.”

“You’re bi but you didn’t download any hot male on male action?” Darcy pressed.

“It’s for safeguarding purposes,” Splasher replied. “At least no one would know that I’m bi if they do manage to go through my videos.”

“But you watch ‘em right?” Darcy asked.

“Of course,” The tall swimmer confirmed. “And honestly, my eyes always land on the guy on the receiving end of the other guy's dick…”

“Oh…” Darcy nodded. “So you’re like a total top then.”

“You could say that,” Splasher responded. “I’ve taken it already from behind but I just don’t find it fun…”

“Well as a gay bottom myself, I can tell you that bottoming for someone like Bill ain’t for the faint of heart,” Darcy giggled.

“Oh it’s not the pain that bothers me,” Splasher clarified. “It’s more of my role…”

“Role…?”

“I prefer to top because I do enjoy making my partners feel good. Also, I love eating out pussy or a nice ass…”

“Is that the reason why you’ve been staring at the behind of a black-haired, faux hawk styled co-captain from the volleyball team?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Splasher denied.

“Oh please,” Darcy scoffed. “I saw your eyes back at Bill’s place. You were totally checking Swifty out and I can also say you weren’t just checking his butt too.

“Swifty’s really cute,” Splasher said. “I really like his eyes too. There's something calming and stabilizing about them.”

“Have you asked him out?” The wealthy teen asked.

“I did,” Splasher confirmed. “I was nervous that he’d turn me down but he did agree to go on a date with me - much to my fucking relief.”

“With your looks and charm?” Darcy questioned the tall brunette. “Why would a gay like Swifty would turn you down?”

“Swifty’s not only adorable but he’s way more put together than me,” Splasher said. “I bet my ass that he didn’t poke his eye with a branch on his way to school.”

“That you happened to you today, didn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“You’re lucky as hell that you’re good looking,” Darcy chuckled. “I doubt you’ll be attracting members of both sexes if you keep tripping and running into tree branches while not having the looks you're blessed with.”

“It’s the curse of being a desirable human penguin,” Splasher dramatically sighed.

“If you’re a penguin, does that mean you like fish?” Darcy asked.

“I do but my fave food is actually a burger,” Splasher shared. “From beef to vegan, as long it’s a burger and it tastes good, I’m more than willing to eat it - with a side of cheesy or curly fries and an extra thick milkshake of course.

“Damn that sounds so good right now,” Darcy said before he took his phone. “Want to order food?”

“Hell yeah!” Splasher beamed. “I want a double patty burger with bacon and extra cheese. As for milkshake, I want an extra thick chocolate one.”

“No…” Darcy denied him. “I have something better in mind.”

“What do you mean?” Splasher cocked his head.

“Have you ever had a burger where the patty or the _patties_ are made from A5 Wagyu beef?” Darcy asked.

“A5 Wagyu? What’s that?”

After those words, Darcy opened his contacts app and tapped on a number that he had on speed dial.

“Oh my god… it’s time for me to blow your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can sound off in the comments below 😄.
> 
> [Follow my Tumblr Account here.](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	7. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before their date, both Splasher and Swifty witness how much of a monster Skittery is behind the wheel of his tuned car. Meanwhile, Oscar gets to help Barney build a PC while York and Hotshot spend some time inside Hotshot's all-new minivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 1hr 20mins
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Oscar’s Basement Apartment - Saturday,** **7** **:** **24** **a.m.**

Normally, it was the sound of the phone’s alarm clock system that woke Oscar up. But this time, it was the scent of breakfast which did that. 

_‘That’s weird,’_ Oscar thought as he sat up on his bed. Because he lived on his own in a basement apartment located underneath the family home of Katherine Plumber’s butler named Klopperman, Oscar doesn’t get a lot of visitors. And with his own parents disowning him several months ago and with Morris behind bars for a couple of years, the blonde Delancey male was sure it wasn’t one of his family members making him breakfast. 

Just in case it was Mr. Klopperman, Oscar took a pair of black sweatpants he had lying right on the corner of his queen-sized bed. However, he figured the man wouldn’t mind seeing him with no shirt covering his bare, toned torso. Oscar, after all, preferred to sleep shirtless since he felt cooler and more comfortable compared to whenever he wore one. 

Once Oscar finished putting on his sweatpants, he ventured out of his room. Due to the fact the one bedroom and one-bathroom basement unit was quite cozy in terms of space, it didn’t take long for him to get to the open area where the living room meshed with the small kitchen and dinette. The smell of breakfast wafted from the dinette where a lean figure had placed a plate containing just bacon and ham. 

“Barney?” Oscar called to the figure setting up the white table filled with a variety of breakfast food. 

“Morning babe,” Barney replied, turning around to face Oscar while holding a plate full of soufflé pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and powdered sugar. “Before you come any closer, clean your mouth by brushing it and gargling with Listerine, okay?” 

The words caused Oscar to get out of his trance from staring at his boyfriend, “Oh yeah, sure. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

After cleaning up his mouth in the bathroom, the blonde Delancey hastily went back to his dinette area where Barney was now pouring apple juice in a clear glass. As the leaner male filled it up with the sweet beverage, Oscar was enchanted by his looks and the clothes he currently wore. 

Barney’s light brown hair had an adorable bed head; some of the strands sticking out in many different directions. Oscar also noticed that the clothes his boyfriend was wearing is one of his own shirts; a plain blue cotton shirt clearly larger than Barney’s lithe frame. He also noticed that Barney was only wearing a pair of boxers too, which featured a minimalist circuit-board design. 

“Rinsed your mouth yet?” Barney inquired after he turned around, giving him a sweet smile. 

“Yeah,” Oscar nodded. 

“Cool,” Barney smiled. “You can take a seat and start eating, I’ll join in a bit.” 

While Barney cleaned up the small kitchen area and cookware he used, Oscar occupied one of the seats in the dinette. He looked at the stacks of fluffy soufflé pancakes, the plate full of crispy bacon and ham, a plate of toast, a small bowl of refreshing garden salad and the pitcher of apple juice. Last time he checked his single-door refrigerator and quaint pantry, Oscar remembers that he did not have any of those stockpiled from his last haul at the supermarket. 

After observing the variety of breakfast food laid out before him, Oscar focused his eyes back on Barney. He saw his boyfriend diligently cleaning the kitchen area and all the things he used. While he would not admit it out loud, Oscar deeply enjoyed the view of his boyfriend putting things back in order. 

_‘This is domestic as hell but damn does he look so sexy in my shirt and_ _in_ _his nerdy boxers,’_ Oscar thought with a smile. But his eyes then noticed a smattering of computer parts near his light dune fabric couch. _‘But what’s with all the computer stuff?’_

**:•:•:•:**

After Oscar ate the last of his soufflé pancakes, he sat back on his seatbefore burping shortly. 

“Man, I’m so full,” Oscar sighed happily. 

“Enjoyed what I made?” Barney inquired with a smile. 

“Loved it babe,” Oscar softly grinned. “But I’m sorry that I didn’t wear a shirt.” 

“It’s not like I’m complaining over here Mr. Arms and Abs,” Barney smiled. “Besides, it’s really hard to tell that you ate a ton of food thanks to your own body being ripped and all.” 

“If I keep on eating like this, I could lose all the hard work I put into my body,” Oscar laughed. 

“I hope you don’t,” Barney softly told him. “I enjoy running my hands on it.” 

“But I gotta ask Dennis,” The blonde Delancey started. “What’s going on with all the computer parts at my couch?” 

“Oh that,” The mathlete nervously laughed. “Uh, I wanted to ask if you can shop with me at Micro Center later in Brooklyn. I need a monitor, some peripherals, cables and cable organizers.” 

“But that doesn’t answer the computer parts by the couch or how you got here in the first place babe.” 

“Oh, I got into your place with the spare key you gave me last week,” Barney explained. “I took a cab on the way here too but for breakfast, all the stuff I cooked were bought at a local store near my house. As for the PC parts, I wanted to make my rig with you.” 

“Make it with me?” 

“While the computer is gonna be my baby,” the light-haired brunette softy started. “I do want to make it with you… it takes two to make a baby, right?” 

Upon hearing the last sentence, a notable spark of excitement reached a primal area of Oscar’s head. 

“Damn babe,” Oscar laughed while also feeling his black sweatpants tighten with excitement at what the words implied. “Don’t you think it’s too early for us to start making a baby?” 

“It pays to start early,” Barney winked. “But first things first, let's clean up the table. Once we get this spotless, both of us can move onto working on my PC.” 

“How long does building a computer take?” the taller male inquired. 

“45 minutes up to an hour,” Barney responded. “I did make sure all the parts for the tower were compatible with one another though so the process is as smooth as possible.” 

Oscar looked at the airport style clock that hung on the living room area’s wall, “That’s gonna be cutting it close for my shift today at Mr. Skoda’s auto shop.” 

“Oh yeah…” Barney remembered. “I did forget about that… fuck. Do you have any dance class I didn’t take into account today too?” 

“I don’t have any dance classes today,” Oscar confirmed. “Kevin C. or Manchester didn’t say anything about one to me and Meyers. As for my part-time job, I can tell Mr. Skoda that I’m gonna clock-in late for today.” 

“Really?” Barney’s heterochromic eyes lit up immediately. 

“Yeah,” Oscar smiled back. “Though it’s gonna affect my time out later at the auto shop. And it looks like me shopping for groceries today isn’t happening.” 

“You can get your groceries via an app service,” Barney brought up. “It’s what my parents do most of the time. In fact, it’s been a while since I’ve been to an actual supermarket.” 

“Can you teach me that?” Oscar asked. “I don’t know how to do it and I also don’t want to tap on something that I don’t understand. I do have a list of things I need though.” 

“Get your laptop then,” Barney happily told him. “I’ll teach you the basics of shopping for all your groceries online but once we’re done with that, can we get to building my tower?” 

Oscar happily nodded at the proposition, “You got yourself a deal.” 

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]|** 🏕 🌈 

**Oscar’s Basement Apartment - Saturday, 8:** **50** **a.m.**

Making the PC tower was an unexpectedly calming activity for Oscar. While the blonde mostly forgot about which wire connected to which wire and what a specific but unfamiliar part does, he did grow to appreciate the effort into building the PC. While he’ll never be able to build one on his own to save himself, Oscar did appreciate what went into making a custom computer while also understanding why the group’s much more technologically inclined members, such as Barney, tended to be quite particular about computer parts. 

Once Oscar had assembled the tempered glass panel back into place, the custom PC build was nearly wrapping up. The only thing that they had to check was if it will power up. 

“Moment of truth,” Barney breathed before he pressed the power button. A few seconds later, the mid-size grey PC tower turned on with the lightly tinted tempered glass panel showcasing colorful LED lighting inside. “It works!” 

“Is it done?” Oscar asked. 

“Not yet,” Barney said. “I need to install a copy of Windows, some productivity software and drivers so it can it run as intended. Thing is, it's impossible to do with no monitor and peripherals. To get all of those, we have to go to Micro Center later. 

“Where’d you get the green to do this anyway?” Oscar inquired. 

“Darcy,” The smaller mathlete said. “He ruined my old all-in-one PC by accident – the hand-me-down business Lenovo computer my dad gave me.” 

“What did Reid do to your old computer?” 

“Last Tuesday, me, Darcy and Rowan were in my room, trying to come up with a project plan for our AP social studies class with all three of us having a venti-sized Starbucks iced coffee. All of a sudden, this huge cockroach flew into my room and made us panic like the gays we were; while Rowan and I were able to run out, Darcy got stuck behind. To get himself out, he threw his iced coffee at the bug and ran out too. Once my dad finally killed it, all of us went back to my room to see the collateral damage. Unfortunately, my computer was a victim of the collateral damage; Darcy apparently threw his iced coffee at it during the chaos.” 

“Can’t you, your dad, or anyone in the group fix it?” 

Barney shook his head, “It’s a goner because due to the fact it’s an all-in-one. Technically, it’s fine - it can run AAA games in low to medium settings. Problem is, because of the inherent design of an all-in-one PC - where the monitor contains all of the parts - and the salted caramel frap drink that Darcy had, it was hopeless. The salt that Darcy’s frap had can corrode a lot of computer parts.” 

“Put it in rice?” Oscar suggested. 

“Rice can’t stop corrosion,” Barney reminded him. 

“So how much did Reid pay you back for all the troubles he caused on your computer?” The taller blonde asked. 

“$5000,” The light-haired brunette said causally. 

Oscar’s eyes widened at the price, “$5000?!” 

“What?” Barney raised a brow. “Darcy is literally in a financial position where he can say $5000 is just five pennies to him. Also, it’s not like any of us threatened Darcy to pay up for the damage; he just whipped his phone out and immediately sent five-grand over to my PayPal account.” 

“How much of Reid’s damage payment did you spend on this thing then?” Oscar asked as he looked at Barney turning off the mid-sized tower. 

“Slightly over $2100,” Barney sheepishly said. “And that’s just for that tower. I’m not sure how much I’ll blow over at Micro Center.” 

“Since you spent that much on this thing alone, I won’t be surprised at all if you blow even more of the cash Reid gave you,” Oscar chuckled. “But why is your computer so fucking pricey?” 

“The PC parts I got aren't cheap in general," Barney said. "The latest mid-size Define case, the fans, and the water-cooled RGB radiator are from Fractal Design. The 850-Watt power supply unit is from Corsair while it has the latest Ryzen 7 processor from AMD. I got four 8 GB RAM sticks from HyperX's Fury RGB line for a system total of 32 GB of RAM and it has 2 TB worth of super-fast NVMe SSD storage with built-in heatsink from Western Digital’s Black series. The motherboard and the Nvidia graphics are from ROG. All of those add up to a powerful but not-so-cheap PC system. It's not the most affordable but the power will last me a good while.” 

"Of course, it ain't cheap," Oscar said as he saw Barney unplugged it from the outlet. "The computer has a damn _radiator_ in it." 

"It's actually the graphics card and SSD that really drove up the price," Barney laughed as he nervously scratched his cheek. Oscar then carried the finished mid-size tower to the coffee table in the living room area. "But seriously Oscar, thanks for helping me build my rig. I really enjoyed making it with you." 

"Well you did say earlier that it takes two to make a baby," Oscar said in a huskier tone. "Wanna do it more intimately this time?" 

"Can we do it on the couch?" Barney asked, his heterochromic eyes showing a beautiful shade of gray with a slight tint of hazel. "I can go get the lube from your room." 

Oscar rested back on his couch, waiting for his boyfriend to come back. After waiting a couple of minutes, Barney came back with the water-based substance. The taller male smirked once Barney placed lube bottle on the coffee table alongside the PC tower. The strong blonde teen started to slowly pull down his black sweatpants along with his briefs but… 

“Babe,” Barney spoke up softly. “Can we go a bit slower for now?” 

Oscar was quite surprised, “Oh… sure.” 

Barney then slowly walked to him in comfortable silence. After he climbed on Oscar’s lap, Barney draped his lean body over the blonde’s stronger one. The light-haired brunette gave Oscar a soft grin as they look into each other’s eyes; both of Barney’s enchanting gray and hazel eyes gazing directly into the blonde’s whisky colored ones. It was rather quiet in the room but their looks into one another did all the talking; they yearned for a deeper and much more intimate connection. The action made Oscar release a happy growl that formed in his chest. 

“Hey there,” the blonde happily greeted as he looked up to his boyfriend, his voice dropping down an octave. 

The bigger male then encircled a toned arm around Barney’s waist, closing the remaining gap between their bodies. Barney squeaked in surprise but just went along with the gesture, bracing his hands against Oscar’s strong, bare chest. 

Even if they’ve done this for quite some time, the blonde can always feel the quickening pace of his heart and he was sure Barney can feel it. Oscar then sat up more upright until their faces can be much closer and more leveled with one another. Their lock into each other’s eyes had not broken and it didn’t take long until their noses touched. 

“Hey Dennis,” Oscar softly greeted this time as the other male hummed back, his beautiful orbs wide open and doe-like. “Remember that I love you always, okay?” 

In response, Barney cupped a free hand against his jaw before he sweetly taking Oscar’s lips in a kiss. Oscar happily took what his boyfriend gave to him, evidenced by him following the guide of Barney’s smaller hand. Their eyes had fluttered close as they kissed. 

The kiss was quite long and nothing more really but it left them breathless and wanting more of one another. 

Oscar’s more primal instincts had been sparked to life all of a sudden; the fires in him growing all the more uncontrollable and was encouraged by the need to absolutely ravish his boyfriend. 

The strong blonde felt the need to make Barney his own once again, he needed to _claim_ him. It’s his instinctual bid to remind the leaner male on why he’s the best and only lover he’ll ever need. It was also making him want to prove to Barney on why he doesn’t want to let him go. 

The air was growing thick and Oscar’s natural wooden scent intermingled with Barney’s more vanilla-like scent. The blonde saw the way how the brunette’s fair skin was starting to flush in a light tint of red. 

Barney’s lips then quirked into a small smile as he fondly gazed into Oscar, “That was nice.” 

Oscar smirked back, “Of course it was. I’m the one making out with you after all.” 

Barney nuzzled his nose against Oscar’s as he slung his lithe arms over broad shoulders. Both his gray and hazel eyes now filled with lust as he rubbed his groin against Oscar’s. 

“Babe…” 

“You wanna get started?” Oscar inquired as he rested a hand on the curve of the leaner male’s waist. 

“Please…” 

Oscar then tilted his head as he kissed Barney, perfectly slotting his lips against his. Their kiss was much hungrier this time ‘round. Whatever innocence their first kiss had is now out of the window, replaced with a whole lot more tongue, the intense need for each other and passion. 

Oscar felt his pulse accelerate ever faster with every single noise Barney made. The blonde felt breathless in the best of ways and heat quickly pooled down in his groin. Yet, he couldn’t care for any of it as he only focused on Barney’s silky soft lips and exploring his pliant mouth. 

Oscar’s dominant instincts were now howling in him, telling him to _‘take, take, take.’_ The blonde pulled Barney closer in his desperate attempt to drive his tongue further into his boyfriend’s very willing mouth. Oscar’s tongue was claiming Barney as _his_ and _his only_. 

The bigger male felt the light-haired brunette card through his neat, floppy blonde hair. He sounded a deep rumble that escaped from his chest as he slowly gave into his instincts. Oscar had kissed Barney with so much intensity that the other male quivered. 

As they pulled back from the intense kiss for air, they rested their foreheads against the other as their chests heaved and both of their faces were now flushed. 

Using his exceptional balance, Barney leaned back a bit, showing the bulge that had formed within his geeky boxers. Mutually, Oscar was hard as well and he felt it in his black sweatpants. But for the taller male, there was something about seeing Barney aroused that drove him insane. 

Barney let out a squeak when Oscar expertly rolled his hips, grinding his clothed erection on his ass. In return, he rhythmically rubbed back against the thick length. 

Oscar then mouthed Barney’s neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin ever so gently, taking in his natural vanilla scent. Barney slacked his head to the side, allowing better access for Oscar as he softly babbled words of praise to encourage him to work on his neck more. 

“Th- that feels really good Oscar…” 

The more Oscar sucked at his neck, it seemed that more his Barney’s natural vanilla seeped out. Getting addicted to the scent, Oscar started to make a series of trail open-mouthed kisses on his boyfriend’s jaw. He then heavily sucked at the pulse, causing Barney to moan. Oscar then swallowed those moans by recapturing Barney’s kiss-swollen lips. 

The light-haired brunette squeaked, all needy as Oscar’s tongue traced the interior of his mouth again. Barney then smelled the arousing woodsy scent coming off from the much more dominant male. Barney also loved the confidence Oscar showed which he showed through his kissing skills. 

But Oscar wanted _more_ of Barney; he ran both of his large hands down to the firm, round butt. Barney rutted against him in a rougher manner, desperately trying to generate the friction which Oscar was currently not providing. 

“Oscar… babe, baby,” Barney whined as he pulled back from the kiss. “Please Oscar, give me more.” 

Oscar felt his grip on control diminishing fast. The blonde just wanted to make Barney scream in pleasure, fuck him hard and good _now_. Barney seemed so willing too; he was grinding his ass back on his still clothed penis. 

He then decided what to do… 

Oscar crashed his lips onto Barney’s, stealing his breath away and causing the smaller male to whimper. The blonde felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins, his mind going blank except to feel more and more of his boyfriend. More feel, more taste, more sounds, more _Barney_. 

Oscar possessively growled; his sole focus now was getting rid of their clothes and making intense love to the man he deeply cared for. The bigger male was giving his all into this particular kiss, a way to convey his strong need for connection. The Delancey brother’s vision turned blurry. Intense pleasure coursed through their bodies. 

The taller male moved his mouth aggressively from his boyfriend’s lips to his neck, or whatever area of skin was on display. 

Barney trembled, moaning underneath Oscar’s light bites. The lithe mathlete felt he was going insane; he felt Oscar’s mouth marking him up but he also desired for more - and wanted more now. 

Oscar observed Barney wiggle out of the plain blue shirt he owned. Once it was off, the leaner male quickly casted it aside. The taller blonde’s eyes were treated to even more swaths of fair, unmarked skin. 

“God, I’m such a lucky bastard,” Oscar said to his lover. “You’re unbelievably gorgeous.” 

Oscar admired the view draped over his lap. Light brown hair sticking out at odd angles, heterochromic eyes of gray and hazel dark with lust, cheeks that blushed pink, a lightly defined chest and stomach along with an erection that tented his circuit-board themed boxers. 

Barney did the same for the male he was facing too. His floppy blonde hair still somewhat neatly kept, his whisky brown eyes signaling the need to be inside of him, his rather pale skin was also flushing, his strong chest along with his defined abs rising up and down and his long, meaty erection can be clearly felt from his black sweatpants. 

The light-haired brunette whined, grinding back on the hardened length for the umpteenth time this morning. In reaction, Oscar had latched on one of Barney’s erect pink nipples, swirling his tongue around it. This caused his boyfriend to grip his blonde hair and softly tug it upwards. 

“Oscar… please, I… I need more.” 

The bigger male entertained the mathlete’s plea to him. Oscar then trailed this series of heartfelt, open-mouthed kisses down the svelte body that Barney had while his large hands massaged the firm, round globes of his very desirable ass. The more dominant male gave it a rough squeeze, causing an adorable squeak to escape Barney’s lips. Oscar felt the warmth which radiated from the fair skin that he worshipped while his nose somehow picked up more of Barney’s natural vanilla scent. 

“Lift yourself up a bit babe,” Oscar muttered as he pressed a wet kiss onto a nipple before sucking it hard. He felt the other male move, using his impressive core flexibility to lean back and good leg strength to give himself a good gap between his incredible ass and his own erection. In one quick motion, Oscar got rid of Barney’s circuit-board themed boxers and Barney himself did the last bit of work to fully bare himself to Oscar. 

Once again, the blonde was in awe of the sight on his lap. He loved how stiff Barney’s average-sized cock was, practically leaking with so much pre - he loved how Barney was leaking so much pre _for him_. 

A new wave of primal desire and arousal had gone through Oscar’s veins. He then tried taking off his black sweatpants and plain white boxers, an ordeal which he found a bit irritating. Still, he managed to strip himself in record time, flinging it haphazardly with a bit of help from the light-haired brunette. After he was completely naked himself, he crashed his lips with Barney’s once more. 

The more submissive male melted into Oscar’s kiss, spreading his legs further. He felt a strong shiver of arousal when Oscar made him wrap his legs around his hips before he effortlessly carried him, feeling his ass cheeks sandwiching the long thick cock that will be in him soon. They made out with fiery passion, engaging their tongues engaged in a sensual dance until Oscar settle him down on the dune colored couch, lying on his back before breaking off the kiss. 

“Babe, please... I want you,” Barney moaned, bucking his hips up as Oscar gripped it hard down on the fabric cushion and harshly sucked marks on his collarbone. “More Oscar... please.” 

“I’ll give you more of what you want then...” Oscar then moved down and spread his firm and perky ass cheeks; his hole exposed in a shade of tantalizing pink. The strong blonde growled possessively as he watched the submissive male’s entrance fluctuate open and close. 

“Oscar... please hurry,” Barney keened, looking down onto his dominant lover. Oscar felt his instincts take full control. He held his hands on both firm cheeks that lined the sides of Barney’s promising hole before harshly spreading them apart. Oscar lightly nipped the flesh of the desirable ass before his tongue gave a broad yet teasing lick at the pink entrance. Barney mewled at the sensation “More babe... please. I want more.” 

Oscar obliged to the mathlete’s request, now opening the hole up with his tongue. He did some teasing explorations of Barney’s entrance before he set a pace of mercilessly thrusting his broad tongue in and out of the omega’s ass. Barney rocked his hips back, moaning with pleasure as his body became addicted to the sensation. “Y-yes, just like that babe... oh!” 

Oscar kept going, his mind on a one-track mind. He was high on the beautiful keens and moans of Barney and the natural vanilla scent he was somehow letting out. The bigger male made sure his tongue was prodding and swirling in all the right places. 

“Oscar... more,” Barney whined in desperation. “I want you now.” 

Oscar withdrew his tongue from Barney’s entrance and licked his lips. He then reached for the bottle of lube to slick up a hand. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll be inside of you soon.” 

The light-haired brunette let out a frustrated groan which was replaced with a sigh of relief and pleasure as the bigger blonde inserted the tip of his long, calloused finger inside the pink pucker. As always, Oscar felt Barney’s insides was warm, velvety smooth and tight. 

Ever so slowly, Oscar slowly further drove his finger deeper while he drunk in all the noises of pleasure Barney made. The blonde then brought up his other large, calloused hand to slowly stroke the mathlete’s copiously leaking average-sized cock as his finger surely felt his boyfriend’s warm insides surely relax. 

“Oh...!” Barney gasped as Oscar’s finger was joined by a second one. The bigger male’s dominant side were pleased when he saw Barney’s instinctively hips move on his fingers in a bid to chase the delightful stimulation that he was experiencing. Barney was also thrusting his cute cock into Oscar’s hand while trying to press his hole down onto the dominant male’s long, calloused fingers. 

_‘Fuck… that’s so hot…’_ Oscar thought as he relished the sight before him. 

Oscar twisted his wrist at a slow place and used his fingers to trace Barney’s warm orifice, trying to find that small bump of nerves... all of a sudden, Barney’s keened and his eyes shot open. The smaller male let out a soft moan and shuddered as Oscar expertly massaged his sweet spot. The blonde stroked Barney a bit rougher, making his thumb rub his boyfriend’s taint. 

“O-Oscar… I’m gonna… ohh…” Barney began to quiver as he warned of the feeling being tipped over the edge was becoming imminent. But with a foxy smirk, Oscar pulled his fingers out from the brunette’s ass and pulled his hand off the leaking member. Oscar then backed away from Barney, causing the mathlete to look at him with confusion and desperate need. 

“Babe, please I need more,” Barney adorably whined. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Well,” Oscar started as he reached for the bottle of lube. “You said you need more of me, right? Let’s now see on how much you want my huge dick beating up your ass.” 

Barney’s face had flushed a deeper tint of red. He was embarrassed but mostly very aroused at the words and possibilities of their love making this time. 

Oscar poured a generous amount of lubricant on his thick, nine-inch cock. He stroked himself as he slathered and spread the water-based substance onto his large manhood. 

Barney hooded his eyes with desire, focusing on tracing Oscar’s muscled arms, his strong chest, his toned stomach before finally ending up at his cock. The mathlete watched Oscar’s large, calloused hand move slowly, thoroughly slicking up the heavy and significant length. When the bigger male faced Barney, he slid down to further offer his pink hole to him. In turn, Oscar stalked over him like a predator over prey, positioning the tip of his hulking manhood on Barney’s entrance; rubbing the fat head of his cock on the hole and the area around it with assistance from one of his hands. 

But all of a sudden, Oscar’s mind then remembered something important, snapping him out of his primal instincts. “Do you want me to use rubber? I can get one from my room if you want.” 

Barney pulled him down and hungrily kissed him before removing his mouth from his boyfriend’s for fresh supply of air. “Oscar, we don’t need it. We got tested a few days ago anyway and it came back clean. It’s not like it’s our first time doing it bare anyway either.” 

“But...” Oscar tried speaking up. “Argh!” 

Barney reached down, tantalizingly stroking Oscar’s intimidating length. That was it for the blonde, his instincts regained full control. He smacked away Barney’s smaller hand and aligned his cock at the anticipating entrance. 

Barney gasped when the fat head of Oscar’s long and meaty manhood had finally penetrated him, spreading his walls further apart as the taller male slowly continued to plunged into him deeper. Meanwhile, Oscar felt the velvety walls and tight heat of Barney’s body giving way for him – his instincts howling in victory as he claimed the shorter male whom he deeply loved once more. 

The blonde only saw a gorgeous sight; Barney’s heterochromic eyes of gray and brown glazed with a lustful look, his pink nipples hardened, his erection leaking so much pre... it was something that more dominant male swore to treasure and permanently engrave in his memory. 

After some time had passed, Oscar was fully sheathed inside of Barney with his balls and blonde pubic bush brushing onto the firm, round ass. Barney softly whimpered at the feeling of Oscar filling up his hole so fully; he slowly started to rocking his hips side to side. 

“You’re so huge babe,” Barney complemented with love in his half-lidded eyes. He took one of Oscar’s hands and placed it on his flat stomach. “You really make me so full.” 

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re killing me here,” Oscar panted, still trying to let his boyfriend adjust around his substantial cock. But as heat and need raced through his veins, he harshly bucked and collided his hips into Barney’s. Both the bigger blonde and smaller light-haired brunette moaned at the same time in pleasure. 

Barney further spread his legs as Oscar slowly started to move; in and out, in and out, in and out. He also wasn’t sure why but a burst of Oscar’s natural woodsy scent hit his nose. Oscar smelled so wonderful, Oscar looked so handsome, Oscar made him _feel_ so good. 

The mathlete tried to restrain the noises he was about to make by biting his lower lip but the way how Oscar was fucking into was way too much. He squeaked at the feeling of Oscar’s manhood carving up space inside the deepest core of his body. All of a sudden, an idea struck Barney. Every time Oscar would pull out, only leaving the tip in, he would pull away too. But as Oscar thrusted back in, he too would move his hips back in order to meet Oscar’s – with skin loudly slapping onto the other’s skin. 

“Ahh... shit Dennis...” Oscar groaned as he and Barney set up a steady pace for their act of a fiery, passionate love dance wherein his huge cock would spread the walls of his boyfriend’s lovely ass open. 

Barney saw the way how Oscar’s whisky brown eyes bore into him and it drove him wild. He felt Oscar’s hands possessively grip his hips as he pounded into him, now harsher and faster. However, Barney wanted more. He brought his hands and splayed them on the pale yet taut chest above him, feeling the power of the strong muscles beneath the skin. His own cock was really leaking now and felt a coil to starting wind within his core. 

“Babe...” the mathlete whimpered. 

Oscar seemed to have understood from his pleading tone. So with a determined grunt, he adjusted his pace, now slamming home into Barney over and over, pounding as hard as he could. 

Thanks to the sensation that raced through his body, Barney closed his eyes and saw stars as he reworked the movement of his hips in order to further compliment Oscar’s much harsher thrusts. The animalistic pounding Oscar was now doing is practically decimating his prostate into dust each and every time but Barney loved it so much. Because of Oscar’s large manhood and his very consistent spot-on strikes of his prostate, he was now getting closer over the edge once more. 

“Harder love... please.” 

In a swift motion, Oscar pulled out and switched their positions so that they were now lying on their sides on the couch. He greedily re-entered Barney and continued to pound into him from the brutal pace he left off. 

Barney was practically screaming in pleasure now. He can only take Oscar’s huge penis in him, hold one of his hands, and turn to see his face as noises of panting and the explicit sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed inside the blonde’s apartment. 

“You like this don’t you, baby?” Oscar growled through a knowing smirk. “You like the feeling of my big cock beating up your pretty little hole?” 

Barney’s toes curled at his remark, keening every single time Oscar snapped his hips into him. “Y-yes babe... I– I, ah! I fucking love it so much! Please, please fuck me harder Oscar... ahh! Nngh... give me your babies.” 

The blonde teen felt Barney’s walls tighten around him and twitch before suddenly... 

“AHHH FUCK! FUCK! OH MY GOD! OSCAR!” 

Barney came without being touched, screaming as he did before he gasped at the intense pleasurable sensations of Oscar pounding into him and his own bone-shaking orgasm. Large jets of creamy, sweet seed landed on Barney’s lean stomach, his chest, neck and even his face. Oscar gritted his teeth and stopped his thrusts in a bid to prevent himself from losing it as well. 

Once Barney’s very strong orgasm was over, Oscar licked up the sweet cum that painted Barney’s cheek while spreading around the cum that had landed on his boyfriend’s chest and stomach. After Oscar licked up all of Barney’s creamy seed on his cheek, he made him kiss him so he can get a taste of himself on his tongue. 

“So that’s what I taste like this time’ round,” Barney giggled after they broke the kiss. 

“Still, I need to do something else,” Oscar smiled as he restarted his thrusting, making Barney moan. “Can I put my babies in you?” 

To Barney, it sounded so kinky, so absurd yet it felt so right. He was smart and definitely knew it wasn’t possible for him at all to bear a little one inside of him and conceive in anyway but he needed Oscar to breed him. He then held Oscar’s large, calloused hand even tighter. 

“Yes love, you can put your babies in me.” 

Oscar felt huge cock stiffen even more as he soldiered on with his efficient yet severely brutal thrusts for his boyfriend. Even with his enhanced endurance, the blonde male felt the familiar coil within his toned belly wind up. 

The instinctual desire to _flood, paint_ and _breed_ the interior of Barney’s delectable ass with his hot, virile and potent seed was extremely intense... and Oscar relished it. 

“I know you love this babe,” Oscar told him in a low voice, snapping his hips into Barney, his large balls tightening and slapping onto the mathlete’s fine ass. “You just came all over yourself without a hand on your cute dick. Now look at you, all needy and wanting me to breed you with my big cock… fuck you full. Shit, you’re so beautiful like this.” 

“Aaah…! Oh shit… Put your babies in me,” Barney babbled to his strong boyfriend, his body becoming slack thanks to the intense sensations he got from his recent orgasm and Oscar’s extreme battering of his prostate. Still, he rocked his hips in time with Oscar's thrusting, locking a leg around his dominant’s waist. “Fill me up Oscar… please!” 

Oscar’s thrusting had evolved to become even faster and rougher as he chased his own release. The blonde can feel the tightening of the brunette’s velvety, warm walls, gripping his large manhood like a vice. Beside him, Barney was going back and forth between moaning out loud and requesting him to pound his hole even harder and deeper. 

“O-Oscar... harder... please... nngh-,” Barney’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Oscar fucked him hard, making him feel ecstasy course through his veins. “B-babe, please breed me. Give me your babies.” 

“Fuck yeah Dennis,” Oscar gritted his teeth, trying to make their intense love making last long as he possibly can. “I’m gonna cum in this sweet ass of yours and breed you. You want that don’t you? Want me to fill you up so full that you’ll leak?” 

Barney desperately nodded, a hand lightly tugging Oscar’s smooth blonde hair. “Y-yes... ahh! Oscar, please breed my hole... knock me up daddy...” 

When Oscar heard his beautiful boyfriend call him daddy, he summed up even more strength before starting to violently pound his big cock inside that welcoming ass even more. The bigger male fucked his boyfriend like it would be his last. He even nipped on Barney’s ear before biting his neck to leave an angry, visible mark on him. 

“You’re fucking mine,” Oscar growled to Barney in a low voice. 

And then, with a loud growl, Oscar was starting to give his last violent thrusts – as if his huge cock was trying to completely rearrange his insides. All the pressure that built up within his big balls were about to be released with so much intensity. Oscar made Barney look at him directly before capturing his lips in a passionate lock with his own. Barney can only whimper softly as Oscar had fully buried his thick length in his willing hole and finally stilled. 

Oscar felt so much pleasure when the intense pressure and tension that had been building up in his taut core and huge balls had been finally released. He predatorily snarled as his huge manhood pumped and pumped an unbelievably large load of his potent, fertile and creamy seed. He practically repainted the walls of Barney’s hole white with his scalding life-making essence. 

“AHHH...! OSCAR! OSCAR!” The mathlete screamed as overstimulation wracked his body with his own cock dribbling out some minute amount of seed too. Barney felt sated with the feeling of being completely bred and owned by his boyfriend. 

After a bit, Oscar just pulled Barney closer to him but didn’t pull out. Their chests synced together as their breaths came down to a normal pace. The scent of their intense, passionate sex filled the air in the general area and only silence can be heard. Oscar placed a sweet kiss onto Barney’s forehead before fixing his sweaty yet soft light-brown locks. When he moved them to a more comfortable position, he was careful to not move too much as his still rock solid cock can cause some pain to Barney thanks to the way how he fucked and bred his hole. 

Only the hum of the air vents and their normalizing breaths broke the silence. 

“Oscar?” 

“Yes babe?” 

“I love you.” 

“i love you too Dennis Barnes,” Oscar replied before capturing his lips in a long, sweet kiss. When they finished their kiss, Oscar’s eyes onto Barney’s. “So... what’s your plan once I leave for Mr. Skoda’s auto shop?” 

“Well, I can wait and arrange your groceries that we’ve ordered online,” Barney supplied. “And I’m also gonna throw out the boxes of the PC parts later as well… oh! Maybe I can watch my anime shows on your smart TV!” 

“You’re such a nerd,” Oscar smiled. 

“But I’m your nerd,” Barney sweetly responded before nuzzling into his strong chest. He then slightly clenched down a bit and felt Oscar large cock was still much very hard. “You’re still hard?” 

“You know how I can’t get enough of you my little nut,” Oscar said with a wolfish smile as he suddenly gripped Barney’s hips. “And with me calling in late for my part-time job at Mr. Skoda’s, I’ve got plenty of time and hot cum to spare for round two... and maybe even round three.” 

“Eep...!” Barney squeaked before Oscar licked and nipped his sensitive, marked neck. “Ahh... okay... let’s do it.” 

“I’m gonna make sure you’re going to feel me a week from now,” Oscar promised predatorily as he slowly started fucking into Barney again. 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Union Circuit, CT - Saturday, 10:00 a.m.**

“Are his tires good to go?” Henry asked. 

“Yup,” Bill confirmed after he stood up from the crouching position that he had to do in order to inspect Splasher’s tires. “His Camaro has Goodyear Eagle F1s and they still have a good amount of tread on. It’s qualified to handle the power of the car and the very tricky technical sections of this 12.5-mile long track.” 

“Is this inspection even necessary?” Splasher asked. “You and Skittery already checked everything on my car like the fluids, air pressure, suspension and now, you’re checking out my tires.” 

“We need to check the tires since they are literally the only ones connecting the car down to the road,” Skittery softly explained to him. The sleeves of his salmon pink sweater were pulled down to make comforting sweater paws. “This is also one of the world’s most difficult racetrack after all – a lot of people say that Union Circuit is even more challenging than the Nürburgring in Germany, which is already dubbed as the ‘Green Hell.’ Good tires can go a long way in preventing an accident.” 

Splasher gulped, “People crash here?” 

“Most of them escape largely unharmed,” Skittery said. “But those who crash their cars here not only leave without a ride but also with a much emptier wallet since they have to repay for car reclamation services and damages done to the fences and track. It’s a very good reason to make sure your car is in the best shape possible.” 

“Also, to make sure you can familiarize yourself with the track and in theory, keep up with me and Skittery, we’ll do ten practice laps,” Bill told Splasher. 

“But Skits says that he and Bill will only drive around up to 70 percent of their capacity so you won’t be pressured in driving beyond your limits,” Henry supplied to which Skittery confirmed with a nod. 

“I have to ask,” Swifty spoke up. “What’s with all the weird black cars we’ve been seeing around here? The ones with the dark fabric cover and the big swirly sticker stuff.” 

“Ah, you’re talking about the manufacturer prototype vehicles,” Bill said. “Because of how challenging the track is, Union Circuit unintentionally became a proving ground for the latest models that auto makers are developing. In fact, everybody from Ford to Bentley have nearby facilities around here where they tweak the parts and performance for their upcoming models. This track is a good way to measure the smoothness of the powertrain, the handling and body control, ride comfort, transmission response and steering feel. There are also a lot of parts and tuning companies who make performance products based near here too.” 

Darcy was gazing up at the grey skies casting over them, “Think it’ll rain guys?” 

Henry pulled out his phone and checked the weather app, “It says there’ll be some lightning storms and rains throughout the Northeast in a few hours.” 

“All the more to get this show on the road,” Bill declared before looking to Swifty. “You’re riding with me today Swifty.” 

“But I came with Splasher all the way here,” Swifty stated who was a bit surprised by Bill’s words. 

“Dude,” Splasher told the volleyball co-captain. “You have a chance to ride Bill’s fancy _Porsche_ ; take the opportunity!” 

“Yeah, seize day,” Darcy smiled. “I’m gonna be riding with Skits for now too. He and I have to discuss some confidential business that we bottoms have.” 

“We do?” Skittery innocently questioned as he tugged back on the sleeves of his pink sweater, revealing his white hands. 

“Yes, we have to talk about something really important,” Darcy replied with a knowing grin as Skittery took the white Sparco racing gloves from the carbon fiber hood of his white Toyota Chaser and wore it. “Because of that, it’s best I go with you for a while.” 

“Looks like I’ll be your passenger for today,” Henry said to Splasher with a small smile. 

“Do any of you have a helmet?” Splasher inquired. “I’m still spooked by the fact people can crash their cars here.” 

“Skits...” Henry turned to his boyfriend. “Do you have that Sparco helmet? The carbon fiber one?” 

“I’ll get it from my car,” Skittery said. “It’s in the back seat, on top of the blanket I have in there.” 

**:•:•:•:**

“So… you and Splasher,” Bill casually started as he took a sharp corner much faster than the speed Swifty was comfortable with. Behind them was the cars that trailed them; Skittery’s Toyota Chaser and Splasher’s blue Chevy Camaro SS. 

“What about me and Splasher?” Swifty inquired while he braced himself in the supportive sports seats. The three cars sped by a black modified Mustang that was just driving at a slower pace. The black-haired captain really doubted this was just a ‘practice lap.’ 

“Do you like him?” Bill said as he smoothly controlled his car through another fast bend. 

“Splasher?” 

“Yeah, our resident penguin. Do you like him?” 

“We actually have a date planned out later,” Swifty laughed softly. “But I have no idea what he planned in his head.” 

“You know,” Bill said. “I think you two would make a good couple. A very sporty one at that too since you’re Mush’s volleyball co-captain and he’s the swim team captain.” 

“I’m still having problems with my serves though,” Swifty sighed. “I’m the team’s best pinch server but I’m getting pretty inconsistent lately...” 

“Are you working on it at least?” Bill asked as he sped down a long straight piece of road before slowing down and turning into a continuous sharp blind curve. 

“Well yeah,” Swifty said. “But I have no what’s causing me to put me off my game. It’s hard to fix a problem if you don’t know the root of it.” 

“I don't know a lot about volleyball but have you ever thought of adjusting tuning the power you put into your serves?” Bill inquired as he flicked the metal gear paddles on his steering wheel to kick the gear of his Porsche up. “Skittery always showcases his control and technique whenever he races against a challenger. He can race against cars that have similar or higher numbers against his Chaser but he normally ends up as the clear winner in the end. He says it’s not so much about the power but how you put it down, how you calibrate it just right to get the most use out of it. He says that even a small percentage can make a dramatic difference.” 

“To be fair, I do think some of my serves are a bit more powerful than usual,” The faux hawk teen mused. “I’ll see next week if recalibrating the power in my serves work.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Bill beamed. 

“How do you think Skittery got a higher council seat than you?” The black-haired teen inquired the absurdly wealthy male driving. “To be clear though, you’re an awesome driver and you can really keep this car under control.” 

“Well a 911 Turbo S is an easy car to drive stupidly fast. In fact, a lot of cars can be easily driven fast these days,” Bill stated. “The question is if the driver can handle the power to take it to the limit or even beyond. Many times, the answer has been no but then there’s people like Skittery.” 

“What makes him so special when it comes to driving cars?” Swifty asked. 

“Remember the power tuning thing I’ve talked about?” Bill reminded him. “Well Skittery is really good in that – reading power and how that power is delivered. And ever since he took up a weekend job at Ghost Works, a major performance tuning house in the country, those natural senses and skills when it comes to sensing performance power in a car just sharply became so much better. That and his immense skills as a driver makes him so formidable as a racing opponent.” 

“Is sensing and reading the power a car has on hand hard?” Swifty asked before Bill smoothly guided his Porsche a fast slalom section of the track. 

“It is because no one will tell you how to do it,” Bill simply replied. “Reading power and handling it is a lot harder than many people realize because it requires you to shake off the fear of being overwhelmed. People can give you advice but, in the end, it all falls on you. Trust me, that’s a very different set of shoes. I don’t how long Skittery had that fear but it took me a while to shake it off and conquer it.” 

“What helped you conquer it?” Swifty asked before his seatbelt tightened when Bill slammed on the brakes before taking a set of sharp corners. 

“Porsche 911s in general,” Bill said as he pressed on the gas again, flicking the gear paddle to speed up. “Porsche 911s are very good cars in teaching you how to drive fast. I also feel like that even if you make a mistake yourself, a 911 will forgive you. It corrects the way you drive in an intuitive manner I believe.” 

“If only volleyball is as forgiving as your Porsche,” Swifty said. 

“Eh, you’ll improve,” Bill stated with confidence. “You already have your own Porsche. In fact, you have a lot of them too.” 

“I do?” Swifty looked to him in a confused manner. “Where?” 

Bill turned on another fast corner before coming down onto the home straight, “The Porsches you have are called your volleyball teammates. I have a feeling people on your team are like that since you and Mush – the leaders of it – are good people.” 

“Oh... thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome but seriously, you’ll get pass your pinch serving problems. I know that I’ll be right since good leaders and good cooperation lead to great outcomes.” 

**:•:•:•:**

“Argh!” Splasher said as he drove to the best of his ability while wearing Skittery’s carbon fiber helmet. But even then, both Skittery and Bill were still pulling away from him at a fast rate. “What do those two have? Rocket engines?!” 

Henry just chuckled with his arms crossed in one of the Camaro’s factory installed Recaro sport seats. “They do have quite the racing expertise and are at an extremely high skill level. You can’t become a TDF council member without that sort of experience.” 

Splasher only watched as Skittery effortlessly overtook Bill’s car from a distance before they disappeared into a turn, as if their cars were on warp speed. 

“Damn, they’re so fast,” Splasher said before he slowed down his driving. “And is that really them driving at only 70 percent of what they’re capable of?” 

“Definitely,” Henry confirmed. “I’ve sat in the passenger seat of the Skits’s Toyota a lot of times now and trust me, he and Bill can drive much faster than that.” 

“Jesus…” The tall male trailed. “Sam really needs to back off if he wants to save his large-ass ego. Skittery is going to serve his ass on a diamond platter if he continues with this stupid race.” 

“I’m hope it goes on though,” Henry smirked. “A homophobe being beaten by a gay in a serious car race is something I’d pay big money for to see. But is it true that you really saw your teammate’s car here?” 

“I did,” The swim team captain replied back. “I saw Sam’s black Mustang which has his custom license plate. He’s probably trying to put in some practice by going around this track. But clearly, that’s not going to be enough.” 

“Once we’re off the track and in the parking area, video call him or something,” Henry suggested. “Tell him he still has time to back off.” 

“I doubt Sam would do that,” said Splasher as he drove around the same corner that Bill and Skittery have gone through at a more moderate speed. “He really hates the fact that even if Skittery is gay, he’s perceived as the best driver in school.” 

“That’s because he is,” Henry simply stated. “I doubt your co-captain can fix up a Nissan Skyline GT-R or control Ferrari supercars like my adorable boyfriend can.” 

“By the way, is Skittery’s hair always that soft looking?” Splasher inquired. “Or it’s the curls just making it look that way?” 

“It’s really soft,” Henry said proudly. “So nice to run your hands through. Skits says that a strawberry-scented shampoo he tried out helped make it that way.” 

“Does he always wear a pink sweater?” 

“Around 85 percent of the time,” Henry said. “Pink is his favorite color though he does favor the more muted ones.” 

“You know I’m quite jealous of you,” Splasher admitted with a laugh. “You have a really pretty and super adorable boyfriend. It must be nice to be his man.” 

“He shattered my ‘straightness’ from the moment I saw him,” Henry said fondly. “I have no idea what was it about Skittery but I knew from the moment that I talked to him, I wanted to get to know him way better.” 

“Have you two done it?” Splasher asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Like if he sucked me off and I’ve fucked him?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yup, I’ve taught and guided him on how to give blowies and he gave me his virginity. I’m his boyfriend too and the first established relationship he has; I’m literally his first everything.” 

“What? Are you saying that you are the first guy he has ever sucked off and you’re the first guy to ever get inside of him?” 

“Well yeah,” Henry said. “Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“A boy who’s cute and pretty as he is would have a couple of boyfriends at this point already,” Splasher said as he guided his blue muscle car around a long and fairly sharp downhill curve. 

“You have to remember that Skittery isn’t the most social person. In fact, the reason why Laurin’s nickname is ‘Skittery’ is because he’s skittish,” Henry explained. “He gets out of situations when he first senses danger and it also takes a good while for Skits to warm up and open up to newer people around him.” 

“I have a feeling Swifty is that way too,” Splasher said. 

“If you want to confirm what you’re sensing, take him out on a date,” Henry said. “With your looks and clumsy penguin charm, you should be able to do that easily.” 

“I’m actually taking him out on a date later,” Splasher laughed nervously. “Thing is, I have no idea where to take him since I haven’t planned that out. I was kinda wondering if I can ask you on a good place where to take Swifty.” 

“Hmm, you can try some restaurants in Providence, assuming you’re willing to make the drive there,” Henry brought up. 

“Isn’t that more of an established relationship date?” Splasher questioned. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Henry replied. “And since you’re out here with him in Connecticut already, why not take him all the way to the great state of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, right?” 

“If I do take him to Providence, what should we do there?” Splasher inquired as he steered his modern blue muscle car through a series of twisty yet fast slalom curves. 

“While I’d normally recommend Water Place Park and Riverwalk, I can’t today since there’s incoming rain later that’ll last until the late evening,” Henry told him. “With that said, the alternative is seeing the city’s Federal Hill district. In that area of historic Providence, there are a ton of Italian restaurants that you two can pick out from.” 

“Okay, that place sounds interesting,” Splasher acknowledged. “Maybe I’ll take Swifty there.” 

“I want to ask; what attracted your bi ass to Swifty?” Henry pressed. 

“Well, I really think he’s super cute and from what I observed so far, he has a super nice ass and legs as well,” Splasher shared in a light tone. “On a more serious note, while he’s not loud or anything like that, he’s much more open and honest about himself than first meets the eye. On top of that, he has this stabilizing aura about him too. If you ask me, I genuinely find those qualities very refreshing.” 

“He sounds like a great guy,” Henry smiled. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you two in the meantime.” 

Splasher softly chuckled as he steered his car onto a medium length straight away, “I’ll do that too and hope it works out well for me and him later.” 

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]|** 🏕 🌈 

**Albany, NY - Saturday, 2:43 p.m.**

As rain poured outside, both York and Hotshot were resting up inside Hotshot’s all-new silver hybrid Toyota Sienna minivan which was just parked on the road beside Washington Park Lake. To make the interior cabin secluded and comfortable as possible, the climate system was on and in the rear passenger area, the minivan’s gray leather captain’s chairs that has built-in ottomans were slid back and reclined for more room and improved comfort while the manual window shades covered some of the van’s tinted windows. 

The couple was in the process of resting up from their day visit at the Empire State’s capital. Arriving early in the morning before visiting numerous sites such as The Governor’s Mansion, The New York State Capitol, USS Slater, The New York State Museum, Empire State Plaza, Lark Street and, finally, Washington Park can sap energy from anyone. The couple agreed that it was a good thing that they had good Thai food at a quaint restaurant in Lark Street before trying to unwind in an area of Washington Park but... 

“It kinda sucks that we can’t walk around in this park,” York said as he stared outside one of the windows that overlooked the lake. “It seems really nice.” 

“Did you have a good time at least?” Hotshot sweetly asked. “Had fun on our date today here?” 

York turned to his handsome Korean-American boyfriend, “Of course I did. I haven’t been to upstate New York before too so this trip was quite eye-opening. I didn’t know the state was this huge.” 

“Well, I’m glad that I’m the one to introduce you to upstate New York,” Hotshot smiled. “Maybe we should take more trips upstate like to Buffalo or Rochester. Heck, we should try visiting more of New England in general.” 

“Like...?” 

“Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire or even Maine,” Hotshot floated. “You can’t go wrong with the maple syrup in New Hampshire or lobster chowder in Maine though.” 

“Alright,” York said. “I’ll take you up on it; let’s explore New England eventually. I’m down to try New Hampshire maple syrup and Maine lobster.” 

“I’ll work hard and plan it out thoroughly to make it worth your while,” Hotshot said before he scooted and moved before planting a sweet kiss on York’s lips. 

To meld their lips closer, both lifted the armrests that separated their bodies from each other. However, the kiss grew deeper, more desperate and hungrier, it became more passionate. York moaned his boyfriend’s name when he felt Hotshot swiped at his lips before willingly parted them to grant his tongue access. Thanks to the act of their tongues dancing and clashing with one another, the copper-skinned male felt his belly become warmer and his cock was slowly stiffening. 

There was no question that Hotshot was kissing him hard and deep as he cupped York’s cheeks. The Filipino male couldn’t muster up any willpower to question their kiss, his instincts only told him to give what Hotshot wanted from him. York further leaned toward his boyfriend and took in the aggressive kiss like he wouldn’t see Hotshot again. 

When their lips finally parted, York was clearly hard as his skinny chino pants became really uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Hotshot flicked his eyes from York’s face to the faint outline that had formed in his pants. 

“Baby... please,” York begged. His mind was foggy but it was clear to him that he wanted his boyfriend to touch him, make him feel good. 

“Yorkie... do you really want this?” Hotshot asked him seriously in a low volume. “You want me to touch you?” 

“Please Forest...” 

“No Yorkie, I really need you to want this. Do you _really_ want this?” 

York answered back with a desperate kiss, causing Hotshot to groan as he was caught off-guard. When York pulled away, he batted puppy-like eyes to his boyfriend that were clouded in genuine need. 

“Okay...” Hotshot finally said. “Slide your seat all the way back.” 

York complied by immediately sliding the gray captain’s chair he occupied to its further most setting. He saw Hotshot go to the newly freed up floorspace and sink down on his knees. The fairer-skinned male used his calloused hands and nudged his knees apart. York was starting to feel more heated, feeling a wave of lust roll over him. He never expected to receive his very first blowjob inside an all-new minivan parked beside a picturesque park lake in New York’s state capital on a rainy day. Still, it felt so perfect, so right. 

York let out a squeak when Hotshot’s determined hands started work on removing his brown leather belt and opening his chinos before being pulled down completely. The Filipino teen blushed when the only thing covering his erection was his black boxers. Hotshot repeatedly ran his hands over York’s smooth thighs while palming and gently pressuring his painfully stiff length. 

The copper-skinned male let out a moan when Hotshot licked his inner thigh. York’s lean body just quivered, thinking that he might cum right there and then but he didn’t want for it to be over when it was just getting started. In a bid to delay himself from getting over the edge of pleasure, York took slow, controlled breaths and relaxed himself. However, he was almost knocked-off when Hotshot started to mouth his erection. York moaned at the sensation of it; the way Hotshot was just kissing and sucking on his clothed cock. It seemed like the Korean-American male was experienced in this act. 

Hotshot hooked his fingers on the elastic waistband of his black boxers before nimbly pulling it down. York let out another squeak when his five and half-inch cock was exposed to the cool air in the minivan. He gasped in shock when Hotshot’s broad tongue slowly licked from his balls going to his base and then to his shaft before ending up on the circumcised tip. York was trying to keep his sanity when Hotshot repeated the process. However, he was taken by surprise when Hotshot wrapped his lips around the engorged head and began to take him in his warm mouth, sliding down the proportional shaft down. 

“Ahh... Forest!” York cried out. One of his hands gripped onto the interior panels of the Sienna while the other hand was guided by Hotshot’s, leading to the back of his head. York knew what Hotshot was letting him do which was tug and tangle his hands in his dark, gelled hair. 

The most difficult task was preventing his hips from thrusting forwards as his body was instinctively telling him to do – but just a few seconds later, York did just that involuntarily. To his benefit, Hotshot was prepared for it as he let his adjusted quickly, taking York deeper in his throat with his tongue massaging the average-sized cock which was now leaking copious amounts of pre. Hotshot was now bobbing his head along on his decent meat, pulling his mouth all the way back until only the tip was left inside before going down on it again, his nose feeling and taking in the clean musky scent of York’s groomed nest of black pubic hair. 

Hotshot’s action was bringing York to the brink of euphoria, making him moan out in pleasure. The Filipino male tried everything in his power but his Korean-American boyfriend was so good at sucking him down. No wonder his cousin and Specs love doing intimate acts of passion; both of them would feel this way, they would feel _so good_. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud cry, York grabbed Hotshot’s head and shoved his cock in him as deep as he can before he released his seed. This marked the moment marks where he first came through a blowjob and not by his hand. York mentally noted that this was, so far, the most intense orgasm he ever had in his life. 

York didn’t screw his eyes shut but he swore that he saw stars while looking at Hotshot, who was savoring his thick, hot seed which he was dispensing in his warm and welcoming throat. For a moment, nothing compared to being inside Hotshot’s mouth as he came. 

Hotshot never backed off, he took every single drop York was giving him, letting the last euphoric waves roll over him. He felt one of York’s hand gently stroke his stylized, gelled hair. As Hotshot slowly pulled back, he saw a small string of cum and saliva from the tip of York’s cock to his own mouth. Not wanting to waste that either, Hotshot dived back in there and lapped up the remaining traces. His passionate gesture caused York to whimper and sent up sparks of pleasure that immediately raced through his spine. 

As York rested his head back on the gray leather seat’s headrest, he relaxed his breathing while Hotshot did the same but with him remaining between York’s exposed thighs. From what York’s perspective, he believes Hotshot seemed to be taking in the natural scent down there. 

As Hotshot moved to get back to his seat, York love Jed over him and noticed that his boyfriend’s own cock was rock hard and, given from the outline of the black Adidas pants he wore, was well-endowed. To York, it genuinely fascinated him since he was the one who caused his boyfriend’s arousal. Hotshot noticed where York’s eyes were looking and softly chuckled. 

“Yes Yorkie, you really made me like this. You’re my amazing boyfriend after all so don’t be that surprised.” 

York silently reached down and palmed the hard length in Hotshot’s black Adidas pants. 

“Can I return the favor?” York really had no idea on what else to ask Hotshot. He had no idea on his this will turn out but he’s willing to find out on what happens next. 

Hotshot then gently held York’s chin so he can look to him directly in the eye. 

“You don’t have to do this right now York. We can do this sometime again when you feel ready. Think it through… but I promise it’s alright if we stop now.” 

York, however, saw that Hotshot’s eyes were glazed over with lust. He felt that he really did have the best boyfriend in the world; Hotshot clearly wanted this but he was more than willing to put his own personal euphoria aside if it meant his boyfriend’s well-being was intact. That alone finalized York’s decision… 

“I want to return the favor Forest… I want to make you feel good too,” York said before he added pieces of important information. “The thing is, I seriously don’t know what to do. I’m not sure what I saw in porn is correct either so… um… can you help me out?” 

Hotshot leaned over to sweetly press his lips against York’s, “Okay Yorkie, we’ll do it and I’ll guide you. But promise me that if you’re uncomfortable, you’ll tell me right away, okay?” 

“I will,” York quickly nodded in reply. 

Hotshot briefly mulled over what was about to happen before he he too slid his captain’s chair all the way back to make more usable floorspace. York seemed to get the cue. As if on autopilot, he first took off his own pants, underwear and shoes before positioning himself between Hotshot’s clothed legs. He was unsure on what to do next. 

“You don’t have to do what I did earlier for you babe,” Hotshot said. “You can go ahead and pull my pants and briefs down if that’s what you want...” 

York nodded at Hotshot’s words and hooked his fingers on the waistbands of both his boyfriend’s pants and briefs. He took a breath to calm himself down before slowly pulling them down. 

Freed from the fabric prison was Hotshot’s thick and long cock that briefly slapped against his toned stomach. It was leaking pre and the clear fluid was going down to Hotshot’s nest of dark pubic hair. York had to catch his breath in awe because he only read about well-endowed men of this size in steamy fanfics and saw them in gay porn. Even though it was hinted in the outlines of his pants earlier, York genuinely had never expected his boyfriend’s cock to be this big and intimidating. 

York nervously gulped in air, “Forest… you’re really big.” 

“It’s eight-inches,” Hotshot fondly said. “It’s seen some action too…” 

“What do I do now?” 

“The only thing I can tell you is that don’t use your teeth since this is a really sensitive part of our bodies. Other than that, have fun with it.” 

With simple instructions stored in his mind, York moved closer to the fat length and stared at it before he curled a hand around the base. After another moment had passed, he kissed the leaking head and sucked down his handsome and intelligent boyfriend in his mouth. 

Hotshot let out a low groan that reached York’s ears, which sent heat rushing throughout the Filipino male’s body. York then started to pump the Korean-American male’s large cock gently. This act made Hotshot instinctively react; he moaned and threw a hand around York’s head, tugging onto black locks while the other hand gripped his shoulder. York can’t believe that he, the inexperienced one, was making Hotshot feel this good. 

“Fuck yeah Yorkie, that- that's it. Don’t stop,” Hotshot encouraged in a low voice, his tone clearly infused with lust. He then pulled his orange Adidas hoodie and white shirt he wore underneath over his head and settled them around his neck, exposing more of his lean but sinewy body. “Enjoy my big cock all you want.” 

York, who was clearly enjoying his cock, moved a free hand and explored Hotshot’s sculpted torso. His thumb caressed the prominent line of his hipbone before running his hand over the taller male’s stomach, feeling the strong, taut muscles underneath the fair skin and the notable trail of dark hair going down. 

When the Filipino male looked up, he can see his Korean-American boyfriend looking down on him with his lips slightly parted. As they locked their eyes with each other’s, York felt Hotshot encouraging him to take more of his big cock in as his hand lightly pushed the back of his head and gave an experimental buck of his hips. 

To Hotshot’s surprise, without breaking eye contact, York had fully taken his large cock all the way in, his dark pubes and balls meeting his lips. York, who was an inexperienced and in his very first relationship, seemed to be a natural cock sucker – something that Hotshot was very happy and grateful for since some of his previous relationships couldn’t handle his significant girth. 

"Fuck yeah Yorkie," Hotshot shuddered as his boyfriend gladly welcomed his big cock in his mouth, taking him in deep with natural skill. York only sounded off a small gag when Hotshot started fucking his throat. 

York enjoyed this; he relished the unusual yet addictive taste of his seemingly never-ending pre and the feeling of Hotshot’s big love meat inside his mouth and how he thrusted it inside and out. He can’t believe he had the privilege of pleasuring him and he also can’t believe that he was making him feel this good. 

York felt Hotshot’s slowly become erratic. He knew Hotshot was closed and he can’t wait to get his first taste of the bigger male’s hot essence so he increased his pace, massaged it with his tongue underneath and hummed his mouth. thanks to his collective actions, he felt Hotshot’s fat cock twitch. 

"Yorkie babe... I’m really close,” Hotshot lowly warned, his breathing becoming ragged as he was trying to hold back his impending climax. 

With that, York pulled back to the broad leaking head before harshly sucking on it. This final action caused Hotshot to lose control and pushed him over the edge. 

“FUCK YEAH YORKIE!” Hotshot exclaimed in bliss as he bucked his hips for the last time as he came with so much intensity. He saw white and stars as he stuffed a huge load of his hot, thick and creamy seed into York’s mouth. The smaller Filipino male found the taste quite bitter but extremely addicting, so much so that he accepted each large jet of cum from his Korean-American boyfriend eagerly. 

After the last of Hotshot’s jets slowed to weak dribbles before finally stopping, York cleaned the tip of his cock before he pulled away. Even with that effort, York still had a small amount of Hotshot’s cum hanging on the side of his lips. 

Hotshot fondly beamed at the erotic view of the adorable copper-skinned male below him. To clean up the last traces of his cum, Hotshot gently swiped a thumb on York’s lips to collect the remaining mess before offering it to York’s mouth. The other boy quickly accepted it and swirled his tongue on the calloused thumb; it was clear to Hotshot that York couldn’t get enough him. Once York thoroughly cleaned Hotshot’s cum-covered thumb, Hotshot took his finger away before both of them just stared at each other with the only sounds being the sounds of their breaths relaxing, the strong rain outside hitting the exterior of the all-new Toyota minivan and the soft hum of air exiting the interior climate vents. 

After they had groomed themselves and completely dressed up, Hotshot gestured for York to straddle his lap. 

"C'mere Yorkie," Hotshot encouraged. 

Once York comfortably settled his weight on his boyfriend, he braced himself on Hotshot's strong shoulder. The two looked to each other with big smiles decorating their faces before they passionately kissed each other. Once they pulled away, Hotshot was the first to speak up. 

“That was amazing,” Hotshot grinned as he looked up York’s face. 

“It was,” York agreed with a nod. “How was I? How did I taste to you?” 

“You were unbelievably good,” Hotshot described. “But no joke, I think you’re the first one to take all of me in. Even for a first timer, it seems like you’re a natural at this Yorkie. As for taste, you tasted sweet. Have you been eating more fruits and veggies lately?” 

“Uh yeah...” York answered. “Kuya Ro’s parents got a couple of fruit baskets as gifts from some of their patients this week.” 

“That’s explains your sweet cum,” Hotshot softly chuckled. “But I gotta ask though, how did I do and how did I taste?” 

“You were incredible,” York responded with a soft smile. “Your experience really does show and although your cum was a bit bitter, I just couldn’t get enough of it … it was so creamy and addictive.” 

“Glad my experience of me going down on dick and pussy shows,” Hotshot said. “But I promise to work on my diet though. That way, my cum’s quality and taste will improve.” 

“I’ll look forward to it,” York said before he gave him a quick, sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“After this, we go to Micro Center in Brooklyn, correct?” Hotshot inquired. 

“Yeah, I’m picking up a couple of new laptops for me and Boss,” York said. “He can’t pick it up today since he’s collaborating on a video with another tech YouTuber.” 

“Alright, I’ll drive us down there,” Hotshot told him. “But give me 10 minutes or so. What we did was really mind-blowing.” 

“Okay,” York agreed. “10 minutes but after that, we get on the road and head back to New York.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Providence, RI - Saturday, 4:55 p.m.**

The capital and largest city of America’s smallest state pleasantly surprised Swifty. Despite it being small when compared to any of the boroughs back in New York City, Providence still had a lot to offer for visitors from out of town. The most populous city of The Ocean State has a thriving creative community, diverse neighborhoods and a lively downtown area. It somehow managed to fuse small town charm and the culture of a big city. 

Another feature that Swifty wasn’t expecting in Providence was the vibrant food scene. For a small city, it sure had a lot of places to eat as proven by the city’s Federal Hill neighborhood. Both Swifty and Splasher were dining in Giorgio’s, one of the Italian restaurants that lined Atwells Avenue. 

Both he and the tall brunette ate quite a bit thanks to the refreshing pasta salad, creamy chicken and mushroom risotto plus rustic spicy sausage and fennel pizza topped with fresh basil. The food was washed down with Italian soda; creamsicle flavor for Swifty while Splasher had raspberry and peach. It was safe to say that the volleyball co-captain's belly is stuffed but Splasher clearly had other ideas... 

“You want to eat more?” 

“Hehe, yeah,” Splasher said as he nervously scratched his cheek. “I need to maintain a certain diet which that requires me to eat quite a lot before burning it via working out or swimming. I also have a high metabolism rate and thus I need more energy.” 

“If you still need to eat, you can order more food here,” Swifty suggested. 

“While I can do that, I want to explore what’s out there with you,” The tall brunette said. 

“Providence does seem to have a lot of places to eat at,” Swifty said before looking outside. “But with this rain coming down, walking around isn’t going to be viable and I do need to do that before we start eating again.” 

“We can always drive around,” Splasher brought up. “We can see some of the sights from the safety and heated seats of my Camaro.” 

“You’re willing to burn gas?” 

“I’ve been burning gas all day anyway,” Splasher laughed. “We went around in Union Circuit after all, albeit in different cars. It’s not like I have don’t have the money for both gas and food either.” 

“Since you’re paying for us, where do you want to go?” Swifty inquired. 

“Some place that offers steak and sushi,” Splasher imagined. “If there are places in New York that sells that, I’m sure we can find one here.” 

“You’re insatiable,” Swifty lightly chuckled. “I’m suddenly remembering the dinners we had at York’s house, when we were doing Mr. Nunzio’s English group assignment. You ate so much there.” 

“You mean to say that I gladly accepted his generous hospitality,” Splasher cheekily countered back. 

“Not only you’re a tall clumsy penguin, but a constantly hungry one too,” Swifty said. 

“This tall clumsy penguin did manage to woo you though on a date,” Splasher winked at him. 

“I still had to prevent your ass from walking into a streetlight,” Swifty pointed out. 

“I was only testing you to see if you care for me,” Splasher teased. 

Swifty laughed, “You’re so unbelievable.” 

“Yeah,” Splasher agreed before he added. “…unbelievably good looking.” 

“I’m literally in awe on why I agreed to go on a date with you 180 miles away from New York,” Swifty said with a smile as he shook his head. 

“Just admit it,” The tall swim team captain smirked. “You like this; rain falling outside while we’re inside this cozy and authentic Italian restaurant.” 

“Fine,” The black-haired co-captain sighed. He knew that he was definitely not going to win against Splasher. “I do like this; while the weather outside isn’t the best, it does add to the mood inside this restaurant.” 

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” 

“Is this how you wooed your precious girlfriends? Teasing them in restaurants and stuff?” 

“Not really,” Splasher said. “I adjust the way how I talk to them depending on the atmosphere. Since the weather’s not the best right now, I’m trying to improve it by teasing with you and stuff.” 

“Rain can be nice though,” Swifty said. “In fact, I find the sound of it calming.” 

“Do you prefer rain over sunshine?” Splasher inquired. 

“I do,” Swifty honestly answered. “I get that it’s a pain in the neck for a lot of people but to me, it’s a calming weather.” 

“Well, I prefer sunshine,” Splasher said. “That pretty much the only reason why summer is my favorite season. And since I grew up in California, I naturally grew up with the beach nearby and feeling the sun kiss my skin.” 

“You’re originally a Californian?” Swifty asked to which Splasher nodded. “Where did you live there?” 

“My fam and I used to live Santa Cruz, which is a city not too far from San Francisco,” Splasher described. “It’s a great place to live in, especially when we had our old house back there. It wasn’t far from the beach and the Santa Cruz boardwalk. It’s only like a hour and a half to two hours away from San Francisco too.” 

“What do your parents do now?” Swifty asked. “And why did your family move to New York?” 

“My mom works at Salesforce as a senior manager while my dad works at Asana as a software engineer,” Splasher said. “We moved to New York before my freshman year in Duane Street High since my mom was promoted to by Salesforce to be there.” 

“Wow, no wonder you have a Camaro,” Swifty said. “Your parents have really cushy tech jobs.” 

“Can I ask what do your dads do for a living?” Splasher inquired. 

“One of my dads works as teacher at a public elementary school in Staten Island while my other dad is an IT manager at the MTA offices in Manhattan,” Swifty shared. 

“They for the state government then, the work for _the man_ ,” Hotshot smiled. 

“Oh shut up,” Swifty grinned back. “They’re doing their best to make the lives of other people a bit better everyday… also I hope you get the courage to come of closer to your family soon. Your family is from California after all.” 

“Huh, what do you mean?” 

“Well… aren’t Californians very open-minded?” 

“Yeah but you never know though,” Splasher said. “Besides, I still need a bit more of courage to do it too.” 

“I hope it that comes soon for you,” Swifty said. 

“Me too,” The tall brunette seconded. “By the way, what are you into volleyball?” 

“I joined because of some of my quote unquote ‘friends’ dragged my ass to volleyball tryouts during our freshman year,” Swifty shared. “Ironically, I passed while they didn’t. Because of that, they became really salty about it and we ended up not talking anymore.” 

“Sounds like terrible people to me,” Splasher scoffed. “Aren’t friends supposed to be all supportive and shit?” 

“Right?” Swifty added. “But how ‘bout you? Why did you get into swimming?” 

“I got into swimming since I was little kid because my big dream back then was to swim with penguins,” Hotshot beamed. “Trust me, that’s 110 percent the truth. 

“You love those big clumsy birds way too much,” Swifty shook his head with a smile. 

“What can I say?” Hotshot said. “I’m part of their kind.” 

Suddenly, the rain outside Giorgio’s started to subside significantly and both males noticed. 

“Want me to get the check so we can get onto that drive around Providence?” The tall brunette asked. 

“Let’s go,” Swifty agreed. “But can we checkout what Brown University looks like in person on the drive later?” 

Splasher got his credit card out but he heard the faux hawk teen clearly, “Sure, we can check out Brown if you want.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Brooklyn, NY - Saturday, 5:50 p.m.**

“So... this is the Micro Center I keep hearing from you and the other tech geeks,” Oscar said as he and Barney entered the chain’s Sunset Park branch. 

As it was a retail technology center, the store boasted a vast selection of computer parts, desktops, laptops and other electronics from numerous brands that Oscar saw on the numerous boxes Barney opened when they were building his PC. 

Barney tried to walk faster but he was immediately impeded by the soreness caused by their three rounds of animalistic love making that morning – all of which ended up with Oscar finishing inside of his lean boyfriend. Oscar smirked at the fact he was the reason why the light-haired brunette was now hobbling. 

“Something wrong Dennis?” Oscar asked, his voice dripping with both pride and smugness, as he caught up with his boyfriend. 

“I’m just a bit sore,” Barney laughed in a wholesome tone. “You really railed me good today.” 

“I aim to please after all my little nut,” Oscar smiled as he took his hand into one of his own larger ones, now walking deeper into the store. “So... what do you need in this store that’s an homage to geekiness?” 

“This QHD monitor that has G-Sync from HP... some HyperX peripherals like a wireless gaming mouse, a cloth mouse pad, a tenkeyless mechanical keyboard with USB-C, and their latest wired Cloud headphones... I should probably get that 4K webcam from Logitech too. Oh yeah! I need cable organizers as well!” 

“How much will all of that cost in total?” Oscar asked. 

“A lot of money,” Barney said. “But I could save some of Darcy’s collateral damage insurance if they have some of the products I’m looking for on sale or something.” 

“Good thing I’m not paying,” Oscar said. “I doubt what I make at Mr. Skoda’s auto shop will cover what you want from this place.” 

As they neared the Online Orders Pickup area, Barney noticed a pair of familiar faces at the designated counter. 

“Hey, is that...? Holy crap, it’s York and Hotshot!” 

Subjecting himself to the whims of his boyfriend, Oscar let Barney drag him along to where York and Hotshot were standing. However, the taller male himself a bit heavier to pull since he didn’t want Barney’s soreness, which he caused earlier in the day, to be further exacerbated. 

“York! Hotshot!” Barney greeted, all excited at seeing a couple of his friends at the same technology store. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Oh, if it isn’t Dennis Barnes and Oscar Delancey,” Hotshot grinned as they walked up to him and his boyfriend. “What are you two _also_ doing here?” 

“My boyfriend wants to buy some stuff here though he’s paying with his own money,” Oscar replied. “I can’t afford what he wants here. How ‘bout you two?” 

“Yorkie here is picking up the latest Dell XPS laptops for him and Finch here,” Hotshot answered. “The biggest model with the best specs.” 

“Whoa...” was all Barney said. 

“Do you really need brand new laptops Del Rosario?” Oscar questioned the Filipino teen. 

“Definitely not but Boss gave me the literal cash to place the orders and pick it up today,” York explained. “Since I’m going to own a new laptop, I’ll just give XPS 2-in-1 to my older cousin after completely transfer all of my files.” 

“Thing is though, an employee here told us there was quite the mix-up,” Hotshot continued. “He said to come back at least after 30 minutes or so... the specs Finch wanted for his and York’s laptops are a bit hard to come by.” 

“Want to come with us then?” Barney asked them. “I’m going to shop for some accessories and peripherals here though I do know what I want to get.” 

“I’m in!” York accepted. “I need a new sleeve, hub, an adapter and a wireless mouse for my laptop too!” 

“How ‘bout we split up then?” Hotshot suggested as he turned to York. “You and Barney go around while I walk around with Oscar.” 

“Why?” York asked. 

“Well, it’s obvious that Oscar isn’t well-versed in this place and I think I should give him a tour to this piece of heaven on earth,” Hotshot softly smiled down on his boyfriend. Oscar just rolled his eyes since this clearly meant he was going to be separated from Barney. 

“Okay!” York immediately agreed. 

“Is it alright if I go with York, my fox?” Barney asked with his beautiful, bright heterochromic eyes all doe-like. 

Oscar really loved his boyfriend so he relented, “It’s okay my little nut; go with York if you want. I’ll walk around the store with Hotshot.” 

**:•:•:•:**

In the part of the store that sold hard disk drives and SSD storage was Oscar and Hotshot. Both the Korean-American male and the blonde was looking at a package which has 500 gigabytes worth of NVMe SSD storage. 

Hotshot took a couple boxes off the shelf, “Barney got this for his PC build? Western Digital’s Black series?” 

“He said it had like two terabytes of storage and a heatsink thing,” Oscar clarified. 

“Oh, he probably built a powerful PC,” Hotshot smiled. “The model you’re talking about is actually the fancier and more expensive model... still, how the hell did he suddenly get the money to go and build the PC of his dreams?” 

“Reid accidentally ruined his old computer,” Oscar said. “So as an apology, he sent my boyfriend five grand over his PayPal account.” 

Hotshot looked to Oscar, “Darcy gave him $5,000?!” 

“The insanely wealthy Dartmouth Reid was the one who killed his old computer after all,” Oscar said flatly. “Besides, $5,000 is just loose change to Reid... anyway, are you really gonna get two of those SSD things?” 

“Yeah,” Hotshot said. “It’s on sale for $70. Normally, these things retail for $130. The fact I’m getting a terabyte of super-fast storage via two 500 gigabyte NVMe SSDs is a really good deal. I hope Yorkie buys ‘em for me.” 

“Your boyfriend’s raking in YouTube money,” Oscar pointed out. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Yeah but I don’t want to abuse it,” Hotshot said. 

“That is true,” Oscar said. “Best not to take advantage of his generosity.” 

“Also, I want to ask...” Hotshot said, looking around the empty aisle for any soul that might be around. “Did you fuck your boyfriend hard? I noticed Barney was walking in a pretty funny way when we parted ways with our boyfriends at the monitor section.” 

“Do you even have to ask...?” Oscar smiled; his tone clearly smug. “But if you must know, I nailed him three times today.” 

Hotshot shook his head as he lightly laughed, “Should I be concerned for Barney?” 

“Hey, my baby boy’s clearly happy and that’s what matters,” Oscar responded. 

“Oh my god,” Hotshot snickered. “I can’t believe you called Barney ‘baby boy.’ You, Oscar Delancey, are so fucking whipped for him.” 

“Excuse me Mr. Forest Kim, I’m not the only one whipped for my nerd,” Oscar countered back playfully. 

“Um, between me and York, I’m clearly the nerdy one in the relationship,” Hotshot said. “He’s the cool and creative one.” 

“Still, you’re whipped for your own Del Rosario,” Oscar said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you gave him a blowjob in your minivan at some point.” 

“Actually, I did give him his first blowjob today,” Hotshot quietly said. “In Albany... in my brand new Toyota Sienna hybrid minivan...” 

“Hold-up, you really gave your boyfriend his first blowjob in your new hybrid minivan in upstate New York?” 

“Yeah… he also, gave me a blowjob too – which is the very first blowjob he gave to anybody.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Oscar muttered. “You broke in your boyfriend and your all-new minivan on the same day…? I was kinda wondering if you can give me and Barney a lift back to Staten Island but now, I’m not so sure.” 

“We cleaned up back there!” Hotshot said. “No male fluids that can be found in the seats or carpets.” 

“Still,” Oscar started. “I’m probably gonna feel uncomfortable knowing that you to gave each other blowjobs in that thing.” 

“Dude it’s clean, I sincerely promise – cross my heart. Besides the rain isn’t letting up anytime soon.” 

“If I manage to run my fingers over cum inside that van, I’m fucking walking… also.” 

“Also what Oscar?” Hotshot asked. 

“How was Del Rosario?” Oscar inquired back. “How did he do?” 

“While it was his first time, he was a natural,” Hotshot smiled, his tone quite proud. “He was _really_ good.” 

“Did he managed you take you all in?” Oscar flatly asked. 

“He did actually,” The Korean-American said. “It was surprising because I’m long and thick. On top of that, none of my exes had ever took me in all the way.” 

“How big exactly are you down there?” The blonde pressed. 

“Eight-inches,” Hotshot said without malice. “Why are you asking?” 

Oscar let out a smug grin, “My ego is saved… I’m still bigger than you. Ain’t showing it to you though; only Barney can exclusively see my goods but other than him, no one else can.” 

“Show-off,” Hotshot rolled his eyes. “Or maybe not show-off? You technically didn’t show your dick to me.” 

“Either way, at least from what you told me, I know you’re still packing,” Oscar told him. “That’s more than enough to make your boyfriend feel good and make him cry later on. Also, eight is a far cry from the stereotypical things I hear about Asian dudes and their endowments.” 

“Well, I am mixed race,” Hotshot shrugged. “I’m half-white and half-Korean after all. Maybe I just got super lucky in the gene lottery…” 

“Okay,” Oscar said as he looked around the still empty aisle. “Since you got the SSD storage things you wanted in this area and we talked about the sexy things we’ve did with our boyfriends, I guess we’re done here.” 

“Want to look for York and Barney at the peripherals section?” Hotshot asked. 

“Yeah,” Oscar said. “I need to look after Barney. I made him sore after all though I have no regrets doing that. But again, it’s my responsibility to make sure that my boyfriend is okay and doing well.” 

“Aww, I actually like this really soft and caring side you have for Barney, Oscar. It’s kinda cool to see how wholesome you can be for him!” 

“Unless you want those SSDs in your hands to snap into two, you better shut the fuck up. I have a reputation to live up too.” 

“Geez, alright... I’ll get out of your blonde head.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts in the comments section below!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	8. Gears and Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York discusses some expansion plans for the YouTube channel he and Crutchie run while Splasher shares some information on what his co-captain is planning against Skittery. Meanwhile, Swifty talks about Splasher to one of his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx, Reading Time: 30 mins

* * *

**|[=] • [** **=] •** **[=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 12:** **08** **p.m.**

“I can’t believe Finch collaborated with Linus and Marques!” Hotshot said excitedly as he looked on the bright and colorful screen of his grey LG 17-inch LG laptop where a video was just starting to play. “This is so surreal.” 

“Yeah,” Barney agreed with a nod, watching alongside the younger male. “Collaborating with two of YouTube’s tech titans...!” 

“Who are those two watching?” Tommy Boy asked from the opposite end of the table. 

“YouTube’s tech titans,” York helpfully answered for him. “Linus runs Linus Tech Tips on the platform while Marques Brownlee is known to techies as MKBHD. If Boss is known for singing, audio and headphones, Linus is known for PCs while Marques is known for smartphone reviews. Both Linus and Marques have huge online followings from the tech community.” 

“Does Finch have the same sort of following from those people too?” Kenny asked. 

“He does but his bigger following is still teenage girls because he’s a good-looking guy and has a really, _really_ nice singing voice,” York said. “Boss, however, wants that to change that and the video collaboration he did with Marques and Linus is a key part to that plan.” 

“How so?” Oscar asked. 

“There are a lot of techies out there who are subscribed to both Linus and Marques,” York explained. “If those techies see that video on Linus Tech Tips, Boss will benefit greatly from through new subscriptions to his channels, and that success is multiplied by the fact Marques Brownlee is featured in it as well. In return, Boss has the ability to expose both Linus and Marques to a broader audience outside of their usual tech circles. That’s the power of the video collaboration they've done which Barney and Hotshot are watching right now.” 

“I want to ask; is the experience of running a YouTube channel different from just filming for Finch?” Tommy Boy further inquired the Filipino teen. "Because not only you're filming for Finch but you, alongside with Crutchie, run a channel now too."

“It is,” York confirmed. “As for Cork & Co., the commentary channel that me and Crutchie run, it’s much more demanding than first meets the eye. I do the editing side while Crutchie takes care of topics and script most of the time. Trust me, editing content can be a real bitch.” 

“Don’t you have that fancy and supercharged iMac Pro Cortes gave? The one he bought when you guys went over to the Philippines last spring break?” Oscar pressed. “The one he used as a workstation there? Doesn’t that help with editing?’ 

“The machine Boss bought is phenomenal, no doubt about it,” York clarified. “The problem, sometimes, is looking for a topic that me and Crutchie can research and then comment on but sometimes, the challenge is the time to turn around a project. You know that video that was uploaded on the channel yesterday? The one where me and Crutchie commented on some Twitch streamers begging their viewers to give them money who would then proceed to shame them if they didn’t give any and justify why they’re doing it? I used eight hours of yesterday to put that all together.” 

“Eight hours?” Oscar repeated with surprise evident in his tone. 

York nodded, “Yeah, I have to do audio, color grading, trimming, graphics, sound effects and subtitles. But after all that, I have to watch what I made, make sure it’s all super polished and immediately fix any problems if I see them. Once the video is completely clean. I press render which takes some time before I upload it on our channel. While it renders, I fire up Photoshop and make a clean and great-looking thumbnail for the video.” 

“That does sound tough,” Kenny told him with a small pout. 

“It is and it becomes much tougher if we have a sponsor to the channel like RAVPower on our latest video,” York added. “That’s because once you digitally sign on the electronic contract’s dotted line wherein you agree to include and feature their products - like their latest chargers and battery banks that they then send to you - on an upcoming video you have in the works, you also lock yourself into a deadline. And sometimes, that deadline can be pretty tight.” 

“Is that the reason why Finch has a very strict schedule when it comes to making his YouTube videos?” Tommy Boy asked. 

“Definitely,” York said. “You need discipline in running a YouTube channel that pumps out well-edited, high-quality videos. It takes hard work and time but it’s not impossible to do if you have the right measures in place.” 

“Hitting that deadline for all the dollars I see,” Tommy Boy commented. 

“To be fair, if you made a commitment, you better deliver on it and deliver on it _competently_ ,” The copper-skinned boy simply said before softly chuckling. “In my opinion, how you execute a task and the quality of its outcome says a lot about your current work ethic and personality in general.” 

“Words of wisdom from Theodore York Del Rosario,” Albert grinned. “You’d get hired in a heartbeat for sure.” 

“Babe, Finch already hired him to be his super talented cameraman,” Elmer playfully told his well-muscled redheaded boyfriend. “Because of that, and the YouTube channel he runs with Crutchie, York’s making that sweet, sweet YouTube dough.” 

“Oh yeah,” Albert remembered before looking to York. “How much do you exactly make per video?” 

“Again, I’m not disclosing that,” York grinned. “But I can say it fluctuates depending on the number of views and if it’ll be sponsored by someone or not. Also, the money made by the Cork & Co. YouTube channel is split evenly between me and Crutchie.” 

“Have you bought anything with your YouTube money?” Elmer asked. 

“Some computer peripherals and decorations for my room,” York said. “But other than that, I can’t think of significant purchases in the last few weeks or months.” 

“Cortes did literally give you an OP YouTuber starter kit with everything you need,” Oscar flatly said. "I doubt most YouTubers start with fancy cameras, specialist microphones and crazy powerful computers."

“I’ve been thinking of moving down the studio to the ground floor of the house though,” York shared. “The only thing I need to really do is decorate the room.” 

“Your house has a spare room?” Albert raised a brow. 

“We do,” York confirmed. “It was supposed to be an office for my aunt and uncle but they never came to using it the way it was intended to. It's just sitting empty right now really. In that respect, I’ve asked them if I can convert it to a YouTube studio and they said ‘yes’ on the condition I don’t ask them for any money – which is totally fine. Now, Crutchie and I are planning to get Smalls’s help and Jack’s art expertise... but of course, we need some people who can help out on actually doing it.” 

“Who do you plan on getting?” Elmer asked. 

“Along with Kuya Blink and Kuya Mush, I’m already sitting with them.” York smirked. 

“Wait, what?” Elmer, Albert, Tommy Boy, Kenny and Oscar said in unison. 

“You boys heard me,” York said. “Oh yeah… I need to get an Elgato Stream Deck XL, a couple of Elgato Key Light lighting lamps and the larger iPad Pro.” 

“What do you need those for?” Kenny asked. 

York answered the dog loving teen. “I want the Stream Deck to further refine and streamline my workflow, the Key Light Air lighting so me and Crutchie would look better and the big boi iPad Pro that can act as my second screen thanks to the Sidecar feature.” 

“Since you’re making a new office, you might as well throw in Philips Hue lightbulbs too,” Albert happily suggested. 

“Oh yeah!” York responded. “I should get those too! I’ve been reading that a lot of people really like them!” 

“Think you can afford them?” Tommy Boy questioned. 

“Tommy Boy, dude,” Elmer called to him. “York, like Finch, is already raking in money. Besides, I’m sure he and Crutchie got a sponsor for their next Cork & Co. video already…” 

The adorable trans teen then looked to the younger copper-skinned male. 

“Do you two have a sponsor by the way?” 

“Oh, me and Crutchie still have to read through our e-mails,” York said. “But because we’re gonna be making an office slash studio of sorts, I kinda hope we can find someone who can help us in that front. Or, you know, at least provide something really useful for it.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday,** **4** **:** **48** **p.m.**

“So...” Sam started. “Why did you call for an emergency team meeting here in the locker rooms without coach Mr. Corning?”

“I called this meeting because we need to talk about your race with Laurin Skoda,” Splasher answered him flatly. Like everyone else around him, Splasher was just in his speedos, soaked in pool water and stunk of its chlorine.

Sam perked up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Oh yeah, I did ask you to do some spy work for me and see what the fag boy is like behind the wheel... okay, tell me then. How was scoping out the competition last weekend go?” 

“I’ll just give it to you straight; it’s not looking good for you,” Splasher replied bluntly. “Laurin Skoda is not fucking around when it comes to driving fast and you will lose. And we all know here that you _really_ don’t like losing dude.” 

The truthful assessment Splasher gave confused Sam and most of the guys on the swim team. Todd, however, just rolled his eyes and Splasher saw in his body language that he seemingly knew their co-captain was getting into a fight wherein he would not emerge victorious – and where his ego would be badly bruised. 

“Wait... wait,” Sam first processed what he was hearing from their captain. “You’re telling me that I’m going to lose in a car race against that fag?” 

“You _will_ ,” Splasher said in a more reinforcing tone. “He’s not kidding around when it comes to racing Sam, that guy is the real-ass deal. If I were you, I’d cut my losses while there’s still time.” 

“What are you gonna do Sam?” One of the sophomores asked as Sam’s dark brown eyes closed to think and concentrate of a tactic. 

“We can’t just let that gross gay dude crush you!” The eldest team member from the freshmen year said. 

“Let’s put that fag where he belongs!” One of the other juniors said, garnering a cry of support from both the juniors and most of the seniors. 

While Splasher’s heart was hurting from the fact his teammates were overwhelmingly homophobic, he was also very much concerned what Sam was concocting in his head. He knew his co-captain would do anything in his power to win, especially if it’s up against people he definitely doesn’t like. After a seemingly long time of silence, Sam’s eyes opened. 

“I have a plan that’ll help me win,” Sam announced to all of them. “But for it to work, I’ll need some of our men's SUVs and pick-ups here...” 

“What are you planning Sam?” Splasher asked curtly. 

“While Laurin Skoda’s not in his car, I’m thinking of using the Chevy Tahoe and Ford F-150 which some of our boys own as battering rams to it,” Sam smirked. “You know, wreck it while it’s just sitting there at the parking lot. The Tahoe and the Ford won’t be that damaged since they have heavy-duty bull bars upfront.” 

Internally, Splasher was both appalled at the plan and struck significant dread in him. However, the team captain was able to form with a solid response against the downright despicable plan. 

“You sure that would work?” Splasher asked. “Laurin Skoda works for Ghost Works, a popular car tuning company based in Brooklyn. If he needs a car to replace his wreck, he probably can borrow one from them. Also, Laurin Skoda, Darcy Reid and Bill Hearst park their cars next to each other; if you hit Laurin’s Toyota, there’s a good chance you might hit either Bill Hearst’s Porsche or Darcy Reid’s Mercedes too. I doubt our men’s parents and their car insurers would like that. I wouldn’t be surprised if Bill Hearst or Darcy Reid sues our guys too.” 

“Okay, I’m not smashing into his sedan with my Chevy then,” one of the seniors said, backing out from the plan. 

“Same with my truck,” one of the juniors followed up with a frown. 

“Argh,” Sam groaned in frustration. “Oh, I know! Why don’t we tamper with his car? That should work.” 

“That Toyota is practically an extension of Laurin Skoda’s body,” Splasher countered. “He knows it like the back of his hand. It’s safe to say he can immediately sense what’s wrong with it too.” 

“Well, that’s Plan B out of the window,” Sam said in growing annoyance. He then surveyed the swim team for answers. “Any of you geniuses have a plan that we can use so I can win?” 

“Maybe we can scare and intimidate this Laurin guy to make him perform worse on the day of the race,” one of the sophomores happily proposed before popping his knuckles. “I’ve always wanted to do that to a fag of my own.” 

“It’s like you’re asking Jack Kelly’s group to come and beat you up,” Todd said with his arms crossed, his face clearly unimpressed by the harsh yet unrealistic proposal. “I’m sure you none of us here want Spot Conlon and Henry Del Rios, Laurin Skoda’s boyfriend, to turn our bones into popsicle sticks.” 

“So, in summary,” one of the juniors said. “We can’t crash into the fag’s car; we can’t mess around with it and we can’t even scare him into submission.” 

“What are you gonna do Sam?” one of the freshmen asked with a frown on his face. “I think you’ll lose to this sinful gay.” 

“I can tell you this now; I am so not going to lose to him,” Sam swore to the first year. “I’ll come up with something but I’ll definitely need time though. Good will always win over the bad.” 

Splasher sighed, “This will not end well.” 

“Oh, it definitely won’t,” Todd audibly agreed with him. 

“Alright team,” Splasher said to other males. “You can hit the showers.” 

As the rest of the team headed off to clean themselves of the pool’s chlorine, Splasher headed to his locker first and pulled out his phone. After rummaging through his locker, he managed to find his phone before he unlocked and tapped its glass screen to open the messaging app. 

The tall brunette carefully picked out three contacts before sending a quick message which said: 

_'Meet me at Jacobi’s in 20 mins. It’s important.'_

Splasher then locked his phone off and closed his locker before he went to an unoccupied shower stall. 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Jacobi’s** **\- Monday,** **5** **:** **32** **p.m.**

Once the waitress left their booth to go get orders, Splasher was left with Hotshot, Sniper and Kevin C., the three people he contacted at the locker rooms earlier. Hotshot sat with Sniper on the opposite booth setting while Splasher sat beside Tommy Boy’s good and superbly gifted dancer friend Kevin C. 

“What are you doing?” Splasher asked Hotshot as he suddenly brought out some packaged parts, a screwdriver and a black laptop. 

“Installing new RAM sticks into Sarah’s laptop,” Hotshot said as he casually unscrewed and uncovered the plastic back plate which protected the electronic innards of the black device. “She says it’s been slowing down a lot lately. Then again, her HP laptop is pretty old and an Intel Core i3 from years ago isn’t what you call even adequate these days.” 

“It’s safe to say that not helping her laptop is that old-ass hard drive,” Sniper said, fixing her hair a bit before looking over Hotshot’s work, which involved removing a single RAM stick and unscrewing the hard drive. “Oh my god… am I looking at that right? Only 320 gigs of storage?” 

“Yep,” Hotshot nodded. “I’m replacing it with a newer hybrid drive too. While it’s no pure SSD, the new hybrid drive will be much faster than this ancient hard drive and will have better cache capabilities. On top of that, with one terabyte, it’ll literally expand the laptop’s storage capacity by more than three times. With a Core i3 processor from years ago, four gigabytes of RAM and a slow hard drive, this laptop wasn’t built for the long term, it was built to a price. The only saving grace of this thing is the full HD screen it has.” 

“It’s crazy how you know what’s wrong with it,” Kevin C. commented as Hotshot pulled out the stock hard drive Sarah’s laptop came with. Th Korean-American then took some of the small packages laid out on the table and pulled out the new hybrid drive he was talking about. “Is that the new computer storage thing?” 

“It is,” Sniper confirmed as Hotshot opened the hybrid drive’s packaging. “It’s Seagate’s FireCuda hybrid drive; that thing has one terabyte of hard disk storage and eight gigabytes worth of flash storage. It’s a value-minded piece of technology.” 

Hotshot carefully slotted in the new hybrid drive into its bay before screwing it firmly in place. After checking if the new storage drive was secure, Hotshot took the new RAM sticks out of their plastic packaging before securely installing them into the unoccupied SODIMM slots. After the Korean-American male gave the RAM sticks a final wiggle, he put back the plastic back plate on. 

“I think it’s sad Sarah still has this laptop,” Hotshot said as he screwed the cover on. “Then again, at least some parts of it are upgradeable like the RAM and storage. The new Seagate FireCuda drive and the fresh 16 GB of Crucial RAM I outfitted it is so much better than the stock crap HP put into this thing. For $130, the upgrades are good and this laptop should now last Sarah a few more years.” 

“Can’t you two upgrade most of it?” Splasher inquired. “You two are really good with computers anyway.” 

“Nope,” Sniper shot down. “And that’s because a lot of the parts here are non-upgradeable in nature due to design constraints and business interests as well.” 

“What are you gonna do to the old parts?” Kevin C. asked Hotshot who was putting away the used components and Sarah’s laptop back into his messenger bag. 

“I’ll need to transfer her files from the old hard drive into the new one I just installed in her computer,” Hotshot replied. “I’ll do it at York’s place though. I promised him earlier in school today that I’ll swing by his house so I can install this [dbrand ](https://dbrand.com/) [ skin](https://dbrand.com/) he got for his brand-new XPS laptop.” 

"Oh, can I come with you?” Kevin C. asked. “I need a new laptop and maybe you can help me out.” 

“Sure,” Hotshot allowed. “While installing the laptop skin is pretty straightforward, transferring whatever files Sarah has in her old hard drive into the new one I put in can take a while.” 

“Alright, with the computer talk over...” Sniper said before landing her eyes on Splasher. “It’s your turn Corning so spill. Why did you get me and Hotshot to go here?” 

“Yeah man,” Kevin C. said, adjusting his tan fedora over his blonde hair. “Why did you invite me too?” 

“I chose you people because most of my guys on the swim team don’t know you,” Splasher explained. “If they accidentally spot me talking with you three here in Jacobi’s, they at least won’t be suspicious or know who I’m talking to.” 

“What do you want to talk about?” Hotshot asked. 

“I called for you three here since Sam Spartanburg, my co-captain, is planning something for his race with Skittery,” Splasher informed them. “I don’t know what that something exactly is but I can tell you that he’s not going to play fair. And I need this info to reach Skittery.” 

“Alright,” The East Asian girl started. “I’ll talk to Skittery, Henry, Jack, Davey, Crutchie, Spot, Kath, Sarah, Finch, Albert and Elmer about this later tonight. That way, our people are more aware of funny business that could be going around one certain curly-haired expert driver who wears salmon pink sweaters.” 

“I have to say Splasher, I really appreciate you bringing telling us this topic of whatever Sam Spartanburg _is_ planning against Skittery,” Hotshot told him. “But have you told your co-captain he’ll be pulverized by Skittery in a race? That he’s competing with the current fourth seat of the Tour De Force council? A painstakingly scrutinized selection of America’s elite drivers?” 

“While I haven’t told him about the TDF part, I’ve already told Sam that his Mustang will lose with against Skittery’s Toyota,” Splasher said. “I saw Skittery's capabilities just this weekend in Connecticut. I then relayed to Sam a while ago on what I saw in Union Circuit and then told him that Skittery isn’t fucking around when it comes to racing. The problem is that my co-captain is stubborn and hardheaded as hell. That’s the reason why he’s planning on other ways to make sure he wins against Skittery.” 

“Wait,” Kevin C. interrupted. “Are you like a spy for him?” 

“Oh no, I’ve told Bill, Skittery, Darcy, Henry and Swifty that I wasn’t spying for Sam,” Splasher clarified. “That’s because I’m definitely not on his side. Besides, Sam's going to lose badly anyway all because of his homophobic ego he has.” 

“I really wished you picked someone like Todd to be your co-captain Splasher,” Sniper sighed. 

“Trust me,” Splasher told him. “If I can turn back time, I would’ve definitely picked Todd over Sam right now.” 

“Speaking of Todd,” Hotshot said. “Is he interested in one of my mathlete teammates? I’ve been noticing that he’s been stopping by at Rowan Socorro’s locker a lot more frequently now.” 

“Rowan’s the Latino guy with light brown skin and glasses right?” Splasher inquired to which Hotshot immediately nodded. “Then yes, I can tell you that Todd is very much interested in him. In all honesty, his gay ass is really into guys like Rowan.” 

Kevin C. silently imagined about Rowan’s appearance before asking, “He’s into nerdy Hispanic twinks?” 

“Hispanic twinks in general,” Splasher said flatly. “But Rowan’s nerdiness does also help his appeal to Todd. I’m not sure if they’ve gone on a date already but from what Todd secretly tells me, they’ve been talking a lot on iMessage over the last few days or so.” 

“Sounds very gay to me,” the Taiwanese-Japanese lesbian said. “But I mean that in a good way of course.” 

“Do you people think Todd sent some dick pics or nudes to Rowan already?” Kevin C. playfully asked which caught both Splasher and Hotshot off-guard. Sniper, however, harshly stepped on his Nike cladded foot with her heavy duty boot cladded one. “Ouch!” 

“That shouldn’t be the question you should be asking whenever me or the other girls are around,” the girl said to the tall, fedora-wearing blonde. “Also, there are pre-teens in the booth just behind the bench you’re sitting on.” 

Kevin C. peered over his shoulder and saw a family occupying the booth behind him. He then faced back at their table. 

“I’ll keep my mouth in check.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence** **\- Monday,** **6:40** **p.m.**

While York and Romeo cooked dinner for them and Romeo’s parents, who would be coming home late in the night, both Kevin C. and Hotshot were left to their own devices in the living room. Kevin C. was currently looking at the 2-in-1 XPS laptop which York had planned to give to Romeo. Meanwhile, Hotshot was wrapping the dbrand skin that York got for his all-new and much larger XPS laptop. In the background, Hotshot was also transferring all of the files from the old hard drive into the new hybrid drive that he installed inside Sarah’s laptop from earlier at Jacobi’s via a gadget that was connected to his own LG laptop. 

Kevin C. marveled at the speed which York’s smaller laptop operated. 

“This is so much faster than one I have! I also love the fact it doesn’t hang and shit.” 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, York could just give it to you instead,” Hotshot said with a smile while moving York’s much newer laptop aside on the walnut coffee table as he was now done placing the Hyperblack Titanium skin on it, which gave the sleek device a more menacing look to it. “My boyfriend doesn’t need it anymore.” 

“I can’t believe he just used this for a little over seven months,” Kevin C. said. “It’s still whip fast and everything.” 

“Well, Yorkie says he needs more screen space for his Photoshop and Lightroom hobby,” Hotshot said. “And that’s where his newer and bigger XPS laptop comes in. Finch bought this for him and it has the best configuration available for it.” 

“Having a successful YouTube career that rakes in money must be nice,” Kevin C. commented. “But do you really think your boyfriend will give this to me?” 

“It’s not a guarantee but there is a possibility,” The Korean-American male shrugged. “But I wouldn’t bet on it though since he’s intentionally going to give it to Romeo.” 

“Too bad,” The tall, fedora-wearing blonde frowned. “If he decided to give it to me instead, I’d take it in a heartbeat.” 

“Can I borrow that laptop?” Hotshot asked the dancer. The athletic male then gave him the device and once Hotshot obtained it, he opened up a new Edge tab via keyboard shortcuts. “What’s your budget again?” 

“$750,” Kevin C. answered. 

“Oh, that’s a healthy amount,” Hotshot said. “That can get you a good workhorse.” 

The biracial teen then quickly typed on the keyboard and pressed enter. After a few taps on the glassy trackpad, he showed Kevin C. an affordable laptop model he can instantly recommend. 

“Lenovo IdeaPad?” Kevin C. cocked his head a bit. “You want me to get this…? Wait, that thing is right at my price limit too.” 

“That is true,” Hotshot admitted. “But this particular model has everything you need; a full HD touchscreen with narrow bezels, eight gigabytes of RAM, 512 gigabytes of SSD storage, latest Bluetooth and Wi-Fi protocols, a healthy port selection and good build quality. It’s bonus feature is the 8-core AMD processor that it has.” 

“Why do you think the processor is a bonus feature?” Kevin C. asked. 

“It’s very tough to find a new and powerful processor like that for $750,” Hotshot said. “Also, this model has privacy shutter for the webcam so you can be rest assured that the FBI, CIA and Google wouldn’t see you naked... or worse.” 

“Dude,” Kevin C. said as he lifted up his black shirt, revealing his white shredded torso. “I won’t mind at all if they see me masturbating.” 

“Well...” Hotshot started, lifting up his white Nintendo shirt revealing his own shredded torso. “As much I’m proud of this too, I like to keep my personal privacy to myself and out of big tech and intelligence agencies' hands.” 

“Damn,” Kevin C. whistled. He brought his shirt down before feeling the well-defined muscles of Hotshot’s stomach. “You’re one ripped geek... dude, you have brains and brawn.” 

Hotshot chuckled a bit before he brought his own shirt down, prompting Kevin C. to remove his large hand. “I’m more brains to be honest.” 

“I know this a bit personal,” Kevin C. said before he looked around the empty living room and brought his volume down to a quieter town. “But have you and York fucked? With a body, brain, face and personality combo like yours, I’m sure you’re making him feel things down there.” 

Hotshot simply shook his head, “No… but we’ve seriously talked about it.” 

“How did that go?” 

“I want his ass, he wants my dick so the feeling is mutual. We’ve already past the third phase already which is give each other blowjobs. I have a feeling I’m going to be a quite similar to Henry though.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Kevin C. asked. 

“Henry is Skittery’s very first relationship, very first boyfriend, the very first guy Skittery has ever given a blowjob to and the only guy to have fucked Skittery,” Hotshot explained. "Meanwhile, I happen to be York’s very first relationship, very first boyfriend, the very first guy he has ever given a blowjob to and he asked me to be the one to take his virginity. In fact, he received his first blowie from me.” 

“Oh man,” Kevin C. said. “That’s quite the pressure… but you do have experience in bed, right?” 

“I do but York really means a lot to me,” The Korean-American told the tall blonde. “And because of that, I want to make his first time making love very special.” 

“Making love?” Kevin C. noted from his choice words. 

“Making love,” Hotshot slowly nodded, his cheeks slowly becoming faint pink. “That’s because I think I’m in love with him…” 

“Aww dude,” Kevin C. happily cooed before abruptly pulling him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you! How did you find out?” 

“York always makes me happy, makes me feel protective of him and I really do enjoy his company,” Hotshot said fondly. “My boyfriend is also cute, sexy, very hardworking and super creative; I couldn’t ask for a better package if I tried.” 

“Oh man,” Kevin C. grinned. “I hope you confess to him soon! I can tell from just the sound of your voice how you really care for him.” 

“I hope so too,” Hotshot said with a small smile. “Anyway, uh… made up your mind up on the Lenovo laptop?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kevin C. remembered. “I’ll take your recommendation but where can we get it?” 

“Either from Lenovo, Amazon, Newegg, B&H Photo or Micro Center,” Hotshot offered. “You have those choices though it’s best you move fast regardless of where you get it since this very laptop model and configuration gets snapped up very quickly.” 

At that moment, York and Romeo slowly waltzed into the living room and headed for the denim blue couch where the two bigger males were hanging out at. 

“Hey you two,” Romeo greeted them. “Dinner is gonna be ready in 15 minutes but York here wants to hangout with you both and by both, I mean he wants to sit on Hotshot’s lap.” 

Hotshot then moved to the couch and smiled at his boyfriend while giving him the gesture to go ahead. “Well Yorkie, what are you waiting for?” 

“Yay!” York happily cheered before he immediately went over to sit on the Korean-American’s lap. Once York got settled in, Hotshot embraced his shorter boyfriend and even let him nuzzle into his strong chest. “I feel safe now.” 

“I’m glad I make you feel secure Yorkie,” Hotshot said in a gentle tone. He then placed a loving kiss on top of his head. 

“Oh man...” Kevin C. trailed before he whipped out his phone out. “I’m going to take a pic of this for Instagram. These two are just so fucking adorable when they’re together.” 

“I’ll call you three when the food’s ready,” Romeo said before walking away with a smile on his face. “Ah… young love.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Monday, 7:06 p.m.**

Swifty was playing _Life is Strange 2_ on his PlayStation located in the family living room when Oliver, one of his dads who was dressed in his evening lounge war, tiredly flopped beside him on the couch. The volleyball co-captain gave him a quick glance before refocusing his eyes back on the large TV screen. 

“You need anything papa?” Swifty asked as he fiddled with his game controller. 

“Nah,” Oliver said. “I’m just missing your dad. I guess I’m just so used to seeing him work on his lesson plans and stuff around this time.” 

Swifty knew that between his two dads Oliver and Jacob, it’s Oliver who was the more ‘emotionally sensitive’ father. He finds it both funny and perplexing since he’s the one who works for the MTA, a New York State bureaucracy which many New Yorkers loved to hate. He also liked to believe that it’s a workplace where workers have to be emotionally disconnected from everything else. Even then, Swifty firmly believed that his father was there to make the lives of commuting New Yorkers a little bit better every single day. 

“He’s gonna be back by Friday,” Swifty said. “The teacher's conference he had to go to won’t be long papa.” 

“Yeah… but you know,” Oliver said. “I miss his strong arms hugging me.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Swifty teased as he was playing through a scene. 

“I may not have given birth to you but I know you take after me in that regard,” His old man said with a small laugh. “And that reminds me, I saw how happy you were when you came back from your date last weekend. Who was that handsome boy with the blue Camaro anyway? The one who walked you to our front door?” 

Swifty decided to pause the game he was playing before facing his papa. “His name is Trenton Corning but he prefers to be called either Trent or his nickname Splasher. Preferably the latter though.” 

“Splasher?” Oliver quirked an eyebrow. 

“He got his nickname because he is the school’s best swimmer. He’s also the swim team captain,” Swifty explained. “He also loves penguins way too much.” 

“Penguins?” Oliver chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Swifty said. “He really loves them and kinda acts like them too; great swimmer but is clumsy on land. 

“He sounds like a great guy,” Oliver commented with a smile. 

“He’s very charming,” The faux hawk teen replied. “Pair that with his boy next door looks, height and personality, it’s makes for quite the combination.” 

“Oh… do you like each other?” Oliver inquired. He was getting intrigued by his son’s story. 

“Yeah,” Swifty laughed lightly. “He says he really likes how I have this ‘calming, stable vibe’ about me.” 

“You always were Noah,” Oliver agreed. “Thinking about it now, between you and your sister, you were the easier one to raise. You rarely cried and didn’t asked for toys and video games all that much. Honestly, I was surprised that you ended up joining the volleyball team in your first year of high school.” 

“Why were you surprised?” 

“You’re a pretty quiet kid so I was caught off-guard when you said you were accepted into the volleyball team… then again, I should’ve known why your other father was buying you those knee pads and athletic performance underwear.” 

Swifty raised a brow, “You really didn’t know I was trying out for something at the time?” 

His black haired father shook his head. “Nah. I was busy dealing with a near server meltdown at the MTA when you trying out for volleyball happened. I was so stressed, remember?” 

“How long were you and dad together again?” Swifty asked back.” 

“We’ve been together since we were high school seniors,” Oliver answered. “So you can say me and your dad have are high school lovebirds. It's not perfect of course but we do have true love for each other."

“Were you surprised that you and dad lasted this long?” Swifty asked. 

“I am but then again, no matter how many romantic movies frame it, relationships aren’t cookie cutter experiences,” Oliver explained to his son. “A good story is from my supervisor, where he and his wife of thirty years only knew each other for six months before they got married. Then you have my friend Phoebe where she got married to a guy that has been dating her for eight years but end up divorcing him after two years of being husband and wife. It’s a testament to how random relationships are and how life is strange.” 

The black-haired teen laughed, “You just inadvertently said the name of the video game I’m playing.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, in fact, it’s one of my favorite games I’ve played on this console… uh yeah, thanks for buying the PlayStation Now subscription too.” 

“Me and your other old man do still play video games after all,” Oliver said. 

“It’s kinda weird how you’re so into the Persona series and how dad is into the Uncharted one,” Swifty commented. 

“I told you kid,” His papa grinned. “We maybe old but your dads aren’t _that_ old… you know what, maybe we should have a night playing board games. Your two dads, your sister, you and maybe a couple of your friends even. Heck, we can even invite that boy who likes you.” 

“If you want, it’s cool,” Swifty allowed. “But please no Monopoly. That game has ruined a lot of people’s lives. Also, let’s do it next weekend. Splasher wants to bring me to Union Circuit in Connecticut this Saturday.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” His papa agreed. “Also, can you teach me how this game you’re playing works and tell me what’s it all about?” 

“Alright,” Swifty agreed. “I’ll just put this current one I’m playing in a save slot. After that, we can start off on episode one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of what you people thought of it in the comments below! 😃
> 
>   
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	9. Getting Down and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York, Swifty and Splasher discuss a way on how to get to Union Circuit. Later in the night, three couples do some loving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 1hr 20mins
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning
> 
> This chapter mainly features explicit sexual content and intercourse between a cis male and a transgender male.
> 
> As for age, Swifty, Splasher, York and Hotshot are 17 and in their junior year of high school while nearly everyone else around them is 18 and in their senior year.

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High** **-** **Friday** **,** **1** **:** **31** **p** **.m.**

“You really can’t bring me along in your car tomorrow?” Swifty tried to clarify, his expression surprised. 

“I’m sorry Swift,” Splasher whispered with a frown. “While I do like you a lot, Todd beat you to the front seat of my Camaro first...” 

All of a sudden, York joined and sat down with them. He came back from submitting a group paper that the three of them had to work and collaborate on during the period of Mr. Nunzio’s English class. 

“So... what did I miss while submitting our paper in the past 30 seconds?” York asked. 

“Cute ‘ole Swifty here doesn’t have a ride to Connecticut tomorrow,” Splasher plainly said. 

“Oh, is that the only problem?” York turned to the black-haired volleyball co-captain, immediately getting a nod back in return. “If that’s the case, we can pick you up tomorrow.” 

“We?” Swifty cocked a brow upwards. 

“By we, I mean me, Hotshot, Kuya Ro, Kuya Specs, Albert and Elmer,” The copper-skinned Filipino male clarified to Swifty. “Like Shot’s older Sienna minivan, his all-new Sienna hybrid minivan can seat seven. Since there’s already six in the minivan, you can take up the seventh seat.” 

“Think Hotshot won’t mind?” Swifty further inquired. 

“I think he won’t,” York suspected. “Besides, a road trip to Union Circuit is more fun with more friends!” 

Splasher then thought of Swifty’s would-be travel companions; Hotshot and York, Specs and Romeo, Albert and Elmer… 

The tall brunette then grinned, “Swifty, dude, I’m really sorry to point this out but you’re the only one who’s going to be single in that minivan.” 

“Eh, I don’t mind,” Swifty brushed off. “I really couldn’t complain much either since I’m getting a possible free ride to Connecticut tomorrow.” 

“Do you have Shot’s number?” York asked the faux hawk co-captain. 

“I do,” Swifty nodded. 

“Great!” York beamed. “I’ll tell him about your request and maybe you two can talk about it later. All I know is that he’s picking me and Kuya Ro up after he fetches Kuya Specs from his house. Also, Kuya Ro and I have to be dressed and ready by 7:30 a.m. tomorrow.” 

“That’s so early,” Splasher commented with a frown. 

“Union Circuit tends to get really crowded on the weekends,” York explained. “While the Tour De Force council has a nice viewing room where we can watch the race in air-conditioned comfort, parking will still be a problem for people who don’t have the surnames Skoda or Hearst. That’s why it pays to be get early there.” 

“That is true,” Swifty confirmed with a nod. “I saw a lot of them last time me and Splasher were there. I was pretty surprised by the fact there’s a large number of speedsters and car enthusiasts in this part of the country.” 

“Union Circuit is the Mecca of Driving Skill in the Americas after all,” York said. “It attracts a lot of drivers from all over the world.” 

“Honestly, I’m just waiting for this to be over,” Splasher admitted with a sigh. “I know Sam can do crazy shit but this really takes the damn cake. It’s not a question of if Sam will lose but more of _how_ badly he will lose against Skittery.” 

“You really couldn’t stop him?” Swifty asked the tall brunette swimmer. 

“I tried for the entire week,” The swim team captain said. “But his stubborn-ass, cheating mind is already made up at this point.” 

“At least you can say to yourself that you’ve done everything you could,” Swifty offered with a soft smile. 

“Yeah…” Splasher lightly chuckled. “Can we also now talk about anything else other than Sam’s impending and humiliating defeat tomorrow?” 

“Back at my table, I sensed strong horniness in the air,” York quietly shared. “And I was right; Albert and Elmer want to get it on later at Albert’s place. Plus, from what Elmer’s spy intelligence had gathered, they’re not alone. Kuya Mush is gonna smash Kuya Blink, my Boss – a.k.a. Finch – is feeling super horny for Crutchie today. Same can be said on how Henry is feeling for Skittery too-” 

“Alright,” Swifty sternly interrupted in a calm and quiet but stern voice. “Let’s talk about anything else but Sam Spartanburg’s race with Skittery tomorrow _or_ the several couples who will definitely copulate like wild animals later.” 

“What should we talk about then?” York asked. 

“Do you guys want to hangout at my house this Sunday?” Splasher brought up. 

Both Swifty and York looked to each other before turning their eyes to the tall brunette, questioning in unison, “Hangout this Sunday?” 

**🌈** **🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** **🏕** **🌈**

**Cortes Residence** **-** **Friday** **,** **7** **:24** **p** **.m.**

Crutchie thought this was the best Friday he had spent with Finch in a good while. It was just only short, cute him and his tall, ultra creative YouTuber boyfriend in the lounge area of The Birdhouse – Finch’s tastefully designed studio located on the spacious attic of the Cortes family’s New York style limestone home. No homework for either of them and no YouTube work that Finch has to refine, it was just the two of them peacefully enjoying each other’s company. 

Due to the race in Connecticut happening between Skittery and Sam Spartanburg tomorrow, Crutchie had decided to sleepover at his boyfriend’s house much to Jack's chagrin. While the couple waited for Blink and Mush’s arrival to Finch’s place, they relaxed on the blue couch and streamed the movie _Lady Bird_ on the large LG TV. 

“Hey Patrick, how big is your TV again?” Crutchie inquired his tall boyfriend, cuddling on his strong chest and feeling his long, nicely buffed arms enveloping his smaller frame. 

“65 glorious inches of OLED goodness,” Finch responded. “Also, if you want, we can watch something on Hulu, Disney Plus, HBO Max and Apple TV Plus. I’ve subscribed to them so I can see what else we can watch out there.” 

“Does that mean we can watch more than just Netflix?” Crutchie asked, now looking up to his boyfriend’s face. 

Finch replied by nodding his head before he moved his large, calloused hand to pet his soft, fluffy blonde hair. “Yeah, we have more options now. Also, I just really want to watch Westworld on HBO and FX’s Atlanta on Hulu. On top of that, I’ll have more platforms that our friends can go choose from whenever I host a movie night over here. But speaking of friends, when do you think Mush and Blink are getting over here?” 

“After they fuck,” Crutchie answered. “Elmer told me at my locker earlier before English class that Blink and Mush were feeling horny today. And from what Blink tells me and the other bottoms, Mush has super long-lasting stamina in the bed so they could take a while.” 

“Shit,” Finch swore. “I’ve seen Mush’s dick more than a few times whenever we hit the gym in school and I can tell you, it’s big even when it’s flaccid. Even though I’m pretty tall and he only has an average height, I think his pecker is just as long but thicker than mine.” 

Crutchie laughed, “Even in describing dicks, you’re still using bird references.” 

After the short blonde’s statement, Finch proceeded to think about the words he used. “Oh yeah… I did, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah you did,” Crutchie lovingly confirmed before he kissed his tall, curly haired brunette boyfriend. “By the way, how did you see Mush’s dick? Have you seen the others’ dicks too?” 

“Regardless if it’s the school gym locker room or a locker room in some sort of gym business, we’re not exactly shy about our bodies,” Finch said. “We casually talk and stuff while we change into fresh clothes. And yes, I’ve definitely seen the dicks of Specs, Oscar, Bill, Kevin C., Albert, Jack, Mush, Myron, Henry, JoJo, Spot and Tommy Boy. While I don’t know their exact sizes, I can definitely tell you that we have no shame in those locker rooms whenever we change.” 

Crutchie sat up and suspiciously looked at him. “Why have you seen more penises than I’ve ever expected?” 

“I told you Charlie,” Finch chuckled lightly. “We’re not exactly shy and while I can say they’re guys who are hot as hell, they really don’t attract me like you do.” 

“Aww,” Crutchie smiled, giving a quick peck to Finch’s lips. “But serious questions now; were their dicks huge?” 

Finch thought about what he sometimes saw before honestly answering Crutchie, “I can say that… yeah. Thinking about it now, I think me and all of the group’s dominant male lovers, basically the tops, are _really_ packing. I do need to point out that I’m very much competitive in that area though.” 

“No wonder me and all the other bottoms are so happy and very much satisfied,” Crutchie giggled. 

The tall, curly-haired brunette lowly chuckled before he moved his large hands down to the short blonde’s perfect bubble butt. He then started to sensually knead them. “You know… I can really satisfy you very much now. I’ll admit, I’ve been feeling so horny all day for you.” 

Finch’s big, calloused hands caused Crutchie to start feeling sparks from within him too, “Aren’t you concerned that your parents could be home soon?” 

“Nope,” Finch responded with a sly grin, now really kneading those plump ass cheeks beneath the tan shorts Crutchie was wearing. “They’re having dinner with friends at some restaurant in Hudson Yards tonight so its just you and me in this house until 11 p.m.” 

Crutchie was caught off-guard when he gave it a light smack. “Ohhh!” 

“What do you say Charlie?” Finch smirked, his lust and desire showing through his smoky brown eyes. “Want to take this to my room?” 

Crutchie now looked to the tall, dominant male like he was the moon and the sun to him. “Yes Patrick, lets go to your bedroom.” 

The small blonde instinctively climbed into Finch’s lap before he wrapped his legs around his taut hips and his lithe arms encircled those toned and broad shoulders. After Finch had made further checks to sure he was secure and they were close as possible, he effortlessly stood up while cradling the smaller male in his arms. 

While Finch silently walked them to his own room, Crutchie just rested his head onto the taller male’s broad shoulder. While the walk from The Birdhouse to the tall, curly-haired brunette’s bedroom wasn’t that long, the short blonde thought that he was like a koala to a tree as he tightly clung onto his boyfriend. A statement that didn’t make sense in his head since Finch would sometimes liken him to a chinchilla as he was very short yet his blonde locks were unbelievably soft. 

But with the way how they passionately have sex with each other, it sometimes gets very intense and feral even. In fact, Crutchie did see himself as a fluffy chinchilla, a prey animal, and his boyfriend as a menacing hawk – an aerial predator who has locked his sharp eyes onto him and very much planned to feast on his being. 

Once Finch reached his white bedroom door, he expertly reached for the knob and quickly pushed it open with one of his hands. The tall male calmly walked inside his own private space before kicking his door shut. Finch then walked them over to his impressive and ultra comfortable queen-sized bed which was outfitted with breathable dark blue and grey cotton sheets.

When Finch walked to his bed, he turned around so the rear of his knees hit the dark metallic ashen wooden frame of it. He then let Crutchie down before craning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. 

There was nothing overtly sexual about the kiss. Crutchie found it to be sweet yet precise, two qualities that seemed to summarized Finch’s personality as a whole. With his petite stature of 5’4” (essentially the same as Spot’s) and Finch’s tall height of 6’1”, there was no doubt they had a large vertical difference between them. Still, Crutchie always found it sweet of Finch that he would crane down by a significant margin whenever they kissed while standing as he found the gesture let him not stand on the tips of his toes that much. 

When they pulled away for air, Crutchie cradled Finch’s face with a lone hand while slowly running the pad of his thumb on his cheek – an action which the taller male reciprocated. His gray eyes also directly boring into Finch’s smoky brown ones.

“You’re really handsome Patrick,” The soft-haired blonde smiled. “I sometimes can’t believe that I have a guy as incredible as you as my boyfriend.” 

“Well, you’re stunning yourself Charlie,” Finch fondly replied back. “I’m a damn lucky bastard that I get to be your boyfriend. You’re super adorable yet you’re also really sexy and tough as nails too.” 

“Why thank you Mr. Cortes,” Crutchie giggled before he pulled him down to give him a quick, sweet peck on the lips. After the swift kiss, he looked up to his boyfriend while encircling his clothes arms around the taller male’s broad shoulders. “So love, how do we take care of this problem of yours?” 

Crutchie then started palming the large stiffening meat in Finch’s beige colored trousers. Naturally, the curly-haired brunette moaned and bucked his hips buck into the sweet friction that was being generated by the short blonde’s hand. 

“Fuck Charlie,” Finch breathed. “Argh… lets take strip down first.” 

“If you say so,” Crutchie sweetly smiled. “Me first before you?” 

“Yeah,” Finch quickly nodded with a smile. 

This prompted Crutchie to step out of his red Chuck Taylors before hastily removing his white socks. Once his feet was freed, Crutchie moved fast to remove his teal sweater and black thermal undershirt. Meanwhile, Finch’s large and adept hands made quick work of Crutchie’s black cloth belt and tan shorts. When both the belt and shorts fell to the wooden floor, Crutchie moved into the final phase of stripping his comfortable white boxers off. 

As Crutchie moved away from Finch a bit to kick his shorts and boxers free, the taller male was once again drinking in the sight of his completely bare short male partner. Finch’s smoky brown eyes traveled from Crutchie’s face before moving down to his lightly toned yet compact body. Both his eyes then took in Crutchie’s pair of lovely legs before it moved up to see his lover’s slowly hardening six-inch cock, average-sized balls and patch of neatly groomed blonde pubic hair above it. 

“I will never get tired of this view,” Finch stated with a beam. “You really are _that_ fucking pretty.” 

“Two can play at that game,” Crutchie cheekily responded. “I also hope that I’m not the only one that’s going to be butt naked around here.” 

“Don’t worry Charlie,” Finch chuckled. “I’ll be joining you very soon.” 

The tall, curly-haired brunette first moved his quick hands to unbutton the dark denim shirt he wore, revealing his bare torso. After shrugging off his top, Finch quickly stepped out of his sleek cloud white adidas shoes and got rid of his black ankle socks. Crutchie watched his dominant lover effortlessly remove his tan leather belt before pushing both his dark pair of trousers and gray Calvins down. Once Finch kicked off his premium briefs and fabric pants, he too was now fully bare to the soft-haired blonde. 

Whenever Crutchie saw Finch like this, he sometimes felt he was in another ideal world as he had the boyfriend of his dreams. While Finch didn’t have the the same amount of muscles as the others, his sinewy body was still very much sculpted and corded with powerful muscles. His chest was also covered in a light dusting of short curly hair. In addition to his tall height, Crutchie really loved Finch’s long and optimally buff arms. His toned, impressive legs were also rather long too. The short male’s gray eyes then landed on the faint trail of dark hair from Finch’s navel before moving down to see his thick dark brown bush of pubes before seeing his now rock-hard eight and a half-inch meaty arousal and big balls. His tall boyfriend’s long and thick cock seemed angry; with its foreskin pulled back and its slit already leaking out some pre. Nobody can’t deny that Finch was a highly desirable stud. 

Also, the tall male’s intimidating hard-on also stirred Crutchie’s own cock to quickly stiffen up and be erect too. 

The significantly shorter of the two males slowly approached the other and gave his lover a very tight hug, their erections rubbing alongside with each other. The blonde then looked up to the brunette. 

“You’re really handsome Patrick,” Crutchie said, using one of his hands to feel up his tall boyfriend’s well-defined abdominals and taut chest. 

“You’re real easy on the eye yourself,” Finch chuckled while pulling in Crutchie closer with his large, calloused hands via the round, firm globes of his ass. He then gave it a healthy smack which caused the shorter to release a sultry moan. “I can’t wait to play with you.” 

In return, the blonde male felt up the tall brunette’s powerful and sculpted form. With his height and muscles, it was easy for most people to assume that Finch was a jock and playing some sort of sport. And while Finch can genuinely say he does excel in archery and has been into golf recently, his extreme processor of a mind clearly showcased his talents and creativity as a high-quality content creator and producer. It didn’t shock Crutchie that much on why Finch has been able to garner a strong, loyal following on YouTube in a short amount of time. It does help his boyfriend had a gorgeous singing voice and the looks to go with it too. 

But still, Crutchie could not believe he had the privilege seeing Patrick ‘Finch’ Cortes completely nude, he could not believe _he_ was the reason why his large and intimidating cock was completely erect. 

“You have a really nice body,” Crutchie complimented as Finch turn them around and gently coaxed him onto the bed. The blonde took the message, moving his own compact body up to the neat piles of pillows. 

“Why thank you,” Finch smiled before he too went on his bed and crawled on top of his lover, his taller and clearly more powerful frame covering Crutchie. “In a way, I did this for you sweetheart.” 

“What do you mean Patrick?” 

“I used to be scrawny as hell, remember?” Finch told him. “It didn’t help I was tall to boot; fuck, I kinda looked like a white scarecrow back then and it did affect my performance in archery. That’s why I asked for Spot’s help to build up my muscles; so I can perform way better at my sport and to look much healthier in proportion to my height. The only reason why people dated me back then is because they heard I was pretty good in bed and that I knew how to properly use my big cock on me.” 

“Aww Patrick,” Crutchie smiled before sweetly pecking his cheek. “Even if you didn’t have all those things, I still would’ve dated your bird-loving ass. You’re an incredibly sweet and considerate guy to your core and that’s what matters to me – all of the great physical things about you just happen to be awesome bonuses.” 

“I freaking love you Charlie,” Finch quietly told him. “And tonight, I’m gonna prove it to you again.” 

The short blonde felt his inner thighs tremble at the statement. “Patrick… please.” 

As Finch took his mouth for his own and dominated it, Crutchie felt something in him. While the missionary is one of their favorite position due to the high level of intimacy that the two can avail, the short blonde wanted to try something new. 

When they broke their kiss for a new supply of air, Crutchie surprised Finch by flipping their positions, with the smaller male now straddling the much taller male. The passion between them was getting more heated at a quickening pace but as they kissed once more, neither of them didn’t mind at all. Them rejoining their bodies into one was becoming soon very fast, made all the more apparent when Crutchie felt Finch’s fat manhood lightly rubbing between his cheeks. 

Crutchie then took the initiative to straddle Finch, sitting up at a more upright position. 

“We’re certainly into this, huh?” The short blonde asked his boyfriend with an amused tone. Crutchie then pinned down Finch’s desirable upper arms, loving the feel of the taller male’s strong corded muscles there before leaning down to nuzzle and kissing his neck before sensually licking a stripe on its side. 

Finch felt his face becoming more flush while being pinned down, gazing up to Crutchie who was currently on top of him, his face painting a genuine smile for his lover. 

“We’re a good-looking couple after all. Did you expect us to not get turned on?” Finch laughed, his normally smooth voice a bit low, soaked with lust and it ever being so slightly raspy. “To me, you’re damn hot; and with your cute ass grinding on my big cock and my tongue feeling yours… it’s impossible for myself to not be turned on.” 

As he teased and ground his perky cheeks on Finch’s intimidating and raging erection, Crutchie mouthed his boyfriend’s strong neck before gently biting down on it and sucked on his flesh. While Crutchie was clearly the bottom in their relationship, they technically were quite territorial of each other and mutually loved to mark one another. Finch loved receiving marks from the smaller male while Crutchie himself loved to offer up his skin to him, eager to prove he was Finch’s and was only his. While the tall, curly-haired brunette was the first to openly declare he was very much horny for the short blonde, Crutchie felt in his inner core that his arousal levels were probably surpassing Finch’s by now since his inner instincts was telling him to do anything to be filled with the bigger male’s potent seed. 

While Crutchie stimulated his neck, Finch moaned in response. He arched his back a bit while his eyes were closed shut. His large, calloused hands clutched onto Crutchie’s oh-so soft hair and his smooth back as his cheeks were being tinted an ever deeper shade of red. Finch twisted slightly under Crutchie as the short blonde sat upright again. His smoky brown eyes fluttering open once more and gazing at lover with lust and deep desire for him. 

Crutchie felt electricity was rushing through him, his boyfriend looked so ready to rail him into the next century – which was further reinforced by the fact he felt Finch’s huge cock poking his cute ass. Crutchie was also hard too but his erection felt even stiffer now. However, Crutchie wanted to push all of Finch’s buttons and pull his levers so he once again lowered his face into another side of Finch’s neck. He breathed hot air on the white flesh before sucking on it, lapping his boyfriend’s skin before gently biting on it. The smaller male furrowed his brows and concentrated his effort on his area of interest.

Finch just relaxed himself, moved his head to the side to allow more access for his boyfriend and placed one of his hands on the back of Crutchie’s head, basically caressing it. He groaned in pleasure and applied a bit more pressure on the blonde’s head to further encourage him to leave a temporary mark that he will wear with pride where and whenever appropriate. 

After a while, Crutchie unlatched his mouth, leaving a rather prominent red mark and a string of saliva from Finch’s neck. 

"God Patrick, you’re so damn hot," Crutchie whispered into Finch’s ear before he licked the shell of it. He then sat up quite and bore his gray eyes into Finch’s lustful brown ones. “So do you have… um.” 

“Lube?” Finch completed for him with a genuine smile, to which Crutchie sheepishly nodded. “I do. There’s a fresh bottle in the lower drawer of the nightstand, the one with my charging pad.” 

Finch’s face was flushed and his instincts were screaming at him as the way Crutchie’s soft hands were driving him insane. A shudder ran through his spine and his fat cock was aching, needing to be touch in one way or another. His smokey brown eyes followed Crutchie, who had to move away from him for a bit so he can get to the described dark ash nightstand that sat beside his bed. 

The curly-haired brunette looked over his boyfriend. He noticed that there were some marks on some areas of Crutchie’s fair-skinned compact body. It seems as if his grip on him was a bit too strong but his instincts purred at the sight; they were marks of him claiming Crutchie once more. Finch licked his lips at the fact his meaty manhood was going to be buried to the hilt in this beautiful man he deeply loved once again. He adjusted his posture and breath, allowing him to be calmer and more collected. 

Crutchie’s breathing was shaky as he leaned over to the side and slid his torso down to get to the nightstand’s lower drawer and open it. He aimlessly fumbled around until he got the clear but rather sizable cylindrical bottle of the water-based substance. While he was aware that Finch is a healthy but very hormonal teenager just like him and was content that he had the supply, Crutchie was going to question his boyfriend later on why he needed a generous and pricey bottle of the mint-scented liquid. But for the mean time, Crutchie definitely knew what he craved. It wasn’t on his radar today but it his body needed its fill of Finch as soon as possible. 

While Crutchie felt his own rock-hard cock needs to be relieved too, his instincts was set only on a lone track and that lone track was one which will get Finch’s hulking length in his perky and adorable ass. 

When Crutchie returned to straddle his lover on his knees, Finch predatorily grinned with a glint decorating his eyes. 

"I've wanted you like this all day," The tall, curly-haired brunette admitted, his voice low and seductive as Crutchie opened the bottle of lube to pour some amount on one of his hands. After the blonde got the amount he needed, he dropped the large bottle of lube to the side. 

The short male’s face was incredibly red as he reached behind himself to swipe some onto his entrance before pressing the tip of his index finger inside. A gray eye peered at Finch while there other was screwed close in deep concentration as he pressed his index finger into himself before pulling said appendage out to the first knuckle before sinking it back in again. 

"I’ll just need a minute to get ready babe," Crutchie requested in a shaky voice. Finch understood what the small male meant. 

A smirk formed on Finch’s face before giving Crutchie a wink. His huge manhood was throbbing at the sight of the soft-haired blonde fingering himself. Internally though. Finch wished he was the one doing it. 

“You can take your sweet time my naughty little chinchilla,” The tall male said, observing how his short lover fingered himself. “While you do that, I’ll prep myself as well…” 

With a swift hand, Finch took the lube and applied the water-based substance onto his fat cock. He shivered slightly at the cold liquid but squandered almost no time at all. He then wrapped a large, calloused hand around his substantial love meat, spreading the lube on it so it can become slick. He return his gaze back to Crutchie with a wolfish grin and stroked himself at a slow pace. 

Crutchie was further turned on by Finch’s sexy smile. The smaller blonde bit his lip before inserting a second finger inside his tight little hole, practically scissoring himself. The blonde felt the subtle pain of sting as he stretched himself but it was overpowered by his need and arousal. 

“Ah, Patrick… babe, you’re really making me turned on so, so much now,” Crutchie whined out. The small male proceeded to go finger and scissor himself in a haphazard manner before he took out his two fingers. Due to him being short and compact and Finch being the exact opposite of those traits, he knew taking in Finch’s huge manhood would hurt since he was small and didn’t stretch himself properly – but he wanted to get his cock in him now. 

Crutchie has no experience riding anyone or even Finch, but that wouldn’t stop him to go try for it himself – especially since Romeo shared to him that riding someone hung and attractive such as his boyfriend would be so hot. 

Finch lovingly looked at Crutchie’s cute but stiff cock, the patch of neatly trimmed blonde pubes and proportional testicles. Oh, he’d do and give a lot to go suck at his boyfriend’s love meat in the next round. 

Crutchie looked nervously at Finch, his eyes all big and doe like. 

“I- uh… I’m gonna ride you now…” Crutchie said as his fair skin of his face blushed. While he was super nervous, Crutchie was also ultra horny for his boyfriend’s fat cock to be buried in him. “Tell me if I’m genuinely bad at this, okay?” 

In response, one Finch’s large hands went down to his cock so he can held it steady. The other held Crutchie’s hips, stroking over the smooth, taut skin of the bone. Finch’s facial features softened for a bit and he gave Crutchie a fond gaze. 

"You’ll do great Charlie; I just know it." 

Using his knees to lean forward, Crutchie angled himself to position his ass on Finch’s proud and erect cock. He pressed his lubed hole on to the fat head before he lowered himself onto in a painfully slow manner. The short blonde’s warm and tight hole had perfectly wrapped around Finch’s hulking manhood. He whimpered and both of his lovely legs shook at the sensation but he never broke his eye contact towards Finch. It was just so much for his senses to take in but it was unbelievably incredible. 

“Ah fuck Charlie,” Finch cursed in pleasure, his mouth agape. Even up to now, Crutchie was still unbelievably tight. Once his adorable boyfriend had fully impaled himself on his cock, Finch wiped his slicked hand onto one of Crutchie’s inner thigh. His instincts told him to savagely thrusts up into his lover but he held himself back. Alternatively, both of his hands now played with the blonde’s rosy pink nipples. He tugged, pinch and repeatedly rubbed them. “You look so fucking gorgeous on my big cock babe.” 

This view was making Finch’s dominant instincts scream at him, it told him to go beat up Crutchie’s willing and welcoming tight hole. But, even if this action tortured him, Finch wanted his boyfriend to take the time he needed to adjust so he wouldn’t hurt him. 

Crutchie himself concentrated by taking in breaths, his hands splayed onto Finch’s strong chest. The tall, curly-haired brunette’s face was flushed with a light shade of crimson and his significant length was throbbing inside of him. Aside from his hands feeling the taut muscles under Finch’s chest, the short blonde didn’t move at all. Even if he was nervous now, he was determined to do a good job of pleasuring himself and his deserving boyfriend. 

Still, the intense feeling of Finch’s huge cock in him once again made Crutchie falter a bit in his concentration. He sometimes can’t believe how patient the bigger male can be, how loving and caring he was even in the heat of it all. After some long minutes had passed, the soft-haired blonde decided it was time to for him to move. With a shaky breath, Crutchie put most of his weight on his knees on his feet before he lifted himself up. Most of Finch’s big cock exited him until the head was only left inside before he sunk himself down on it, feeling the thick shaft spread his walls open and pulsated heat inside of him. The small male rocked himself onto Finch's love meat, pleasuring himself and his boyfriend with his tight yet perfect hole. 

Finch quietly smiled to Crutchie, his amazing lover taking his big cock like a champ. He himself had uneven breaths as well and his large hands were gripping on the blonde’s hips to the point of bruising. Finch let Crutchie set the pace but he had also decided to complement his moves. Whenever Crutchie would impale himself onto his cock, he would thrust up and whenever the smaller male would bounce up, he would pull away too. While people generally described Finch as calm, very intelligent and collected, he was quite the groaner during sex. 

With his insides wanting to feel even more Finch’s big pecker, Crutchie braced himself, leaned forward a bit more and sped up his pace. Finch’s mattress bounced with his additional effort and made it easier for him to fuck himself onto his boyfriend’s intimidating cock. 

“Nngh! Oh Patrick, you feel so good!” Crutchie declared while panting, loving the feel of being impaled like this. Then all of a sudden, he gasped in silence when Finch’s large manhood deliciously brushed over the magical bundle of nerves inside of him. “OH SHIT! FUCK PATRICK!” 

Crutchie’s body instinctually readjusted to get his prostrate massaged again and he did. With him now pummeling it with Finch’s meaty cock, the short blonde couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers escaping his lips. Riding Finch now feels so fucking incredible with his cock’s head precisely hitting his special spot each time. He was addicted to this sensation when he first lost his virginity to him. His gray’s hazily fed him a vision of a lustful Finch and his jaw was slacked open. 

“Shit babe,” Finch said as intense pleasure raced throughout his entire body. Crutchie sounded so wonderful above him and he took him so well. His breath hitched in his throat and a strong electric spark ran down his spine. “Y-you look so fucking pretty like this... riding my cock like it’s the last thing you’ll ever have.” 

"Your cock is so huge and it makes me feel so good!" Crutchie whimpered. “It also makes me really, really happy that I’m making you feel good too... fuck, I-I love you so much Patrick." 

“I love you too Charlie,” Finch affectionately returned before he moved his large hands up to feel more of Crutchie’s lean, sweat-covered body before settling them down on his bright pink nipples. Like earlier, he played, rubbed and tugged the nubs which were one of the short blonde’s most sensitive areas. Archery was his sport after all and precision was the name of the game. 

“FUCK PATRICK! PLAY WITH THEM!” 

Finch let out a shaky chuckle but complied with his adorable boyfriend’s desperate request. Even if he was in a very feeling primal state, he can feel his face heat up to be a bit flustered and the emotions within him melt for his lover. 

Crutchie just screwed his compact body onto Finch’s hulking cock faster, crying out and his walls clenching up every single time his prostate was hit head on. Crutchie gasped at the strong sensation and it felt as if his body was on fire with the newer, faster force on which he thrusted his ass down onto his boyfriend’s hulking love meat. 

“Fuck! FUCK! It feels so good Patrick!” Crutchie happily cried out, his hot and velvety walls feeling of Finch’s big cock throbbing and radiating warmth within him. The smaller male tried to reached down and tried to jerk himself off during the riding frenzy but his hand was smacked away by one of Finch’s bigger ones. 

“Patrick!” Crutchie complained. 

“You’re gonna cum when I say so,” Finch growled. 

“Patrick!” 

He received a harsh thrust from his boyfriend, making him screamed out loudly, see stars in his eyes and make his brain dizzy with pleasure. “Got my instructions, love?” 

Crutchie nodded meekly, “Yes Patrick.” 

The short blonde moaned before biting his lips, his body completely overwhelmed with so much pleasure. Crutchie let out a series of repetitive sharp whines each time his head was smacked hard and surrounded with a wave of his ecstasy. The sensation of it all drove him insane but still, he eagerly continued to bounce on aroused cock. When Crutchie directed his eyes down to Finch, he looked at him with lust and a lopsided grin. 

“Do I make you feel good Patrick? Is it alright?” Crutchie inquired, his voice rather broken from all of his moaning and keens. The compact blonde continued riding the tall, curly-haired brunette’s fat cock causing the latter to growl deeply. 

“Fuck… babe,” Finch winced as he renewed his tight clamp onto Crutchie’s lovely hips. “Oh shit!” 

The dominant male hair tipped his head back into the pillows as he his smoky brown eyes watched his boyfriend ride his impressive love meat like there was no tomorrow. 

The beautiful high-pitch keens and cries of Crutchie just made Finch’s huge cock throb even more inside of him, and how he couldn’t help himself anymore. As Crutchie sunk his firm, perky ass down, Finch now sharply snapped his up, delivering a very harsh thrust. Finch unwittingly started a series of devastating thrusts into Crutchie’s hole, practically rearranging his boyfriend’s most intimate core. It delivered precise blow after precise blow to Crutchie’s prostate, doing his very best to keep it that way. His breathing had become more demanding as sweat started to collect on his forehead. Finch didn’t bother to contain his groans and growls, he just wanted to communicate to Crutchie that he was doing great. That he was making him feel oh so good, that he was made just for him. 

Crutchie felt his own cute, bouncing cock twitch and become heavier and heavier. The smaller male though that he might lose it then and there. 

“You’re so damn amazing,” Finch swore, moving up more upright into a sitting position. “But fuck babe, I feel like I’m not gonna last long with your ass being so damn tight and hot…” 

“Me too Patrick,” Crutchie said, painting like a bitch in heat. He knew that he was reaching his own limit. “I feel like I’m gonna blow too!” 

As he Crutchie soldiered on and desperately bounced on Finch’s big cock, his own length was twitching and a tight coil in his belly was being wound up in preparation for a very intense ejaculation – and it drove him insane. Not helping was Finch’s revises and more aggressive thrusts into him, decimating his prostate into dust. The short blonde was starting to not see stars and white in his vision but he didn’t miss a beat on impaling himself onto his boyfriend’s large and proud erection. 

And then… 

“AH! FUCK! FUCK! PATRICK!” 

After a final and extremely harsh pummel on his prostate, Crutchie’s orgasm violently tore through his body with relentless power. His body was electrified as he screamed when his cute cock spurted strong shots of creamy and hot cum. A series of white ribbons of his sweet, thick seed landed onto Finch’s toned abdomen and strong chest with a good amount of it even coating Finch’s handsome face. 

Finch greedily licked some of his boyfriend’s sweet seed. But tasting a good amount of it somehow renewed his vigor to push on. He relentlessly pounded into Crutchie, battering his insides as he neared his own climax too. And after a few thrusts and with Crutchie’s walls massaging his big cock exquisitely, his hips stuttering before the tension within Finch’s taut core that had been built up and was released like his prized composite bow had shot one of his composite arrows. 

“FUCK YES CHARLIE,” Finch growled lowly as he pulled Crutchie closer to passionate kiss as he fully sheathed his sheer length into him deeply before it violently erupted. Finch can feel his huge manhood fully repaint Crutchie’s walls with his magma hot and virile seed. It throbbed as it injected a series of intense jet after intense jet of his essence inside his lover; his large balls pulling tight and pulsating to further supply Crutchie’s hole with even more seed. 

When they broke their sloppy kiss, Crutchie was completely paralyzed; his orgasm and feeling Finch’s big cock breed him had overwhelmed his senses and neural functions to the point that he was too shocked to move. 

Once he was sure that Crutchie had completely milked what his big cock had offered, Finch carefully pulled out of his boyfriend. Naturally, some of his cum had flowed out his boyfriend’s used and abused hole. It was such an amazing site to see, his supremely lovable boyfriend bred again by him. But as Finch was still very much horny, his intimidating fat cock remained very much stiff. While he knew they were a compete mess, Finch nor Crutchie had voiced about it at all or made any complaints. 

“That was…” Crutchie breathed. 

“Fucking incredible,” Finch completes for him with a smile as he coaxed Crutchie to lean over him again, taking his lips in a sweet kiss. “Your cum tasted awesome by the way; it was sweet and quite creamy this time.” 

“Why thank you,” Crutchie beamed back at him. He was glad to hear that the quality of his seed was good during that session. 

“So…” Finch trailed. “Are you up for round two?” 

“We’re gross as hell,” Crutchie pointed out. 

“Want to do round two in the bathroom then?” Finch suggested with a smile. “We can get ourselves cleaned there before I start fucking you again.” 

“Since we haven’t done it there before, I’m willing to try it out,” Crutchie giggled. “I did always wonder how hot bathroom sex can be. I do see and watch incredible amateur pornos of it.” 

“Sweet!” Finch beamed. He then eagerly picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the bathroom located on the same floor as his bedroom. “But I’ll make sure the one we’ll have will be much hotter than the ones you watch on the internet. Precision and high-quality is what I aim for after all.” 

Crutchie just happily nuzzled into the tall, curly-haired brunette’s well-defined chest. 

“Oh Patrick, I’m just really happy that you’re the one who’s indulging my deepest fantasies.” 

**🌈** **🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** **🏕** **🌈**

**Ghost Work** **s Williamsburg** **Building** **;** **Brooklyn** **, NY** **-** **Friday** **,** **9** **:** **08** **p** **.m.**

As he completely dressed himself up in the men showers’ locker room area, Skittery was now wishing that he should have been more assertive at Henry earlier. Due to his race tomorrow with the homophobic Sam Spartanburg, the junior co-captain of the swim team, Skittery has to make sure his own machine was in tip-top condition. That meant he had to go and use the top-tier facilities and equipment that Ghost Works had in their Brooklyn facility. Thing is, Henry insisted on coming along with him; a decision that he was starting to regret since he felt that his Hispanic boyfriend would be so bored out of his mind right now. 

Beyond that, Skittery thought that him having his part-time job in Ghost Works, one of the biggest names in the automotive tuning world, is something that still felt unreal to him from to time. But having that while also occupying the fourth seat in the Tour De Force council – America’s elite selection of the best racing drivers – and being its youngest member? That’s an aspect that Skittery has never thought of in the first place. However, he accepted that those things were currently a reality to him. 

After tossing his used towel in the locker room’s laundry basket, which was parallel to the basket that collected the company’s black mechanic coveralls, Skittery double checked his belongings before he zipped his bright tangerine duffel bag shut. He then left the showers, making the doors to it were properly closed. 

In the main work area of the building, there were several high-performance cars that would be worked by his other co-workers tomorrow; a tastefully modified red R32 Skyline GT-R was in the process of finishing Stage 2 modifications, the beginnings of the extensive overhaul of a silver SRT Viper and the painstaking detailing work that had to be done on an air-cooled black 993 Porsche 911 Turbo, a super desirable classic and very expensive one to boot too. The valuable Porsche was also owned by Victor Tirona, a mutual friend he shared with Bill and also a fellow member of the Tour De Force council. 

While Skittery was one of the guys initially assigned to the Porsche’s extreme detailing duty, he had to drop out due to his important race tomorrow. 

But still, no other car in the entire building held so importance to Skittery in comparison to his heavily modified Toyota Chaser, which was nicknamed the Archangel due to its rather restrained and unassuming looks yet immense power. To most people, Skittery’s car heavily resembled a white Toyota Camry but once they pick up visual cues such as the black Rays rims, hunkered ground clearance and dark, vented carbon fiber hood, they can sense that car airs a formidable aura to it. 

And leaning on the carbon hood of his white Toyota sedan is Henry himself, playing on his phone. As he slowly walked up to him, the Latino male looked to him. Skittery only now realized that his boyfriend was just in his black briefs; his other clothes completely stripped off and exposing his cinnamon skin taut over lean but powerful muscle. He also noticed his personal bottle of strawberry scented lube beside Henry – an item that he strictly kept in his car’s center console storage to prevent his parents from finding it. 

“Hey _bonito_ ,” Henry grinned at the sight of him. “Feel fresh after showering?” 

“Why are you nearly naked?” Skittery asked as he walked up to him. 

“Don’t you like it?” Henry questioned with a perfect smile. 

“I do,” Skittery replied. “But again, why are you nearly naked?” 

“I was thinking if we can do it here,” Henry earnestly shared. “Hisashi did tell me that there are no working security cameras in here since you guys are upgrading the system.” 

Skittery went around his car’s rear area and opened his trunk, placing his light gray duffel bag in it before closing the white panel. He then walked back to the front of his car where Henry was sitting. 

“What makes you sure I’ll put out tonight when I have a big race tomorrow?” Skittery asked. 

“It’s a good luck fuck,” Henry smirked. “Also, I’d be lying if I say I wasn’t really horny for you today.” 

“What happens if I say no?” 

“Would you say no to this?” 

The Hispanic male suddenly took off his black briefs and tossed it aimlessly, revealing his colossal and thick 10-inch cock. Henry further enticed his boyfriend by wiggling his intimidating length and slowly encouraged it to harden, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the drooling slit on its fat head. 

Skittery felt a pang of arousal quickly course through him. He releases a long breath as he neared Henry, looking at his bare and handsome. The intense gaze Henry gives back to Skittery makes him catch his own breath. 

Henry is aware that Skittery isn't conceited and doesn't know how beautiful he is. The expert racer before him had a healthy mop of unbelievably luxurious and fluffy black curls, his pearly white teeth and the salmon pink sweaters that he wore, sending his cuteness through the roof – a factor that was further amplified by the sweater paws over his lovely yet calloused hands. 

The atmosphere in the main work area enhanced the erotic tension; the security lights lit up the floorspace, machines and cars with a warm glow while the stars from above shone through the transparent skylight roof. 

To Skittery, the atmosphere in the main work area right now made Henry look more enigmatic. To Henry, the atmosphere in the massive room they’re in just made Skittery look more stunning and much more ethereal, as if he was a great gift handed to him from the powers above. 

And to Henry’s surprise, Skittery stripped down bare with minimal effort and time. The Hispanic boy stared at his smooth and pale skin, his dusky pink nipples and the lightly toned, lean body his boyfriend possessed. The Latino male also thought his boyfriend’s semi-stiff six-inch cock was adorable yet sexy too. 

“Skits…” Henry huffs, still processing the fact his boyfriend stripped down bare as well. "Y-you… wow, you look _so_ pretty.” 

Skittery froze, too nervous to move due to the fact he was now fully naked in his workplace. On the other hand, Henry admires Skittery’s gorgeous form and defined curves. Skittery noticed Henry’s jugular bob as he takes in a shaky breath. He also felt the warmth Henry seems to radiate all the time and it doesn’t help with the goosebumps appearing all over his smooth pale skin. 

Unfortunately , the moment was interrupted when Skittery’s phone sounded off an audible notification chime. The more submissive male directed his attention to try and find it among the pockets on his now discarded black pants. It could be an important message after all. 

Henry, however, just saw his boyfriend bend down to try finding his smartphone somewhere in his discarded pair of pants, his unbelievably beautiful ass raised up in a provocative manner for him to see. Firm and perky pale cheeks dotted with some freckles here and there, his hole all pink and looking tight just for him. For Henry, it was a mouth watering sight – Skittery all naïve yet in a very submissive position. And before Skittery knew it, Henry had easily picked up him from the floor and placed on him on the carbon fiber hood of his Toyota Chaser with such immense strength and speed, eagerly plunging his mouth and tongue headlong into his boyfriend’s welcoming pink entrance. 

“H-Henry…” Skittery couldn’t help himself but moan out loudly, struggling to come up with a coherent way to talk to his boyfriend. Henry used his tongue and ate him out so well. “H-Henry sweetheart, we-we’re in the main work area. It- it’s really messy to do this here.” 

Even when Skittery had said those words, he lifted his hips and encouraged Henry’s head ever closer so he can feel his boyfriend’s broad tongue plunge even deeper within him. The racing prodigy’s svelte, quivering legs were spread apart wide open with Henry’s head covering it as he greedily ate up his pink and needy hole. 

“Fuck _mi_ _amor_ _,_ _s_ _abes_ _tan_ _delicioso_ ,” Henry happily growled before giving Skittery’s entrance a harsh suck before his tongue dived back deeply again, savoring the more submissive male’s clean taste and pretty noises that escaped from his mouth. 

Skittery couldn’t take it anymore when Henry was assaulting his ass like this, repeatedly brushing and pressed over his prostate mercilessly. He felt his body lock up, balls pulled taut and the metaphorical string within his lightly toned belly wind up to the point of no return. His six-inch cock suddenly shot out continuous ribbons of thick and creamy seed, splattering all over his car’s hood. His healthy white cum contrasting with the black carbon material of the movable panel. Skittery tried to wiggle his ass back into Henry’s willing face as he violently orgasmed. 

When Henry felt Skittery was fully satisfied, he straightened up his body and looked at him with a proud smirk. He made Skittery turn around to face him. Henry was greeted by the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend’s mop of luxuriously soft black hair being a mess and his adorable face flushed pink. 

“A-aren’t we gonna eat at Rosa’s?” Skittery asked, panting and collecting himself from the bone-shaking orgasm he had just experienced. Skittery’s lust-filled brown eyes the landed on Henry’s massive 10-inch cock, proudly erect and leaking. 

_‘Oh_ _no,_ _that’s_ _looks really_ _painful_ _for him_ _,’_ Skittery thought out loud with concern. 

“Why not eat twice tonight, right?” Henry replied with his own lust-filled brown eyes, licking his lips and giving Skittery a toothy grin. “Besides, you look so fucking delicious yourself.” 

Due to the innate and strong desire to have Henry in him, Skittery felt his own cock harden again before a tinge of playfulness coursed through him. 

“If that’s the case then, I can give you more that can satisfy that hunger of yours,” Skittery responded, looking up to his more dominant boyfriend while batting his lashes, looking all sweet and innocent. 

“Really?” Henry raised his brows as he grinned at the prospect. 

Before he lost the boldness that enabled him to say those words, Skittery got off from the hood of his car and held Henry. The racing maestro now encouraged his boyfriend to sit on the carbon fiber hood by gently pushing him on to it. Skittery immediately got in between Henry’s strong legs. 

He was now up close to Henry’s enormous manhood; it was rock hard, veiny, the uncut head an angry red and contrasting with the cinnamon skin tone. It was also leaking so much pre-cum, with some of the liquid running down onto the large balls and the rather unkempt bush of Henry’s black pubes where addictive manly musk was radiating from. 

“W-wow, it’s huge,” Skittery mumbled, never let down on how well-endowed his handsome Hispanic boyfriend was. His adept hand pleasurably stroked the significant length, causing Henry to groan out loud. “It’s also really long, very thick and super aroused for me.” 

Skittery further pumped the dominant male’s gigantic love meat even more, with words of encouragement and groans allowing him to. He teasingly swiped his tongue with a kitten-like lick to collect some of the pre coming out of the slit, savoring the musky taste. Skittery giggled a bit when Henry involuntarily snapped his hips forward, driving his big cock through the hand that he stroked him with. 

The expert racer continued to stroke Henry’s large cock as he moved up and hotly whispered into his ear, “I need to have this inside of me.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Henry possessively growled, his voice emanating from deep inside his chest. 

And with zero warning, Henry’s massive and experienced baker hands gripped Skittery hard and made him straddle his lap and brace his arms and hands around his neck and broad shoulders. Henry then reached over for the bottle of strawberry-scented lube that was still miraculously standing on one area of the carbon fiber hood. 

As Skittery tightly clung onto the cinnamon-skinned Hispanic male, he heard the bottle of his water-based lube open up. He sensed Henry squirted some amount onto one of his hands fingers before feeling it onto the rim that surrounded his pink and ate out hole. 

Before he knew Skittery, Henry harshly shoved two long and calloused fingers in his welcoming entrance. He failed to bite his lips and let out a loud keen. 

“Ah, fuck yes Henry!” Skittery sighed as he wiggled to get the baker’s long, calloused fingers deeper within him. 

Henry then slotted in another finger. Skittery quivered as he felt a fresh dollop of lube drenching the hot, smooth walls of his round ass. 

“Fuck Skits… are you ready to take my fat cock in?” 

“Yes Henry! I’m ready for it to beat my hole up!” 

“I’m gonna to fuck you so hard and breed you, until you have my bun baking in your oven.” 

Moaning in a high-pitched tone, Skittery moved his lovely ass down a bit and rubbed his tight entrance against the head of Henry’s colossal manhood – snatching the leaking fat tip with the sensitive rim with of his eager hole. 

While both of them knew it was pure fiction for Skittery to carry and bake Henry’s ‘bun’ in his stomach, that didn’t stop either of them to fuck like animals towards the fantasy. 

“Yes Henry, please fuck me hard until you knock me up! Please!” Skittery pleases before planting a sloppy yet passionate kiss on Henry’s lips. After pulling away, the expert racer provocatively batted his gorgeous eyelashes towards the dominant baker. He further enticed his aroused boyfriend by desperately whining for him to bury his big cock in him. 

“Don’t worry Skits, I’ll make you feel so good… Christ, you look so pretty like this,” Henry responded sweetly growled. He then splayed a big, calloused hand on Skittery’s pale, lightly toned tummy. The cinnamon-skinned male couldn’t wait to fuck his boyfriend senseless until his potent seed erupted inside of it. Skittery would look even more beautiful with his own essence leaking out of him and his face fucked out but definitely satisfied. 

Skittery then felt Henry’s large hands grab onto his hips, aligning the heavily leaking tip of his huge girth with his own slicked up entrance. They both groaned in pleasure when Skittery took Henry’s big cock in his hand to steady it. The pale-skinned teen and the cinnamon-skinned teen became one when Skittery instinctively impaled himself on Henry’s intimidating love meat. 

“Oh Henry!” Skittery moaned out, his eyes becoming hazy with lust and desire. His loved the fine mix of pleasure and pain as he felt his velvety inner walls being spread apart once again. “You’re so big! You’re so thick and feel so good inside of me. 

“You fucking enjoy bouncing on my big cock, right _mi amor_?” Henry growled, harshly thrusting deep and massaging the walls of Skittery’s incredible heat. “God, you have no damn idea how fucking hot and tight you are.” 

The filthy sounds of cinnamon skin slapping against pale skin, the smell of intense sex, Henry’s deep growls and Skittery’s high-pitched moans permeated in the main work area of the tuning company’s building – the two males completely lost in the intense pleasure they’re experiencing with each other. Henry’s instincts readjusted his hard thrusting into a different angle, rewarded by a scream from Skittery. 

“T-There Henry! Oh- OH FUCK YES HENRY! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!” 

“Shit Skits, I’m g-gonna,” Henry snarled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was starting to feel Skittery’s ass tighten up even more, his exquisite heat and velvety walls massaging and consistently stimulating his huge manhood. 

“Me too Henry! I’m close too,” Skittery loudly announced before grabbing one of Henry’s big and calloused hands to lay it on his lightly toned stomach. “Please Henry, I want your baby batter in me – I really want it. Put your bun in me Henry, please…” 

With his dominant instincts now controlling every fiber in his body, Henry thrusts has turn animalistic. It went to the point of nearly knocking off the beautiful submissive male on his lap. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt about knocking you up. I’ll fuck you hard again and again until you take my baby batter, until you’re heavy with my child. You’re fucked open hole will look so stunning with my seed stuffing you so full to the point you’re practically leaking it...” 

“Yes Henry! I fucking want your baby batter! Please! Please plant your seed in me!” Skittery cried out to him, his voice now breathy and ruined. The racing prodigy also felt intense pleasure pooling up deep within him as his prostrate was savagely battered by the Hispanic man he loved. 

Skittery felt Henry’s thrusts evolve into something become more urgent and violent. It pummeled his prostate into dust, causing his body to heavily quiver and slowly melt into goo while at the same time, causing his own cock to be stiff and ready to burst. But after one particular slam into him, Skittery shot his eyes open but only saw white and so many stars. Several creamy ribbons of his own seed covered their sweaty bodies. Skittery didn’t know how cum he discharged but the only thing he knew was that his own cock spitting out hot cum. At the same time, his abused yet pretty hole gripped Henry’s big cock like a vice. 

Henry snarled at the sensation of Skittery’s hole trying to milk him and the sight of him climaxing. Those factors alone triggered his own bone-shaking orgasm; he clung onto his Skittery’s hips with bruising force, pulling him close he possibly can as he felt his own huge balls being pulled taut. The climax that the Hispanic teen had knocked the air out of him. Henry bit the meat of Skittery’s lean shoulder, leaving an angry bite mark before moving his lips to passionately kiss his boyfriend. The cinnamon-skinned teen just bred his gorgeous pale-skinned boyfriend; his hulking manhood came and came and came inside of his boyfriend, filling him up with ludicrous amounts of his magma-hot, fertile and potent baby batter. 

“So much cum,” Skittery happily hummed as he tiredly rested his chin on Henry’s broad shoulder, nuzzling his neck and taking in his manly freshly-baked bread scent. The racing expert felt that he was still being filled up to the point where his hole was drowning in his boyfriend’s potent creamy seed. 

Henry’s toned chest rumbled proudly with pride. “I’m a healthy Latino guy after all." 

Both of Skittery and Henry basked the afterglow of their coitus, relaxing their breaths down and taking in each other’s much welcomed presence. Skittery wiggled his impeccable ass a bit and felt Henry’s big cock was still very much hard. 

Henry then cupped his boyfriend’s face as he gently pressed a loving and affectionate kiss. It was Henry’s way of apologizing to Skittery whenever he gives him an intense treatment during their passionate lovemaking. 

“That was really nice,” Skittery giggled, moving a bit to wrap and lock his legs around Henry’s toned hips. 

“It was,” Henry laughed, hugging his boyfriend close. “Think we can do this again? Have sex here in Ghost Works?” 

Skittery just playfully rolled his eyes before looking directly back at Henry with a smile, “You do realize the only reason why we can do this is because there are no security cameras working right now that catch us red handed like this.” 

“Yeah but still…” Henry beamed back. “You gotta admit having sex here on your car’s hood is really hot.” 

“Think you’re ready to clean up and leave for Rosa’s?” Skittery inquired softly. “I know I am – I’m hungry as hell.” 

Henry’s large, calloused hands moved down to rest on Skittery’s ass. He then laughed a it into Skittery’s ear, “I was thinking if we can have round two but in the showers this time.” 

“Henry… I want to go to that place so we can eat.” 

Suddenly, the Hispanic teen stood up, causing Skittery to feel his big cock slide in deeper in his amazing ass. The smaller, pale racing expert gasped as he clung onto Henry’s sculpted body. 

“Oh…!” 

Henry then whispered into Skittery’s ear as he started walking them in direction of the employee locker and shower rooms, “One more round baby then we can go get our dinner at Rosa’s. I promise to make it worth your while baby and I really do want to show my love for you...” 

“Okay Henry,” Skittery said. “Make love to me in round two but after that, we have to leave this place, okay?” 

Henry felt his body perk up and arousal coursed through his veins once more. “You got yourself a deal _mi amor_.” 

**🌈** **🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** **🏕** **🌈**

**D** **aSilva Apartment Unit** **–** **Friday** **, 10:24** **p** **.m.**

Albert’s bedroom was a private oasis for both Albert and Elmer from the outside world. 

There were a lot of scattered clothes on the light blonde wooden laminate floor, a sizable messy bed and the industrial style LED Edison bulbs emitted warm light from above while the closed bedroom window let in the romantic moonlight and the lights of the neighboring apartment buildings. 

There were a couple of floating shelves that showcased Albert’s favorite manga series, various anime character figurines, his rather large of Amiibo collection and knickknacks of iconic video game items. 

Albert’s room also had a desk where a 25-inch IPS gaming monitor and soundbar was connected to his PlayStation and Nintendo Switch. While the gaming monitor tended to be on most of the time and displays beautiful and responsive graphics and pictures, it was off right now. The solid wooden door to his bedroom would be normally open as well, but they were closed and locked now. 

Another thing that Albert’s room had was a Corsair perforated leather gaming chair with red accents. While it was functional and very comfortable, it wasn’t the most eye-catching sight in the room; no object in the room was. 

No, the well-muscled male had reserved that distinction for the transgender male in his lap. Elmer rested his forehead against on one of his redhead boyfriend’s broad shoulders, panting as he ever so slightly gyrated his hips. 

Albert had reclined the seat back of his gaming chair to a more optimal position as his eyes took in the picture of Elmer squirming on his thick, nine and a half-inch cock. 

Elmer looked absolutely stunning like this; riding Albert’s huge manhood as if he was just was made for it. The smaller male was blushing quite a bit, his body quivering and his muscles were exhausted but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting and chasing that blissful and overwhelming feeling whenever he impaled himself on Albert’s significant length. Elmer was completely desperate to try and cram himself full of the redhead’s big love meat. 

Elmer in this state was treating Albert to a gorgeous view; his olive skin contrasted the hickeys on his neck and bites that his redhead lover gave, the rather evident scars from his top surgery were subtly highlighted by the light sheen of sweat on his skin, a faint outline of a four pack on his stomach forming, his wet cunt absolutely dripping and copious amounts of juices were flowing down his thighs and his curly black pubes down there were all wet. He was there for Albert to kiss, mark, touch and see. 

Albert then sensually traced his long fingers going down. He felt his Elmer shudder when his fingertips reached his cunt, lightly stroking around the area where his drenched pussy was stretched around his huge cock. While Albert had prevented himself from bucking into Elmer’s warm and inviting core, it took a lot of effort into doing so. 

Elmer was absolutely soaked; his pussy was just dripping with his own juices and Albert’s creamy seed from their two earlier sessions. The smaller male clenched down on the big cock a little as Albert gently touched him down there, making the strong redhead turn up into a smile. 

The cheeks of Elmer’s were completely flushed as Albert played with his cunt in a rather cruel manner. The bigger male was teasing him by expertly moving a finger onto his clit and dragged it around in a circular pattern. 

Albert himself was shaking a bit as sheer pleasure was rushing throughout his body. He felt filthy with fucking his lover on the gaming chair his dad gifted him and he felt the substantial risk of them being caught by his dad. He didn’t want of course that but the _very idea_ that he might accidentally see him making love with his amazing boyfriend, who took his huge cock like a pro, intoxicated him. 

Elmer, with lips sensually parted and his body completely bare, was now very desperate for Albert’s cock to move. He whined, panted and moaned to let his redheaded lover know. In return, Albert just chuckled. The pale muscular male was lazily splayed out on his gaming chair like he was a successful knight taking the throne and power from his sweet and lovely king. 

Both of the redhead’s large, rough hands strongly gripped onto Elmer’s hips before he encouraged the smaller male to move up his meaty length. Albert knew that Elmer wanted this despite the tiring strain which Elmer’s muscles felt. He knew Elmer wanted to ride him, to serve him, to be bred by him and to be loved by him like in there two previous loving making rounds. 

Albert had already came inside Elmer twice but being the very healthy, very horny redhead teenager he is, he was still rock hard and more than eager to keep on screwing Elmer. 

_‘_ _Fuck,_ _Albie’s cock is_ _so l_ _ong, so big_ _, so thick_ _,’_ Elmer hazily thought. _‘He feel_ _s_ _so damn good.’_

The olive-skinned boy locked eyes locked into Albert’s as he was slowly guided onto his large love meat, setting a pace on which he can fuck himself onto that cock. 

Elmer moved his body up with a whimper, feeling his ginger lover’s significant length deliciously massage his inner core until only the large head was in him. The smaller male paused himself in that position for a moment, his thighs burning a bit with the effort, before he lowered his body once again, feeling Albert’s big cock slowly impale him again. 

“You should take a good look at yourself baby boy,” Albert smirked, his voice low and menacing. “You’re so fucking good, so damn pretty just like this. I love it when you’re all so needy and desperate for me, Elm.” 

Elmer’s hips were completely flush with Albert’s, his pussy feeling his bush of wiry red pubes. He squeaked when Albert slightly bucked his up and slowly grind into his pussy, his massive cock touching and massaging his slick walls. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Albert lovingly grunted, his tone a mix of determined and genuine. “Such a handsome boy, a catch for any guy out there but here you are… enjoying yourself on my cock.” 

The pale-skinned male’s large hands slid around Elmer to possessively cup his ass, squeezing it roughly and pulling them apart like a brute as the olive-skinned boy started to bounce on his meaty length. As Elmer moved himself up and down on that cock, Albert thrusted up and deep, his angle accurate and hitting his boyfriend’s inner core hard. Elmer made a series of loud and lewd moans, his hips mindlessly grinding down every time he took Albert’s hulking manhood in a desperate attempt to get more of that amazing friction that massaged his walls. The way he impaled himself on the big cock was complimented with the way Albert harshly thrusted up into him. 

“You love it when you take my cock, don’t you?” Albert deeply growled. “You love riding my cock like a whore, am I right? Splitting you open?” 

“Y-yes Albie,” Elmer admitted, his cheeks completely flushed as he moved himself on that cock. “Fuck me Albie, please fuck me…” 

“I can’t hear you,” Albert teased his adorable boyfriend. “What did you say again?” 

Elmer audibly gasped when Albert started to thrust really hard into him, accurately pummeling his g-spot. “Albie! Fuck me hard Albie! Please fuck me hard there!” 

“Hmm, Albie is cute and all,” Albert told him as his hands moved back up to his hips. The redhead then harshly gripped his hands there before he forcefully slammed Elmer down on his huge cock, causing his boyfriend to squeal loudly. “But I prefer it whenever when you call me daddy. Remember the first time you called me that, Elm? You suddenly said that out of the blue but when you did, I fucked you hard like you’re my own personal bitch to use. You were so fucking loud that I bet all of New York knew back then how much of an incredible and pretty slut you are just for me, serving me so wonderfully.” 

Albert used his strength to hold Elmer up, grinding into him and making his big cock rub generate delicious friction inside Elmer’s hot core, expertly massaging his g-spot. 

“Daddy,” Elmer moaned in pleasure. “Please fuck and breed me daddy! Please daddy, please…!” 

“You’re so beautiful baby boy,” Albert complimented with a grin before loosening his grip on the olive-skinned boy’s hips. The muscular redhead then guided Elmer to a more optimal position so he can start to fuck into him properly. 

Elmer has thrown his head back in pleasure and the the lusty words Albert gave him. The trans male blushed hard and was completely powerless to stop the beautiful noises of pleasure that he made. 

“You’re such a good little bitch,” Albert growled, smacking his ass. “You take my huge cock so well. I fucking bet you love this, huh? Riding my huge cock and milking it for my seed so you can be bred.” 

“Yes, I do love it!” Elmer admitted before he squeaked at the overwhelming sensation of Albert fucking into him. Elmer then felt his pale-skinned boyfriend stopped thrusting as he impaled his body all the way down onto that big cock, his went cunt twitching around it. 

For Albert, this feeling of intense pleasure felt amazing. It took everything in him to not take Elmer and screw him senseless. No, the muscular ginger thought of a more fun way to spend their third round of love making. He was, after all, a kinky and very horny redhead. 

Elmer suddenly felt one of Albert’s hands smack his ass _hard_. It caught him completely off-guard, causing him to jerk in surprise and his body to quiver, his pussy clenching around that big cock. 

“Move,” Albert sternly ordered. “I’m not going to be the one working here, bitch. If you want my seed, you have to work for it.” 

Elmer nodded to Albert’s words submissively before lifting himself up and riding it down, feeling Albert’s significant and thick length drag against his pussy’s walls. He can hear the sound of his slick produce lewd sounds and felt his juices and Albert’s cum from their earlier rounds drip out. It was unbelievably obscene but the trans male teenager absolutely loved it. 

Feeling his boyfriend's tight, warm and drenched walls made Albert feel so good. For some reason, Albert wanted someone out there to hear the noises of filthy sex he made with Elmer, make them hear on how he made moan and beg. He wants them to see how he transformed his lovely, brave and adorable boyfriend into a needy and begging puddle, fucking himself like a whore. 

“Fuck Elm, you look so damn beautiful,” Albert said into Elmer’s ear before he nipped on it. His big calloused hands cupped his chest, playing and rubbing his nipples. “You’re so hot, taking and riding my big cock like this, your cute cunt all stretched around me... you’re a damn mess right now Elm, a mess I created and I fucking love you for it.” 

Albert possessively slowly ran his hands Elmer's sweat-sheen olive skin, before he held his hips again. The redhead took in Elmer’s physical once again for a bit – he was so cute yet so beautiful. He loved the way how Elmer’s body was beginning to show progress from their workout dates and was actively trying to integrate healthier habits into his life. Elmer looked so gorgeous like this and Albert never wanted to let him go. 

Elmer panted as he drove his pussy onto his lover’s big cock, feeling his redheaded boyfriend’s thick meat opening it up, massaging into his velvety yet sensitive walls. The smaller male knew his pussy was so drenched and being fucked so good, it made Albert penetrating him easy. 

“I wonder what would the others say if they end up seeing you like this?” Albert growled, causing Elmer to close his eyes and shakily breath. 

Albert enjoyed his beloved boyfriend riding him, taking his big cock like a good bitch. Albert enjoyed the sight of Elmer’s juices and his seed from their earlier love making sessions mix and leak out of his pussy. Albert enjoyed seeing Elmer this wet and quiver from his plethora of dirty words. 

“My beautiful and brave boyfriend... now submitting to me a like good slut, begging for my big cock. Letting me split you open.” 

Albert’s words made Elmer pick up his pace, fucking himself harder on the big ginger male’s huge length as he possibly can. Even as his muscles was starting to feel sore from exhaustion. 

“You make for a great whore, love. You’re so beautiful panting and moaning for me... your pussy dripping wet and practically craving for even more of my baby-making seed.” 

Elmer couldn’t say anything as he was completely consumed by the feeling of intense pleasure running through his veins, as if the sensation coursed through him like electricity. He felt incredible and his body was crying out to be touched, as proven by his clit throbbing. 

“You love this, don’t you Elm? You love my huge cock injecting pre and my seed in your pussy, right? Do you love being my whore, love being my own personal slut?” 

“PLEASE!” Elmer begged, wanting to Albert to dominate him. The olive-skinned male then proceeded to fuck himself even harder, needing for his pale-skinned boyfriend to be in him even deeper and to screw him much harder. 

“My pretty sweetheart of a slut... all soaked and serving me so damn well.” 

“Daddy please,” Elmer begged. “Please...” 

“What was that baby boy?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“You mean to tell me that you _don’t_ want to be fucked like the good bitch you are?” Albert inquired, his tone caring and loving, two qualities which heavily contrasted against his filthy words. “Want me to _stop_ ruining your pussy?” 

“DADDY PLEASE NO!” Elmer screamed, desperately fucking himself on his cock. 

Albert harshly pulled Elmer off his thick love meat. He smirked with pride as even more of his cum and his boyfriend’s pussy juices dripped out of his heavily penetrated cunt. Elmer audibly whimpered at the loss of the delicious sensation in him. 

“No... daddy please!” Elmer cried. “I want your cock! Ruin me!” 

All of a sudden, Albert took him into his powerful arms and carried him out of the blue which caused Elmer to squeal. The redhead stood and passionately kissed him while he turned them around, slowly setting Elmer down on his black and red leather gaming chair. In Albert’s eyes, his boyfriend looked like a king sitting on his rightful throne with his legs spread open. 

The redhead carefully moved Elmer so that both of his legs were propped up comfortably on the padded up lowered armrests of his gaming chair, which in return, caused his pussy to be completely exposed at a newer and better angle, all soaking wet and very much willing to take in a cock – preferably big ones like the one Albert was gifted with. 

Before Elmer could even cry out for his lover to go and screw him senseless, Albert was already penetrating him once more, his large, calloused hands keeping Elmer steady. 

Elmer cried out, throwing his head back as he saw so many stars from the new angle Albert had utilized to enter him. 

Albert didn’t flounder around to build up pace slowly and only for him to ramp it up. Instead, relentlessly fucked his meaty nine and a half-inch cock all the way into Elmer hard and fast. His boyfriend was absolutely wet and desperate, his body quivering with each thrust but taking it so well each and every time. 

Elmer’s coherence was practically thrown out the window. His eyes were all tears and glassy with the desire to be used by Albert, to be taken by him once more. The olive-skinned boy cried and begged the pale redhead to stuff his big cock into him as hard as he possibly can. The smaller boy felt his like his inner core was being violently rearranged, trying to make room for his boyfriend’s girthy love meat. 

Albert wasn’t doing much better. His primal instincts were telling him to keep on fucking his amazing boyfriend hard and shower him with words of praise, his large hands really feeling Elmer all over. 

“You feel so good Elm, you’re doing great, you’re so incredible,” Albert babbled. “I love you so much sweetheart. You feel so damn good and look so beautiful like this.” 

“I love you too Albie,” Elmer breathily replied as he happy tears ran from his eyes. “You feel so good in me; _so long_ and _so thick_.” 

The olive-skinned male hips twitched at the intense sensation of pleasure which were flooding his nerves. The smaller trans teen couldn’t do anything but let Albert ravage him, allowing him to use his wet and warm pussy as if it were a toy. 

Elmer clawed his short, blunt nails of the gaming chair’s lowered armrests located on both of his sides. He arched his back in an attempt to get Albert inside of him deeper, to help the bigger male feel even better whenever he thrusted back into him. Elmer wanted to take off some load from he boyfriend rather than just lie there and look beautiful. 

But to Albert, Elmer did look beautiful – so damn unbelievably beautiful. It was all thanks to his skin glowing in a light-sheen of sweat, his body bouncing ever so slightly with every single harsh buck of his hips and his face to his adorable face painting an expression of being overwhelmed with so much pleasure. 

Then there was Elmer’s cunt; his twitching yet lovely and perfect cunt. It was completely soaked, absolutely desperate and wrapped perfectly around the redhead’s hulking cock. Albert’s eyes then moved to his boyfriend’s swollen and cute clit; it was just neglected and called out to be rubbed and licked. 

Albert decided to slow his thrusts, a direct opposite to the instincts of his body to release the bubbling heat inside of Elmer, to fuck him like there was no tomorrow until he came heavily deep inside of him. 

_‘I’ll give what he wants from me soon,’_ The well-muscled but pale-skinned make thought. _‘I’ll make it so worth it for him._ _Besides, a_ _b_ _it_ _more teasing couldn’t hurt_ _my_ _baby_ _boy now_ _, could it?_ _’_

The redhead slowly and excruciatingly dragged his cock out until the fat head was the only one inside before he suddenly slammed back into Elmer. He saw Elmer had jerked and silently screamed at his action. 

“Oh no Elm,” Albert chuckled in a teasing tone. “Your adorable little clit; it’s so needy and swollen!” 

Elmer took in a shaky breath, his open eyes overflowing with tears of pleasure. He audibly gasped and quivered when Albert sensually brushed his thumb against his clit. 

“Albie… p-please Albie.” 

“What? Want me to help get you off? Play with your cute little clit until you squirt on my big cock?” 

Elmer only nodded in reply, his chest and stomach rising and falling at a more rapid pace due to him panting. All this while he lied on his back in a bid to make sure he granted Albert full access into him. 

“Use your mouth bitch,” Albert growled sternly before he took his large hand away from Elmer’s needy clit. This caused Elmer to cry a bit. 

“Albie… love, please touch my clit – play with it! ANYTHING!” The smaller male desperately pleaded, clearly wanting the lost sensation back.” “P-please Al…” 

“Please who?” Albert questioned his boyfriend with both eyebrows raised. When he noticed that gorgeous Elmer didn’t reply immediately, Albert teasingly rubbed his clit in a slow yet very sensual motion. “Again baby boy, what do you call me?” 

“Daddy,” Elmer happily babbled as he regained the lost, pleasurable feeling of the bigger male playing with his clit. “Y-yes daddy, touch my clit just like that.” 

“Okay baby boy,” Albert smiled as he gently started to rub around Elmer’s clit, his finger slowly moving in these circular patterns that was making Elmer feel so good. 

Elmer shuddered as his eyes slowly closed, feeling the pleasure and heat between his legs tingling his body as they surely built up in his core. 

“You’re so stunning like this to me babe,” Albert softly chuckled. “You’re so damn eager to be touched and fucked like the whore you are...” 

While Albert rubbed on Elmer’s clit, he slowly started to buck his hips into his boyfriend – somehow massaging his g-spot this time. 

Elmer was so close, _so damn close_. For a large part of their current love making session, he was on the edge for far too long. But with the way Albert was fucking him, he had absolutely no idea if his muscular and redheaded boyfriend would even let him cum or not. 

“You’re such a good bitch for me,” Albert said as he thrusted in and rubbed Elmer’s clit much harder. “My beautiful little baby boy. Squirt on my cock, Elm. Come on babe, you can do it.” 

Elmer whined when his hips were now also trying to help in pleasure himself on Albert’s cock so he can finally go over that tantalizing edge. But for some reason, Elmer found the pressure and the sensation of Albert playing with his clit and fucking his pussy to not be enough. He cried in desperation to release the extreme tension building inside of him. 

“This ain’t enough, huh?” Albert smirked. “But even then, you’re really close, aren’t you?” 

“Please Albie,” are the only words Elmer can say with his wrecked voice as he instinctively bucked his own hips as it met Albert’s. 

“Time to use the nuclear option then,” Albert declared with a smirk. “But Elm, if you want to cum, promise you’ll look into my eyes while I help you, okay?” 

Elmer quickly nodded in response, “Okay…” 

Albert pulled out of the smaller male, causing a couple of tears and some high and desperate but broken noises to be released from Elmer. However, his eyes looked to Albert who immediately got on his knees and suddenly, there was a deliciously hot mouth on his cunt, throughly lapping up his soaking pussy lips and swirling around his clit, expertly sucking and playing with them using his broad tongue. Elmer then realized that his eyes were also directly staring into Albert’s; the obscene visuals his eyes vividly showed to him and the intense sensation were too much for his body to handle. 

As Elmer looked down onto Albert, he swore that he saw white and stars as his entire body quivered with such intensity, thighs clenching as he was finally pushed over the edge and heavily came. Elmer couldn’t stop himself from desperately rubbing his pussy towards Albert’s dominating mouth, making the loud and lewd nosies which escaped his lips as he squirted _hard_. Albert tried to lap it all up like the greedy and possessive redhead lover he was. He felt Elmer’s pussy clenched and twitched as strong wave after strong wave of intense pleasure washed over his boyfriend – the man he gladly gave his heart to. 

Elmer was just a soaking wet and panting mess as Albert had finally pulled away from his pussy. The well-muscled ginger male’s lips were shiny with his clear juices. Elmer was still quivering in the aftermath of his intense orgasm; his cunt still all tingly and drenched, when Albert harshly penetrated his large cock back into him once more. 

The action made Elmer release a shocked, broken cry. He was feeling the redhead’s huge manhood filling him up again, splitting open and stretching the walls of his already oversensitive pussy. Albert screwed him fast and harsh, groping his chest, feeling his nest of wiry red bush of pubes brush against his drenched pussy’s lips and huge meaty balls slapping against his wet cunt with every hard and precise thrust. 

Albert knew he was close, _so close_. And feeling Elmer’s hot, wet and tight velvety walls around him… hearing the neediness in his wrecked voice and desperate mewls, him looking so cute and gorgeous at the same time while he fucked his boyfriend’s oversensitive cunt brought him closer to the edge. 

So much closer to the edge. 

“Albie… p-please cum in my pussy,” Elmer requested with a broken voice as he Albert pounded into him harder than ever before tonight. The smaller male’s seemed to get through the bigger pale-skinned teen’s ears. “AHH…! A-AL-ALBERT!! FUCK YES! WRECK MY PUSSY THERE! BEAT IT UP WITH YOUR FAT COCK!” 

Albert had great stamina and can hold back for a long time. However, Elmer was beneath him in his gaming chair looking like a heaven sent being and his hot, soaking and tight cunt was clenching around him, massaging his big leaking cock so exquisitely. All the while his beloved Elmer was begging and crying out for him like a needy bitch in heat. With those factors in play, the redheaded male couldn’t stop himself any longer. 

Albert snarled as his strong, consistent buck of his hips faltered and stuttered. He sheathed his huge manhood to the hilt and ground against leaking cunt. But the sensual yet very rough action first caused Elmer to go first. 

“A-Albert,” Elmer mewled. “O-OH FUCK…” 

With the way Albert’s large cock was carving out space in his inner core, massaging his oversensitive and tingling cunt, Albert’s large calloused hands on his chest while playing with his prominent nipples. It was all too much... Elmer felt himself squirt hard again, another wave of extremely intense, bone-shaking pleasure rushed through as he came once more, whining and clenching his pussy around Albert’s big manhood. 

That was it for Albert. After a few desperate, hard and shallow thrusts, Elmer felt a huge and violent waves of Albert’s thick, creamy and searing seed filling him up deep inside his cunt. Albert snarled as he fucked then through their extreme peaks but as they continued to orgasm and a battery of strong waves of pleasure rolled over them, Elmer grabbed Albert and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a passionate but sloppy kiss. 

When their orgasms had finally faded away, they broke their kiss and Albert slowed down the bucking of his hips before panting to a complete stop. The redhead relocated his hands so that he can completely wrap his arms around Elmer, holding him closer. They laid in that position for a moment; it was bit awkward and Albert’s hulking manhood was also still buried inside Elmer’s used up cunt. 

Albert sweetly licked away the sweat on Elmer’s forehead before kissing it. The redhead rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s, burying his face in Elmer’s black locks. 

Albert then pulled away, slowly slipping his large cock out of Elmer before stepping back a bit. Elmer laid bare in his gaming chair, completely fucking out and his luscious legs spread out open – him in this form was basically Albert’s lovely mess. Elmer’s thighs were completely wet, his beautiful pussy fucked wide open and leaking his own juices and Albert’s recent and huge deposit of fresh seed, and his face expressing that he was an extremely satisfied and fucked out slut – _he was Albert’s_ _own_ extremely satisfied and fucked out slut. 

Albert then moves his fingers down and softly stroked his large calloused fingers over the leaking cunt he just abused, causing Elmer to quiver a bit. 

“You okay Elm?” The dominant and teasing redheaded beast was gone, leaving behind a gentle and concerned Albert. Despite the pale-skinned male’s love for dominating and owning Elmer; pinning him down, fucking him like an animal as if he were a desperate bitch in heat and telling him all the filthy combination of words his mind can come up with, Albert always knew how to take such gentle care of Elmer after the last round of their love making sessions were over. 

“I’m okay Albie,” Elmer responded with an exhausted but genuine smile on his face. The olive-skinned male just shuddered at what just happened tonight. “I’m just- it was… everything was so incredible, _you_ were so incredible.” 

“Thanks Elm,” Albert softly beamed before he leaned forward to sweetly peck on his lips. “You were incredible for me too. Now come on babe, let’s take a warm shower. You look so damn gorgeous right now but you’re probably not feeling clean.” 

Elmer softly chuckled before he moved, sitting more upright on Albert’s gaming chair. The redhead slowly pulled him off from the furniture he was suddenly carried into his arms, bridal style. Once Albert had seemed Elmer safe and secure in his muscular arms, he started walking towards the bathroom so they can get cleaned. 

**:•:•:•:**

After they were done cleaning themselves up in the shower, Albert and Elmer had returned back to Albert’s bedroom and enjoyed each other’s naked company under the comforter by making out on Albert’s dark crimson bed. It was nice way to make up for the fact they hadn’t kissed much during their three rounds of mind-blowing sex. While it didn’t rile their hormones up, they had missed the feeling of each other’s lips while they made love. When they broke their kiss, Albert was the first one to speak up. 

“About what happened earlier,” Albert started softly when they pulled apart. “I can’t really knock you up, right…? 

“Albert Duncan DaSilva, we have talked about this and practically done it a lot of times now,” Elmer reminded him with an adorable giggle. “Because of the hormone shots I’m taking, I can’t have a baby even if I wanted too. Yeah, you can put your undoubtedly potent baby batter in me all you want but my oven can’t exactly bake it into a bundle of joy. Even if I stopped taking my hormones so I can carry and conceive, it’ll take sheer luck to kickstart my system again.” 

“Oh that’s good,” Albert said, his mind providing all the memories of Elmer had told him about this particular topic. “We don’t want you being knocked up with my kid while we’re still in high school. I don’t want you to be like one of those people in that MTV reality show.” 

“Trust me,” Elmer chuckled. “I don’t have any intention to follow their footsteps.” 

“But honestly, I think you’d make for an awesome dad,” Albert admitted. “You’re a really nurturing guy Elm. And that’s proven every damn time you take care and watch over me, Race, Myron and Kevin C. whenever we very rarely decide to get high in Myron’s basement.” 

Elmer just adorably laughed, “You need to give Spot some credit too. He’s much better in handling you four physically before any of you end up doing something stupid while high since he’s much stronger.” 

“True,” Albert said before he kissed his forehead. “But I do believe you’re much nurturing than him and to me, that goes a long way.” 

“Aww, Albie…” 

“I mean it Elm.” 

Elmer then directed his eyes at the smart clock on Albert’s side of the bed. It’s currently said 12:04 a.m. and that the weather was hazy outside. 

“Holy shit,” Elmer as he focused his eyes back to Albert’s handsome face. “We should really get going to sleep. It’s past 12 already and Hotshot’s gonna pick is up at eight later.” 

“But I want us to keep on talking like this and shit,” The redhead pouted adorably. 

Elmer sweetly pecked Albert’s cheek, “We can talk more in Hotshot’s minivan on the way to Connecticut tomorrow. But right now, we have to get our beauty sleep.” 

“Can I hold you close?” Albert inquired softly. 

Elmer only beamed, “Of course Albie. You can hold me close.” 

Albert then slowly snaked one of his arms around Elmer’s torso and made the smaller male scoot much closer to him. In return. Elmer gave his boyfriend a slow and gentle kiss on his lips before breaking it off so he can nuzzle his face in Albert’s well-defined pale chest. 

“I love you Albert,” Elmer happily said in a tired tone before the lull of sleep slowly took him. However, he did feel the soft kiss Albert had planted on the top of his head. 

“I love you too Elmer,” Albert returned as he tightly held the amazing person who stole his heart before he himself succumbed to the gentle caress of slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak out in the comments section below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	10. Drive Fast, Love Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Spartanburg, Splasher's co-captain in the swim team, duels Skittery in a high-performance race. Hotshot solicits some last-minute advice and confesses to York in a familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Union Circuit, CT - Saturday, 10:05 a.m.**

The main parking area of Union Circuit was bustling with a ton of activity; cars ranging from tuners, muscle, exotics and even electric arrived in droves. The mostly male enthusiast crowd gawked at the several builds of cars that were either being proudly displayed in the parking lot or was being prepped to go around the track – at least before it had to be closed down for a short while due to the anticipated race between Skittery and Sam Spartanburg.

One of the vehicles that enthusiasts paid no attention to was Hotshot’s very normal but well-kept silver Toyota hybrid minivan. Due to the fact no men stopped by to take pictures or asked about it and with one of the sliding doors wide open, the minivan unintentionally became a good hub for conversation. 

A talk was happening between Hotshot, Mush, Jack, Romeo and Finch. The layout consisted of Hotshot and Jack sitting on the step of the minivan’s interior while Romeo, Mush and Finch stood in the more open-part of the parking lot, facing them – particularly Hotshot himself. 

“So hang on Hotshot, you want to confess soon to my cousin that you love him?” Romeo asked, his tone indicating a bit of shock and disbelief. 

“I do,” The Korean-American male answered to the older Del Rosario relative, twiddling his thumbs and looking down onto the concrete pavement of the parking lot. “I just… I- I do feel that York’s so much different compared to all of my previous relationships.” 

“How’s York different from your exes?” Mush inquired. 

“It comes to the summary that I couldn’t ask for a better person than York even if I tried to,” Hotshot said fondly, his mouth quirking into a soft smile. “York is so cute, attractive – even if he doesn’t say so himself. He’s also street-smart, a good cook, super creative, hardworking and really kind to his core. Also, bonus points go to the plain fact he has exceptional balance on electric skateboards.” 

Jack snorted and briefly snickered at the lovestruck tone of the mix-raced male, “God Hotshot, you fucking sound like Mush around the time when he was falling head over heels for Blink.” 

“I so did not sound like that,” Mush stated. 

“Um, fuck yeah you did,” Finch factually contradicted in a playful manner. “You were like ‘Hey Finch! Blink liked the shirt I wore today.’ ‘Yo Finch, Blink sneezed and he looked so fucking cute.’ ‘Finch! Dude! Blink noticed that I’ve been working out more lately and he wants to come see my volleyball game this week!’ Do I need to further lay out more examples?” 

“Damn, I feel so attacked right now,” Mush said. 

“To Finch’s credit, those experiences he had with Mush even applies to me… and then some,” Romeo chimed in. 

“Wow, I did not come to Connecticut today just so my fellow love guru and good friend here can take me down in a parking lot,” Mush said of Romeo and Finch. 

“I mean he was the one who gave me good advice on how to ask out Crutchie,” Finch pointed out. “So naturally, I’m gonna side with him.” 

“Love gurus, Finch,” Jack calmly intercepted the brewing conversation of the other three. “We’re supposed to be helping out Hotshot here, not reminiscing the fact Mush acted like a fool around Blink.” 

“Should I even be here?” Mush questioned out loud. 

“Yes,” Hotshot answered the ice-blue brunette volleyball captain. “You’re a love guru Mush. Even though I’ve dated a bunch of people, I do still think that you’re more experienced than I am in that area. I’m going to need your perspective in this as well.” 

“Fine…” Mush sighed.

“So yeah, I’m in love with York but should I tell him how I feel?” Hotshot inquired the other boys around him. “I don’t want to scare him away.” 

Romeo already knew that it was a no brainer for Hotshot to confess his love for York since York himself had a personal talk with him on how and when to proclaim his own love for the Korean-American male. As good of a news this was, Romeo decided to nudge Hotshot to confess as soon as he can rather than outright telling the younger teen that York was in love with him too. It was not his place to tell York’s love for him and he also wanted their great romantic relationship to grow organically too. 

“Maybe you should tell my baby cousin that you love him,” Romeo responded. “I don’t know how he’ll react of course but it’s clear to me that he means so much to you. It’s also very evident that you deeply care for each other as well.” 

“Yeah, I think that’s the right call,” Mush backed the tan-skinned Filipino’s conclusion. “You’re awesome for each other and it’ll be one thing that you can get off your chest too.” 

“It is obvious that you make my cameraman a very happy boy,” Finch grinned at Hotshot. “I think only good will come out of your confession for him. You’re a nice and intelligent guy; I know that you’ll treat him right and vice versa.” 

“Well Hotshot, you heard all of ‘em,” Jack said with a wide grin as he clamped on his shoulder with a strong hand. “And before you ask, I do think you should tell York how you feel. Seize the day, right? Besides, with the weather being really nice today, what better time to seize it?” 

Hotshot breathed in and out first before speaking up, “Alright, I’ll tell York how I feel about him soon. I’m not sure when ‘soon’ will that be but I know it’ll be a lot closer than I think.” 

“It’ll be cooler if you can make the confession symbolic too,” Mush further added. “I don’t care if you’re confession will be grand or intimate but I do think he’d love your confession even more if you give him something or bring him somewhere that has a special meaning to both of you.” 

“Special meaning?” Hotshot repeated. 

“Yeah!” Mush chirped back. “It’ll give York a better perspective on why your relationship with him is so special.” 

“I’ll give some thought on that,” Hotshot said to Mush before he felt some of the jitters in his nerves come back. “Honestly, even after all this pep talk, I’m pretty scared you guys. I know that I should be thinking positive and shit but I really don’t want to fuck this up with York…” 

“You won’t fuck it up,” Romeo said in a calm yet reassuring tone. “At the risk of sounding super cheesy, you two are going to take a big leap into the unknown with your confession but who knows? Maybe that metaphorical unknown could be a better side for you two.” 

Hotshot breathed, “Since I can’t do anything about the outcomes after my confession to for York, I’ll make sure to keep my fingers crossed and also hope for the very best in the meantime.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Union Circuit, CT - Saturday, 10:49 a.m.**

“So... what’s gonna happen here?” Swifty asked Henry. The two of them, along with literally every person part of Jack Kelly’s huge but close circle of friends, stood at the wide concrete road which lead from Union Circuit’s main parking area to the actual and extremely challenging 12.5-mile racing circuit. They all looked around the area with anticipation. “Is this even all necessary?” 

“They have to do a face-off which means both parties are formally acknowledging that they’re in a serious race,” Henry said. “It’ll also give Union Circuit officials a heads up too so they can properly clear the circuit of other users before the race between Skittery and Sam Spartanburg starts. That way, everyone is kept as safe as possible.” 

“What’s with the big banner over there in the face-off line?” Splasher inquired to no one in particular. “The one with the huge-ass logo banner?” 

“This race is sponsored,” Darcy replied. “The banner you see over the face-off line is Endless, quality Japanese manufacturer of high-performance brakes and braking systems. His other sponsors are Pirelli, an Italian brand that’s one of the biggest names in the tire manufacturing industry and Öhlins, a Swedish suspension maker.” 

“So Skittery makes money out of these sort of races?” Splasher asked. 

“He does,” Henry confirmed. “But it varies and he isn’t the one to spend it like Race whenever he comes into some money.” 

“Race would’ve probably bought himself a pony or an ostrich if he got the amount of money Skittery obtains in these sorts of duels,” Darcy laughed. “And knowing Race, that’s not exactly far-fetched.” 

All of a sudden, the sound in the air was filled by a black modified Mustang rolling up to the face-off line. 30 feet behind it was a red Chevy Tahoe SUV and a red Ford F-150 pickup, both of which had heavy duty bull bars up front. The Mustang revved its high-powered engine several times before it idled at the face-off line. 

“God, this is humiliating,” Splasher face-palmed. “Why on earth is Sam giving off the impression of he’s a redneck?” 

“Nah, it’s not really redneck,” Swifty said. “It’s more of a douchey college frat boy vibe.” 

“And either way, Sam Spartanburg is gonna go down hard,” Darcy smirked. 

The sound in the air was interrupted once more with the roars of new engines. The crowd moved their attention to the source and saw Skittery’s Toyota sedan, its glossy Decorator’s White paint gleaming in the sun and contrasting against the carbon fiber hood, the black multi-spoke rims and dark tinted windows. The sedan was accompanied by two TDF council member cars; Bill’s green Porsche 911 Turbo S and a yellow C8 Corvette Z06. 

“You have to be insane, crazy good or both to challenge Laurin Skoda, the Archangel driver,” The four boys heard a spectator comment from behind Splasher’s back. “He’s the fourth seat in the council after all.” 

“Think the guy in the black Mustang will win?” The spectator’s friend asked. “And isn’t Laurin Skoda gay?” 

“He is gay but he’s also a racing prodigy,” the spectator replied to his friend. “Laurin Skoda maybe the youngest on the council but he sure knows how to annihilate the competition with his skills and expertise. That guy in the Mustang is in for a serious beating...” 

All of a sudden, Skittery did a smooth u-turn and accurately lined his white Toyota on the left side of Sam’s muscle car. By now, Bill has exited his Porsche alongside Matilda Morimoto, the driver of the yellow Corvette – who apparently has a yellow and white megaphone in her hand. They both walked up to the black Ford and white Toyota before crouching down to their open driver side window and talking to the drivers. After a couple of minutes, both Bill and Matilda had stood up upright before both cars had their driver side window closed. 

“Calling for Noah Swift and Trenton Corning,” Matilda called out through her yellow pastel colored megaphone. “Calling for Noah Swift and Trenton Corning. Please come to the face-off line.” 

Swifty and Splasher looked to each other before they both reluctantly stepped out of the crowd. They slowly approached the two cars and the two TDF council members. On their way, Bill had put up a genuine smile when he saw them. 

“Hey you two,” Bill grinned. “If you’re both wondering why we called you out, it’s because you’ll be riding with them.” 

“What?!” Swifty and Splasher inquired in unison, both were surprised at the idea. This was something they hadn’t expected at all to happen today. 

“You heard Bill,” Matilda said flatly. “According to the Sam guy, he wants Trenton Corning to ride with him. That means Laurin will have Noah Swift as his passenger today.” 

“Now, get in the front passenger seat and remember to where your seatbelts,” Bill said to both males. “Time’s ticking!” 

Slowly, both Splasher and Swifty walked up to the door of the front passenger seat of their assigned car. They quickly climbed in and closed them. After a few seconds, both cars left the face-off line and went on to the main racing circuit in sync. 

Once the racing vehicles were completely gone, Bill and Matilda then looked to the large crowd that had gathered. 

“This race, which is sponsored by Endless braking systems, will be live-streamed in just ten minutes,” Matilda announced through her megaphone. “You’ll want to bring those phones or tablets out now so you don’t have to fumble for it later.” 

Matilda then handed over her loudspeaker to Bill. 

“If you have a Duane Street High student ID, please follow me and Matilda to garage four now,” Bill instructed clearly with a beam on his face. “I repeat, it you have a Duane Street High student ID, please follow me and Matilda to garage four now.” 

“Oh shit,” Henry remembered. “I forgot my ID.” 

“You’re Skittery’s boyfriend,” Darcy happily pointed out. “You don’t need an ID to get in the garage.” 

“Yeah but I saw some of the officials here in Union and they looked plenty new to me,” Henry told him. 

“Oh, if that’s the case, we can definitely ask my boyfriend and Matilda to clear your name just in case we run into a small hiccup at the entrance,” Darcy grinned. “Now come on, I would like to access some of the new seltzers they stocked in Skittery’s small garage fridge.” 

**:•:•:•:**

Everyone from the school’s male swim team was in awe of Skittery’s garage. From the beautiful mural he had commissioned from Jack to all of the state-of-the-art tuning equipment to his comfortable and cozy lounge area, it was blatantly obvious he is successful in what he does.

Some, however, were huddled around the two huge Sony TVs hung on the wall. One showed the view from Sam Spartanburg’s Mustang while the other displayed the scene from Skittery’s car. Naturally, some couldn’t make sense of all the information being put out. 

“Can someone explain what I’m seeing?” Todd asked around. 

“I’ll help!” Bill replied, coming forward to the buff blonde male’s side. “So, here’s how it goes...” 

The wealthy Hearst heir explained to Todd what was displayed on the TV screens. The feed showed the two cars still exploring the track together though the race itself was going to start very soon. 

“The ‘Until Goal’ means how far they are from the finish line. It also displays the time it took for them to get around this track as well. **Top Right -** This is their distance advantage on each other. Blue means ahead and red says they’re behind. It also shows their photo, horsepower stat and manufacturer or car nickname logo. **Lower Left -** displays the gear they are both in and shows a mini map of the circuit. As you can see, it contains the video feed on where we can see their faces and how they’re driving their cars. **Lower Right -** This displays the speed, name, horsepower stat and logo for their own car. **Middle Right -** The digital tachometer and digital gauges of their cars.” 

“It looks like something out of a video game,” Todd commented flatly. 

“That’s the feel we were going for when decided to livestream the races,” Bill chuckled lightly. 

“Sam is so going to kick that Laurin gay’s ass,” One of the sophomores from the swim team cockily declared. “That sedan is no match for Sam’s Super Mustang!” 

“I wouldn’t bet a Santa Fe ranch on it,” Jack calmly countered back, with arms crossed and a knowing smile. “If anything, Skittery will surprise you. While he’s very cute and very cuddly most of the time, he’s a high-speed monster behind the wheel.” 

“Well, today is going to be good day for Sam,” The sophomore said in defiance. “I just know it.” 

“It won’t be,” Matilda Morimoto sternly stated to the sophomore. “Trust me kid; I guarantee you that racing Laurin Skoda on this extremely technical and tricky racetrack is a completely different ball game.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Union Circuit, CT - Saturday, 11:10 a.m.**

Swifty didn’t know Skittery that much but he was amazed on how very calm and effortless he was in the driver’s seat. A precise turn of the wheel and a flick on the gear paddles via his white Sparco racing gloved hands; Skittery was really in his element. While he was being driven at absolutely insane speeds, Swifty didn’t feel scared. There was a quality, a spirit of sorts in Skittery’s driving technique that gave him a sense of security and trust. 

“I want to ask you something,” The faux hawk-styled volleyball co-captain started. 

“What is it?” Skittery replied as he closed in the gap on the Mustang right in front of them. 

“How come you haven’t overtaken Sam’s car yet?” Swifty inquired. “Clearly, you can do that now if you want to.” 

“Ah… I’m still reading his driving style and biding my time. As predicted, his car is too powerful and doesn’t like corners very much.” 

“How do you know that his car isn’t taking sharp turns well?” Swifty further pressed. 

“His Mustang tends to wiggle a bit when exiting a corner,” Skittery explained as he took a corner with casual ease. “I even noticed that his racing line is affected because he tries to keep blocking me all the time. That’s not good on his part since it reduces his speed, especially around the curves and turns. Also, I want to see with my own eyes what ‘cheat’ he has in store.” 

“Are you afraid that his secret cheat could overwhelm you?” 

“Not at all since Union Circuit is a miraculous high-speed area. Outright power and frontal assaults are no good here. Only a true runner knows that promise. Union Circuit is a track that lets you break the rules but will not tolerate breaking good manners – or at least that’s how I see it.” 

Swifty was surprised by the words of the fluffy, black haired boy piloting the extremely fast Toyota sedan. It was philosophical, especially for a racing driver and part-time mechanic like him. Then again, Skittery seemed like the quiet type guy who always knew more than he lets on. 

“Is it hard to be gay and to like cars?” Swifty curiously asked. 

“It is,” Skittery confirmed as he smoothly glided around a sharp corner, flicking the left paddle twice to downshift. Once he got onto a fairly straight piece of track, he sped up and flicked the right paddle once to upshift. “The world of car enthusiasts and auto tuning in general is very hyper masculine, pumped full of testosterone. It doesn’t help there’s that saying in the queer community ‘gays can’t drive’ – it’s total BS if you ask me.” 

“How do you handle all of that?” 

“A great support system; that means my boyfriend, our friends, my co-workers at Ghost Works, the TDF council members and my parents. They make being part of the car community so much more hospitable and so much safer. Because I don’t have to think about homophobia, transphobia and ego, I can continue on being a gay who happens to love cars and driving them fast… hold on, there’s something happening to Sam Spartanburg’s Mustang.” 

When Swifty looked back to the front, he saw the exhaust of Sam Spartanburg’s black muscle car spit out blue flames from its large, dual exhausts. 

“What the fuck is that?!” Swifty asked in disbelief. 

“Ah… it’s just nitrous,” Skittery said flatly as his opponent started to pull away from him. “I think that’s he’s secret cheat… still, it’s not going to make a difference though.” 

“What do you mean ‘it’s not going to make a difference?’ That car’s pulling away!” 

“Remember; Union Circuit does not reward outfight power. This is a very technical racing circuit after all. After a few more corners, that Mustang will be slowing down fast and that’s where my opportunity to overtake him will be found.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Swifty quietly inquired with worry. 

Skittery softly laughed as he sped up even more, “I’m sure. I know this car _and_ this track like the back of my hand after all… by the way, can you do me a favor?” 

“What is it?” 

“I need you to hold on even tighter,” Skittery said as he reached for a rotary switch in the center console of his car, just below the infotainment screen. “I’ll be boosting up my car’s horsepower from 660 to 700. Don’t worry, I tuned my car to cope with the extra horses.” 

“Wait… WHAT?!!” 

**:•:•:•:**

“How the fuck is that fag keeping up?!” Sam angrily asked, feeling the pressure to widen the now closing gap between his Mustang and the Toyota just right behind his tailgate. “I’ve used up all of my NOS and he’s still behind me?!” 

“Dude, I fucking told you all week,” Splasher sighed. “Laurin Skoda is not going to take it easy on you. And what do you expect? A real life racing expert is going to fall for your Fast and The Furious cheating nitrous shit?” 

“I’ve spent 800 bucks on the NOS system!” Sam exclaimed. “It should’ve done the trick!” 

“Too bad you idiot!” Splasher argued back loudly. “Your stupid head and ego got you into this! Now look at yourself! You’re _losing!_ ” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

As Sam angrily argued and bickered back to Splasher, Skittery’s white Toyota Chaser had overtaken Sam’s black Mustang – effectively taking first place on the sharp and twisty curves of the racing circuit. 

The tense argument and bickering slowly started to subside as Skittery’s sedan lead the way, it’s immense presence and aura overwhelming both of them. Splasher felt sweat drip down from the back of his neck. Skittery’s Toyota Chaser moved with such grace and precision, its traction clearly outclassing Sam’s muscle car in every way. 

_‘I’ve never seen speed like that_ _… movement of a car like that,’_ Splasher told himself internally. _‘Skittery really is the four door beast of the Northeast.’_

Before they knew it, Skittery’s tuned white sedan disappeared from their view at a challenging corner in what they perceive as something akin to warp speed. 

“It’s over Sam,” Splasher said quietly to his co-captain. “You are definitely losing to him.” 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Albany, NY - Saturday, 2:50 p.m.**

The impromptu visit to the capital of the Empire State was something that Hotshot didn’t have in mind earlier today. Visiting it with Albert, Elmer, Romeo, Specs and Swifty was unexpected. Their little impromptu travel convoy had expanded a bit when Kevin C. and his boyfriend Elliot decided to tag along as well. 

In fact, Hotshot found himself slowly walking alongside Kevin C. as they and their group strolled through Empire State Plaza as a pack, passing by The Egg – an iconic landmark in Albany. The male teens were on their way to the of New York State Capitol where Hotshot planned to confess to York. 

Kevin C. noticed the Korean-American male was a bit tense. There was a good distance between themselves and the rest of the group so he and Hotshot can quietly talk without the repercussions of being heard. 

“Nervous?” Kevin C. asked Hotshot. 

“I am,” Hotshot confirmed to the tall, athletic blonde whose head is clad in a black fedora. “You know those lines in YA books where the protagonist feels like their heart is about to jump out of their chest? That’s happening to me right now…” 

Kevin C. placed a large and reassuring hand on Hotshot’s shoulder. “Nervousness can be good too, man. It makes you more alert and prevents you from being cocky. Look at that Sam Spartanburg guy back in Connecticut a few hours ago. His confident ass thought he can beat Skittery, who’s an elite car and racing specialist, in a match. Now, what do we know? Sam Spartanburg was humiliated because even with the nitrous thing he installed on his car, he still lost badly to Skittery.” 

“What if my Yorkie says he doesn’t love me back, at least not yet?” Hotshot asked the Caucasian male. 

“Then you have to respect that,” Kevin C. told softly him. “You’re his boyfriend; while I understand that you want him to immediately love you back, the words you’re going to say soon have a ton of weight. Just don’t be surprised that York might need some time to process it all.” 

“God, I hope York feels the same way Kev,” Hotshot said with a worried tone. “He’s really special to me and I don’t want to make myself look and sound like a moron.” 

“You’re his geeky stud,” Kevin C. laughed. “You’re also the current student gov VP _and_ the mathletes captain. I doubt York ever thought of you as a bumbling idiot.” 

“But have you seen York?” Hotshot asked back. “He’s _legit_ cool; he’s super creative and has awesome taste in music. He also goes to school via freakin’ electric longboard.” 

“Okay… your boyfriend is cool,” Kevin C. admitted. “Still, you do prove yourself that being attractive, having a good attitude and possessing IQ charts through the roof are traits that don’t have to be mutually exclusive. Heck, you really look pretty cool in that Xbox bomber jacket and shirt of yours.” 

Hotshot was wearing a black, button-up bomber jacket which emulated the style of a letterman jacket. Underneath it was a white Xbox shirt with a striking tech camo pattern. Tying up Hotshot’s current look was a pair of white slim fit pants alongside a pair of white and black casual Adidas shoes. 

“But I have to admit,” Kevin C. added. “York does look _cooler_ in his PlayStation merch; your boyfriend’s definitely knows his style and has very good taste.” 

From where they were walking, they saw York was happily strolling and talking alongside Swifty and Elliot. Hotshot himself further took in his boyfriend’s PlayStation themed outfit. 

York wore a sleek and contemporary black bomber jacket with a classic PlayStation logo. It was contrasted by a white inner shirt with a large PlayStation logo and the name of the console in Japanese characters in black. His black joggers also consisted of the video game console’s colorful logo and Japanese text name in white. York tied it all up in a pair of white Vans with black detailing. 

“By the way, did you two like coordinate outfits today?” Kevin C. inquired. “He’s the PlayStation guy while you’re the Xbox guy?” 

“Yeah… I kinda asked him last night if we can wear our console merch today,” Hotshot replied with a fond smile on his face. “He wants us to be ‘two cross-platform lovers’ today.” 

“When we take pics of you guys in front of the state capitol, York ought to make that a photo caption on his immaculately curated Instagram,” Kevin C. commented. “Also… is it just me or does his ass look _really_ nice in those PlayStation joggers?” 

The biracial teen just gave the tall, athletic blonde a good **_‘bonk’_ ** hit on the back of his fedora-covered head. 

“OUCH…! What the hell was that for?!” 

“Dude, that’s my boyfriend’s ass,” Hotshot huffed in a stern tone. “He’s mine and not yours.” 

“Ohhh…” Kevin C. smirked. “I see that Mr. Kim is protective of his boyfriend.” 

Hotshot’s face slowly became flushed in a light pink, “Shut up!” 

**:•:•:•:**

“So Shot… what are we doing here?” York asked his boyfriend. 

Both him and Hotshot were outside the New York State Capitol, standing in front of the prominent ‘I ❤️ NY’ sign. There friends were sprinkled throughout the other areas of the grandiose building’s open plaza. They were either taking pictures and selfies themselves or were looking at their phones, searching for some places they can likely visit during their limited time in Albany. 

Hotshot both took York’s smaller hands and firmly held them. The taller Korean-American male’s directly looked into the eyes of the shorter Filipino teen, his face slowly showing a faint rosy shade. 

“I drove us here to Albany because, well…” Hotshot trailed before he further pressed on. “Do you remember the time I brought you here for the first time? That you told me it was your first time to be here in upstate?” 

“I do,” York beamed. “We had so much fun here and then some…” 

The mathlete captain felt his face blush even deeper when his mind remembered the time they did an intimate act in his minivan beside the lake in Washington Park, during a day where heavy rains poured from the sky. While it was a good oral session for him, he was also aware that he was a very big milestone from York’s view. 

“I had an amazing time,” York added, his adorable smile making Hotshot’s own heart hammer faster. “I achieved a lot of firsts that day… with you! My very first boyfriend.” 

“Well, I want to help you achieve another first,” Hotshot stated before he nervously gulped in air. The Korean-American male was scared but he decided to press on. “I want to be the first to say that I- I… I love you York.” 

York’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s words. The Filipino male also felt his hands being gripped even harder. 

“Forest…” 

“I really love you Theodore York Del Rosario,” Hotshot said more affirmatively this time. “You don’t have to say anything now but I wanted want to confess to you… you’re really special to me Theodore. I know that we’ve only been dating for like eight months now but you feel so special to me. I hope that you I’m just as special to you– mmph!” 

York pulled Hotshot’s neck down, causing them to quickly connect their lips. Hotshot’s eyes slowly shuttered close as his chapped lips were pressed upon by his boyfriend’s butter soft ones, his neck and broad shoulders felt the weight and the heat from the copper skin of York’s arms. The Korean-American male’s arms instinctively wrapped around the Filipino’s more lithe frame. 

The sweet but passionate kiss under the bright blue skies lasted quite a while, to the point a minute sparse crowd – which included all their friends – had formed around them and the prominent sign. Romeo, Kevin C., Elliot and Albert were either taking several pictures and or recorded a video of it. All of that, however, felt so far away for York and Hotshot. 

After they parted, York sweetly spoke up while gently caressing the Korean-American male’s cheek. 

“You’re very special to me as well, Forest. In fact, I do love you too. You mean the world to me.” 

Hotshot’s heart was jumping with joy. The copper-skinned boy in his arms officially made him the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. As they hugged tightly, Hotshot tried to say the line that he had practiced with Romeo earlier in the day. 

“Theodore York… _mahal na mahal_ _kita_.” 

While York couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face, he definitely knows he was blushing from the unnatural way Tagalog rolled of his tongue. Still, the Filipino teen chuckled a bit but did genuinely appreciated the effort Hotshot put in so he returned the favor himself with heart. 

“Nado salang haeyo Forest…” 

With those words, Hotshot just held and hugged York closer to him as he possibly can. Both of the smiles on their faces were bright as the sun shining down on them. 

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Brooklyn, NY - Saturday, 6:50 p.m.**

Inside the sprawling Wegmans at Brooklyn Navy Yard, Splasher and Todd we’re shopping for supplies and food that will be needed in Splasher’s little get together tomorrow. 

“What?” Todd raised a brow, hunched over a half-filled shopping cart. “While Sam lost, he still got a prize?” 

“Yeah,” Splasher confirmed as he dumped in half-a-dozen bottles of soda. Todd nearly arranged the sugary beverages into a section of the shopping cart. “While Sam was pissed at the fact he lost to Skittery, a gay, the consolation prize the Matilda TDF girl gave him kinda made up for it.” 

“What was the consolation prize?” Todd inquired. 

“I don’t know,” Splasher sighed. “But judging from the big Amazon box, it must be nice. Sam even said the box had a good weight to it.” 

“Maybe it’s a starter pack of sex toys,” Todd snickered. “Who knows, it could be a giant dildo. Sam himself is obviously a huge dick and not in the best way.” 

“Uh, I don’t think anybody from the Tour De Force Council would give out something like that unless they want bad PR,” Splasher replied. “But I do think they gave him something that could be _too nice_ for Sam to have.” 

“Okay man,” Todd started, looking at their cart. “We got the spices, condiments, buns, a shit ton of sodas and seltzers, and some veggies."

"We needs some more stuff though," Splasher added. also looking at the cart. "Everyone going to our get together is a dude after all. We should expect that all of them have a 'healthy' appetite."

“Where do we head next then? Meats?” Todd asked mischievously. “Should we get big, juicy sausages to stuff our faces with? There will be only gays and bi dudes in your place tomorrow after all...” 

**_THWACK!_ **

“That really hurt!” Todd winced as he rubbed the area of his head where Splasher hit him hard. 

“There were a couple of nuns behind you,” Splasher flatly responded. “You should’ve looked around before you opened your trap.” 

“There were?” 

“Yup… and they definitely understood what you were implying since they looked so horrified. Hell, you’re the older one here and you should be disciplining me and not the other way around.” 

“But you’re the captain!” Todd pointed out. 

“And you’re the one going to college next year,” Splasher answered back to the buff blonde. “Technically, you should be more mature than me.” 

“Let me live my last high school days in bliss my friend,” Todd said, his tone relaxed. 

“Anyway, we should really go to dairy section first,” Splasher said. “I’m gonna need ice cream, milk, cheese and yogurt from there. After that, we can head to the meat section.” 

Todd looked around before putting on a knowing smile, “Why go there if we can-” 

“Say one more word and you’re walking your buff otter ass home,” Splasher flatly said with his index finger raised. His facial expression did indicate he really did mean it this time. “Also, wear board shorts. If you’re in your Speedo tomorrow, I’m kicking you out of our get together.” 

Todd pouted at the warning and the instructions from his young swim team captain. “Aww Splasher, you’re no fun at all! We’ve got the great physical assets! Let’s show them off to Rowan and Swifty!” 

“I want them to think we’re decent guys first,” Splasher defended. “I don’t want them to run off because we’re just athletic airheads with big 'fronts.' Besides, wearing only board shorts already expose a good amount of our bodies.” 

Todd sighed and caved in at the tall brunette’s critical foresight, “Fine, I’ll play along with your rules tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop your thoughts and feelings down in the comments section!  
> 
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	11. Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over at Splasher's house, he and Swifty have a relaxing get together along with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30mins

* * *

** |[=] • [=] • [=]| **

** Corning Residence – Sunday, 12:52 p.m. **

After Swifty paid the driver and got out of his boro taxi, he immediately found himself standing on the clean sidewalk just outside Splasher’s sizable house. In his hand, he held a small bag which had a fresh set of clothes and a gift for Splasher that he bought in a quaint little shop in Albany yesterday. 

The Corning family home had a good mix of  modern  craftsman and classic farmhouse  details,  giving it an easygoing  and welcoming  energy to passers -by and  incoming  visitors . It felt lik e the large home was designed with the beach in mind even though it was several miles away from the nearest one . Swifty can also tell he was at the right place since he saw Splasher’s blue Camaro SS parked in the driveway and Hotshot’s silver hybrid Sienna parked curbside. 

After Swifty took in the style of the home and his friends’ cars, he walked up the front yard and up the porch. When the volleyball player reached the bright yellow door, he was about to press on the doorbell button located beside it when the door suddenly opened up to him, revealing on the other side a shirtless Hotshot wearing white board shorts with prominent equation graphics.

“Hey man,” Hotshot causally greeted with a smile . “ You’re the only  guy  we’re waiting for . C’mon in, everyone else is here already.”

Swifty  then  walked inside the modern interior space of the  Corning home while Hotshot closed the door behind him.

“How did you know that  I was here already?” Swifty inquired the Korean-American male.

“I  was changing with Splasher  in his room  upstairs, ”  Hotshot explained. “ Their doorbell is basically one of th ose Google Nest  units , meaning it has a camera that can detect people as they walk up the porch. Since I  changed into my board shorts first,  he told me to open up the door for you.”

“Ah,” Swifty said.  “Where can I leave my stuff then?”

“ Up in his room,” Hotshot replied. “That’s where  you can change too. His mom  sent him a video message on his phone saying that we need to keep this place spotless as we can if we ever want to come back … so yeah, don’t leave most of your stuff lying around.”

“I understand,” Swifty nodded. “Where is Splasher’s room on the second floor then?”

“Second door  on the left,” Hotshot answered. “Once you’re done changing, you can come out the back and hangout with us.”

“I will,”  Swifty grinned as he started to part from Hotshot and headed for the staircase . “I’ll see you in a few  with the other then.”

“ Change quickly though,” Hotshot  called out to him . “ Food  that they’re cooking up out back is gonna be ready soon and the others have been waiting to see your face!”

** :•:•:•: **

Swifty  climbed up the  flight of  stairs and  landed on the second floor . The  black-haired teen immediately saw the door on the left of the hallway that  Hotshot  just  told  him about.  The dark wooden door  was slightly  ajar and  saw flickers of a moving shadow interfering with the light coming out from it.

Swifty quietly walked up the door and gently rapped on it as he didn’t want to just barge in to Splasher’s private space.

“Just a minute,”  Swifty heard Splasher say with the sounds of fabric being  moved. “Okay, you can come in now.”

When Swifty opened the dark door to the bedroom, he was quickly greeted by the sight of the tall brunette only wearing a pair of black Speedos, rubbing his chin intently as he looked over the board shorts choices on his bed.

The volleyball co-captain was just marveling at the sight of the swim team captain’s physical appearance. Splasher’s brown hair seemed shinier and his signature cowlick more prominent than usual and he can see his fair skin was pulled over the firm, solid muscles that corded his chest, arms, legs and abs. He even had a light trail of hair from his navel going down into his black Speedos. Swifty also never noticed until now that Splasher’s forearms were a bit hairy but that only seemed to enhance his high physical appeal even more. And judging by the prominent outline accentuated by his Speedo, Splasher was very much the polar _opposite_ of small.

_ ‘Oh fuck, he’s really hot...’ _ Swifty mentally screamed out loud as his cheeks blushed a tint of  soft rose.

“ Can you help me out ?” Splasher asked, still directly  looking  at the choices laid out on his blue bed. “I don’t  know  which  one of these I should go with and  pick out .”

Swifty was quick to snap out of his trance  induced by Splasher’s sheer attractiveness before responding,  “Uh h ,  sure …?”

The volleyball player  first  calmly  placed his  small  bag in a pile  of the bag s owned by the  others  currently  within  the Corning  residence  before  he stood close at the swimmer’s side.

Once Swifty was beside Splasher and looked at the same direction  he was staring at,  he immediately noticed a theme between all three board shorts.

“Why do all of them have penguin designs?”  The volleyball co-captain asked.

“ As you already know, I love penguins ! Especially the big ones! ” Splasher looked down to him with a smile. “In fact, if you look around my room, you’ll notice  that I have the very best penguin themed room in the state .”

When Swifty looked around the bedroom, Splasher was right. He really did have a penguin-themed room, from the decorations, pictures and down to the knickknacks. While it was nicely designed and arranged, Swifty doubted that Splasher was behind all of that to make it a reality. Still, the black-haired volleyball player had to give it to the penguin-obsessed brunette as he did have a factually good-looking room overall.

But still…

“I’m starting to doubt if your parents are human at all,” Swifty joked.

“Maybe I’m  some  sort of lab experiment that was leaked out,” Splasher played along. “But  in all seriousness , which of my  board shorts should I choose?”

“They're all penguin designs,” Swifty state d . “I think either wa y, you’ll be happy with any one of them.”

“But that’s the thing,” Splasher said back. “I _really_ like all of them and I’m pretty conflicted into choosing just one.”

“Well, I’d go for the  one on the  left,” Swifty decided. “ The  sky blue one where some of the penguins are like tripping over is really cute. Also,  it is so  _ your _ brand.”

“ The tripping penguins it is then!” Splasher beamed before he took the  mentioned pair Swifty picked out and put it on. He then showed it off  to the black-haired teen. “ Ta-da!  What do you think?”

“You somehow makes tripping penguins on  swim  shorts look sexy ,” Swifty smiled before he walked over to his bag located in the pile . “Then again, you do look like a  male  model with the boy  next door charm so I shouldn’t be that surprised.”

“Hey, if it’s any consolation, I do think you’re a looker yourself,” Splasher smiled. “You’re really cute and easy to be with. And judging by those green shorts of yours, I guess that’s what you’re going to use when you soak yourself in the hot tub.”

“Yeah,  it is,” Swifty affirmed to him . “I’ll just  have to  take off my shirt.”

Swifty quickly  shedded his  black  t- shirt off  before neatly fold ing it.  He then  opened his  small  bag and put  his  stripped garment in it.

Splasher enjoyed the sight before him; Swifty had smooth creamy skin which covered his body’s lightly toned muscles. It gave him a fit and healthy definition. The tall brunette, however, was drawn to his legs – particularly his thighs. Swifty’s impressive thighs were nicely defined and had good amount of meat on them, causing Splasher to lick his lips and swallow down the saliva forming in his mouth. He seriously wanted to bite into them as they looked very enticing.

_ ‘God bless volleyball _ _ and this boy with me right now _ _ ,’  _ Splasher internally  thanked to the heavens up above.

“By the way,” Swifty said, causing  the taller male to  come back from his trance.  Splasher noted  that the other male was  done putting his black  shirt inside his bag  but was pulling out something else. “While  I was at Albany yesterday, I got you a g ot a gift.”

Splasher blinked at his words, “A gift?”

Swifty then pulled out an adorable penguin plushie out from his bag , “I  bought this at a cute little shop there when I was there with the others .  I immediately  thought of you when I saw it.”

“Really?” Splasher grinned as a now bare chested Swifty approached him and  handed him over the  penguin plush toy. “ Oh man, it’s so soft , smells so nice and  super  huggable!”

“It’s also completely made from recycled materials too,” Swifty smiled. “That makes it very environmentally friendly too.”

“Nice,” Splasher said with real sparkles in his eyes as he held the penguin plush . “This was  unexpected but very much welcomed by me nonetheless. Thank you so much  Swifty.”

“You’re  welcome ,”  The volleyball player said back as he watched Splasher carefully place the adorable penguin  on his bed. “C’mon , let’s head down before the others start  thinking we’re doing something  sexy  up here.”

“They’re perverted if they think that then,” Swifty told him.

“Yeah but we’re teenage boys,” Splasher smiled as he stride over to the faux hawk haired teen before clasping one of his large, calloused hands with one of Swifty’s. “Mother Nature designated us to be essentially horny almost all the time.”

“What’s with the hand holding?” Swifty asked before nervously laughing , feeling warm all of a sudden.

“ Can  I lead you downstairs?” Splasher cheekily inquired.

“Fine but if we trip over something or nothing at all but I somehow get injured, it’s going to be your fault,” Swifty proposed to him. “You are the clumsy one here after all.”

“Sure,” Splasher smiled.  “That sounds fair … now c’mon! I want you to see the back of my house!”

** |[=] • [=] • [=]| **

** Corning Residence – Sunday, 1:32 p.m. **

The backyard of the Corning family home was very nice. It had a nice green space area, colorful plants, a sizable wooden patio where all of the outdoor furniture were located and a generously sized jetted pool. Parallel to the jetted pool was the 12 person hot tub where Swifty, York, Barney, Elliot and Rowan were all currently relaxing in.

“ This is the good life,” York happily sighed. “Too bad  I can’t have something like this at home.”

“Which  home? The one here in NYC or your family  home  back in Manila?”  Barney asked him.

“Oh yeah , I can’t have a hot tub in either of them,” York realized as he thought about it. “Too bad though, my YouTube channel with Crutchie is doing great and I think I can spare some money to buy a hot tub … oh well, at least I can use Tita Ines’s jetted tub as long as I ask for her permission .”

“Speaking of money, ” Elliot started. “Hotshot told Kevin who then told me that you and Crutchie signed up new sponsors for your YouTube  channel?”

“ Uh  yes ,”  York confirmed. “ Next week, we’re gonna be sponsored by Blue Apron . A departure from many commentary channels that tend to be sponsored by HelloFresh. The  week after that,  Sony will be sponsor ing the channel .”

“Damn,” Barney said. “That’s impressive but yeah, why is Blue Apron sponsoring the commentary channel you and Crutchie run instead of HelloFresh?”

“Blue Apron is based  right  here in New York while Hell o Fresh  is  based in  Germany ,” York responded. “Naturally, Crutchie and I would prioritize  Blue Apron first  since we’re New Yorkers ourselves. Also, Tita Ines apparently has a subscription to  Blue Apron . It’s through her  on  how I  was introduced to it.”

“ I’m  more interested in the Sony deal though,” Rowan spoke up.  “What do you think they’ll give you two?”

“I’m not sure,” York admitted. “ I did tell them in an e-mail which I sent out this morning that Crutchie and I would be  renovating  an old  room in my house into  our YouTube studio slash  office space . ”

“Think they’ll send you a big TV?” Rowan inquired with sparkles in his eyes. “The latest PlayStation?”

“I’m not sure but as long as it’s not audio related, we’ll take whatever stuff they’ll send us,” York stated. “That means we’ll take a TV or PlayStation but not a sound bar from them.”

“ Why not?” Swifty questioned with a raised brow.

“That because of our relationship with none other than Mr. Patrick Cortes himself – a.k.a. Finch a.k.a. my Boss who got me involved into the YouTube game in the first place  a.k.a. Crutchie’s boyfriend,” York reminded him.

“Ah, York’s damn right,” Barney said. “Finch doesn’t just sing well and make cinematic music videos out of his channel but he also produces high-quality reviews on a ton of audio products – particularly headphones. It doesn’t help York here is his cameraman.”

“Ugh, I’ll never get YouTube politics,” Elliot said before looking to the copper-skinned Filipino. “But how do you guys understand it all?” 

“Back in the Philippines, my mom owns a bakery and café back home but technically, it’s really run by a manager since she has a job at a marketing firm,” York said. “Both me and Crutchie reached out for her help on how to do sponsorships with other companies and brands. She also taught us the ethics and principles when it comes to presenting a sponsored product on the channel too.”

“Damn, York was really born for YouTube,”  Rowan laughed. “It just took to him to move from Manila to New York to know it.”

“ York’s probably the one laughing now,” Barney said. “ He’s the one  here  raking in that sweet, sweet  YouTube money after all.”

“ I may not be studying for SATs this week  but I still have a lot to do though,”  York said. “I’m the one picking out the topic for the next video and will also be the one doing the script.”

“How are you g onna handle the office renovation then?” Swifty asked him. “ Clearly, you can’t do that and  then also handle  research ing a topic for video all by  yourself.”

“I know and that’s why I’m gonna ask Shot to come up with the renovation designs and new equipment that I’ll be needing,” York told them. “He’s seriously the only one I can depend on this since most of our friends are going to be occupied with reviewing for the SATs.”

“It’s not like we want it,”  Barney said with a frown before drinking his  lemon-lime  seltzer as Elliot and  Rowan  nodded in agreement .

“But when is the actual renovation  gonna  happen though?”  Elliot asked York .

“ Next week,” York said. “ But I will need my boyfriend’s  renovation  plans  – or at least paint samples  of the colors he chose  so I can send  them  toward a n interested  professional painter. Repainting the room and  re storing the wooden floor shouldn’t take  a  long time  to do  since we’ll be hiring people who know what they’re doing.”

“ You  know …  one of my dad’s friends has a  construction company  the could help out in your new office project ,”  Rowan supplied. “Maybe  they can help out. I could talk to my dad later and ask for  the  contact info since I forgot the name.”

“Oh, that’ll be great!” York smiled. “Once you get the contact details, send it to me as soon as you can!”

** :•:•:•: **

  
At the patio area, Splasher and Hotshot were manning the grill as Kevin C. and Oscar were in charge of making a light and refreshing salad to balance out the heavy meats. Todd was in charge of setting up the sizable outdoor table, making sure there was a supply of ice cold beverages and oversaw the good availability napkins and wet wipes.

“Hey guys,”  Splasher called out to the others as he  look ed at Swifty and the  boyfriends  of the other males  happily  socializing in the big hot tub . Splasher was eventually joined in by the other four males on looking at the large hot tub from a distance . “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Maybe  they’re talking about  the cat  York  wants to get ,” Hotshot said.

“Cat?”  Kevin C. inquired. “I thought he was a dog person?”

“He is but  because he lives with Romeo and his parents, he can’t have a dog since his uncle is  Amy Santiago levels of  allergic to them,”  Hotshot said. “With that in mind,  York’s  next best option is a cat.”

“ What sort of cat ?”  Todd inquired. “There are like a million different cat breeds out there.”

“I remember him telling me that he wants a cat called the Russian Blue,” Hotshot recalled. “And honestly, at least from what I’ve read and saw on the internet, it seems like a good match for Yorkie. It’s basically him in feline form; really cool yet very loyal.”

“ How about Crutchie? Is he okay with the idea  of York owning a cat?” Kevin C. inquired. “He does visit the Del Rosario s’ house a lot these days since he and York have their YouTube thing going on.”

“I know that Crutchie is fine with it,” Hotshot said. “He even said that the cat might give York the quiet company he needs while editing their videos.”

“ If he can take good care of it, he should get one if he wants ,” Oscar flatly told the others. “How much  is one of those cats anyway?”

“I’m not sure nor is York but I think he’ll look it up soon,”  The Korean-American male said.

“Ah, by the way,” Oscar followed up. “Congrats on you and your boyfriend saying the ‘L-word’ to each other in front of the big ‘I Love New York’ sign outside the state capitol in Albany. Very ballsy of you two to proclaim that for each other in that place by the way.”

Splasher whipped his head so fast that his cowlick bounced at the speed.

“ You  confessed to him in Albany?!” The tall brunette asked , clearly surprised by the news.

“This is news … ” Todd per ked up  at the words that reached his ears. “ What’s this all about?”

“Have you guys not seen York or Hotshot’s post s on  their  Instagram?” Kevin  C.  asked both  Splasher a nd  Todd. “Ah, my dudes,  you two are missing out!”

“Let’s just tell them later over food Kev,” Hotshot grinned at both swimmers . “I have a feeling  some of the others in the hot tub don’t know know either.”

** |[=] • [=] • [=]| **

** Corning Residence – Sunday, 2:07 p.m. **

Around the outdoor table, all the boys sat down with their respective partner at their side; Kevin C. with Elliot, Oscar with Barney, Hotshot with York, Todd with Rowan and last but not least, Splasher sat with Swifty.

As the others ate, Barney, Todd , Splasher and Rowan were all looking at  the photos and videos of York and  Hotshot kissing and proclaiming their love for each other in front of the New York State Capitol  on York’s Instagram on their phones. The photo was captioned ‘cross-platform lovers ’ due to Hotshot’s Xbox themed  outfit and York’s PlayStation-themed clothing.

“This is so unfair!” Todd whined before he turned to Hotshot. “Why didn’t you tell us you were gonna confess to him there?”

“It’s not like that I planned going to Albany that day to tell him ,” Hotshot told the buff blonde. “ But when I asked for advice, one of the things Mush told me was that  York could like it even more if  I  give him or bring him somewhere symbolic. ”

“ How’s Albany symbolic then?” Barney asked the couple as he put his phone down, causing Barney, Splasher and Todd to follow his action as well.

“Well… Shot here is my first everything,”  York chuckled lightly before  he gave his Korean-American boyfriend a kiss on the cheek . “He’s my first  boyfriend and the very first person I’ve been in a relationship with. He’s also the first person ever to bring me upstate and  I experienced Albany for the first time with him. It’s also  on  that day  I rode his all-new Sienna for the first time too.”

“ Wow, a  series of firsts,”  Rowan said with a genuine smile on his face.

“ Have you two fucked yet?” Todd bluntly asked before a loud  **_ bonk _ ** reverberated through the backyard. The buff blonde angrily turned to  Elliot. “What was that for?!”

“Be more sensitive in asking that question,”  Elliot flatly replied to him.

“Uh… to answer Todd’s question, we haven’t done that yet,” York sheepishly shared with them. “I mean… we’ve done oral and after that, we’ve being doing it a lot of oral lately but I do want Shot to be my first so…”

“If you’re not ready  for that step York , you’re not ready,” Barney told him in a supportive tone.

“Yeah, if he tries to force you to let him in , tell me and I will  hunt him down and rip his dick off,” Oscar  further  added.

“Uh, let’s not do any of that because I’m definitely not pressuring York into doing it unless he wanted too,” Hotshot quickly clarified, terrified that Oscar will follow up on what he just stated.

“ With  that said, you’re a  very  lucky  dude ,”  Kevin C. winked at  Hotshot. “Yo ur boyfriend  has a sleeper nice ass.”

York cocked a brow up, “I do?”

“Why do you think I was asking y ou in Albany yesterday on where you got your  nice tush ?” Elliot said to York.

“ If it’s any consolation, he also asked me that too York,” Swifty  gently  chimed in.

“ By the way,  tops,” Elliot  announced with a grin , referring to Splasher, Oscar, Todd,  Hotshot and his own boyfriend Kevin C. “I’m very  happy that you five are practicing your American  second amendment rights which is the right to bare arms.”

Swifty, York, Rowan and Barney all  laughed in unison at the joke.

“Why not, right?” Kevin C. smiled as he flexed one of his athletic arms. “We worked ourselves to the bone for these guns – we’re hard working Americans after all.”

“I have to admit, I may not be a gun person but I do love impressive arms on a beefcake,” Rowan adorably giggled before he looked up to Todd’s face.

“I do have a question though,” Hotshot started, looking to Swifty and Splasher then to Todd and Rowan. “What are you people? It’s clear to me and to anyone here really that you like each other but you don’t make it obvious in school. How come?”

“Duh Mr. Mathletes Captain, I don’t want Todd to be outed,” Rowan said. “We all know that the swim team is really homophobic as proven yesterday. I don’t want Rowan to be casted out the team and get kicked off a sport he clearly enjoys doing all because it was obvious he wants to date my Hispanic ass… basically, we’re trying to keep it under the radar.”

“ Yeah,” Todd agreed. “ If Sam or anybody else on the swim team  smells a whiff of gay and it’s been proven with hard evidence,  it’s not gonna end well for me or Splasher.”

“ As co-captain of the volleyball team, I can tell you guys that once  your teammates stop listening to you, it’s gonna be hard reigning them in,”  Swifty added. “I know it’s not ideal  to keep  this budding relationship  I have  with Splasher under wraps but I  do  understand  the politics  on  why we have to do it anyway.”

“Same here,” Splasher supported. “ It fucking sucks but I have people to lead and  while I don’t like the fact they’re homophobic and shit,  it’ll be pretty selfish on my part  if I let a relationship destabilize the  entire  swim team. ”

“Don’t you think you deserve to be selfish once in a while?” Oscar questioned the tall brunette. “I’m not asking you to be always a dick to your team but try to treat yourself to something worthwhile from time to time.”

“Well, maybe I can think of that,” Splasher breathed. “I just have no idea on what that worthwhile thing to me is.”

“I think we can start now,” Kevin C. smirked. The tall, athletic blonde then  looked to Todd and Rowan. “Why don’t you two make out here? It’s not like any of your swimming buddies can see you anyway to ridicule both of you.”

“Oh… alright,” Todd smiled before he looked down the  mathlete boy beside him. “Want to give it a whirl?”

“Sure,” Rowan entertained.

The buff blonde and the smaller Latino boy adjusted themselves on their seats before closing the gap between their lips. As Todd and Rowan passionately kissed, York, Barney, Splasher and Kevin C. cheered them on while on the other hand, Hotshot, Oscar, Swifty and Elliot looked on with a smile and silent approval.

As Todd and Rowan separated from their kiss,  they just smiled with sparkles in their eyes before they turned to their others.

“ Todd tasted like  the  cheese sauce,” Rowan laughed.

“Rowan tasted like the hickory barbecue Oscar  made ,”  Todd chuckled.

“Okay then,” Hotshot spoke up, beaming as he looked to Swifty and Splasher. “I don’t what you two are relationship-wise but I think kissing each other won’t hurt.”

“You up for it?” Swifty  smiled  as he looked up to the tall brunette.

“Hell yeah,” Splasher responded with an even wider grin.

After Swifty and  Splasher made themselves more comfortable in the wooden seats, they  slowly locked their lips together.

In their kiss, Swifty felt that Splasher was a rather aggressive  and rough kisser – a welcome  attribute since he enjoyed being the one  _ not _ in control. The black-haired teen knew he let out a squeak  when Splasher tried to go in deeper. He swore that Splasher’s lips also had a subtle taste of root beer. 

On the other side of the camp, Splasher couldn’t believe Swifty’s lips were plump and unbelievably soft. It had a prominent taste of mango from the seltzer the volleyball player had been drinking. Splasher can immediately sense that Swifty wasn’t that experienced but that made him want the boy he was kissing even more. Plus the squeak he let out made his instincts tell him to go in even deeper.

When Splasher and Swifty broke off their kiss, the entire table was silent in either awe or shock. The silence hanging in the air was eventually broken by Oscar.

“You know, I was afraid that I had to break you two up,” Oscar admitted flatly. “ You two looked like we’re about to really get it on.”

“What?”  Splasher was confused.

“Dude, you were trying to swallow Swifty whole,” Kevin C. teased. “You definitely like him.”

“Can you even blame me?” The swim team captain beamed before he looked to said boy with a smile.

“ I’d be lying if  I say that kiss didn’t turn me on,” Elliot said. “And when Swifty squeaked, I felt that on a spiritual level.”

“Oh my god, I really squeak ed when I made out with Splasher ?” Swifty asked Elliot, blushing hard. When  Elliot confidently nodded, the volleyball co-captain blushed even harder.

“ OMG, Swifty’s  face is as red as a tomato!” York laughed.

As the others talked, Barney himself noticed a white object hovering up in the air.

“Hey Hotshot,” Barney said, his clearly  head tilted up to the sky. “Look at that drone over there…”

When Hotshot looked to the general direction where Barney was staring at, his own pair of eyes saw a familiar white drone model.

“ Oh cool, that’s a DJI Phantom,”  The Korean-American said. “Since it’s hovering up there, I’m not sure if the latest model though . Still , it’s a very capable piece of tech . Also, at least from the tech reviews I’ve seen on YouTube and read around the internet, the camera on that thing is super crispy as fuck.”

“Why do you think it’s hovering over there?” Barney asked his mathlete captain.

“They’re still probably trying to figure out how to fly it,” Hotshot theorized. “That thing isn't cheap after all.”

“Should we be concerned?” Barney asked as the white drone slowly flew away. “The camera on that thing can see a lot of things very clearly after all.”

“Maybe not Barney though we should really tell the others later,” Hotshot said but maybe we should tell the others later. “Right now, let’s just have fun okay?”

“Okay,” Barney nodded in agreement.

** |[=] • [=] • [=]| **

** Corning Residence – Sunday, 3:52 p.m. **

In a hallway on the ground floor of Splasher’s home, Swifty was looking at an enclosed shelf full of various trophies, medals and pictures which featured Splasher himself and his family. As he looked on, the swim team captain eventually found him.

“What are you doing here?” Splasher softly inquired. “Hotshot got the TV in the living room ready while Oscar and York prepped the food from earlier as snacks.”

“I’m just looking around all of this,” Swifty gestured to the enclosed wooden awards display before looking to Splasher. “What are we watching by the way?”

“An anime movie called  _ Weathering with You _ ,” Splasher responded. “Hotshot apparently had the Blu-ray DVD inside his minivan so now we’re watching it before everyone heads home. He says it has English subtitles so none of us have to worry about Japanese.”

“That movie sounds poetic,” Swifty smiled before turning his attention to the display. “And speaking of weather, you really are a good golden boy from the Golden State. You have a ton of swimming trophies and awards.”

“While I enjoy the trophies and all, I really do love swimming,” Splasher said, now looking at the physical manifestation of his incredible swimming prowess. “That and I really want to swim with penguins.”

“God, you really can’t shut up about those big clumsy birds, can you?” Swifty laughed.

“I told you,” Splasher smiled. “I’m one of them... I just happen to have a human suit on. Also, uh... I want to apologize for kissing you roughly earlier.”

The faux hawk-haired teen blinked before looking to the tall brunette, “Why would you apologize for that? I genuinely enjoyed it. I like my coffee in the same way I like my men; strong and hot.”

“Oh... really?” Splasher grinned before thinking of something. “Wait, I thought gays like yourself loved iced coffees?”

"I just find iced coffees too sweet for me,” Swifty told him. “They’re sugary as fuck and I’m not exactly fond of sweets.”

“Does that also mean you’re also not fond of sweet boys like me?” Splasher said in a teasing tone.

“In a way, you’re already exempted since your sweetness is counterbalanced by the fact on how super cheesy you can be,” Swifty said to him with a smile.

“I’m touched,” Splasher grinned at him.

“Also, are all of us going to really watch a movie with no shirts on?” Swifty asked.

“Yup,” Splasher confirmed. “It’ll help all of us warm up.”

“Or we can try to turn up the thermostat,” The volleyball co-captain suggested instead.

“Hotshot, Oscar, Kevin C., Todd and myself will be opposed to that,” Splasher said. “We want to feel the warmth of our partners and we want them to feel the warmth we generate too.”

“You five are such dorks,” Swifty chuckled as he shook his head. “But fine, we’ll cuddle up shirtless with each other. No puppy piles, I don’t think I can take your weight  _ and  _ the others’ weight on top of me.”

“Speaking of weight, I’m pretty concerned about this drone that has a high-performance camera attached to it. Both Hotshot and Barney told me about,” Splasher shared. “According to Barney, it’s been hovering at the patio, around the time Todd and Rowan made out and it only went away shortly right after you and me kissed. It’s been on my mind ever since they told me about it.”

“Did any of them offer words of reassurance at least?” Swifty inquired the taller male.

“Hotshot did say they could be just testing it out,” Splasher admitted.

“Then there, they could be just figuring out how to fly it,” Swifty reinforced Hotshot’s verdict. “Drones with fancy cameras are not cheap after all. And I have an idea how to take your mind off of it.”

“How?”

“I’ll let you cuddle me real close,” Swifty proposed.

Almost immediately, Splasher perked up at the prospect. “O-okay!”

Before Swifty knew it, Splasher immediately used one of his large, calloused hands to hold one of Swifty’s. The tall brunette then started hastily  leading the volleyball player back to the living room where their other friends were.

“Splasher,  chill ! I’m not  going anywhere!”

“But I want to cuddle up with you  now !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts about this chapter in the comments section below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	12. A Penguin Out of the Huddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swim team revolts against Splasher and comes out in a way he never expected... or wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 12:07 p.m.**

Hotshot and York were enjoying lunchtime with Albert, Elmer, Oscar and Barney when they were unexpectedly approached by both Splasher and Todd, currently holding sturdy-looking containers which kept their high-carb and high-protein diet - all held together by a robust piece of cloth neatly tied into a bow.

“ Uh, hey guys ,”  Splasher rather sheepishly greeted them.  “ Do you mind if Todd and I sit here?”

“Uhm... sure,” York answered for the group with a smile. “Splasher, you can sit beside my boyfriend and Todd, you can take the seat between Elmer and Barney.”

The two swimmers nodded and casually took their assigned positions on the lunch table.

“Why the hell are you both here?” Oscar inquired them flatly as he took a good bite of his crispy pulled pork belly sandwich, chewing it properly before swallowing it down. “Damn, Del Rios’s sandwiches always nails it on the head… anyway, don’t you two always spend lunchtime with the rest of your swimming buddies?”

“We do but Sam told us to not sit with them for today,” Splasher explained. “He said that he had a surprise in store for me and Todd later. Neither of us have any idea on what that surprise is but Sam and the others on the team were insistent on not eating with them for today. Because of that, me and Todd find ourselves here at this table.”

“If it’s a blind date with a girl, I’m walking,” Todd said as he and Splasher unpack their respective reusable containers with a comical amount of food in them.

“Holy shit, do you two really eat that much?” Albert asked, his eyes wide at the amount of food the tall brunette and the buff blonde had to consume. “That’s like a ton of food! It’s even more than I eat and I eat a lot!”

“Yeah,” Todd happily answered the well-muscled redhead. “We can technically eat whatever we want but this is the prescribed diet that our swimming coach and Splasher here tells us to eat; complex carbs and high but lean protein foods. That’s because in swimming, you’ll need those carbs for energy levels and the protein will be repairing your muscles. It becomes even more important if you’re type of swimming is competitive and you do a boatload of laps in  the school’s pool.”

“ Todd and I also have  a  high metabolism  rate  so that’s  even  more  of a  good  reason  on  why we need to eat a lot of food,” Splasher further added.

“ Do you guys really stick to that  sort of diet?”  Albert asked.

“Admittedly, most of us don’t strictly stick to it but we  do  genuinely try to follow the  dietary guidelines coach and I set out as much as we can ,” Splasher  elaborated . “He  and I know that we will break  that  diet which can be attributed to personal reasons,  food  cravings and financial situations at home.”

“With that said, a bad diet and a good diet can dramatically change the performance of a swimmer in the water,” Todd added.

“Don’t you guys think it’s weird that Sam and  your other teammates  made you two eat somewhere else?” Elmer questioned Todd and  Splasher.  “There’s something unusual about it if you ask me.”

“Eh, it’s not our first time to be asked to eat somewhere else,” Splasher brushed off with a shrug. “We actually did that to Todd here when the team and I were still planning out his surprise birthday party last year during lunch.”

“I think the only thing that would’ve made it a whole lot better is if they gifted me a hot and kind guy as my boyfriend,” Todd cheekily commented as his mind recalled the mentioned festive celebration. “Oh well… at least I’m seeing Rowan now.”

“ Who’s Rowan again ?” Albert asked around.

“ He’s currently one of Shot’s teammates in the mathletes,”  York  answered  the redhead’s question. “ Rowan’s  the  Hispanic  gay wearing thick , black -framed glasses. You  also  saw him  during  Bill’s party too.”

“Anyway, since Todd and I have no idea what our people are planning, let’s go talk about something else,” Splasher said before looking at Hotshot. “Anything happening exciting for you today?”

“Just student government proposals in front of the school board today,” Hotshot said. “We need funding for more bike racks that will be placed in front of the school and the funds to turn the old shed on the school’s roof into a greenhouse.”

“ What did you  guys accomplish so far?”  Todd asked.

“Uh, the establishment of the Qi, a new LGBTQ+ club and resource group,” Hotshot started to list off. “We increased the number of cashiers and lines for drastically improved service in the cafeteria, new bamboo straws replacing single-use plastic straws and most importantly, the all-new school budget which cuts funding from sports teams and puts the money into other organizations and clubs as well. One bonus that we did was automatic hand sanitizer dispensers that are placed strategically around school.”

“Wow,” Barney grinned. “Promises made, promises kept and then some…”

“It’s honestly amazing how much the Duane Street High allocates the budget towards the sports teams… or at least used to,” Hotshot said. “With the money from there, we got all of the organizations and clubs the funding they need to get needed new equipment and better facilities.”

“ How do you  and Jacobs know if every single penny is being spent correctly?” Oscar inquired.

“Sarah put in a stipulation that to receive funding, every single club and organization in school must have an auditor who will record _every_ _single_ _purchase_ they made,” Hotshot explained. “And to make sure the auditor’s records and the actual purchases line up, Sarah and I hired Sniper to be the student government’s Comptroller at the beginning of this school year. She’s ultra capable on how to use and read Microsoft Excel sheets. Her no-nonsense attitude, her sharp eye for detail and hacker ability makes her perfect for the job.”

“Wait, what?” Splasher interrupted. “Sniper can hack computers?”

“She does,” Elmer confirmed. “ Finch, Specs, Darcy and Hotshot himself knows how to do that as well. They’re actual Watchdogs characters!”

“My beautiful Elm here sometimes helps them out if they need espionage info,” Albert added.

Todd whistled.  “Damn, you guys are way more organized than first meets the eye . This is  quite  probably the most hardcore high school student government in all of  the United States of  America.”

“Where there is money, there is mischief,” Hotshot simply said. “If we catch a club or an org doing financial mischief and it’s been proven that they are doing shady shit, there will be a cut of 30 percent to their budget in the incoming school year.”

“Jesus, that’s going to really cripple any org in this school,” Splasher said.

“That’s why we encourage the clubs and orgs in school to spend the money wisely and transparently,” Hotshot said. “If they don’t, they should’ve listened better during our very clear  debriefing with them . ”

“ Do the sports teams get any funding?”  Barney asked. “You did cut their budgets after all.”

“They do,” Hotshot confirmed. “It’s just that their budgets are much less extravagant than they used to be. However, all the teams still get proper maintenance for their facilities and get trips they _need_ out of school.”

“ Speaking of sports teams,  I’m gonna ask again, do  you want me to do a bit of espionage work around the swim team ?” Elmer offered to  Splasher and Todd. “ My gut is really  telling me something  is  up. I promise to you two that they won’t detect me at all.”

“ Whatever you want then,” Splasher allowed him. “If it’ll help you scratch that gut feeling of yours,  so be it.”

“Oh yeah…” York suddenly remembered. “Hey Shot, are you and Sarah still looking for someone to be the club president for Qi?”

Hotshot recalled that task too.

“ Shit, I forgot about that , ”  The Korean-American said. “ Sarah and I do need to find someone who can  fill in those shoes.”

“ Hell yeah you do ,” Albert supported. “I  really  don’t like being the ‘acting president’  of  Qi or anything really. I mean I’m open to the fact that I’m pan sexual but being the president of something and managing it ? No thank you .”

“Hold on, is that club looking for members?” Todd inquired with interest in his tone.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Duane Street High - Monday, 4:58 p.m.**

After swimming practice, Sam called for a team meeting in the locker rooms, a move that somewhat annoyed Splasher. While the tall brunette enjoyed the cool water of the pool, he wasn’t exactly fond of the strong smell of chlorine that lingers on their skin. In Splasher’s part, he tries to wash it off as soon as he can after training.

But once the captain arrived in the general area of the locker room where they had their meetings, he sensed something was off with the team’s stare, as if they were radiating a  hostile aura towards him. The same  aura was also directed towards  Todd, who stood beside him and with arms crossed . Even more unusual was  Coach Worth’s presence, his face  clearly expressing that he had no idea what was going on.

“Can’t you boys shower first  _ and then _ call for a meeting?” Coach Worth sighed.

“Sorry Coach Worth but I have an important announcement to make,” Sam grinned, his eyes glinting underneath the fluorescent light with confidence. “I, Samuel Spartanburg, the co-captain of the Duane Street High male swim team, is filing a vote of no confidence against Trenton D. Corning, the captain of Duane Street High male swim team.”

The eyes of Splasher, Todd and even the team coach widened with genuine shock . As for Splasher, he couldn’t believe his second-in-command  is toppling him from his status as the captain.

“What the fuck Sam?” Splasher said, he’s blood  slowly boiling. “What’s this all about?  What’s with this no confidence shit you’re trying to pull?”

“Well, I was flying my nifty consolation prize drone yesterday that I’ve got from my race with Laurin Skoda last Saturday and saw some rather shocking video feed from it,” Sam beamed as he brought his phone out where it showed a clip of the most significant event that happened at the quaint pool party yesterday. “And wow Splasher, I didn’t know you like kissing boys… same with you Todd!”

“ Is that th at your only reason for a vote of no confidence?” Todd  pointedly  challenged . “If so,  it’s absolutely sad.  And unless you aren’t aware Sam, this is fucking New York City. This is one of America’s  _ gayest _ places where no one gives a shit if you’re kissing  the same sex or not.”

“I also advise against whatever this stunt is Spartanburg,” Coach Worth sternly stated as Sam put his phone away. “This is just not only going to look bad for the team but this could greatly affect everyone’s performance without Corning at the helm.”

“ Good thing I’m one of the best swimmers in the team then,”  Sam grinned. “And most of the boys here think I’m  just as qualified as Splasher to  lead them to victory. With that said, I probably can be a better leader  since I won’t stoke gross issues like me kissing boys.”

Splasher , while not _that_ surprised,  was appalled that most of the  boys supported Sam in this case.

“You guys really think that me kissing boys is some sort of disease ? Like it’s  so  fucking infectious  that it’ll  quickly  spread to you all?” Splasher bitterly questioned.

“Boys  making out with boys isn’t natural dude,” one of the seniors brought up flatly.

“My parents said that you’ll go straight to hell for doing that,” a sophomore spoke up.

“You know what? Fine,” Splasher breathed. “It’s clear that I can’t change your minds. Since I’m gonna be toppled as captain anyway, I might as well say to you all that I’m bi.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed at him, “You’re what?”

“I’m bi, I’m fucking _bisexual_ ,” Splasher tried to announce in the calmest voice he can project under the current circumstances. “I’m attracted to both women _and_ men. And before any of you ask, I certainly _didn’t_ _choose_ to be bi. It just fucking happened over time okay…?”

“And I’m gay,” Todd  suddenly added . “ Like Splasher here, I didn’t ' choose' to be gay. I just eventually came to the realization that I’m only attracted to guys.”

“We must be a wet dream for you two then,” one of the juniors snickered, causing the others around him to laugh.

“I’m still here,” Coach Worth reminded them with a paralyzing  glare, causing them to immediately become quiet.

“Oh trust me,  _ none of you _ are a wet dream for me or Splasher,” Todd said. “Why would we be even remotely attracted to a bunch of homophobic morons who constantly say awful things against queer people?”

“There,” Splasher said to  his co-captain .  “You and the others finally know my sexuality and Todd’s. Now, what are you gonna do?”

“Duh,  officially  vote you out course,” Sam casually  said before raising the tone of his voice. “ Who votes for Trenton  D.  Corning to keep  his position as the captain of the Duane Street High  male swim team?”

As Splasher predicted, his and only Todd’s hand were raised up.

“Who then votes for the removal of Trenton D. Corning  in his role as captain of the Duane Street High male swim team ?” Sam announced. Whi le he was expecting it,  the outcome of almost everyone in the team voting against  his leadership still hit  him  like a  speeding freight  train. Sam then shrugged before smiling widely. “ By a landslide, it looks like our team has spoken. But don’t worry  you two , we’ll keep you both around – just don’t look our enticing  dicks while we’re showerin g, okay?”

With his fate determined for him by the swim team, Splasher finally had enough of being around them. 

“I can still make the case for you two,” Coach Worth told Splasher and Todd with a frown.

“ Don’t bother coach ,” Sam  said, containing the anger within him  as he started walking away from the  crowded area.  “This will be the last time I’m showering  in this place because I quit.”

“Me too,” Todd said with a pointed look at the team but before the buff blonde could even follow Splasher into the shower area, Coach Worth firmly grabbed his wrist.

“Streamer… think about what you’re s aying here for a moment,” Coach Worth pleaded to Todd . “You need to be on this team if you ever want to get an athletic scholarship. You know damn well that your parents can’t afford your college education.”

“That’s true,” Todd acknowledged flatly before turning around to face him and effortlessly shook the coach’s hand off his wrist. “But if I can’t be myself in this team and not even feel safe, I don’t think that sports scholarship is worth anything.”

As Todd finally walked away from the  area and into the showers, the coach  turned to the rest of the swim team.

“No practice tomorrow,” Coach Worth told them, clearly pissed at what they had just done to two of his best swimmers. “Instead, we’re going to have a serious talk on what happened today.”

“We’re still going to win a ton, right coach?” One of the other sophomores inquired with a smile. “Even without Todd and Splasher?”

“You better pray and hope that you’re even remotely correct ,” Coach Worth told him with an unamused growl . “Once those two  are done showering and changing into their clothes, get the in there , change and get the hell outta here …”

A few locker rows away, no one in the swim team knew that Elmer was doing his signature espionage work. The trans male listened in and his phone clearly recorded the conversation that went on inside the swim team’s locker room.

Once he heard the coach’s footsteps walking away , Elmer immediately  hid himself first in one of the lockers  before  he  managed to  blitz out of the area completely undetected .

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Monday, 8:08 p.m.**

York just finished the last of his assignment worksheets at the coffee table in the living room when Romeo suddenly put his 300 page musical script on it.

“No Kuya Ro,” York told him as he started arranging his school stuff. “I’m not gonna start learning that script with you tonight just because I unexpectedly got a part too.”

“C’mon,  we’re literally playing cousins here,” Romeo pointed out. “I am Usnavi  while you’re Sonny !”

“Couldn’t Principal Medda pick somebody else?” York questioned. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered that she hand-picked me but why? I don’t even sing!”

“ Chad in HSM 2 said he didn’t dance  but he did anyway ,” Romeo  smiled . “ And who knows, you could surprise yoursel f.”

“This will also interfere with my YouTube schedule,” York noted. “I don’t want to be overwhelmed with my host and video editing roles for the channel I run with Crutchie, my cameraman role for Finch’s channel then also do a role for the school’s production of the ‘In The Heights’.”

“ After SATs , let's go ask Davey to help you out on a new schedule,”  Romeo said. “ He’s a master schedule maker, right? And didn’t Finch ask for his help so he can have a great work-life balance?”

“I  mean you’re not wrong …” York said. “But can’t I give the role back?  Isn’t there a more deserving person somewhere in school?”

“You can but Principal Medda did handpick the cast,” Romeo said. “She knows what she wants.”

Suddenly, York’s phone vibrated loudly. He and Romeo looked over and saw it was a notification due to Splasher. It said that the tall brunette want to FaceTime with him. After accepting the request, York and Romeo saw a distraught Splasher on the screen.

“Splasher?” York and his cousin can clearly see that athletic swimmer looked like he just cried. “Splasher… dude,  are you okay?”

On his phone, Splasher shook his head.

_“No…_ _because_ _as_ _of_ _today,_ _I’m_ _no_ _longer_ _the captain of_ _the Duane Street High_ _male swim team_ _._ _Hell, I’m not even part of the swim team anymore.”_

“WHAT?” York’s eyes widened at the news. “How did that happen?”

_ “ _ _ There was a drone yesterday that saw me and Swifty kissing _ _ at  _ _ the get- _ _ together  _ _ I hosted  _ _ in my house _ _ ,”  _ Splasher explained.  _ “It even saw Todd and Rowan kissing.  _ _ Apparently the drone belonged to Sam, and that drone was Sam’s  _ _ consolation  _ _ prize  _ _ in his race  _ _ against Skittery.” _

“ Holy shit…” York frowned.

“Is that how Sam found out about your sexuality?” Romeo asked, his voice clearly concerned and worried for him.

“ _Yeah,_ _I actually revealed to the_ _team_ _that_ _I_ _’m_ _bi and Todd told them he was gay,”_ Splasher replied back. _“They looked so disgusted with us. I_ _t really hurts that a team that I’ve been part of for the past two years turned on me like that in an instant – because I’m bisexual. Todd took it better than me_ _… and it’s obvious really, it’s_ _still_ _just coming to me now that I’m not gonna be part of any competition_ _this year_ _and I won’t be able to_ _dive back in the school’s swimming pool again.”_

York’s heart ached for his friend, “Splasher… I’m so sorry. Is there anything that we can do? Do you want us to come over?”

Both Del Rosario cousins saw the tall brunette shake his head in response,  _ “No and I still have to break the news to my parents _ _ … _ _ they should be  _ _ getting home soon.” _

“ Oh…” York said.  “I hope they take it well. You clearly don’t need another reason to be even more distressed.”

_ “Me too… listen I need to go. I haven’t showered yet and I don’t want to look like a fucking mess when I break the bad news to my folks.” _

“We understand,” York replied with Romeo nodding in agreement. “If bad things happen, just call me  again, okay? ”

_ “O-okay,” _ Splasher breathed as he nodded. After York and Romeo waved goodbye, Splasher ended  the FaceTime call.

Romeo looked to York, “We need to call Jack and  some of our other friends…”

As if on cue, a notification request from the Microsoft Teams  app  was coming through York’s phone. This time,  they saw it was Elmer requesting a  video  conference call.

“Elmer?”  Romeo was confused. “Why does he want a group video call now ?”

“There’s only way to find out…” York said as he accepted the notification request.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Corning Residence - Monday, 8:28 p.m.**

After recomposing himself and taking a long hot shower, Splasher was currently sulking on the gray living room couch. The numerous scenarios which ran through his mind and the silence of the airy living room was broken when his parents came through the front door, coming home from work.

Splasher  felt his heart pace even faster when his  correctly sensed that his  mother saw him  all alone in the living room and knew something was going on with him. The  beat of his heart  felt like it tripled when his dad called out to him.

“Trent on?”  Paul, his father  whom he closely resembled, called out to him. “What are you doing there? Is something wrong?”

Splasher raised his head and looked to him and Silvia, her Spanish mother. He then gave them an affirmative nod.

Paul and Silvia looked to each other with worry before slowly walking into the living room area. They each took a seat on the opposite end of the couch that Splasher occupied. The tall brunette felt the foam beneath the gray fabric shift as his parents joined him on the upscale furniture.

“ What’s the problem champ?” Paul asked him.  “Did anything bad happen at school today?”

“ More like a  train wreck,” Splasher breathily corrected. “It was  a huge disaster …”

“What’s this disaster that happened today at school _mi amor_?” Silvia further inquired.

“ I  quit the swim team,”  Splasher slowly said at an audible voice.

Paul and Silvia were really caught off-guard by the shocking information. It didn’t make sense to them as they knew that Splasher loved the water and had a natural knack for swimming. Both husband and wife were understandably disturbed by their son’s choice to suddenly leave his swimming team.

“Is there a good reason why you had to do that?” Paul asked his son. “We know you love swimming and you also don’t just make any choice if it can mean not being in the water.”

“The swim team was stripping me of my title as captain because my co-captain Sam found out that I- I’m… he- he… found me kissing a boy.”

Paul was confused. “Kissing a boy?”

“Yeah,” Splasher nodded, the fair skin of his face painted really red and expressing dread from the  potentially volatile  reaction  that he might  from his parents.

“Ugh…  _ m _ _ í _ _ jo _ , why don’t  you  bring us from the beginning, okay?” Silvia advised her son. “That way me and your  papi can understand better.”

Splasher did just that; he traced the events of today back to Saturday when Sam had lost to Skittery. Despite losing, Splasher explained to his parents that, as a consolation prize, Sam received this drone with a really clear camera system. Then he connected that to the events of yesterday where Splasher had his small get together. He told them that the very same drone Sam obtained as a prize had caught him and Todd kissing the boys that they were really smitten with. And because of that, he was relieved of his duties as the captain. While Sam offered them to still be a part of the team, Splasher told them that he and Todd decided to leave the team – saying that they wouldn’t feel at ease with the hostility of their now former teammates.

“Did your coach ever tried to  make the case for you and Todd?” Silvia asked.

“He offered but it wasn’t worth it if we were gonna be stuck with those sort of people,” Splasher quietly replied, looking away from his parents. “It was so shitty – like I still can’t believe that happened just a few hours ago. The swim team suddenly hates me because I happen to like girls and boys…”

Paul  then  sighed , reaching out a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

“If it makes you feel better,” Paul started. “You liking girls _and_ boys doesn’t change the fact me and your mother love you, okay? I’ll admit, I didn’t expect this and I can tell she didn’t either considering you brought home a couple of girlfriends in the past.”

“I just hate the fact it had to cost me my position on the swim team,” Splasher told them in a frustrated tone. “Like the outcome could’ve been different, you know?”

“ You can only tell the truth  _ míjo, _ ” Silvia responded back. “How they respond is really up to them.”

“With me now out of the team, I’m not sure what to do tomorrow after class ,”  Splasher said.

“Find a different hobby in the meantime then,”  Paul suggested to his son. “You still have friends other than just Todd, right?”

Splasher nodded. “I do…”

“Then try shopping around for stuff to do,” His father said. “While you were ousted from the swim team, it’s not the end of the world. Besides, if you ever need the water, we have a jetted pool in our backyard.”

“Okay,” Splasher accepted before trying to recollect himself with a few breaths.

“ Since your father and I are tired but haven’t ate yet, do you want to order in dinner ?” Silvia asked his son with a genuine smile. “We were thinking of ordering from this Colombian place called Rosa’s.”

Splasher let out his first smile after  hours of being in distress.  “Yeah, I think I can be open to  that.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Monday, 9:01 p.m.**

Swifty was expecting a quiet night as always but he  neither expected to be suddenly dragged into a Microsoft Teams  video  conference call or the things York  and Elmer  wo uld be  sharing to them.

On his laptop’s screen were several video panels that featured a large group of people. From the top left was Jack Kelly himself and his half-brother Crutchie. They were followed by the live video panels of Sarah and Davey , Kath Plumber, York and Romeo, Finch,  Elmer, Albert , Hotshot  and last but not  the  least, Specs.

_“_ _Think you c_ _an you do it Kath?”_ Jack asked the school paper’s editor-in-chief. _“Take the_ _swim team_ _down hard_ _?”_

_“I’ll probably need a day,”_ Kath said, wearing her reading glasses. _“_ _Still,_ _I might need_ _a bit of_ _muscle just in case_ _things get_ _a bit dicey_ _while finding out what_ _exactly_ _went on in the swim team.”_

_ “I’ll help you Kath,”  _ Finch offered to her .  _ “ _ _ And frankly, I want to do it anyway because I’m pretty curious myself on what exactly the fuck happened to Splasher.” _

_ “Same,” _ Albert supported.  _ “It’s really shitty that the swim team did that to Splasher just because the asshole of a co-captain Sam had a high-res drone video of him making out with Swifty and that Splasher told them he was bi.” _

_ “ _ _ When can we expect the news to get out Kath?” Specs inquired. _

_ “At the earliest, around  _ _ Wednesday  _ _ morning,”  _ Kath  replied back . _ “Since the majority of the student body connects to the school’s Wi-Fi network, it’ll be _ _ very _ _ easy to get the  _ _ news _ _ out via a push notification _ _ … also Elmer, I’ll need a  _ _ copy of that audio recording you got in the swim team’s locker room.” _

_ “I’ll send  _ _ it to you after this video call is over,”  _ Elmer promised.  _ “The Wi-Fi in my place is  _ _ slow as hell for some reason.” _

_ “That explains why you look pretty grainy then compared to everyone  _ _ else,”  _ Specs laughed.

_“Also, Sarah,”_ Crutchie spoke up. _“You may want to_ _write up_ _a_ _n official_ _statement_ _by now_ _where you_ _condemn the swim team’s action against_ _Splasher._ _You’re the student gov president after all.”_

_ “Don’t worry, my brother and I will come up with something soon,”  _ Sarah  assured them, further reinforced by a nod from Davey.

_ “ _ _ We’ll make sure that the statement will be released in a strategic manner,”  _ Davey further added.

_ “I’ll do something like that too,”  _ Hotshot told them.  _ “ _ _ It fucking disgusting that the swim team did this to Splasher.” _

Swifty  had  always  heard  of  stories  where Jack Kelly’s group, whenever one of their own experiences  significant  trouble,  mobilize in a  very  coordinated  manner. He didn’t really expect them to move  _ this _ synchronized.

“Uh guys, I don’t want to be the wrench that ruins  your plans but what am I going to do?” Swifty inquired to all of them.

_ “That’s easy,”  _ Jack said.  _ “You’ll be the one to help comfort Splasher.  _ _ All of us know here that you two like each other a lot. _ _ Also, you _ _ , him _ _ , York and  _ _ Hotshot are the only juniors in the group.” _

_ “Yeah, Splasher could use your stability and calmness Swifty,”  _ Hotshot supplied.  _ “This is undoubtedly a very turbulent time for him and he needs all the help he can get to manage this _ _ shitty crisis _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ Shot’s right Swifty,”  _ York continued.  _ “Poor guy  _ _ likely never expected this _ _ – to be outed _ _ to his team in _ _ a way he never  _ _ asked for _ _.” _

“I’ll  make sure to check up on him as soon as possible,”  Swifty promised. “I just hope he isn’t too closed off after this. I can’t help him out if he doesn’t want to accept it.”

_“If you need help_ _from my boys_ _, feel fr_ _ee to ask!”_ Jack happily said. _“I’m more than willing to share_ _manpower_ _should_ _you need it.”_

“I hope I won’t need it but then again, it’s wiser to not put all of my eggs in that basket,” The volleyball co-captain said. “I’ll make sure to keep your offer in mind.”

_ “I’m glad _ _ to hear _ _ that you’re  _ _ being  _ _ prudent about this,”  _ Davey complimented him .

Swifty smiled at the tall intellectual’s words.

“I’m  the co-captain of Duane Street High’s male volleyball team. I’d look like a total idiot if I wasn’t thinking it through.”

_ “By the way  _ _ people _ _ ,”  _ Sarah said.  _ “The Qi  _ _ Club _ _ finally found  _ _ a permanent president.  _ _ While it was a surprise that this person came forward to take the helm,  _ _ Hotshot and I welcomed it nonetheless.” _

_ “Really?”  _ Kath perked up at the news.  _ “Who is it?” _

_ “I think you’ll  _ _ want one of your staff to write a story about this,”  _ Hotshot winked playfully.

_ “Is the new president someone we already know _ _?”  _ Albert inquired.

_“It’s someone we know,”_ Hotshot grinned. _“_ _But to make it official, Sarah and I have to sign off on it before_ _this_ _person officially becomes the new_ _president of the Qi Club_ _._ _Once_ _we officially sign the documents,_ _it’ll take effect from Wednesday morning too.”_

“Have I interacted with this person, the new Qi Club leader, a lot lately?”  Swifty inquired the student gov vice president.

Swifty saw Hotshot let out a knowing smirk,  _ “You definitely have.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	13. Open Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swifty opts to skip volleyball practice to go find Splasher spend some time with him after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Staten Island, NY - Wednesday, 3:15 p.m.**

It wasn’t normal for Swifty to skip volleyball practice as he was its co-captain. However, with Splasher’s abrupt decision to leave the school’s swim team due to discrimination, Swifty knew that whatever is currently happening right now, he had to find the former swim team leader make sure he was okay at the very least.

Swifty, who was accompanied by Todd, were in a park that was fairly near Splasher’s home. The two were walking on a pathway, looking around for the tall brunette. It was a bit challenging due to the park being rather large and the number of people doing various activities in it.

“If we can’t find him in the next fifteen minutes, you have to find Trent on your own,” Todd told him. “I need to review for the SATs with Rowan soon at Jacobi’s.”

“Splasher’s gotta be here,” Swifty said. “Does he do anything whenever he’s frustrated?”

This caused Todd to think more about his best friend’s habits.

“Whenever his emotions run high or if he has a lot on his mind, Trent always vents it off by just putting more effort in the pool,” Todd answered. “But we both know, because of what happened to him, that ain’t exactly an option right now. We also checked his house, and despite that having a pool, he wasn’t there.”

“Maybe we should head to the eastern area of this park,” Swifty suggested. “I know there’s a duck pond in this place.”

“Alright, fingers crossed we actually find Trent,” Todd said. “Let’s go…”

As they started walking in the general direction going to the duck pond, the air between Swifty and Todd was quiet. The volleyball player didn’t like the silence so he attempted to break the ice between them.

“Uh, congratulations on becoming the Qi Club’s new president,” Swifty started. “But can I ask how did you get that position?”

“Last Monday, after the shitshow that happened within the swim team, I decided to contact both Sarah and Hotshot,” Todd narrated. “We met at Jacobi’s and proposed to them that I want to be the Qi Club’s new president. Since I wasn’t part of the swim team anymore, I was available to fill the slot and take it off Albert’s shoulders - who at the time was the temporary placeholder.”

“Did you tell them about what happened?” The black-haired teenager further asked the tall, buff blonde. “Is a leadership position something you want?”

“I didn’t tell them what happened because deep down in my gut, I knew Elmer was around,” He revealed. “During lunch earlier that Monday, he said that something unusual was probably going on within the swim team and he wanted to do a bit of spying around. I think during the meeting inside the locker rooms, I forgot about it thanks to the situation unfolding as it happened. As for me wanting a leadership position, it’s not really so much about that. It’s more of me wanting to be true to myself around school and to help out others who are just like us… I have time now so why not put it to good use, right?”

Swifty nodded in agreement, “That is true but is there a big negative leaving the swim team?”

“A potential athletic scholarship,” Todd sighed. “Unlike Splasher, neither of my parents have a cushy tech job. You can imagine how upset my folks were when I dropped the bomb by telling them I left the swim team.”

“Did they at least understand why you really had to leave? Why it wasn’t worth staying?”

“They do but that it doesn’t mean that it hurt any less for them. And I honestly get them; money is hard to earn these days. My mom is a cab driver and dad is a police officer - two jobs that are not glamorous or high paying ones. So yeah, while I did what was ideal for me, my parents now have to find a way on how they can get the money for my college education.”

“Don’t they care about your well-being?” Swifty questioned. “You can’t compete and get along with your teammates if they’re hostile at you for being gay.”

“They do care about that,” Todd replied. “But you do have to think about reality too. Money doesn’t fall out of the damn sky and if you’re in their shoes where they have to keep three kids clothed, warm and fed well, the shots become much harder to call. Losing an opportunity to get into a great school without thinking about the tuition fee is like a slap to them. I heard the two of them talking about it when I was passing by their room last night.”

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Swifty told the bigger male.

“I know it’s not my fault that all this brouhaha is even happening right now,” Todd said. “But the event's already done and we obviously can’t do anything about it but just move on and find a solution to the new set of problems right in front of us.”

Both Swifty and Todd kept on walking down the park’s paved concrete pathway until they got to the picturesque duck pond surrounded by some benches and grassy field. In one of the benches was Splasher, tearing pieces of bread into small pieces before feeding them to a number of male mallards floating on the surface of the pond.

Todd’s lips curled up a bit to form a small smile, “There’s your man. Think you can handle my best friend on your own?”

“I’m sure,” Swifty responded with a gentle nod.

“Okay then,” Todd said to the faux hawk-haired male before looking down on his watch. “I gotta run to Jacobi’s now. Rowan’s probably already there…”

“Don’t make me stop you then,” The volleyball co-captain lightly chuckled. “See you tomorrow in school, alright?”

“See you tomorrow,” Todd said as he clamped a friendly hand on Swifty’s shoulder. “Good luck talking to him buddy.”

And with that, Swifty watched Todd run from his left before refocusing his sights to Splasher who was still feeding the mallards. After a bit of time, Swifty then decided to slowly approach the tall brunette giving out small pieces of bread to the happily quacking aquatic birds.

As Swifty neared Splasher, he softly spoke up and said, “I thought you loved penguins. Why are you feeding ducks?”

Splasher looked to him, evidently quite startled before he brought he attention back on tossing the last pieces of bread he had to the mallards.

“Well, I don’t have any access to penguins so the ducks are my best option right now,” Splasher said as he took the paper bag beside him and neatly folded it. “And I don’t mean to be rude but why are you here co-captain? I thought you have volleyball practice today?”

“I decided to bail for today since I haven’t seen you yesterday or today at school,” Swifty replied back. “I’ve been looking for you… mind if take a seat?”

Splasher reflexively scooted over a bit to allow more room for Swifty. The moment the black-haired male sat down and placed his orange backpack on the ground, he closed some distance between him and the tall brunette before one of his hands slowly and gently clasped with one of Splasher’s bigger hands and longer fingers. The two boys just looked into the distance where the fall sun was reflecting off the pond’s surface and some of the mallards were quacking. 

“How did you find me?” Splasher inquired as he turned to Swifty.

“Todd said that whenever you were feeling stuff, you vent it out through swimming or in this case, sit on a bench beside a pond and go feed some ducks with bread,” Swifty said. “I did notice you always needs some sort of water feature to calm down and collect yourself.”

“More of a reason to love the water really,” The tall brunette softly smiled. “And yeah, while it’s not entirely necessary, a nice water feature like this pond or one that I can go interact with like a pool is going to calm me down a lot faster.”

“Is there any reason why you love the water so much?” Swifty asked. “Other than the fact you want to swim penguins?”

“When I was a kid… before swimming, I used to be frail as a twig,” Splasher told Swifty. “It didn’t help that I was underweight so that meant I had the resistance of wet cardboard whenever a jerk would push me down to the ground.”

“You were bullied?” Swifty was surprised that someone like Splasher, a well-known and well-liked guy in school, was pushed around.

“I made for an easy target back then,” Splasher smiled.

“I find that really hard to believe,” Swifty said as his eyes roamed over Splasher’s features. “You have thick and shiny brown hair, the face which screams boy next door model plus an attractive and fit body. Why would you be a target?”

“To be fair, all of this,” Splasher said, gesturing to his physical appearance. “Is due to puberty. I didn’t have this when I was younger. But thanks to my parents enrolling me in a swimming camp back in Santa Cruz, I became physically fit and my overall health gradually improved. Best part, my social skills improved and I made a couple of great friends back in California. My chances to swim with penguins increased tenfold too.”

“Of course,” Swifty softly laughed. “Penguins will never be out of a conversation with you, will it?”

“Nope,” Splasher grinned. “And speaking of those majestic creatures, thank you.”

Swifty was confused at the remark, “Um, you’re welcome? But how did I help you?”

“Remember that penguin stuffed toy you gave last Sunday?” The tall male recalled for him. “It gave me something to hug on. I now deem it as a special part of my room.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Swifty told him as he felt happiness swell within his chest. The volleyball player felt honored that his penguin plushie gift gave needed comfort to Splasher.

“And last Monday,” Splasher continued. “I told my folks that I’m bi and that I liked you, a guy. I am very happy to report they took it well.”

Swifty can’t help himself but close the remaining distance between them before wrapping both of his arms around the bigger male.

“That’s great!” Swifty said, genuinely ecstatic. “I am so happy that they fully accepted you.”

“I think I was being afraid for nothing,” Splasher told him. “Maybe my mom and dad were much more open-minded than I first thought.”

“Hey,” Swifty said as he shifted to wrapping his arms around one of Splasher’s bigger and very powerful arms. “You have every single right to be afraid. Even though I have two gay dads who love me very much, coming out was terrifying.”

“Well, we don’t have to be terrified about people finding about our relationship anymore,” The tall brunette said before he pressed his lips against the top of the black-haired male’s head. “Do you want to go public with our relationship?”

“Um, we aren’t even boyfriends,” Swifty pointed out playfully as he looked up to meet his eyes. “Hell, we haven’t even been on a second date.”

“I have my Camaro with me today,” Splasher smiled. “Wanna go somewhere? We can make sure that second date problem gets addressed.”

“Do you want to go to one of the most magical places in New York?” Swifty proposed. “I know the directions going to it.”

The volleyball player’s words piqued Splasher’s interest.

“Where is this magical place of which you speak of?”

“It’s somewhere in Brooklyn,” Swifty responded. “A lot of people go to it but I do think it’s a great place to go to do almost anything.”

Both then heard Splasher’s stomach growling in hunger.

“Uh… we can eat at this place, right?” Splasher sheepishly asked.

“Yup,” Swifty confirmed.

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go to that magical place you’re talking about!”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Brooklyn, NY - Wednesday, 5:00 p.m.**

For Splasher, there were numerous options in Brooklyn that he can say were magical. He was just not expecting the local Wegmans branch in the borough be one of them.

“I can’t believe you’ve been to this place a lot of times but never ate in one of their cafés,” Swifty said with a smile.

“It’s just a grocery store!” Splasher laughed. “I can’t believe a seventeen-year-old guy like you is a big fan of a frickin’ grocery chain.”

“Can blame me?” Swifty grinned. “This place is pretty much magical. Their products are quality stuff and priced great. My fave part of this place is their cheese section - it’s just that awesome. I firmly believe this place about the closest thing we can get to a Middle Earth.”

“Did we come here so you can indoctrinate me to Wegmans?” Splasher asked, looking around the sprawling floorspace of the grocery branch.

“We can do that another time,” Swifty chuckled. “Right now, we’re on a date. However, I believe one of my dads will be more than happy to bring you Rochester and show you where Wegmans started.”

The tall brunette looked back to face the shorter male, “Which of your two dads would bring me to Rochester?”

“My dad Jacob,” Swifty said. “He’s from there while his husband, Oliver, is from Wisconsin.”

“Since you have two dads, how do you call them?” The bigger male asked.

“I call Jacob ‘dad’ while I call Oliver ‘papa’,” Swifty answered. “If I have to describe them, dad is the more stern and tough father while papa is the carefree and emotionally sensitive one… also since you’re a former Californian, can you tell me the appeal of Trader Joe’s?”

“It’s the shit,” Splasher said. “Like imagine this treasure chest but it’s turned to a store. Trader Joe’s is like that. So much awesome stuff in one place at great prices.”

“You’re basically describing Wegmans,” Swifty grinned back at him.

“You accuse me of loving penguins too much but you have a big obsession with this grocery chain,” Splasher playfully shot back.

“I’m just being a New Yorker supporting a great native New York business,” Swifty rebuffed. “I’m sure you’ll love this place just like I do.”

“Also, what’s with ordering sushi and burgers?” Splasher curiously questioned. “Is that a combo you liked?”

“It’s a good combo,” Swifty said. “My big sister introduced this to me and ever since, I was just so hooked.”

“It’s that addictive?”

“She says it’s the rice that binds it all together. When she mentioned the sushi rice, it made so much sense on why it tasted good - goddamn carbs…”

“We’re athletes after all,” Splasher said. “Or in my case, ex-athlete, but we do stuff that require a ton of shit… you know what, maybe I probably should’ve gotten that burger and sushi combo.”

“Hey, Wegmans subs are the bomb,” The black-haired boy reassured. “I know because I already had them…”

As they continued talking, a waitress suddenly came up to their table and set down a big glass of milkshake on their table. Swifty and Splasher looked to each other before turning their eyes on the friendly waitress.

“I’m sorry but we didn’t order this,” Swifty told the waitress politely.

“He’s right, neither of us order a milkshake,” Splasher further clarified.

“You two are correct because this strawberry milkshake on the house,” The waitress revealed before putting two straws on opposite ends of the glass. “Hope you two enjoy this extra thick milkshake! Your orders by the way will be done in the next five minutes.”

The friendly waitress then left them to their own devices as they scooted closer to the glassware containing the cold, sweet and thick beverage.

“You’re right, Wegmans is magical,” Splasher grinned before he sucked on his own straw.

“Told you,” Swifty grinned before he proceeded to do the same.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Brooklyn, NY - Wednesday, 7:10 p.m.**

After their date Wegmans, Splasher and Swifty we’re now in the Harbor View lawn of Brooklyn Bridge Park. The area showcased the legendary Manhattan skyline; the lights from some of the tallest and most iconic structures in New York City were proudly shining in the distance. The two males enjoyed the cool autumn breeze and the grassy surface they sat and relaxed on.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Swifty asked Splasher, who was nestling and hugging him from behind. The two enjoyed radiating warmth for the other.

“It is,” Splasher agreed. “Until now, I never got to slow done and stop to look at the view. I think this is my first time taking it all in.”

“I’m glad I helped you experienced this,” Swifty smiled. “I don’t know what makes skyscrapers cool. I mean they’re just buildings right? Really tall buildings.”

“Yeah but they do give New York City a lot of personality,” Splasher said. “When my family first moved here, we were pretty shocked on the amount of super tall buildings were here.”

“Last time I watched something that featured the Golden State, I know that there are huge skyscrapers in California,” Swifty shared.

“Yeah but they’re not this clustered,” Splasher said. “The Salesforce Tower is in SF while the U.S. Bank Tower and the Wilshire Grand Center is in L.A. But here in New York, the One World Trade Center isn’t that far from One Vanderbilt which isn’t that far from the tall ass buildings in the Hudson Yards area. It’s fucking crazy. Then you go to like Queens and it feels like you’re in a different part of the state because that place is more suburban.”

“When they say that variety is the spice of life, I like to think New York City is the best physical embodiment of those words,” Swifty told the tall brunette. “It’s a really diverse city and when you think it’s starting to get boring, it always has one more trick up its sleeve.”

“Have you been to a place outside the country? Like outside America?” Splasher inquired as he moved to Swifty’s side in the cool grassy field.

“We did go to Portugal a couple of years ago,” Swifty shared. “We’ve been only there for like two weeks.”

“I’ve been there too but I think we stayed there for only a week,” Splasher told him. “It’s one of the five countries we visited during our summer long stay in Europe a couple of years ago.”

“Damn, five countries?” Swifty sounded rather surprised before remembering a certain detail about the bigger male’s parents. “Then again, your folks do have cushy tech jobs… but what were the countries you visited?”

“A week in Portugal, two weeks in Spain, just a week in the Czech Republic, a couple of weeks in Croatia, and last but not least, two weeks in France.” Splasher confidently listed off from the top of his head.

“Dang… that’s a lot of countries.”

“My parents had been planning that European trip for quite sometime too.”

“Any place you guys recently visited this year?” Swifty inquired.

“We had a six week stay in Japan this summer,” Splasher said. “Two weeks in the Kansai region, two weeks in Tokyo and the surrounding areas and two weeks in Hokkaido. I think it’s my most favorite country that I’ve visited so far because I found myself wanting to go back.”

“Where’s Kansai? Where’s that in Japan?” The faux hawk-haired teen asked.

“It’s basically Japan’s western region, it has the cities of Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe and Nara,” said the tall aquatic male. “The Tokyo Metropolitan Area and seven other prefectures is within the Kanto Region of Japan. Hokkaido itself is a region and also a prefecture on its own.”

“What’s the best part about Japan?” Swifty asked.

“The quality food from pretty much everywhere and the always on-time trains,” Splasher replied fondly. “The donburi bowl in Osaka, the sushi in Tokyo and the ramen in Sapporo - they were all so good. In fact, I wish I was in Japan yesterday. At least I my stomach would’ve had something tasty and filling.”

Swifty then remembered Splasher’s absence from school. 

“Oh yeah, where were you yesterday?” The black-haired teen asked. “I tried looking all over the school for you. I even asked Todd, Kevin C. and Hotshot for their help. No joke, I was pretty worried about you.”

“My parents let me have a day off from school,” Splasher said. “I took the opportunity to go shop for some new goggles, trunks and board shorts in Brooklyn. After that, I went to the Bronx Zoo to see their penguins. I then ended my day at a taco place right in the right heart of Greenwich Village in Manhattan.”

“Did the retail therapy work?” Swifty inquired.

“It did,” Splasher nodded. “But I think it would have been way more fun if you were around.”

“While I do sympathize with your awful outcome due to your shitty swim team, I do need to keep my grades up if I want to continue being the co-captain of the volleyball team,” Swifty explained.

The tall brunette placed a large, calloused hand on the black-haired male’s head. “Eh, you look like a good gay who keeps his grades up. I think one day of skipping school with me would be so worth it for you.”

“Uh, in case you forgot, one my dads is a school teacher,” Swifty reminded him playfully. “He’d kill you if he found out you convinced me to skip classes.” 

“Oh yeah… good thing you told me about that.”

“Let’s just enjoy the view. Manhattan looks great from here.”

As they faced front to take in the New York City skyline, they realized that the grassy lawn of the park was much more crowded. As they looked around before looking to one another, the night sky in front of them exploded and became even more colorful. Reflexively, the crowd around the two took their phones out.

“A fireworks display?” Swifty blinked, looking at the display being painted across the sky in front of them.

The smaller male squeaked when Splasher took his face rather abruptly and passionately kissed him. Swifty can’t help himself as they made out, his instincts telling him to kiss back and wrap his arms around the taller’s broad shoulders. Swifty felt Splasher’s strong arms wrap around his lean and toned torso.

As they broke their kiss, they just smiled to one another. Swifty then leaned on Splasher’s side, feeling the comforting heat coming off from the brunette’s sinewy body. In return, Splasher took his hand and held it before he himself leaned on Swifty’s side.

“This night turned out great,” Swifty giggled as he took he took his own phone out.

“So… will you skip school with me despite the potential wrath from one of your dads?” The tall male asked.

“Nice try,” The volleyball co-captain shot down as he took burst photos of the colorful fireworks lighting up the New York City’s night sky. “I’m a good gay and I don’t skip school.”

“At least I tired,” Splasher responded before he snorted.

“Do you mind if we take photos together for my Instagram?” Swifty then inquired.

Splasher only smirked. “If you think that request will work, you’re absolutely fucking correct.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Wednesday, 8:45 p.m.**

Splasher casually drove up to the curb in front of Swifty’s house. He turned off his muscle car’s big V8 engine before looking to Swifty.

“So…” Splasher started. “Do you want me to walk you to your front door?”

“I’d like that,” Swifty answered with a soft grin.

The tall brunette adeptly climbed out of his blue Camaro SS and shut the door behind him. The volleyball player watched Splasher walk around the Chevy before he opened the passenger side door. As Splasher opened the door, Swifty took off his seatbelt before reaching out for his own orange backpack that were in the backseats.

As they walked towards his home’s front door, Splasher’s large, calloused hand firmly held one of his own. He still found it surreal that both him and Splasher had a great impromptu date.

Before long, the two of them reached the front door of his house.

“I guess this is where our night ends,” Splasher told him quietly.

“Yeah,” Swifty sheepishly looked away before his hazel eyes met Splasher’s deep brown ones.

“But I never asked this though…” Splasher said before he took and clasped both of his hands. “I want- do you want to be my boyfriend? I know it feels fast but I like you so much Swifty. I want to take you on more dates and shit.”

“We do click unexpectedly well,” Swifty replied before trailing off a bit. “But sure, I’ll happily be your boyfriend.”

Splasher’s mouth beamed up into a wide smile. “Really?!”

“Really,” Swifty nodded with a soft grin. “Also, I want to tell you something too but you need to crane your head down a bit.”

“Uh… okay.”

Once Splasher did what he had to do, Swifty gave him a sweet yet lingering peck on his cheek. “Goodnight my tall, clumsy penguin.”

The tall brunette’s brain nearly short-circuited at the romantic gesture. While Splasher did regain his senses, Swifty was already long gone, inside the safety of his home.

Once Splasher’s senses had completely return, he scanned around the quaint porch of Swifty’s house. The tall brunette then gave one final look at the front door before he finally started going back to his car.

As Splasher walked back to his car, he suddenly tripped over a large, decorative garden flamingo that he swore wasn’t there earlier.

Shrugging off the unexpected fall as he got up, Splasher brushed himself and his clothes clear of any debris. The tall brunette then reached his two-door Chevy muscle car.

Once Splasher got inside and put his seatbelt on, he pushed the ignition button and brought the engine to life. Once his car was ready, the tall brunette teen started to drive home.

_“Hopefully, my new boyfriend or his dads didn’t see me tripping over their flamingo,”_ Splasher thought out loud as he slowed down to a stop at an intersection with traffic lights.

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Wednesday, 9:20 p.m.**

Swifty felt doing homework this late in the night was unfortunate for him. However, he was very grateful that he only had two worksheets to give his attention to and both were relatively easy for him to accomplish. The only thing he was doing now was finishing up an short essay portion of one of his assignments.

The volleyball player diligently wrote down his thoughts on the open space of the paper as his one of his fathers, Oliver, set down a generous bowl of mac and cheese with a couple pieces of toasted garlic bread for him to dig into once he was complete.

As Swifty continued on writing, Oliver quietly sat down as Jacob, Oliver’s loving husband and one of Swifty’s father, walked in their home’s kitchen and dining area. Jacob, who was only wearing a loose white shirt and a comfortable pair of deep green sweatpants, went around the dining table to sit beside his husband’s side.

“You fixed up the flamingo?” Oliver asked the bigger male.

“Yeah,” Jacob breathed out before he placed a peck on his husband’s cheek. Jacob then faced his son who was a couple of sentences away in finishing his assignment. “Say Noah, can you go tell your new boyfriend to be more careful next time? He’s lucky that my flamingo sculpture did _not_ break. I spent three weeks perfecting that.”

Swifty suddenly stopped writing before looking up to face his dads, more specifically Jacob.

“How do you know that I have boyfriend?” The teen asked his younger dad, a rather wary look painting his face.

“Don’t you remember?” Jacob asked him. “I’ve installed that Logitech security camera because our Amazon packages were always being stolen from our porch. That thing is able to detect and record more than just porch pirates you know.”

“Wait…” Swifty trailed. “DID YOU TWO WATCH WHAT WAS GOING BETWEEN ME AND TRENT ON OUR PORCH?”

Jacob sighed before flatly responding, “We did but I think your papa and I here don’t mind him since he looks like great kid. I’m just not exactly ecstatic that he seems clumsy. If he broke that flamingo decoration for our front lawn, I would literally castrate him…”

**_THWACK._**

“That’s not how you should be talking about your son’s boyfriend Jake,” Oliver said after smacking the back of the bigger male’s head rather roughly. The shorter father then faced also faced his son but fronted a kinder aura. “Was that the fabled Splasher boy that you’ve talked about son?”

“Uh yeah, that’s Splasher,” Swifty softly smiled. “What do you guys think?”

“Like I said, he seems nice but I don’t like the fact he could’ve destroyed my wooden craft,” Jacob said to his teenage son. “I’ll reserve the rest of my judgement until I get to meet him in person.”

“Fair enough,” Swifty understood as between his two dads, it was the younger but taller Jacob who is more protective of his family. After Swifty got the opinion of Jacob, he turned to his older but shorter father. “How about you papa?”

“From what I saw on the clear video feed thanks to that security camera which your dad installed, I think that Splasher boy seems to genuinely like you,” Oliver kindly chirped to his son.

“Ollie…” Jacob frowned, trying to object.

“Don’t even try changing my mind Jake,” Oliver huffed, causing Jacob to only sigh in defeat.

“If you guys want to meet Splasher in person, I might be able to convince him,” Swifty told his dads.

“Oh yeah!” Oliver beamed. “We should really go through with the board game plan this Saturday! Since Piper is bringing three of her friends over this weekend, invite your new boyfriend and two more of your friends as well!”

Jacob then looked to his son, “What do you say kiddo?”

The volleyball co-captain nodded back, “I’m fine with it. Besides, the sooner you get to see him in person, the more you’ll grow to like Splasher.”

Jacob playfully snorted after the thought, “I’ll be the one who gets to decide on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go comment down below! 😃
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	14. Late Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading out of school, York and Hotshot experience new territory together with Oscar and Barney. Meanwhile, JoJo gets a surprise from Buttons after he gets home from his cheerleading practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: one hour
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

* * *

**🌈** **🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** 🏕🌈

**Duane Street High - Friday, 4:46 p.m.**

“You need my minivan tomorrow?” Hotshot asked as he walked down the hallway with York, hand-in-hand. They were on the third floor of their school, heading down to Hotshot's minivan in the parking lot from an emergency student government meeting which Sarah called for and York quietly sat in. Other than them, the level was completely devoid of people.

“Yeah,” York said as he clasped his other hand on the strap of his backpack. “I kinda need it to clear out the junk in the new space… you know, the one in my house that my relatives don’t use anymore but got approval from them to utilize.”

“Ah… the one for the YouTube channel you and Crutchie run, right?”

“Yup, the one where we have to do some overhauls so it can look and feel great.”

“Okay,” Hotshot said. “We can use my Sienna but just be warned, I can’t remove the captain seats in the back to make it into a full-fledged van. It’s due to the airbag system installed into them.”

“Noted,” York understood before he let go of his boyfriend’s sizable calloused hand so he can go snuggle and wrap himself around his impressive arm. “This is better…”

“That’s because you’re the best Yorkie,” The rather tall Korean-American complimented.

“Oh you,” The shorter Filipino male smiled.

As they walked down the hallway, they saw two shadows projected onto the gray door curtain of an empty classroom caused by the bright light of the sun. Both Hotshot and York slowly stopped in their tracks before looking at each other first. After a few seconds later, they heard a couple of very familiar voices to them, both sounding aroused and pleased. It was safe to say that they were surprised by the act happening inside the room. 

“Is that…?” York trailed as he started into his boyfriend’s eyes, slowly unlatching himself from his well-muscled arm.

“I think it is…” Hotshot nodded.

“Want to go inside and watch it with me?” York asked Hotshot with a playful smile.

“York!” Hotshot was scandalized by what his copper-skinned lover suggested.

“I mean who knows…” York said. “They could be a lot kinkier than you might think.”

“Theodore York,” Hotshot first named him in a more serious tone.

“Forest… I really want to see them,” York told him with a slight pout.

“Babe… I don’t want you to get hurt. You know that one of them is _very_ protective whenever it comes to their significant other.”

York softly bit his lip, looking to Hotshot with his consistently convincing puppy dog eyes. All of a sudden, York bolted inside the classroom which caught the taller male off-guard.

“York!”

After closing and locking the door behind him, Hotshot joined York - who stood frozen at the erotic sight of Barney receiving a blowjob from Oscar Delancey, his boyfriend. Hotshot himself became paralyzed at the sight of his mathlete subordinate being serviced and pleasured this way on the teacher’s chair.

When Barney opened his eyes and saw York and his mathlete captain, he speedily tapped Oscar to get his attention.

When the floppy-haired blonde Delancey felt Barney’s taps, he opened his eyes and looked to where the very intelligent male was looking with a shocked expression painted on his face.

Oscar was first surprised before becoming very annoyed with their sudden presence.

“Why the fuck are you two in here?” questioned an incensed Oscar.

“Why are you sucking your boyfriend’s dick in here?” York questioned back but with a more curious tone.

“Because he said he was horny,” Oscar replied. “I’m relieving him because I wanted too…” 

“Actually… me and Hotshot were about to do the same in this room too,” York suddenly said, his eyes now focusing on Barney’s clearly stiff six-inch cock completely coated in the dominant male’s saliva, his denim pants shucked mostly down revealing toned, svelte legs. His seafoam green sweater was collected upwards, wrapped around the back of his neck, revealing lean but lightly defined muscles under fair skin.

Oscar sensed the direction where York’s eyes were looking. He can’t help but feel protective of his boyfriend, “While I get that my boyfriend is hot as hell York, you ain’t sucking his dick… Barney's mine, _he_ is mine.”

“Can we join you two?” York asked before he gulped down some air, feeling himself harden within the confine of his pants. On the opposite end, Hotshot was just shocked at what York had blurted out.

Hotshot thought that was the last straw. The Korean-American male firmly held his Filipino boyfriend’s wrist before slowly pulling him back to the door.

“We’re really sorry Oscar,” Hotshot said quickly. “I have no idea what came over my boyfriend… I’ll just get York out of here.”

As Hotshot tried to pull his boyfriend out of the room, who’s feet suddenly seemed to be glued stuck to the floor, Oscar’s voice stopped them.

“Now, now, is that anyway on how to take care of your needy boyfriend, Kim?” Oscar inquired, causing Hotshot to completely halt his efforts in pulling York out the classroom. “Shouldn’t you help him out?”

“Dude, you’re sucking off my teammate here,” Hotshot pointed out, his eyes trying not to look at Barney’s leaking saliva-covered cock.

“So?” Oscar questioned back. “While I am still a bit pissed that you two barged in here, you can’t deny that your boyfriend here needs some relief too - York is welcome to sit beside Dennis so he can be relieved as well.”

“I’m not letting you suck off my Yorkie,” Hotshot unconsciously growled at the dominant floppy-haired blonde.

“Then suck him off yourself,” Oscar said back to him, unfazed by his growl. “All I’m saying is that he’s free to take a seat right beside my stunning boyfriend. Once he’s all settled, you can go give him a blowjob.”

“What?” Hotshot raised a brow but York, feeling very aroused by the sight, took up Oscar’s offer and quickly took a chair from a nearby corner of the classroom.

The Filipino teen expeditiously placed the seat beside Barney - who was just as surprised as Hotshot was. York pouted towards Hotshot as he eagerly waited for him to come over.

“Treat your man like a damn prince, Kim. You’re his knight after all.” Oscar told him before going back to diligently slurping off his nerdy boyfriend in his seat.

“Fuck… Oscar!”

As Oscar hungrily sucked Barney off, Hotshot can clearly see how York longed for something that. And as he started feeling very horny himself, Hotshot can’t help but want to provide what _his_ York wanted in the moment right now.

York watched in fascination as he watched the floppy-haired blonde Delancey take in Barney’s length with an amateur cock-sucking skill. Everyone knows Oscar is a bit new to the scene in having a boyfriend so it makes sense why his blowjobs are a bit messy. Still, York can see his sincerity in giving what Barney wants - how he wanted to please the nerdy light-haired brunette. From the looks of it, Barney seemed to be genuinely enjoying it.

All of a sudden York felt something between his legs. He turned around to see it was Hotshot. A strong pang of excitement raced through him as Hotshot knelt between his legs.

The Korean-American male started undoing his khaki pants with practiced ease. In cooperation with Hotshot, York shucked the white hoodie he was wearing, pulling it over his head, revealing his lean but rather defined copper-toned chest and abdomen. York’s brown nipples were also very much stiff, turned into adorable hardened nubs. 

After opening up his pants and getting his black boxers out of the way, Hotshot finally pulled out York’s five and a half-inch cock that had a patch of groomed black pubes at the base and a pair of decent balls. 

As Oscar sucked off Barney with love and care, his eyes took in the presence of the other male that had been exposed by Hotshot. While Oscar still thought Barney is definitely the prettier male between him and York, the blonde Delancey did not deny the plain fact York is a good-looking guy himself and aside from his personality, it’s easy to see why Hotshot was so attracted to him.

“Wanna make this a competition?” Hotshot asked Oscar with a sly smirk as he pumped York’s stiff leaking love meat, making said male squeak in surprise.

Oscar popped his mouth off Barney’s cock and looked to the Korean-American teen who knelt beside him.

“What are you on about?” Oscar inquired with suspicion.

“I have a crispy $20 dollar bill in my pocket right now,” Hotshot stated truthfully. “If you somehow manage to make Barney nut first, I’ll give it to you. If I make Yorkie cum first, I keep it.”

“You really want me as competition, Kim?” The bigger blonde male asked. “Do you _really_ know what you’re asking for?”

“Yeah,” Hotshot said as he kissed and sweetly licked the tip of York’s cock while massaging his balls, earning a pleasured sigh from him.

“Bad news man,” Oscar said flatly at the captain of the mathletes. “I am very good in making my boyfriend lose it fast and hard…”

“Well, Barney here is your very first boyfriend but for me, York isn’t,” Hotshot pointed out. “Being bi, I’m experienced in sucking dick _and_ eating out pussy. I probably know my way around York’s cock much better that you do around Barney’s.”

Oscar growled at his words, “Less talking, more sucking…”

After those words, Oscar and Hotshot both took the adorable cock of their respective boyfriend into their mouths. 

“Ahhh…!” York and Barney moaned at the same time. The little competition between Hotshot and Oscar had unwittingly brought their top skills out and their dominant instincts were telling them to make sure their partner would be writhing in so much pleasure.

Oscar and Hotshot’s method in sucking down their respective boyfriend were nearly the same; both bigger males would swirl their fat tongues around the tip before suctioning in the rest of the length - down the shaft and into the nest of groomed pubic hair down at the base. The main difference between them is that Oscar was very concentrated in blowing Barney while Hotshot is not only blowing York but went out of his way of massaging his cute balls and directly looked into his eyes with such confidence.

“Shot…” York moaned as he watched his cock appear and disappear in his boyfriend’s mouth. “You feel so good… fuck, you’re so hot.”

“I think you’re talking about yourself love,” The Korean-American male said as he winked to his Filipino boyfriend. Hotshot then furiously moved his head up and down in a very hasty manner, a move which caught York off-guard. He gradually increased the suction pressure on his cute cock and moved up a large, calloused hand onto his brown nipples so he can tweak and lovingly play with them. Hotshot moved his hand in-between them so both adorable nubs on his lightly defined chest got the attention they deserve.

The mathlete captain’s additional erotic efforts had clearly affected his boyfriend. Hotshot had tasted even more addictive pre leaking out of the slit, lightly coating his tongue. Instinctually, Hotshot redoubled his efforts to get more of York’s pre and eventually get him to climax… hard.

“Fuck… Forest,” York whined as he can’t help but start bucking into Hotshot’s mouth. He can feel a familiar coil winding up in his lean, taut stomach and the pressure in his balls become even greater which each second passing by. “I might… I’m close.”

Oscar was genuinely surprised at how Hotshot quickly can get his boyfriend that wind up. The blonde Delancey looked over and saw the face of York, which was twisted in extreme pleasure. He then moved his eyes to Barney’s face where he saw his gorgeous boyfriend happily looking down on him, enjoying the service he was providing to him.

Internally, Oscar was livid at the fact Hotshot is bringing his boyfriend much closer to the edge than he was. One indicator of that was Barney’s soft moans in comparison to York’s higher pitched squeaks.

“Forest… Forest, I need to…!” York announced as he quickly bucked his hips into Hotshot’s lips. “I want…!”

Hotshot then popped his mouth off York’s hard and leaking cock. The dominant lover started to furiously pump York. 

“Go on Yorkie,” Hotshot encouraged in a husky and low voice. “You can do it… let me taste the sweet, sweet cum you have for me.”

Hotshot then aggressively swirl his fat tongue on the leaking tip of York’s cock while he pinch and twisted his hardened nipples.

“FOREST!” York squeaked as he couldn’t take it anymore. The Filipino teen shot creamy jet after creamy jet of hot, sweet tasting cum right inside the Korean-American male - who was just hungrily lapping it all up and sucking in every single drop as if it would be his last.

Oscar, feeling his ego a bit defeated, decided to focus back on pleasuring Barney. But now, the dominant blonde male retooled his methods. He was now moving one of his own large, calloused hands over the lightly defined dips and valleys of Barney’s chest and stomach. The blonde had eventually reached Barney’s pink nipples and it didn’t take long before he started pinching and twisting.

“Oscar!” Barney said in a high-pitch. “OH MY GOD…! YES!!”

Oscar felt Barney started moving his hips and his leaking cock become significantly stiffer. He then coaxed his boyfriend’s balls, giving them a soft massage.

“That feels so good!” Barney exclaimed as he felt the new sensations his bigger boyfriend was giving him. And it wasn’t long until… “Shit baby, I’m gonna cream real soon.”

Oscar didn’t respond but he increased his pace at what he was doing to finally take Barney over the edge.

“Open your eyes Barney,” York told his friend. “Go look at what Oscar is doing for you, how he badly wants you to cum.”

Barney opened his eyes and was overwhelmed with the visuals in front of him. One of Oscar’s big, calloused hand playing with his nipples, his mouth wrapped around his average-sized cock, his nose meeting the groomed brown bush of pubes at the base, his other hand fondling both his balls. The intense sensation he felt through his nerves and the hot actions of love Oscar was doing for him suddenly became too much.

He abruptly grabbed the back of Oscar’s head and slammed his cock in as he couldn’t take it anymore.

“SHIT!”

Oscar was surprised by Barney’s sudden action and gagged at his cock. The blonde Delancey had managed to move his head back a bit so he can breath a bit but he wasn’t expecting a very strong torrent of sweet, hot creamy cum being suddenly shot down his throat. He tried getting it all but the amount was far too much, reaching the point where some escaped his mouth.

As the jets of cum started to slowly dribbled out of Barney’s cock, Oscar found himself cleaning it free of his boyfriend’s seed before eventually popping his head off the now soft love meat.

“I gotta say Oscar,” Hotshot smirked as Oscar rubbed his mouth clean of saliva and Barney’s essence. “That was really amateurish. You have ways to go if you ask me.”

“Fuck you Kim,” Oscar growled at the younger male.

“Don’t even mention it Oscar. Barney wouldn’t like that. And oh, it looks like you ain’t getting the $20 from me.” 

As Oscar started to bicker with Hotshot, who was enjoying the way how can easily get the floppy-haired blonde all riled up, they both unconsciously stood up. From his seat, York can clearly see that his boyfriend and Oscar were both clearly hard in their pants. He then faced and tapped Barney who was still reeling from his intense orgasm.

“What is it?” The light-haired brunette asked. York just gestured his head into the direction where Oscar and Hotshot stood before them. Barney then saw for himself the large tenting phenomena happening within both Oscar and Hotshot’s trousers. The mathlete then looked back to York. “Should we…?”

“They did give us a great blowjob after all,” York grinned. “And besides, we’re exposed as it is - I can see you penis and you can see mine. On top of that, we just had our orgasms right beside each other… also, I’m curious how big Hotshot is in comparison to your good looking boyfriend.”

“I’d be lying if I said if I didn’t find my own mathlete captain hot,” Barney admitted with a small smile as he looked to Hotshot. “Okay… let’s do it. Let’s suck them good.”

“Cool,” York beamed at his answer. “Do you want to make this into competition? Or let’s just do out own thing to make sure they cum and cum hard?”

“Let’s just make them cum hard,” Barney softly giggled. “I don’t want to argue with you like my Oscar is doing to your boyfriend.”

“Great,” York’s smiled while Barney adjusted the wheeled office seat to its original height. “Let’s go get their attention then…”

“How should we do that?” Barney inquired.

York then looked to Hotshot and Oscar, where the former was delivering a factual rebuttal in a friendly manner. “I have an idea…”

After Hotshot was done rebutting in a friendly manner, he and Oscar felt a presence hold a side of their hips. Both of them look to their side and saw it was York and Barney on the floor - on their knees. The smaller males pushed their respective partner, coaxing them to lean back against the sturdy blackboard of the room. 

“What’s gotten in both of you?” Oscar asked as he and Hotshot looked down onto their boyfriends.

“We want to thank you two for giving us great blowjobs,” Barney replied, looking straight into Oscar’s eyes.

“And what better way of showing that gratitude than receiving one back?” York supported while boring his eyes back into Hotshot’s. “Pull your shirt up Forest. I want to feel up that delicious chest and abs of yours.”

“Same with you my fox,” Barney innocently smiled. “I want to feel your incredible body too.”

“Uh okay,” Oscar said, looking over to Hotshot who was already doing what they both similarly requested. The taller blonde male decided to follow his lead as well.

“This is such an amazing view,” York grinned as he felt up Hotshot’s well-defined chest and abs. “I’ll seriously never get tired of this.”

“Well, two can play at that game,” Barney said with a smile as he focused his eyes on Oscar’s features; feeling powerful muscles underneath the pulled pale skin covering them. “My Oscar here isn’t lacking in this department either...”

“Ready for the main event?” York said, looking over to Barney.

“Yup!” Barney happily chirped back.

The two more submissive males simultaneously started unbuckling Hotshot and Oscar’s pants. It was Barney, however, who managed to get out his boyfriend’s intimidating nine-inch love meat first, freeing it from the confines of his tight pair of gray briefs.

“I gotta admit, that seriously looks good,” York complimented. The Filipino male took a detailed look of Oscar’s attractive cock; it was long and the size of his balls were almost comparable to those of Hotshot’s. Oscar’s cock was uncut as well and there was a good bush of blonde pubic hair at the base of it. “I can see the big reason why you love Oscar… still, it’s not it isn’t thick as what mine is packing.”

“Well, c’mon then,” Barney encouraged. “Show me what your boyfriend is working with.”

York quickly did what the light-haired brunette requested. His nimble fingers made quick work of the zipper, leather belt and also the Korean-American’s bisexual themed boxer-briefs. What York didn’t expected was being rather violently slapped by Hotshot’s leaking and stiff eight-inch manhood.

Barney marveled at what York’s boyfriend was packing. “Holy crap… Shot’s really thick.”

When Oscar looked down to see for himself, he can’t help but growl at the factual sentence. The floppy-haired blonde was aware that while he is one-inch longer than Hotshot, he was jealous of the truth that Korean-American male was really, _really_ thick - and that was a significant factor to be mentioned since Oscar knows that his cock isn’t lacking in either length or girth as well.

“C’mon Oscar, don’t be jealous of me,” Hotshot playfully told him. “You’re already an inch longer than I am.”

“But you’re still thicker,” Oscar said bitterly as he saw how York couldn’t fully wrap his hands around Hotshot’s big manhood. “I hate having competition around me.”

“Well, we’re not competing now are we?” said Hotshot. “Besides, look at them. These two are just desperate for us… ahh!”

York had suddenly taken Hotshot in, using his natural cock sucking skills to take smoothly take in his significant girth. Hotshot immediately felt his lust and primal need fog up reasoning in his head. He needed to fill up York’s eager and hot mouth so he slowly bucked his hips. The shorter male happily mewled at the sexual action so he complimented it by fully burying his nose in the bush of wiry pubes at the base, inhaling all the arousing manly musk of Hotshot’s - a distinctive scent which smelled like the open sea and fresh seaweed. 

Barney didn’t spare Oscar from the warmth of his mouth as well. He quickly took in the blonde Delancey’s big manhood, causing Oscar to go haywire. Like York, Barney complimented his dominant boyfriend by burying his nose into his blonde pubic bush at the thick base. Barney had always enjoyed Oscar’s arousing manly musk that gave off a whiff similar to fresh grasslands and mint. The manly smell Oscar gave off when he was very aroused had never failed to make Barney get all horned up too.

And as the bigger males built up a rhythm, they were thrusting their big cocks in and out of their respective boyfriend with ease.

”You two fucking like this don’t you? Becoming our personal cum sluts?” Oscar snarled as he looked into the beautiful heterochromic eyes of Barney. “Am I right Dennis? You and York like your tummies being filled with cum, correct?”

Barney only nodded in response as he gingerly sucked off Oscar.

“Fuck yeah Yorkie,” Hotshot snarled as he was now increasing his pace. “Take my cock, take it like you were just custom made for it.”

York’s response to him was effortlessly taking in every single thick inch of Hotshot while looking up straight into his eyes with a puppy-like face.

“You two like this huh?” Hotshot grunted as he looked over to Barney, who was eagerly giving his best efforts into his blowjob for Oscar. “You sure both are such hungry bitches for our cum, am I right Oscar?”

“Yeah,” Oscar quickly agreed with a knowing smirk. “They really love cock… big cocks.”

“ _Our_ big cocks,” Hotshot corrected as he took the back of York’s head gave a harsh thrust into his mouth. “Say Oscar, what happens if my own beautiful boyfriend here turns out to be one of those size queens I keep hearing about?”

“You punish them,” Oscar said as he gave one violent thrust into Barney’s mouth, making gag a bit. “Mr. Dennis Barnes here is actually one and I just showed him a couple of days ago on what happens when size queens like him ask for too much.”

“What did you do?”

“I fucked him  _ hard _ ,” Oscar said proudly before a pleasured snarl escaped his lips. “I shaped his beautiful ass for my cock and my cock only. It’s ruined for anybody else… and guess what? He just loves it when I do that; reshaping the inside of his perky ass with my big cock. That's how you deal with a size queen."

Hotshot then looked down to York, who looked absolutely gorgeous servicing him like this. “Do you want me to do that to you Yorkie? Ruin your stunning ass when I pop your cherry so nobody else but me and only me can use it?”

Hotshot saw the way how his boyfriend’s eyes suddenly sparkled at the thought. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down on his big cock, as of he was giving an eager nod.

“Okay Yorkie… I’ll do that just for you. I’ll do my best in reshaping the insides of your incredible ass with my large, thick cock.”

“Shit, Kim I’m close,” Oscar announced before letting out a groan. “Barney is really sucking me good here.”

“Same here,” Hotshot shared as well. “Yorkie’s super eager for my cum…”

“Want to show them what we’re capable off?” Oscar asked the Korean-American to his side.

“Let’s,” Hotshot nodded to the well-muscled, floppy-haired blonde male.

Both dominant men started to up the ante with their thrusts, slamming into the hot mouths with such conviction and precision. With their large, calloused hands, Oscar and Hotshot caged the heads of Barney and York respectively. Both of them feel the pressure building up within the big cum tanks known as their balls. As their colossal love meats stiffened even more, the hot mouths they were currently stuffing suddenly felt tighter and tighter - adding to the effect was both York and Barney actively trying to vacuum all of the leaking pre and hot essence out of them…

And it gave the desired effect as both Hotshot and Oscar were passionately fucking into their mouths.

“Shit…!” Oscar gritted his teeth.

“Fuck…!” Hotshot growled lowly.

After a couple more savage pounds into their own boyfriend’s mouth, Hotshot and Oscar finally came and came hard. Both bigger males let violent jets after violent jets of very creamy, potent and hot seed into their mouths. Hotshot and Oscar felt their smaller boyfriends lovingly lap up every single drop of seed and swallowing it down, as if it was something deemed essential for their needs. After the two submissive males had completely cleaned up their dominant teens huge manhoods, they completely popped their mouths off of them.

“Damn, my jaw is sore,” Barney softly giggled as he panted.

“Same here,” York agreed with a breathless chuckle. “Our own boyfriends are packing serious weapons in between their legs after all.”

“Since our little fun time is over here, we should we put all our dicks back in our pants,” Hotshot instructed to all of them. “Then let’s all clean up and put back the stuff that we might’ve moved back to where they belong… oh shit, are there any security cameras in this classroom?”

“Of course not; that’s why me and Dennis were in here,” Oscar said flatly. “He inspected it right before he and I started doing our own business inside this place.”

“This classroom used to be a storage area but it was reconfigured just this year,” Barney said to Hotshot and York. “But due to the fact it’s now a classroom, I’m very sure it’s distinction of being camera-free won’t last long.”

“Well, after we clean up here, can we all go to Jacobi’s?” York asked all three of them. “While Hotshot’s huge cock filled me good, I’m hungry for actual food now.”

“Me and Dennis will go with you two if your own boyfriend here allows me and my own boyfriend ride in his minivan,” Oscar told York before he looked to Hotshot’s face. “Are you gonna mind some company?”

“No, not at all,” Hotshot responded. “If Yorkie wants me and him to hangout with you two, I’m cool with it.”

“Alright then,” Oscar announced. “Let’s put our cocks back in our underwear and pants before we start cleaning up. Once we’ve put everything back in place, let’s get the fuck out of here and head to Jacobi’s.”

“Wow Oscar, look at you,” Hotshot snickered. “You’re so leader-y and shit; you should show this side of you more…”

“Shut the fuck up Kim,” Oscar warned him. “If you don’t, I won’t hesitate throwing you out that window.”

“Oh, by the way,” York suddenly remembered. “While I think I might need more help tomorrow, are you two available around three p.m.? Shot and I could use some more actual human help in moving stuff around. It’s for prepping the new space that’ll become a great YouTube office for me and Crutchie.”

**🌈** **🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** 🏕🌈

**De La Guerra Residence - Friday, 5:32 p.m.**

“I’m home,” JoJo announced to no one as he casually let himself in their house. His dragged tone and the slow way he carried himself were some telltale signs that he had a long and tiring cheerleading practice routine at school. JoJo shucked of his Under Armour rubber shoes at the door which he decided that he’ll carry up in to his bedroom later. Ditto for his wheat-colored backpack.

JoJo wasn’t the usual cheerleader though, he was the cheerleading _captain_. A title which was very uncommon given the fact cheerleading is one of the very few sports out there dominated by women - really strong women. Regardless, he trains and leads his team at his own pace - in a steady yet purposeful method which was very much designed to max out their potential. 

JoJo isn’t a captain who rests on the laurels that comes with his leadership position as well. With the dull ache and metaphorical burden riding on his shoulders, he took it as a sign that he has to work harder for his team.

The tall and very fit captain comes from a large and loud family with Italian heritage - a line that prides it self on hard work done right and done exceptionally well. His father enjoys telling each new visitor that comes through their front door about how their great, great grandparents gave everything up back in Italy to seek a better life in America; how they both built themselves from the ground up, working their way through the dangers of a very industrial New York City back then to take a shot at the American Dream. JoJo wants to live up to that legacy in a 21st Century way. He felt that if he stayed his course, it won’t be long until he achieves his own dreams.

If he stayed his course of working hard, he felt that he can achieve his dream with Buttons at his side the in the not so distant future.

After letting out a yawn, JoJo walks himself into the house’s laundry room. He takes out his used casual clothes, his uniform from P.E. and finally, the indigo training shirt he currently donned, the same one he used for cheerleading practice. As he dumped all of his clothes in the large laundry bin, he tossed in the duffel bag from which most of his clothes were in and the black socks which were on his feet, leaving him in only his pair of black training shorts and compression leggings.

JoJo always marveled at how much clothes he goes through in a week. As the tall young man washed and dried his big hands in the laundry room’s farmhouse sink, he reaches one of them up to ruffle locks of his dark brown hair before rubbing over the muscles of his strong neck. JoJo does know that his parents recently tapped a housekeeper who comes by twice a week. The housekeeper job was to make sure their home was in order since he and the rest of the De La Guerra’s are either too young or too busy to keep up with the needed housework. However, taking the pages from Bill, Darcy and Kath’s books, JoJo decided to do something nice for said housekeeper. He knew that the housekeeper was doing tasks that can easily pile on and tire out anyone. Since his family didn’t have the ridiculous wealth such as the Hearsts, Reids or Plumbers do, JoJo settled on making a quality dish for him - as great food was a prominent strength and another point of pride within the De La Guerra clan. 

Once JoJo had settled on making a carbonara and a pesto pasta for the guy, he walked out of the laundry room and closed its door. In just a few more steps, JoJo can reach the entry point that lead to the kitchen. 

The pasta dishes, however, may have to go on the back burner since a figure caught his eye.

JoJo’s attention was now focused on a shadow projected on the hardwood floor. It was followed up by a hum of a very familiar voice; it was light and, to his mind, sounded mischievous and teasing. JoJo knew by now that he won’t be able to making all the necessary mise en place for the two dishes he’ll cook for the housekeeper early tomorrow - at least not yet.

JoJo audibly walked into the large kitchen, his eyes looking at the floor when a familiar voice greets him.

“Welcome home babe…”

JoJo tilts his head up, one of his large hands on his neck and both of his eyelids heavy but pupils showing flashes of curiosity. While the tall young male did expect to hear Buttons’ voice in his house today, he was very sure that with both Kath and Sarah letting them and their friends have a day off from their SAT reviews, Buttons would be in the midst of making and tailoring new clothes for himself right now.

“Benjie? What are you-”

JoJo’s finally completely sees Buttons in his current get up.

“-doing here?”

JoJo swore to himself that Buttons is going to be the cause of his death one of these days. It was only a matter of time.

There, standing by the huge and powerful six-burner stove with an arm akimbo and head ever slightly tilted is his boyfriend Buttons. However, with the October fall weather becoming colder by the day, JoJo saw that Buttons was wearing an apron _… only_ an apron. The protective fabric was made out of dark blue denim, with tastefully contrasting bronze straps but it didn’t do a lot of protecting as it was short. JoJo took in the fact the apron is _really_ short to the point he can see the lower area of Buttons’s bare knees.

And Buttons’s knees weren’t the only part of him bare.

From where JoJo was standing, he can see a lot of his boyfriend’s gorgeous body; the prominent outline of his incredible ass, long legs that had a light dusting of fine hairs, his rather toned torso, his bare chest which also have a light dusting of fine hair and his pink nipples which stood out in contrast against his pale skin. The apron left very little to the imagination. JoJo wanted to ask but even with his parted lips, no words came out. It was Buttons who filled in the void of silence, his stylishly coiffed and shiny brown hair bouncing slightly from his movements.

“I’m just letting our grilled cheese sandwiches rest for a bit,” Buttons said nonchalantly before switching up his tone into a light coo. A tone which sent excitement going down south inside of JoJo. “Since I am nowhere near as good as you in the kitchen, I eventually decided to make that instead but I hope you’ll like chicken and scrambled egg in a grilled cheese.”

When Buttons turned around to face the stove once more, JoJo saw him trying to clean it with one of the kitchen towels they had around but he was immediately distracted by the immediate sight of Buttons’s bubble asscheeks on display. Soft and seemingly not affected by the gravity around them, the plump globes of flesh were nestled just below the neatly tied bronze ribbon strap at the nape of Buttons’s spine. He even heard Buttons lightly humming to himself too.

Elegantly sculpted and lightly defined, the body which Buttons have was, in JoJo’s own opinion, worthy being in the Borghese Gallery in Rome. Other than his metabolism or his daily runs, JoJo isn’t sure how Buttons got his body or his calves to look powerful yet understated at the same time given his intake and liking for unhealthy foods - then again he was making Buttons eat healthier foods whenever he had a chance. Nevertheless, he was thankful to God that He gave him one of His best works of living art to be his boyfriend.

JoJo’s seen much more than just art or fashion prowess in the other male’s frame. He had seen it bend, watched it curl, twist, fold, arch, and in the deep throws of immense passion, Buttons completely allowed himself to be lost in the way how JoJo's body invaded him around as they become one, until not a single inch of him was left untouched. JoJo knows the immense feeling of having Buttons wrapped around him; his long legs around his waist, his slender arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, the feel of his warm and exquisitely tight walls…

JoJo crossed the entire distance between him and Buttons in the kitchen. The taller male had pressed himself into Buttons’s rear with a low yet territorial growl, his powerful arms flexing as his large, calloused hands encircled the other male’s more lithe frame. One of JoJo’s hands hold an almost naked thigh while the other hand clamps onto Buttons’s shoulder and collarbone. The tall and athletic cheerleader shuts his eyes closed; he felt his heart pounding within his very sturdy chest as he buries his nose into Buttons’s neck to sniff in the scent of crisp lavender fabric softener scent and organic floral shampoo.

Buttons, in reply, sighed in happy contentment. The leaner male pushes the two grilled cheese sandwiches he made for them away and cleans the counter with the kitchen towel he was using before hanging it on a strategically placed hook. The skillful teenage tailor, with JoJo stubbornly latching onto his back, moved to the farmhouse-style sink and properly washed his hands. After a brief moment of drying his hands and moving them to a clean part of the kitchen counter, one of his hands reached around to entwine nimble fingers into JoJo’s dark brown hair. Buttons felt how pleasantly warm JoJo’s large hands were and enjoys the secure feeling being enveloped by him. The way how his boyfriend’s impressive and larger body felt behind his own and how his warm breath tickle his pale supple skin, sending arousal coursing through his veins.

“What are you doing my tall ray of sunshine?” Buttons asked in a teasing voice with a very innocent demeanor. 

“You planned this,” JoJo growled as he scented his neck.

“And?”

_“Bend over for me.”_

Through the big hand that held Buttons’s thigh, JoJo felt that his boyfriend’s cock was throbbing and very stiff within the apron thanks to the heel of his palm. This was beyond what’s needed to bring JoJo to full arousal himself; his huge and thick nine-inch cock tenting his black shorts and compression leggings. The bigger male pressed his massive aroused cock between the cheeks of Buttons’s beautifully rounded ass.

Buttons grinds back into JoJo, earning a groan from his boyfriend. He leans forward until his flat stomach was pressed up against the counter’s edge, hands braced on the surface to keep his balance in check. The lean male looks over his shoulder and wasn’t surprise to see JoJo in the process of freeing himself from the confines of his training shorts, compression leggings and sporty underwear, hurriedly tugging each layer down.

“Do I really turn you on that much?” Buttons playfully purred as he seductively wiggles his hips, making sure that his ass was practically beckoning to JoJo.

“You have no idea,” JoJo growled again in a low and very dominant manner. After taking off all of his clothes and absentmindedly tossing them in a random area with one of his foot, JoJo’s huge and very intimidating love meat was finally free. The bigger brunette pressed himself against the other boy much more intimately this time. JoJo felt his velvety, heavy shaft run and rub onto the cleft of his boyfriend’s amazing ass, drawing out a happy mewl from his lover’s throat.

JoJo sucked on his neck once more and with one hand, he firmly cupped Buttons’s jaw so he can feel even the faintest vibration, pick up even the tiniest moan and hear every single gasp coming from his pretty throat. The exact pretty throat in which JoJo loves to suck on, bite into and watch plump up whenever he climaxes, injecting a big and creamy load straight into his stomach…

When Buttons’s circled his hips, JoJo bucks and rubs his large love meat one, twice until both of them were lewdly grinding into one another, the sound of their skins slapping together becoming music to his ears.

“Are you sure that you that weren’t just- hhngh! That you weren’t just… only thinking about me all day? Riling me up so I could be horny just as you?”

“Maybe I was thinking about that…”

Buttons hums and grinds himself forward, just enough for the leaking tip of his five and a half-inch cock rub against the cool, smooth surface of the countertop. When the young skillful tailor pulled back, he knows he left a sticky spot on it. While Buttons was fastidious in his appearances and surroundings, he does make exemptions to allow for mess - especially with JoJo.

“Yeah? You were thinking about what Benjie?”

“About this.”

Buttons balanced his posture to a more upright position before moving his agile hands on both his bubble asscheeks. His soft pads firmly held onto them before slowly spreading them apart. Buttons made enough space for JoJo’s huge cock to slip between them, to cradle and caress his intimidating manhood. As Buttons started to rub his perky ass against JoJo, his bigger lover groaned at the sight and sensation. However, as Buttons looked up into JoJo’s face, they found themselves smiling to each other as they rolled their hips in unison.

“This feels so good Jo…”

“I got an even better plan for you Benjie; much better than the plan you came up with.”

“Yeah?” Buttons smiled back. The leaner male felt himself quiver at what was about to happen. While his boyfriend does a smile a lot and is an upbeat individual most of the time, Buttons can confidently attest that he becomes a different beast when it came to the art of sex. “What do you have in mind?”

“About me railing you real good and absolutely full here in the kitchen.”

Buttons’s cocoa brown eyes fluttered close as he leaned his head back as JoJo bucks into the exposed cleft of his ass, feeling the pre dripping from the fat hooded head and onto his pale skin. 

“Yes Jo, I would absolutely love that,” Buttons cooed as he moved his adept hands away from his incredible ass to brace himself once more on the counter. He yelped and his eyes opened when he felt a strong palm giving a series of hearty smacks on both of his cheeks. _“_ _Oh-! Oh my god Jo…!”_

JoJo licked his lips when his lover’s pleasured voice reaches his ears, when he felt his lover’s quivering thighs. With a free hand, JoJo slowly removed that knot which secured Buttons’s apron. He let the protective piece of fabric fall to the floor, leaving Buttons completely exposed to him. With the smaller male below him having a light coating of perspiration on his pale skin, the cheerleading captain can’t help but admire him; observing each curve of his back, his hips and the swell of his perky ass being highlighted.

“Please Jo… hhngh,” Buttons begged wantonly to his lover, his words, the beat of his heart - all becoming shaky. His inner submissive self now being quite frustrated due to the lack of fullness within his ass. “Please… fuck my tight hole wide open, right where I can feel all of you. Fuck me Jo, please.”

“I’ll just get some lube then,” JoJo announced but before he can move away, Buttons quickly mobilizes a hand to grab his boyfriend’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“It’s alright,” Buttons shared, causing both of JoJo’s brows to rise up and cock his head with a confused expression. The lean teenage tailor slowly moved his adept hand from JoJo’s wrist to the huge, aroused manhood, giving it playful tugs, causing to really leak out a lot of pre. “I’ve already dealt with that problem.”

It took JoJo for minute but eventually, when he ducked his head down, he soon saw the clear thick water-based fluid running down Buttons’s gorgeous thighs. He doesn’t remember spitting or leaking _that_ much pre. To JoJo, it meant that his beautiful boyfriend took his sweet time and effort to prepare himself for him… _just_ _for_ _him_ long before he started heading home from his cheerleading practice. When his big, calloused hands further spread those perfect globes which was known ass Buttons’s perky asscheeks, he was further proven correct. The athletic brunette groaned out loud at the view of Buttons’s pretty puckered hole; all evidently opened up by very naughty fingers, it was twitching quite a bit and was leaking with so much lube.

JoJo let’s out a laugh before leaning forward to give Buttons a sweet kiss on the cheek, “You’re such a naughty little minx.”

“I’m _your_ naughty little minx,” Buttons snickered back before arching himself to an angle wherein their bodies were perfectly aligned. Like with his stitching, everything needed to be of quality and all the details had to be thought of - so down the road, he will be rewarded with the outcome that he wanted. Fortunately, the outcome he wanted was happening right now. “Aren’t you gonna do something about it Jo? I thought you had a plan for me?”

To Buttons, he couldn’t quite believe that all of this was happening. He had never considered himself to be this adventurous or bold when it came to sexual antics such as this - even when it came just between him and JoJo. The bigger brunette above him was his very first boyfriend after all but he really can’t envision himself doing this with another man since JoJo was everything he wanted in a man and then some. 

In a way, JoJo sometimes can’t believe that he and Buttons would be doing something like this. They were best friends long before becoming a couple and after he had taken Buttons’s virginity all those nights ago, love making was something that slowly became another special part of who they were as a pair. They’ve come from a long way in not a lot of time and because JoJo did place so much trust and love in their exclusive relationship, why wouldn’t he try doing all-new and daring things with Buttons all the way? He was very happy that Buttons was now initiating such an act between them.

As their need for each other grew much more passionate, JoJo moved on from showering a bunch of kisses on his cheek to devouring his mouth while he kneaded his willing ass before spreading it wide. JoJo lined his big love meat before swiftly moving forward, railing Buttons and forcing the walls of his hot, tight ass open. The overwhelming sensation as they became one drew a groan from JoJo and a lustful sigh from Buttons while their lips were parted but their tongues still lovingly intertwined.

_“Fanculo,”_ JoJo thought. His boyfriend was not joking when he said he has prepared himself for him. Buttons was loose and open enough for his long and thick nine-inch cock to be sheathed all the way to the hilt in one easy glide. Without any hesitation or worry, he quickly spread Buttons’s beautiful legs and shoved his fat tongue into his lips as he passionately started fucking him raw. The series of bullseye thrusts JoJo consistently delivered was angled precisely to hit Buttons’s prostate, sending lightning fast signals of pure pleasure racing through Buttons’s nerves and to make him release those beautiful high-pitched and desperate cries that he loved hearing from him.

Deep inside his mind, JoJo is a bit worried that his parents and siblings might suddenly walk in and see him fucking his boyfriend… but it never became enough to slow him down a notch and it was evident that only he and his boyfriend are the only one inside the house. JoJo also thought that he can’t slow down, not when Buttons was like this beneath his bigger well-defined frame, panting, moaning, cooing and squeaking out his gorgeous cries of pleasure. Buttons then closes his lips, wanting JoJo to feel every single breath as their tongues finally separate.

_"F-fuck yeah Jo, fuck me harder… f-fuck me like you mean it! Remind me why you’re the only man I’ll ever love!”_ The skilled teenage tailor sobbed out loud, managing to bring up one of his trembling legs onto the counter where it can rest for a bit. JoJo noted that the new position makes Buttons more spread out, more open… so naturally, the bigger male hastily takes good advantage of his boyfriend’s move. He readjusts the speed of his thrust and angles even more precisely as well - the effect was now JoJo was fucking Buttons a lot harder, giving his prostate shocking blows in the process.

“HOLY FUCK JO!” Buttons screeched. “THERE! RIGHT THERE! FUCK MY BOY PUSSY GOOD JUST LIKE THAT!”

JoJo then slowly runs a huge, calloused hand along Buttons’s spine, feeling the skin pinches beneath his mitt as he passionately claimed his boyfriend from behind. Slowly, JoJo snakes his hand around and finally reaches his cute cock, tugging it in sync with the strong smack of his hips. Buttons squeaks in surprise but when he tosses his head back onto the bigger brunette’s broad shoulder, JoJo can tell - especially with his tongue hanging out - that he was in ultimate bliss. Even more significant was the fact Buttons left his neck and shoulder much more exposed in this position, so like a cunning predator, JoJo swoops in and pillages what was left out in the open. His broad tongue sucking on the skin of Buttons’s his neck and shoulder before being replaced by a series of light bites with his teeth. JoJo loved marking up Buttons and Buttons did enjoy being marked up by his boyfriend so it’s a win-win scenario for both of them. As JoJo did his utmost best in leaving marks all over pale skin, he circled a thumb on the profusely leaking head of Buttons’s adorable hard cock before he kneaded and played with the velvety flesh down towards his proportionally-sized balls.

“Did you touch yourself earlier Benjie?” JoJo questioned as he fucked Buttons good. Buttons, in reply, just shook his head but it was clear to the athletic brunette that he was too dazed with pleasure to even speak. The only words which rolled off the lithe, receptive male’s tongue was just ‘Jo’ and some swears letting him know how great he was doing. To JoJo, something about Buttons in this state gave his dominant instincts so much satisfaction. The bigger brunette then lovingly licked before playfully nipping his svelte partner’s pulse point. “I’m very happy that you didn’t spend yourself while waiting for me to get home… you’ve been waiting for me and my big cock to devastate you, huh?”

The cheerleading captain can just imagine it… Buttons, _his_ Buttons, bent at the edge of his bed or spreading his luxuriously long legs wide apart on the couch, his fingers completely coated and slicked up with his lube, allowing him to finger himself knuckle deep, his beautiful face flushed red and with desperate want, tears flooding his eyes and ‘Jo’ escaping his lips…

The mere idea of it just made JoJo pound right into Buttons much, much harder; his heavy and long manhood buried deep inside Buttons’s now well-abused hole was already beginning to swell up and leak, feeling his pre ooze down his huge love meat, the skin of his big balls and Buttons’s lean, milky thighs. It was a while since they had sex like this but it was definitely worth the wait. As JoJo and Buttons soldiered on with the fiery and passionate love dance they were doing, the cheerleading captain can feel his sweat dripping down fro his hair and onto Buttons’s pale skin, making him strive to further extend his stamina so this moment can last longer. But the task was very much difficult with Buttons reaching for the back of his head, carding his very nimble fingers through his thick, sweaty brown hair, squealing like the good submissive bitch he really was for him. However, the next few words coming from the leaner male made JoJo completely lose it…

“Jo, please, please cum inside me…” Buttons’s shakily gasped as he roughly held JoJo’s brown hair and squeezed around his big cock when a really rough and very deep thrust shook him to the core. That particular thrust also caused this concoction of JoJo’s pre and the lube he used was fucked out of his well-used entrance, which causing it to slide down the curve of his ass and lovely thighs. “I want— _ohh fuck!_ I need you to be breed me with your baby…”

_“…Fuck Benjie,”_ were the only words escaping JoJo before his dominant instincts completely took over.

Buttons’s words ignited something carnal within JoJo, something wild and untamed. Before JoJo even knew it, he gave Buttons’s adorable cock a quick, last tug before he used both of his large, calloused hands to pull Buttons much closer to him with a bruising grip. This draws a genuinely surprised yelp from Buttons, who quickly tries to find anything sturdy on the counter to hold onto. The lean tailor can absolutely feel every inch of the long and heavy manhood that the athletic brunette was penetrating into him, annihilating his prostate in the process.

“FUCK JO! YOU’RE SO BIG! SO DAMN THICK INSIDE OF ME! AHHH!!”

JoJo was pounding into Buttons so hard that the latter was bouncing up in the air by at least an inch. He was practically running on instinct by this point, desperate to carve out space within the tight heat of Buttons. Hypnotized by the way Buttons’s neck was gloss by the sweat, he leans forward and ran his tongue over the nape of the smaller male’s neck as he up his pace, violently jackhammering into him. His ears immediately pick up the way Buttons’s voice escalates and it made him growl, pride swelling in his chest.

_‘That’s it, that’s it’,_ JoJo thought as he licked -and sucked onto Buttons’s neck while delivering passionate, savage thrusts into ass.

“You love this, right Benjie?” JoJo grunted as he felt the pit of his toned stomach coil up with the familiar but pleasurable tension and his big balls tighten tighten up. And with his large love meat, JoJo can feel Buttons’s slowly tightening up as well, no matter how much he kept trying his very best to keep his hot, velvety walls apart. JoJo knew they were both close, _very_ close… “I’m close babe… do you know where I want to give it to you?”

JoJo moves one of his large, calloused hands and splays it on Buttons’s decently toned and sweat-slicked stomach, lightly pressing on the pale flesh there. “Right here Benjie… I want to give my seed to you here… where it can grow.”

“Yes Jo… fucking breed your seed in there! Fill me up good so I can be heavy with your kids!”

Neither teen knew was sure on what they were even talking about at this point but both of them were sure that it didn’t even matter. As long the words sound good and the feeling of being one made them feel _oh so great_ and it brought the other the great pleasure they rightfully deserve, it was more than fine for them, and in the end, it’s what mattered.

Soon enough, Buttons was tossing and mewling his head back and arched his flexible spine far enough to the point he felt the back of his head landing on JoJo’s broad shoulder. His muscles then begin to quiver and flutter underneath his pale skin, right through the way of what felt like numerous, intoxicating orgasms, where each of them was accompanied by a plethora of pants, squeals and needy cries beside JoJo’s listening ear. Buttons’s adorable stiff cock spurted rope after rope of his creamy cum, adorning several ribbons of it on the counter, the kitchen cabinet below him and his long forgotten apron on the floor.

To JoJo, he had always thought of Buttons as a beautiful man, but it’s during times like these is when his lover completely unlocks something in his core, ripping the vestiges of his control while his heart beats loudly for his love. The dominant male then catches the way Buttons looks at him with soft sparkle in his eyes, the very same ones he always lovingly looks into, he picks up a faint flush on his cheeks and feels that his lean chest is rising and falling in tandem with his own well-defined one… JoJo snarled his warning of the incoming orgasm he was about to feel. He was roughly rubbing his groin on the smooth curve of Buttons’s pale ass, making Buttons feel up his brown bush of pubes at the base of thick cock. 

“Fuck Benjie! Here I come! I’m gonna fill up this tummy of yours until it’s heavy with my kids!!!”

JoJo makes good on his words because after a few more devastating thrusts into his boyfriend, he completely sheaths in his large manhood and finally stills. The bigger male loudly groaned in both pleasure and pride as he heavily injected Buttons with boatloads and boatloads of his hot, virile and thick seed. JoJo instinctually moves them a bit so Buttons can feel him completely repaint the hot, velvety inner walls of his core with his potent cum, reaching every nook and cranny inside. 

Both teens knew that there was going to be a long tail to clean up by the time their rational side comes back online. But as for the moment, Buttons and JoJo were content with this; JoJo feeling his cock pulsate dully inside Buttons’s incredible ass while Buttons felt the fullness of JoJo’s huge cock inside being buried within his core and the comforting warmth radiating from his shredded, sculpted body.

When Buttons softy laughed, it brings back JoJo from the mindless inertia he was experiencing. He then moved up and placed a sweet kiss right on Buttons’s still flushed cheek. He tries to pull out but the smaller male stops him from doing so. In light of this, JoJo just decides to leave his cock in the pleasant warmth of Buttons’s used hole.

“Hey,” JoJo starts, his tone sounding gravelly and rough, his breath short and heavy from not just their passionate love making in the kitchen but cheerleading practice as well. “Why are you laughing? And are you alright? Was I too rough with you?”

True to his well-received ‘sunshine’ personality, JoJo turns his head and, with the tip of his nose, gently nudges at Buttons’s jawline.

In response, Buttons let out a purr and rubbed his cheek onto JoJo’s nose. His body language said that he was now relaxed and satisfied. He softly held onto the lazy hand JoJo was using to explore his bare body.

“I’m laughing because that fuck was way more intense than normal but don’t worry Jo, I’m okay and you weren’t too rough on me. Besides, I do love it when you take charge like that after all.”

“I can’t believe we fucked in the kitchen,” JoJo said with a smile on his face

“There’s a first time for everything after all,” the lean male tailor giggled.

“Still, this was risky,” JoJo laughed. “Someone might’ve walked in and could’ve saw us fucking here. Good thing my folks and all of my siblings are in Italy for now.

“More like impregnating me,” Buttons smiled. “I swear Jo, if I was a girl right now, I’m more than sure you would’ve knocked me up.”

“Why do you think some Italian families in Italy are really big?” JoJo beamed back to Buttons.

It took Buttons a good ten seconds to process his boyfriend’s joke before it finally hit him. “Oh my god…”

“Yup,” JoJo said as he placed another sweet kiss on his lithe lover’s cheek. “Passionate love making like we did is a good reason why the De La Guerra clan is pretty big. We just can’t get enough of it.”

“Are passionate Italian sex skills part of the heritage traits you people have?”

“Most likely…”

“I wish you put on a condom though,” Buttons sighed as he wiggled his ass, feeling the huge cock still dribbling cum into him. 

“But we’re clean,” JoJo kindly mentioned to his boyfriend. “And I thought you loved being filled with my seed in you?”

“Yeah but with you cumming like an ocean most of the time and also with you instinctively lodging your seed so far up into my ass, the clean up after our fun is a bitch,” Buttons laughed back. “It’s a reason on why Darcy got those fancy custom condoms for Bill. Darcy said that they use them most of the time now.”

“Because he’s well-endowed and cums a lot?” JoJo supplied.

Buttons nodded, “I’m not exactly sure how huge Bill is but Darcy says he’s bigger than some toys he has and like you, Darcy says Bill cums like an ocean.”

“At least they’re happy with each other,” JoJo said as he nuzzled Buttons’s cheek. “Like I am with you. I can’t wait to spend this weekend with you and only you inside my house.”

“Thank whoever is that cousin of yours in Italy,” Buttons told him with a smile. “You know, the one getting hitched and is the sole reason why your parents and all of your siblings flew out to wherever that wedding is in that country.”

“I’m kinda sad I didn’t get to fly out with them to Rome since I like cousin Giancarlo,” JoJo said. “He’s really fun to be around with… oh well, my SAT results first, right?”

“Oh my god Jo, let’s not talk about the SATs now, especially since you have your still stiff huge cock stuffed inside my butt,” Buttons complained.

“Okay then,” JoJo softly chuckled as he petted his boyfriend's shiny locks. “Where should we do round two? In my bedroom or right on top of the kitchen island?”

“What?” Buttons suddenly tensed up. “I want to finally eat the grilled cheese I made for us!”

JoJo lightly nipped and sucked on his Buttons’s neck while he restarted his passionate thrusting into him. Thanks to this sensual action and also the oversensitive walls of his perky ass, Buttons mewled back and his six-inch cock became stiff and proudly stood up again.

“Fuck Jo… okay, please fuck me on the island. I want you to stuff me and breed me there good.”

“Fuck yeah Benjie…,” JoJo predatorily growled in his ear. “I’ll give that to you and whatever you want, anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but hopefully this smutty chapter makes up for it. Speak down below in the comments section!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	15. Uncharted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the process of building out the new YouTube studio he and Crutchie run, York talks about a more sensitive topic with his friends. Meanwhile, Splasher tries to impress one of Swifty’s dads at a home dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins
> 
> ⚠️ casual talks about gay sex

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Saturday, 2:28 p.m.**

  
“I never thought I’d see ultra wealthy dudes like Darcy Reid and Bill Hearst help out a commoner like York,” Splasher joked, in which Jack, Oscar, Hotshot and Bill himself laughed at.

“Just because I have some house staff back in my place doesn’t mean I’m suddenly incapable of carrying boxes to throw out,” Bill chuckled at the tall brunette swimmer. “I do know how to fix a car after all and I made it clear so many times that I’m not afraid in getting my hands dirty. But yeah, I do understand the perspective on where you’re coming from.”

The five of them were hanging out at the open tailgate of Hotshot’s minivan in the street, all of them done clearing up the last of the big boxes from the vacant room that was about to receive a significant overhaul soon. The mentioned big boxes were all tossed into the rented dump that York and Hotshot rented out for the day.

“I want to ask Kelly,” Oscar spoke up, looking to Jack. “Why are you here again?”

“Because I’m gonna be picking which shade will match the room best,” Jack happily replied. “I’m going to tag along on our adventure today too by helping York choose the textures that he might want to add.”

“Textures?” Oscar questioned.

“It’s so the room doesn’t feel one-dimensional,” Jack said. “From the renders Hotshot gave me, it seemed like both York and Crutchie settled on a minimalistic vintage modern look…”

“I’ll pay for the paint as long as you choose the brand Behr,” Bill happily chirped in.

“And why that brand?” Jack asked the wealthy, blazer-clad male.

“Because it’s the brand of paint used not only in my own house but in every property built within North American by Hearst Solutions,” Bill stated to the artistic, broad-shouldered male. “We love using Behr paint products since it’s of the super nice premium variety. And obviously, I want this new YouTube studio slash office which Crutchie and York will be using to look the best it can be, both on and off camera.”

“Can you pay for the paint supplies and stuff?” The Korean-American male inquired. “I have a list of things that the professional painters York and Crutchie hired asked for. They have all the equipment to do the job but a recent fire in the storage facility where they store their painting equipment made them, uh… a bit disabled to do their work.”

“Ah, I understand,” Bill nodded. “And yeah, I’ll buy the supplies those workers need.”

“Thanks Bill,” Hotshot smiled.

“How long are we gonna stay in Best Buy and Home Depot?” Splasher asked. “I have this important dinner date with Swifty and his family tonight...”

“His dads…? You’re gonna to finally meet the parental units?” Jack inquired the former swim team captain.

“Oh yeah, that…” Hotshot chuckled. “Holy shit, there’s so much going on today, I almost forgot about the dinner thing with Swifty.”

“Dude!” Splasher frowned at him. “I don’t want to give either of my boyfriend’s dads a bad first impression by being late!”

“You did bring your Camaro today so if we end up running behind schedule, you two can break off from the group and head to the dinner first,” Hotshot kindly pointed out for him. “And relax a bit man. Your tension might show in the dinner later.”

“Oh yeah,” Bill suddenly remembered. “Darcy heard from Elmer that four guys in a third floor classroom had a sort of blowjob session. Is my boyfriend joking? Have any of you here heard about that?”

Oscar and Hotshot immediately looked to each other in shock; actions which Jack quickly sees and picks up on.

“Why do the two of you looked surprised?” Jack asked with suspicion.

“Did you tell anyone?” Hotshot questioned Oscar. “I thought the four of us would keep quiet about it!”

“I didn’t!” Oscar truthfully retorted.

“Hold on,” Bill verbally intervened. “Did you two have something to do with it?”

Oscar and Hotshot nervously looked down onto the paved road, not meeting anyone’s eyes and trying to focus their vision on anything but their friends.

“Delancey, Kim,” Jack called them out with his ‘leader voice,’ causing not only the mentioned males to quiver a bit but Bill and Splasher too. “I‘m going to need you two to talk.”

“Kim…” Oscar sighed in frustration. “Just damn talk about it. Between us two, you’re clearly the one who’s much more well-spoken than I am. I’ll probably screw up some details if I let my mouth run the fucking show.”

“Ugh, fine…” Hotshot begrudgingly accepted. “Just help me fill in some details if Jack ask for any, alright?”

The blonde Delancey brother quickly nodded at the request, “Deal.”

“Okay,” The Korean-American teen breathed to calm and compose himself. “Yes, the four guys getting and giving blowjobs in a classroom that was located on the third floor is me, Oscar, York and Barney. This is a fact and not fiction…”

Bill and Splasher were genuinely shocked by his statement but Jack weakly nodded at his words, completely intent on listening to Hotshot.

“Do you mind telling us more on what exactly went on?” Jack inquired, uncharacteristically quite serious. “I’m not mad or anything but I’d like to know what was the thought process on how that lead up to you four getting head.”

Oscar let out a calm breath and decided to talk for himself.

“It was simple really,” Oscar started. “Before the foursome blowjob even happened, my boyfriend was tutoring some sophomore year dude inside the same classroom where a number of penises were ‘cleaned’ and ‘relieved.’ Obviously, Barney was already done tutoring the sophomore dude and said guy was long gone by the time I was in the process of giving Barney head… and by the way, I decided to give my boyfriend head since it was painfully obvious he was feeling horny as hell for me. I don’t blame him since he’s just like any growing teenage boy and I did my very best in trying to relive him of his hard-on.”

“How does Hotshot and York fit in to this?” Bill wondered audibly.

“Me and York were on our way down from the rooftop garden shed to the parking lot,” Hotshot started. “Anybody knows that to get to the shed or the ultimate frisbee court on the roof, passing through the third floor is a must since the stairs access is there. Anyway, back to the story, me and my boyfriend were just coming down from an emergency meeting I’ve called for and done with the gardening club. My boyfriend didn’t do anything in the meeting; he put on his wireless headphones on and left us alone. But after that meeting where we were the last to leave, York and I eventually reached the third floor hallway. While we were talking, we passed by this almost empty classroom because of the sounds Barney was making… York was intrigued by it and asks me if I wanted to join in on them. I was against it but he eventually ran in the room where Barney and Oscar were.”

“Whoa, I didn’t peg York to be that kinky,” Jack said, processing the detailed information.

“And then after some talks and locking the door, Oscar and I were eventually giving Barney and York blowjobs side-by-side,” Hotshot continued. “After they came, both of them decided to give me and Oscar here blowjobs too.”

“Not gonna lie, if I wasn’t with Swifty, I’d hook up with Barney or York or both,” Splasher said. “The idea of being serviced by those two sound really hot.”

“Do you want me to twist your neck?” Oscar nonchalantly inquired the tall brunette.

“Hold on,” Bill looked to Hotshot. “Did York give Oscar… And did you give Barney…?”

“No,” The Korean-American male visibly shook his head. “Even if we saw each other, we didn’t trade boyfriends throughout the entire time.”

“Wow,” Jack said. “That’s quite the commitment you two have for them.”

“Sounds like a lame foursome blowjob - if you can even call it that… they should’ve traded for maximum spiciness,” Splasher slightly frowned before receiving a rather strong punch to both of his arms from Oscar and Hotshot. “OUCH!!!”

As the blonde Delancey and biracial mathlete captain lecturing Splasher, Bill looked to Jack.

“What’s your next move now cap?” The clean yet stylishly slick clad Hearst heir asked.

“We should have Microsoft Teams meeting on that topic,” Jack said. “It should just be you, me, Davey, Darcy, Albert, Elmer, Kath and Sarah. I only want them because I don’t want the others in the group knowing about this.”

Bill was already in the process of setting up a reminder on his phone for said video meeting on the matter.

“When should we do it?” Bill further pressed.

“Maybe around 9,” Jack offered. “Think that’s doable?”

“I think so,” Bill replied as he finalized the time on his phone.

“Also, can you do Hotshot and Oscar a favor?”

“And that is?”

“Make sure Darcy doesn’t spread that secret,” Jack instructed Bill. “It’s pretty sensitive; I don’t those two and their boyfriends want everyone in school knowing the horny stuff they did in one of the classrooms.”

The Porsche owner nodded at Jack’s request, clearly understanding his order. “I’ll go talk to Darcy about it later in car.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Best Buy, Staten Island - Saturday, 5:26 p.m.**

“I’m pleasantly surprised you’re not filming this,” Swifty told York, getting his attention alongside Barney, Darcy and Davey’s. “Most YouTubers I know show off what they’re getting from a brand deal this nice.”

“The point is to show off the product in an ideal and cool way,” York said. “While getting this 65-inch OLED TV is cool, what will be way cooler is showing it in the all-new studio space.”

“I’m so jealous,” Barney said, lovingly rubbing a hand on the premium TV’s white box. “You and Crutchie got a huge Sony Bravia Master Series TV for free!”

“We’re not getting it for free since I have to go make a video about the office renovation,” York reminded him in a warm tone. “This big TV will be the centerpiece of the entertainment half of the space. Sony is essentially getting a long ad out of the channel…”

“By the way, what are we exactly waiting for?” Swifty asked the other four as he slumped over their big cart full of new various electronics, decorations and knickknacks. “Don’t we still have to go to some more stores after this?”

“We do,” Davey nodded. “I’m guessing that you don’t want to be one second late for that dinner you have with your parents and Splasher in two hours.”

“I don’t,” Swifty confirmed.

“Hotshot’s still getting fiber optic HDMI cables that he needs to set up some of the electronics up,” York clarified, answering the volleyball co-captain. “Maybe it’s taking him and the others a bit longer to find.”

“It’s not that hard to find something like that in a Best Buy such as this one,” Barney pointed out.

“Well, if they don’t meet us up here in the next fifteen minutes, let’s just go head to checkout,” York suggested. “That way, our stuff would be taken care of. I’ll just meetup Shot and our men once they’re ready to checkout.”

“I really hope they don’t take too long,” Swifty frowned.

“If they’re running behind, Davey here can give Jack a call, practically whipping those five into moving faster,” Darcy grinned.

Davey sighed, “As it stands now, that probability is quite high.”

“Since we’re all here in this rather quiet part of the store, can I ask you guys something?” York inquired, his copper cheeks being tinted a faint rose ever so slightly.

“What is it?” Darcy spoke up as the other three tuned in.

“Did it hurt losing your virginity?” York asked all of them in a quiet voice.

Barney, Darcy, Davey and Swifty were surprised at the question, not really expecting it in anyway or form. But as anyone expected thanks in part to his innate maternal instincts, Davey is the one who speaks up first.

“Why are you asking this York?” The tall Jewish model student asked. “Do you feel that you are ready to take on that next step with Hotshot? Do you trust him to be your first?”

“Yeah,” York quietly replied back with a nod. “I feel like I’m ready. Hotshot is my first boyfriend, my first love, my first kiss… he’s literally my first everything. I’m genuinely happy being with him in a relationship and I do trust him to be my very first.”

“Why are you asking us then?”

“Well, you guys have more experience so I was wondering on what advice you can give to me. I also wanted to know from you all of you if being penetrated hurts like those stories online say…”

“Let me be the first to say I’m in the same boat as you York,” Swifty first said. “I’m much of a virgin as you are.”

“Well, I’m not one so I think I can lead this off,” Darcy softly beamed. “I have to ask York… have you seen your boyfriend’s dick already?”

The Filipino teen’s face furiously blushed at the inquiry, “Uh… yeah, Shot’s packing and it does make my jaw quite sore whenever I give him a blowjob due to how thick it is.”

Darcy giggled at York’s rather quiet description of Hotshot’s penis. “At least you have an idea on how it looks like… and yeah, I can definitely tell you that being penetrated for the first time hurts quite a bit. I know it did when Bill took my v-card from me because like Hotshot, Bill ain’t small in the size department.”

“What was your workaround then?” York asked.

“Lube… and lots of it,” Darcy answered. “It’s a generally crucial piece in any romantic sex life between two males. And as much as we really love cock, Mother Nature didn’t go on to design our butts to take them. That’s why water-based lube is very important.”

“But once you get over the initial sting,” Barney continued. “You’ll be wanting Hotshot to screw and take senseless from that point on. Big cocks are that addictive.”

“Really?” York asked in wonder.

“Yeah,” Barney nodded with a smile. “I think it has something to do with the blatant fact we’re all bottoms here and it’s within our core nature to feel the need to be dominated in intercourse with our respective boyfriend. Bouncing up and down on a huge cock is just… incredible really. Definitely one of the best feelings you’ll ever get to experience.”

“I want to say that’s gross but I saw zero lies in your statement,” Darcy flatly told the mathlete.

“There’s still hygiene to consider,” Davey said. “Good grooming is fundamental in any healthy relationship.”

“Oh yeah…” York acknowledged the tall male’s words. “How do you guys clean up after?”

“In my case at least, there has to be a shower,” Davey said. “Jack normally drills himself deep in me. Naturally, that means his seed being forced deep inside my butt which means a rather long and thorough clean-up session.”

“Same,” Darcy agreed. “I need a bathroom for thorough clean up. But since we all know I can be a lazy ass, I sometimes make William wear a rubber rain coat onto William Jr. However, the condoms I make my boyfriend wear are these thin, premium custom-made ones. It’s a pretty much a good testament on how just huge my handsome boyfriend is.”

“Well, I much prefer it when Oscar doesn’t put on the condom,” Barney happily chimed in. “I really love the raw feeling of him…”

Swifty, for his part, cannot believe what he was hearing from them. “You three really take your men bare?”

“Yeah…” Barney nervously scratched the back of his head. “Their dicks and the cum that they try drilling in you feels so good.”

“So much for sex ed,” Swifty commented. “Do you people get tested?”

“Jack mandated that every couple in the group that has an active sex life needs to be tested at least every three months,” Davey pointed out. “Further encouraging Jack’s testing mandate is New York State’s Department of Health facilities, which offers free or low cost anonymous testing that doesn’t need parental consent. The anonymous test is offered to teenagers below 18 as well.”

“Are you gonna tell me and Swifty to go get a test?” York asked.

“No since the test is voluntary,” Davey pointed out. “But my boyfriend encourages it for really good reasons… so if you can get one, get one. It’s for the good of not only yourself but for your partner as well. And if you can use protection, I encourage doing so - not only it can protect you and your boyfriend but it saves time in clean up too.”

“Why does it seem like you let Jack finish inside of you then?” Swifty questioned.

“I’m not gonna lie of course,” Davey responded. “I love it when he goes all caveman and rough with me. A small part of me really enjoys letting him take what he can from my body.”

“Ohmygod…” Barney snickered. “I had never expected to hear Davey say something like that ever.”

“Ah, true and passionate teenage love,” Darcy happily sighed in a quiet yet dramatic fashion. “Nothing like it… and speaking of young love, I’m gonna buy something for York now that he has told us about his intentions with Hotshot.”

“If it’s those custom condoms, I am not letting you anywhere near my boyfriend so you can go measure his cock,” York said.

“Oh, I’m not gonna buy you those condoms,” Darcy beamed as he truthfully stated those words. “But I promise the stuff I’m gonna get you will be worth your time.”

“Fine… but it better not be a dildo,” York told the ludicrously wealthy heir to the Reid fortune.

“You have my word,” Darcy promised. “And besides, with you saying Hotshot having quite the girth down there, I doubt you even need a dildo - I bet that thing wouldn’t even be able to measure up against your boyfriend.”

York blushed furiously at his words once more, “Ohmygod… can we please talk about anything other than sex? I’m so starting to regret bringing up the topic here in this Best Buy.”

“Can we talk about how handsome Oscar is today?” Barney dreamily sighed. “About how his fedora really matches his floppy blonde hair?”

“Go crazy,” York allowed. “Go off how much of an incredible man he is to you Barney.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Saturday, 8:34 p.m.**

Splasher was understandably nervous as he sat in a quaint nook area on the second floor which was turned into a small office space. The former swim team captain really wanted Hotshot to be at his side right now since the mathlete captain was a natural in winning over teachers such as Jacob, one of Swifty’s dads.

Jacob was a tall and well-muscled Hispanic man who had an air of authority to his presence. For Splasher, Jacob looked quite intimidating since he was 6’2” and sinewy himself yet the educator was taller plus both his large muscular arms and hands - big hands that looked like it could easily twist his neck.

“Craft beer?” Jacob asked as he settled down two bottles of the artisan alcoholic beverage on the nearby desk.

Splasher was very tempted to ask for one since he did enjoy the pleasures of what he deems as ‘responsible’ underage drinking. Even then, the tall young man decided against the offer.

“I’m not 21 yet sir,” Splasher replied promptly.

“Good,” Jacob said as he took one of the beers and cracked it open with a handy bottle opener. “You passed your first test. I certainly don’t want an irresponsible young man to court my son.”

‘Close call,’ His mind supplied him.

“So… Trenton,” Jacob started. “You said back at the table that you were not only swimmer but the former captain of the school’s swim team as well. While we all went over your history on why you left the team, I want to know, do you think the trade off in leaving a sport you clearly love was worth it if it meant upholding your ideals?”

Splasher was surprised by the curveball inquiry suddenly being hurled at him. His boyfriend was not kidding when he said that Jacob can come off as stern. The swimmer decided to utilize his diplomatic skills which he normally called upon when brokering a unified training regiment with his former teammates on the swim team.

“I think I did,” Splasher answered.

“Can you clarify?” Jacob further pressed.

“If I stayed after I was outed, I purely believed I wouldn’t meld well with my teammates anymore since they clearly didn’t accept me and my best friend Todd for who we were,” Splasher replied. “I can’t perform my best if I know well that none of my men would have our back. As the former captain of the swim team and athlete, I can tell you that having the right mental state is not just a good thing but a top requirement. You cannot perform your best or beat your personal record time if your mind is heavy in the water.”

“Any plan on how you will be moving forward?” Jacob asked.

“I want to continue swimming and I hope that opportunity comes sooner than later,” Splasher honestly said. “I love the sport and I eventually want to teach your son on how to swim so he genuinely knows why I have this strong affinity for the water.”

“Well, I hope you plan on following up on that promise,” Jacob told him before he took a good swig of his beer. “That’s because I’m giving you the blessing to date Noah.”

Splasher blinked at the words before asking, “R-really?”

“You have a good head on your shoulders,” The muscular man before him said. “You know how to make difficult choices and balance out what’ll give you the overall better outcome for the long haul. You know how to lead without losing sight of your principles and who you are too.”

“Uh… wow! Thank you sir!”

“While I do acknowledge you are good-looking young man, I have to say that’s more of a bonus since, as you know by now, I value integrity and decent character. It’s why I’m happily married to the man I’m in love with today. It’s what I heavily want to instill in Noah and his older sister…”

“Speaking of Piper, I’m sorry she didn’t come over for dinner tonight.” Splasher interrupted.

“It’s alright Trenton,” Jacob softly smiled to the tall brunette. “My husband and I FaceTimed her today and I think she could use the rest. She’s been hit with a bad cold after all.”

“Well, too bad she missed out,” Splasher said. “My friends and I were genuinely impressed by your husband’s cooking. The mac and cheese was really good plus I loved his roasted chicken and the greens he had on the side.”

“He wanted something very American tonight,” Jacob said. “And because of that, Oliver made me sure I’m working out extra hard tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” The tall brunette teen softly nodded in agreement. “I’m definitely hitting the gym for a bit longer too tomorrow… you gotta burn what you put in your mouth.”

Jacob sighed. “It doesn’t help that Oliver has an apple pie baking right now in the oven too.”

“You’re very lucky to have a husband who can cook really well,” Splasher respectfully offered.

“Both of us can actually cook but Oliver decided to take over since he wanted to present himself clearly as the softer, nurturing dad,” Jacob said. “I don’t blame him though since he is the type of man who is really maternal. Oliver was, after all, the one who taught and helped me build up my interaction skills with children. As an educator and as his husband, I’m forever grateful for what he taught me. He made me a better parent and also a better public school teacher.”

“He’s sounds like a great man,” Splasher said with a soft grin.

“The best,” Jacob emphasized said to him with a smile. “And…”

Jacob puts his own bottle of craft beer down before grabbing the other unopened one. The well-muscled educator took his bottle opener, uncapping the craft beer’s cold bottle before offering it to Splasher.

“…I know you wanted this craft beer since we sat here. You may have said ‘no’ earlier but I’m not blind - your eyes weren’t on the same page with your mouth. I hope you’re not that much of a light weight and if you are, don’t worry. I’m not letting you out that door sober. You have a very powerful Camaro after all.”

“Oh wow,” Splasher said before reaching over to collect the beer from Jacob. “Thank you so much sir.”

Splasher then casually took a good swig of the refreshing and cold alcoholic beverage, “That’s some good beer.”

“And that’s definitely not your first time drinking beer,” Jacob sniped, causing the tall brunette to gulp in some air. “Don’t fret, I’m not mad and I know why you declined my offer earlier; you did not want to look like some high school jock who knew how to drink hard. Still, I think this a good time to point out that nothing gets past me or my husband Mr. Corning. We know and sense if something is up.”

“Duly noted sir,” Splasher accepted with a quick nod.

“But in the spirit of me giving you my blessing to date Noah, call me Jake,” Jacob told the young man across him. “My husband a couple of hours ago did allow you to call him Oliver.”

“No problem Jake,” Splasher said with a pretty confident grin on his face before taking another good swig of the beer.

“Good,” Jake smiled back at him before looking to the clock on the wall. “Since it’ll be sometime before the pie will be done baking, what should we talk about here in the meantime then.”

Like a light bulb, an idea lit immediately on top of Splasher’s head. While Splasher himself was white, he had a way to further win over Jacob’s clearly Mexican-rooted DNA.

“Maybe I can talk about how I devise, or at least used to devise a training regiment for the swim team… in Spanish.”

This piqued Jacob’s interest. _“¿Sabes cómo hablar Español?”_

_“Sí, ya que mi mamá es también española,”_ Splasher casually said in a very fluent manner.

From where he was sitting, Splasher saw how pleasantly surprised and impressed Jacob was at his Spanish speaking skills.

_“Bien entonces,”_ Jacob encouraged as he took a sip of his beer. _“Cuéntame cómo diseñas el regimiento de entrenamiento para tu antiguo equipo de natación en español; de principio a fin.”_

Splasher beamed at back at him before taking a sip of his own bottle of craft beer as well. _“Con alegría.”_

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Swift Residence - Saturday, 8:49 p.m.**

While Oliver, Swifty’s other father, and Hotshot happily talked about the latest line of processors and high performance graphics cards within the kitchen and dining area of the open floor space while the apple pie baked, York and Swifty were in the living room quietly conversing with a glass of diet Coke and a plate of some of the leftover mac and cheese from dinner earlier placed on top of the coffee table in front of them.

“…you’re really naming your new kitten that?” Swifty asked.

“Mac? Yeah?” York confirmed. “It’s what I told the Russian Blue breeder via e-mail to name the kitten. Shot and I are picking him up Friday next week after school.”

“Don’t you think $700 is a bit too much?” Swifty inquired.

“The kitten is coming from a reputable breeder in Yonkers and by the time we pick him up, he’ll have all the necessary injections and vaccines,” York explained. “After Shot and I pick Mac from the breeder, he and I will have to go shopping for stuff he’ll need.”

“Are you a bit bummed that you can’t get a dog as a pet?”

“Yeah but I also don’t want my uncle’s allergies acting up like crazy either. Besides, cats can act like dogs, right?”

“I dunno,” Swifty answered. “The only pet we had around here is a goldfish so I can’t speak for dog or cat owners.”

“If my uncle wasn’t allergic to man’s best friend, I’d obviously choose having a dog,” York said. “And with Kenny’s expertise with dogs, he can help me train the dog to be a very good boy.”

Swifty then looked to the kitchen where Hotshot and Oliver where still happily chatting away in the kitchen area. The volleyball co-captain then returned his attention back to the Filipino male.

“Can I ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Are you nervous in giving your virginity over to Hotshot?” Swifty bluntly asked in a hushed tone.

York looked to the coffee table where they put their food and beverages on before facing back to Swifty.

“Frankly, I am,” York admitted. “But I also really believe that Shot will guide me through it; in that he’ll take his time with me so I don’t hurt myself when the moment comes… why are you asking about it?”

“In all honesty, I’m a bit jealous,” Swifty shared. “I wish I can be talking to Splasher about that sort of stuff.”

“Well, it’s best you two know each other better first,” York softly responded back with a smile. “It’s what Kuya Ro told me. My cousin and Kuya Specs didn’t just start fucking with each other from the moment they met. They had to build up a strong foundation for their relationship before getting to the coitus part.”

“Makes sense,” Swifty acknowledged. “Both of them are clearly in deep love with each other - like they’re damn soulmates…”

“That’s because it’s true,” York chuckled. “Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs really love each other and are _definitely_ soulmates. I want the same for me and Shot too.”

“I hope I get there with Splasher,” Swifty said. “I genuinely believe he’s a great guy underneath all the bravado and looks.”

“Trust me, you got an awesome catch with your boyfriend,” The copper-skinned teen said to his fellow junior year student. “And I’m sure you will learn more about his incredible ‘features’ much sooner rather than you might think.”

“Jesus Christ York…” Swifty playfully scoffed.

_**DING! DING! DING!** _

“Pie’s ready!” Oliver audibly called out to all the house’s current occupants.

Swifty looked to the Filipino teen and gestured his head towards the kitchen.

“Want some apple pie?” Swifty inquired.

“Yeah,” York replied with a bright grin. “There’s always room in my gas tank for dessert. I’m also gonna ask your dad anyway if there are leftover potions from dinner earlier. I want to bring them home.”

“God York, you’re insatiable,” Swifty chuckled.

“You should see me with Hotshot…” York fired back with a mischievous smirk. “So big, so long yet so filling in my mouth…”

Swifty’s face then became bright red. “York!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below 😃!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	16. The New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden change in Finch’s university of choice shocks York. It also makes Splasher and Swifty think about their futures as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 25 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Friday, 6:24 p.m.**

  
A few weeks later following the renovation that the all-new YouTube studio, York and Crutchie, both Cork & Co.’s YouTube creators, were now hanging out inside their redesigned space.

The new YouTube space was evenly split into two zones; a work area and a lounge area. The work zone featured a refurbished stately blonde oak desk claimed from an antique shop. It had a good amount of generous cabinets and drawers plus with Hotshot’s help, a newly devised cable management system. On the desk itself was the iMac Pro desktop and the upgraded peripherals that York bought for it placed in a deliberately offset angle. New accessories now included in the set up now includes several Elgato products such as a couple of Key Light Air lamps and a Stream Deck XL. Also on top of desk’s surface was the dark gray headphones stand was now occupied by a pair of dark Beyerdynamic studio headphones. Also home on the desk was York’s Nikon Z mirrorless camera with the appropriate lens and the Sennheiser shotgun mic attached to it. Topping it off was York’s Recaro gaming chair.

Meanwhile, the lounge area featured the huge 65-inch Sony Bravia TV resting on what can be described as a low, mid-century-esque console. Attached to the TV was a very advanced video matrix box, which enabled it to be connected to an Xbox, PlayStation, Nintendo Switch and the iMac itself via high-speed fiber optic cables. The new lounge area also had a mini-fridge tastefully tucked away, a sizable and modern sandstone chaise couch plus a matching La-Z-boy recliner. Finishing the lounge area off was a very modern wooden coffee table with some books on it.

The room itself featured an all Philips Hue lights set up, the walls painted a space gray with chalk effects, a bright custom neon sign that featured Cork & Co.’s logo and refurbished French doors that led to the backyard - which were currently covered by a new sandstone curtain running its entire length. In a corner was new Casper dog bed for Mac - York’s new Russian Blue kitten.

The two content creators were also hanging out with Finch and Hotshot, their boyfriends. Inside the studio were also of eight of their friends that were all coincidentally made up of four couples; Kevin C. was with his own boyfriend Elliot, Mush had Blink with him, there was Myron and Mike - one of the identical twins - and then there was Swifty and Splasher.

After Kevin C. put on the black thermal shirt he wore when he walked in earlier, he joined both Myron and Splasher looking over Finch where he recently put the new available merchandise for sale on the shop in his very own website on his premium, big-screened Dell laptop.

“Whoa… that’s so cool!” Splasher commented as he took in the various new merch displayed clothing items on Finch’s website. He then took a closer look at a tag on the upper right side of the web page. “Any purchase over $40 will get free shipping?”

“Yeah, it’s an incentive to get people buying the clothes Buttons designed with much love and a ton of care,” Finch replied as his clear and very sharp eyes scanned for any mistakes that might have slipped through with the website update. “I think that’s all the necessary stuff I needed to do for the site…”

“By the way dude, thanks for the new threads,” Myron started. “I really dig this new fitted shirt that Buttons designed for your channel.”

Myron was wearing one of Finch’s latest shirts; a form-fitting deep blue v-neck shirt with a small breast pocket which had a proportionally sized logo of Finch’s YouTube channel on it in white contrast stitching. However, it was the huge yet tastefully considered graphic mural of the New York skyline that was its most dominant feature. 

“Thank Buttons,” Finch turned to the Latino with a small smile. “That shirt wouldn’t be here at all if he didn’t design it.”

“So how does the merch modeling thing work?” Splasher asked. “Judging by the photos, it does seem like a lot of you guys model Finch’s stuff.”

“Ahh… that’s actually a lot more select than you might think,” Kevin C. supplied.

The former swim team captain turned to the tall, sinewy blonde dancer wearing a wheat-colored fedora.

“Are you telling me that this modeling thing you guys do for Finch’s own line of YouTube merch is pretty elite?” Splasher pressed.

“It’s not really elite but it’s more of this system that Buttons put in place,” Myron said. “Except for the girls, he picked all the guys in the group who can model for Finch’s merch on a rotating basis.”

“Rotating basis?” Splasher cocked a brow up.

“Buttons designs eight pieces at a time,” Finch explained. “And all those pieces are split evenly between guys and girls. Kath, Sarah, Smalls and Sniper model for the women’s side of things but since we have a lot male friends, Buttons made up the choice of rotating who gets to wear what piece when it comes to the men’s line.”

“How does that work?” The tall brunette further inquired.

Finch then cleared his throat before explaining.

“Button-up shirts are modeled by yours truly, Specs, Oscar and Kath. The casual t-shirts are modeled by Myron, Henry, Albert and Sniper. The layers - which in Buttons’s fashion speak means hoodies, vests or sweaters - are all worn by either Kevin C., Skittery or Jack then Sarah. Last but not least are the sweatpants or sweat shorts - those are put on by Mush, Race, JoJo, and Smalls.”

“If you’re every releasing tank tops, I would be more than happy to model for you,” Splasher offered with a cheeky smile.

“I might take you up on that,” Finch snorted as he closed his big-screened laptop. “Maybe you and Hotshot can appear together eventually…”

“Me and Shot?” Splasher blinked.

“Both of you definitely have the looks,” Kevin C. pointed out. “And with York behind the camera, you two will definitely sell whatever you two are wearing… hell, you two can wear a shirt made of rags and it’ll probably still sell well.”

“You Finch… have you ever thought of creating LGBTQ+ pride?” Mush audibly inquired the tall, curly-haired male. “You just cleared ten million subscribers and that means you definitely have the platform to do it.”

“Me and Buttons are actually doing that,” Finch grinned. “In fact, we’re planning to launch those clothes around the holiday as a little surprise for the viewers…”

“Hey Boss…”

All the boys looked to the source of the voice, finding York and Hotshot who was holding Mac - York’s soft Russian Blue kitten - in his arms.

“Uh yeah York, what’s up?” Finch asked as his loyal Filipino teen cameraman as he placed his laptop on the coffee table.

“Yorkie wants to talk to you… talk to you about something really important,” Hotshot supplied with Mac following up with a soft yet assertive ‘meow.’

Finch cocked his head in confusion, “About what exactly?”

  
  


**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Friday, 6:39 p.m.**

“…Cornell?!! I thought you were going to land in NYU?” Mike pointed out to Finch.

The couch was now surrounded by their friends, with Finch, Crutchie York, Hotshot, Kevin C. and Elliot occupying the available seating sandstone colored space with the rest standing around it.

“Don’t get me wrong, NYU is great but when me and Charlie went to see Cornell, I was just really much more impressed by all the people we met there,” Finch admitted. “After talking it over with my parents and Crutchie a bunch of times while also thinking about it myself and weighing all the pros and cons, I’ve made the choice and made thorough edits before sending my application to Cornell.”

“Can’t you apply to both?” York inquired with a clearly upset tone.

“He can’t,” Elliot spoke up as he casually ran a hand through his short, flat blonde hair. “I have no idea what’s the college applications process in the Philippines like but with Finch’s university choice situation, he can only choose just one to apply to - so he’ll either apply to Cornell or NYU and that’s it. The reason? Both Cornell and NYU are ‘early decision’ schools; that means if Finch gets accepted in Cornell, he’ll have to attend it since the admission is a binding one.”

“Assuming I do get accepted into Cornell, I am not going to be alone though,” Finch supplied. “Charlie and I just learned yesterday that Darcy and Bill decided to settle on Cornell as well…”

“Since you, Darcy and Bill are a bunch of super smart and detail-oriented dudes, that probability is pretty high,” Kevin C. commented.

“When did you start changing your mind about this?” Hotshot questioned Finch.

“Around the third week of September, a couple of days after me and Charlie visited the campus in Ithaca,” Finch responded.

“It was really nice and I noticed that Patrick was genuinely pumped about it as the tour we went on continued,” Crutchie shared. “On the return drive back here, Patrick told me that he’s gonna consider modifying his application from NYU to fit Cornell’s better.”

“When we were you two going to tell me?” York frowned.

“I’m really sorry York,” Finch apologized. “I was going to tell you but with the modifications I had to do with my application form, I forgot breaking the news to you that I decided to settle on going to Cornell for college…”

“And I’d rather let Patrick here tell you himself than you hearing it from me,” Crutchie said as he moved to comfort York by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “How did you know that my boyfriend chose Cornell?”

“Kuya Ro and Kuya Specs told me about Boss’s choice yesterday,” York sniffled, trying prevent himself from completely crying. “I didn’t mind at first but when they told me about the distance between NYC and Ithaca upstate, I felt my heart breaking…”

“York, I’m really sorry,” Finch apologized once more. “I should’ve been much more transparent about this to you.”

Hotshot sighed as he let Mac free from his arms so he can sleep in his designated bed inside the room. The Korean-American teen then stood up and looked around the room as York started to quietly sob in his seat.

“Olay… Splasher and Swifty, I want you two to head to the minivan with me and York,” Hotshot announced. “I think it’s clear that my boyfriend needs the time and space to process this… let’s head out somewhere for the time being.”

“But Hotshot…” Blink started before stopping the flow of his words as he heard Hotshot sigh once more and shook his head.

“York needs time, okay?” Hotshot said to him. “I’m not going to cut him off if he wants to talk but right now, he’ll need comfort from me and the other two. Cleary, this Cornell thing is a lot for him and he’ll need time away from here.”

“I… um, I get it,” Blink relented.

“Will you tell us where you guys will be?” Mike asked the Korean-American male.

“But I promise to bring him home safely later,” Hotshot offered instead.

As the others males watched Splasher, Swifty and Hotshot slowly file out of the room with an upset York, Mike gave a gently tug on one of Myron’s strong arms. Said athletic Hispanic teen then looked to his white boyfriend.

“What is it Mikey?” Myron asked.

“I want to tell them about something between us involving the colleges we picked out,” Mike told him in a quiet tone. “Maybe it’ll help York out. I want to go with them.”

“Uh…” Myron first trailed. “If you believe that it will help York out then go.”

As York, Hotshot, Splasher and Swifty were all gone in the room by this point, Mike hastily ran out of it to go after them. As Mike chased down the other teens who recently left the room, this confused the others who were left behind.

“Uh Myron, why did Mike go after them?” Mush asked.

“He’s gonna go with them to wherever they’re headed,” Myron answered.

“Huh?” Crutchie said. “Why?”

“Mikey’s probably gonna tell them how me and him are still gonna be together even if he and I are gonna be literally thousands of miles apart,” Myron said. “He’ll probably also talk about how some of the couples in our group will also have an LDR despite the stories and the maintenance of trying to make it work. Still, I do understand a part on why York is upset.”

“Why?” Kevin C. inquired.

The Hispanic teen looked at him at the tall male clad with the fedora. “Unless you didn’t know by now, Romeo - with the help of Principal Medda - applied for Dartmouth College. Imagine that; not only is his boss leaving town but his own cousin who he considers as a big brother is getting out of it too.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Morningside Heights, Manhattan, NY - Friday, 7:46 p.m.**

To avoid any possible run-ins with the others, Hotshot decided to drive up to upper west side of Manhattan. While finding a suitable parking spot became more of a chore than he would’ve liked, he nevertheless eventually found after an idling cop car quickly left the space it occupied with flashing sirens.

After searching up some nearby restaurants on his smartphone, Hotshot lead them to an eatery that specialized in a healthy number of Eritrean-Ethiopian dishes. After getting a seat for the five of them and after ordering a platter of Ful, Tebsi Derho, Tsebhi Hamli, Salmon Tebsi, Tebsi and multiple glasses of Coca-Cola, Swifty looked to both the mathlete captain and Splasher.

“Not to be a killjoy here but do you two have an idea of what you picked out?” Swifty questioned them as they waited for their food.

“Well, it said vegetables, chicken, salmon and beef so I think we can happily them,” Splasher said. “Besides, judging by the reactions of the diners here, I think they’re enjoying whatever they ordered.”

“I’ve never eaten Eritrean, Ethiopian or any type of food from continental Africa but I got curious and, going by the reviews this place has, this is a good place to start,” Hotshot explained.

As the three talked, Mike was comforting York as he sat right beside him. He rubbed soothing circles and gave a series of gentle pats on the cooper-skinned teen’s back.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way York,” Mike offered.

“I just… he promised to study in NYU so we can still make videos together,” York softly said in a sorrowful tone. “I don’t want him to move away to Ithaca…”

“You’ll always be Finch’s right-hand man York,” Mike said. “He always credits you why his vids nowadays are way up there in terms of quality.”

“But I can’t help him do that anymore if he’s over 220 miles upstate,” York pointed out.

“It could be a chance for both of you to grow as creators Yorkie,” Hotshot pointed out before he lovingly pecked his cheek. “I’m sure that Finch will try his damn best in retaining whatever style you’ve developed with him.”

“And it could help you focus more on your own channel with Crutchie,” Swifty further added. “By the way, where’s Crutchie gonna apply for college?”

“Brooklyn College which isn’t really a problem since it’s not far from here and he plans to stay with his parents to save himself the trouble of finding a dorm or with the crazy apartment rents in Brooklyn,” York shared. “It also means that he and I can still manage to run Cork & Co. with relative ease.”

“Oh, the Crunch ship having a LDR too,” Mike said. “Still, it isn’t as long as an LDR that Myron and I, Jack and Davey or Barney and Oscar…”

“What do you mean?” Hotshot asked him.

“Myron’s gunning for the University of Texas at Austin,” Mike shared. “Same can be said about Jack and Oscar; they all want to get in there. I’m also aware that Barney wants to go to Cornell as well since his dad is an alumni from there.”

“Wow, I- I didn’t know,” York frowned.

“I think almost everyone in the group got busy with the SATs and university applications that we literally forgot to tell each other the places we’re going,” Mike said. ”Ever since the school year started, everybody’s been pretty hectic in doing everything they can to get inside the uni or college they want… you four are going to all experience that and it’ll come a lot sooner than you might think.”

“Damn… UT Austin?” Splasher said. ”That’s so far away.”

“I know but Barney, Davey and I agree that we want our men to grow,” Mike said. “If they want to see what’s out there, we’ll let them. If it’ll help in Myron’s dream of becoming a U.S. Senator, why not?”

“Isn’t hard to maintain a LDR?” York inquired him.

“It is but I need to have faith in Myron that he’ll still love me after four years of being in Texas,” Mike said. “It’ll be challenging but who knows? Myron and I could come out stronger because of it… and while it’s hard, you and Finch could eventually start your own media business if you let him go to Cornell. He is raking in that sweet, sweet YouTube money after all.”

“Boss does talk about him wanting to kickstart his own company like that,” York shared. “He’s also looking into finishing a master’s degree in Cornell Tech down here in NYC.”

“If you let him do all that, you two could really rise up in the future with a real solid foundation underneath you two,” Mike said. “Let him be out there and see the world. It’s a good experience for him and you too.”

“Maybe I have overreacted,” York relented.

“I don’t blame why you became you became upset Yorkie,” Hotshot said. “You did have to leave the life you had from the other side of the world after all.”

“Maybe I’ll ask either Davey or Darcy to compile all the colleges that we’re going to,” Mike said. “That way, you four can keep track of all of us.”

“That’ll be nice,” York smiled softly.

“Maybe some Eritrean-Ethiopian food will help you out,” Hotshot said as he saw the food they on the menu being collected by a server at the counter’s window.

“Fingers crossed then,” York replied.

  
  


**|[=] • [=] • [=]|  
**

**Del Rosario Residence - Friday, 8:14 p.m.**

“How do I make it up to York?” Finch asked the teenage men surrounding him.

“Maybe pay him more?” Mush suggested.

“York likes stuff but he’s not that materialistic,” Finch told him.

“Just apologize,” Myron nonchalantly said with his strong arms crossed and a light shrug of his shoulders. “You did set him up wherein he was really expecting you to apply in NYU. But at the last minute, you’re suddenly applying for Cornell University - an Ivy-League school which is very far from NYC.”

“Romeo is going to kill me for making his baby cousin upset,” Finch said with a light frown on his face.

“Nah, that’s reserved for Hotshot,” Blink said. “I know because he told me himself but yeah, Mr. Hernandez here is right; you really do need to apologize.”

“But I think you should give York some time to take it in,” Mush suggested. “He’s probably still processing the information.”

Finch ran a large hand through his brown curls, “Still, I want to give him something in return with my apology though.”

“What else can you give him?” Crutchie asked his tall boyfriend. “Your slingshot?”

“I know I want to give him something nice but the slingshot will not be given away my small, fluffy chinchilla,” Finch quickly clarified to his clearly much shorter blonde partner.

“Seriously, an apology and clear communication will be enough for York,” Myron intercepted.

“I don’t know,” Finch sighed. “He’s done a lot for my channel and I wouldn’t have my YouTube Diamond Creator Award today if it weren’t for him. I feel the need to give him something really nice…”

“What else are you going to give him?” Kevin C. asked. “You literally gave him the tech and skills to be a cool YouTuber alongside your boyfriend here.”

“Maybe a car,” Elliot humored to his tall, blonde atheistic dancer of a boyfriend. “Finch is driving in a cool Lexus these days after all.”

As Elliot and Kevin C. laughed in their own spot in the newly minted YouTube Studio within the Del Rosario home, Finch’s Apple Watch buzzed and sounded of a notification chime.

Bringing the small yet vivid and colorful screen up to his face, he saw a new e-mail addressed to his business-oriented Outlook account. Finch tapped to see the sender and the tall male was rather surprised by the sender.

“Whoa…”

“Who is it?” Crutchie asked.

“It’s an e-mail from a PR guy who’s the head of the communications department of an unexpected company,” Finch answered.

“What do they want?” Mush asked.

Finch started to fish out for his phone, “We’re about to find out.”

  
  


**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Grand Central Parkway, Queens, NY - Friday, 9:54 p.m.**

After their impromptu dinner in Morningside Heights and picking up the Splasher’s blue Camaro back at the Del Rosario’s place, Swifty and the former swim team captain found themselves driving in Queens, wandering around aimlessly with no destination in mind.

“Where are we exactly going?” The volleyball co-captain asked his boyfriend as he held one of his large, calloused hands.

“Do you want to go eat?” Splasher asked.

“We just ate a ton of Ethiopian food Trenton,” Swifty reminded him while first naming him as well. “I’m quite full as it is.”

“Would it be crazy if I tell you I’m still feeling a bit peckish?” Splasher told him.

Swifty snorted, “Yes. May I remind you that the food we had were basically platters? That it was designed to be shared?”

“I’m a swimmer and I burn through food pretty quickly,” Splasher said.

“Just go get something from a fast food place then,” Swifty told the tall brunette.

“Okay then,” Splasher said before pressing on the voice-command button on his muscle car’s steering wheel. “Show me the quickest way to the nearest Popeye’s.”

On the car’s infotainment touchscreen, CarPlay showed him a new route to said destination.

“That’s fancy,” Swifty commented as Splasher effortlessly reached for the vivid touchscreen to start the route navigation.

“It’s really useful,” Splasher said with a smile. “You have no idea how many times I’ve asked Siri to bring me to some place that sells food.”

“Have you spontaneously asked her to bring you to a public pool?” Swifty asked.

“Nope,” Splasher answered immediately. “I do research for those plus I can’t read any reviews if I’m behind the wheel.”

“Why do you read reviews?” Swifty inquired.

“I want to know if the locker facilities is good and if the facilities are clean, up to my specs and if they’re well-maintained,” Splasher said. “And that reminds me, Todd and I applied for this part-time job as swimming instructors in Flushing.”

“Really?”

“We’re not part of the swim team anymore so we might as well put our free time to good use. It'll also help Todd earn some cash for college; get him the green he needs ya know.”

“Where does Todd want to go for university?”

“SUNY Cortland,” Splasher informed his faux hawk-haired boyfriend. “It offers a program in sports medicine and that’s the reason why he wants to get in that school. A sports medicine degree is also something I want.”

“Can you tell me the story behind it?” Swifty asked.

“After I get my Popeye’s, I’ll tell you the story,” Splasher smiled as he piloted his Camaro down a gentle curve.

“I didn’t know the penguin next door had such a huge gas tank for a stomach,” Swifty said.

“How do you think the adorable penguin chicks get to eat the food from their penguin parents?” Splasher asked.

“I don’t know… they hunt for them?” The black-haired male answered back to his tall brunette boyfriend.

“Actually, they hunt for them but once the come back, they regurgitate the food into their chick’s mouth,” Splasher factually responded.

Swifty wasn’t expecting Splasher’s very direct answer at all, “Okay, just keep on driving to that Popeye’s place.”

The tall male chuckled at the grossed out tone that this boyfriend made known, “No problemo Captain Swifty!”

•::•::•

“So you and Todd both want to be swimming coaches?” Swifty said as he sipped on his Diet Coke.

“Yeah,” Splasher nodded. “We both love the water and we enjoy giving instructions to people so they can optimize their performance. Being a coach also means making sure the athlete is in the right mental state; the mind and body needs to work as one. It’s why I want to have a sports medicine degree.”

“Where do you plan on taking that degree?” Swifty inquired.

“LIU’s campus in Brooklyn,” Splasher said. “I chose that particular school since I won’t have the need to live far from big aquatic centers. I also plan on staying with my folks as well since I’m fortunate enough to own a cool muscle car to get too and from school.”

“If you were scouted for the U.S. Olympic swim team, would you take that opportunity?” Swifty further pressed.

“Of course and I won’t be surprised because - at least before the fucking homophobic Sam thing happened - Coach Worth was really trying to groom me, Todd and Sam,” Splasher shared to his black-haired boyfriend. “Duane Street High’s swim team’s won nationals three years in a row now and is considered a powerhouse in swimming competitions. Last year - when we were both still sophomores - I was chosen to be the captain. With luck and a ton of hard work, we kept the streak of winning in Nationals alive.”

“Think that’ll be the case this year?”

“I’m not sure so I can’t comment on that. Even if he did oust me as captain, Sam Spartanburg is still a capable dude. I did choose him to be my co-captain after all. However, I did get Elmer to do some espionage work a few days ago and he told me that from what he saw, the swim team’s now divided between those who are now saying that ousting me and Todd wasn’t a good idea after all and those who think that a 120% gay free environment is better.”

“Since I’m co-captain of the volleyball team, I can tell you that in-fighting among teammates ain’t good,” Swifty commented. “It eventually starts affecting performance at some point in the not-so-distant future.”

“By the way, where do you plan on going to college?” Splasher suddenly asked before taking a bite of one of his multiple chicken tenders.

“Vassar College since it has a men’s volleyball team and it’s where my dads met during their senior year,” Swifty answered.

“What do you plan on taking?” The tall brunette teenager inquired.

“Urban Studies,” the volleyball co-captain said.

“Wow, I didn’t expect Urban Studies but why that?” Splasher asked before sipping on the large reusable cup of his Sprite.

“It sounds corny as hell but I do want to make commuting better for New Yorkers and the MTA a transport agency that New Yorkers don’t just hate but like… a lot,” Swifty answered him. “It’s noble to do and it’ll no doubt be very hard but if we manage to do it, you’ll not only dramatically improve the lives of millions but do also Mother Nature a favor as well.”

“Yeah, a Western European or Japanese style convenience to all the subways, trains, buses and the ferries would be a huge win for anyone living in the region,” Splasher acknowledged. “It would also mean more room for my Camaro to roam around quickly too.”

Swifty just playfully rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

“The way your face does a bunch of gymnastics whenever you react is both adorable and super funny,” Splasher pointed out with a smile before popping a lone french fry into his mouth.

Swifty snorted, “Some of the stuff that come out of your mouth make me do it!”

“I’m a very imaginative boy,” Splasher grinned. “I like thinking of the American possibilities…”

“American possibilities? What are you? Joe Biden?” The volleyball player asked with an amused tone.

“No but it’d be super nice to not have an insane amount of traffic on the LIE for a change,” The former captain of the swim team said. “It’s full of T-Plates which means a car working for Lyft or Uber.”

“That’ll be probably be my thesis for college,” Swifty mused. “Cities that have great public transportation like Tokyo or Paris don’t really have the need for them. New York, if the MTA miraculously solves the shortcomings they do have, also don’t have a need for them. But go down south like in Dallas or Atlanta or west like in L.A., you’ll then see that somehow morphed into a crucial part of their public transportation systems.”

“I can’t wait for you to solve the problems that we have right now,” Splasher smiled.

“I kinda hope that the governor and whoever is the director of the MTA right now solves most of the problems as soon as they can,” Swifty told his boyfriend. “Nobody likes inheriting a ton of problems after all. I hope by the time I do start working for them, we’ll be in a place where we are just optimizing and improving services.”

“But would you postpone working for them if you were given the opportunity to be part of the U.S. men’s volleyball team?” Splasher asked.

“Yeah, I’ll probably join them first,” Swifty laughed. “A lot of people can work for the MTA but not everyone gets to be part of an Olympic team after all but I’m not counting on it though since I’m just 5’8” and nowhere near your 6’2” height.”

As Splasher chuckled at his boyfriend’s words, he pulled his phone. However, he immediately froze when he saw the time.

“Oh shit, it’s 10:45!” Splasher said. “I had to get you home 15 minutes ago…!”

“Well, it was your idea to go to a Popeye’s,” Swifty said. “But a simple FaceTime call right now should alleviate my dads concerns.”

“Do we really have to do it here in the Popeye’s right now?” The tall brunette male frowned.

“Do you want to confront a stern Jacob Swift?” Swifty said, referring to his well-muscled Latino father. “If we talk to them now, it could soften the blow for you later.”

Splasher sighed in defeat, “Fine… but let me order some more Sprite and chicken tenders. I’m stressing out right now. I promise to burn the food I ate tonight with an extended workout tomorrow too…”

Swifty gestured his head, allowing Splasher to get more food. “If it’ll help you calm down a bit, go knock yourself out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment down below!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	17. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys head to Poughkeepsie for some driving and while there, some of them discuss their college plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 30 Mins

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Friday, 6:18 p.m.**

While everyone who was part of the group and numerous strangers from school were happily mingling and interacting with one another due to the Halloween party happening down below, there were seven males who weren’t currently experiencing the lively social gathering.

Said males were all gathered inside Splasher’s bedroom; York and Hotshot sitting on the bed, Splasher and Swifty occupying the floor with a couple of penguin-themed floor cushions then there was Finch on Splasher’s comfy computer chair while Crutchie was sitting on an available collapsable camping chair. Last but not least is Skittery, who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

The seven males were wearing costumes; York wore an ‘Alolan Ace Trainer’ outfit, Hotshot wore a very detailed costume emulating the male character on the ‘Cyberpunk 2077’ cover art. Swifty was in a Hogwarts Uniform with the house colors of Hufflepuff while Splasher was in a Pingu onesie. Finch donned a form-fitting ‘Hawkeye’ costume and his own set of real and very effective crossbow and arrows while Crutchie was passing on as a crippled newsboy from the late 19th century. Skittery was in his racing suit, complete with his racing shoes and gloves though his carbon fiber helmet off and sitting on the bed’s surface.

The details of their costumes, however, weren’t the topic currently discussed in the room.

“I don’t get it, a car manufacturer really wants you to make a video on how to drive a manual and an automatic car?” York questioned with one of his eyebrows up. “Shouldn’t the person you should be asking here is Skittery? Besides, I haven’t been behind the steering wheel over a year now.”

“Actually, my plan for this video is making you front and center since Skittery here will be the one tutoring you,” Finch said.

“But why our channel?” York further pressed. “Last time I check, you’re not a car channel nor do both of us know anything about cars…”

“The appeal is actually in that,” Skittery quietly interjected. “Finch has a huge audience and if you count out his sharp ear for sound systems - including the one he uses for the ones found in cars - he doesn’t know much beyond that. That alone makes his channels appealing to Acura; it introduces them to large audience who doesn’t know anything about cars. And due to that fact that the vast majority of those people aren’t car enthusiasts, the comment section won’t be full of people criticizing the brand’s current lack of stick shift options. Instead, most of the people will focus on York, and that’s you, learning how to drive a manual car and an automatic one.”

“Anything other advantages for Acura on why they chose Boss’s channel over a car-centric one?” York followed up.

“Other than the audience, I think what Acura will want and most likely get from you is the opinion of their newest product from the perspective of a non-car person,” Skittery added. “And even if people won’t outright buy the car because you said nice stuff about it, Acura collaborating with Finch to do the video is basically buying up one huge ad spot. Due to Finch’s channel popularity and the expected views it’ll rack up, the video will be prioritized thanks to YouTube’s algorithm method…”

“So if some dude types ‘how to drive a manual’, one of the videos that’ll shoot up to the top or at least near is Finch’s video, correct?” Splasher asked to no one in particular.

“From my perspective, that what Acura wants; views and appearing right on the top after that search term input,” Finch told him.

“What are you gonna title the video though?” Crutchie asked Finch.

“How about ‘York learns how to drive both a manual car and an automatic car featuring Laurin Skoda’,”proposed the tall curly-haired brunette.

“Too long,” Swifty complained, scrunching his nose.

“How about ‘Laurin Skoda teaches York how to drive a manual car and an automatic car’,” York suggested.

“It’s still long,” Swifty commented again.

“Maybe it can be long but the title needs to be more exciting,” Hotshot said before looking to his Filipino boyfriend. “Any ideas Yorkie?”

“It could be ‘Tuner teaches York how to drive a manual and an automatic’,” The copper-skinned teen suggested.

“Yeah, let’s settle with that,” Finch immediately said as he whipped out his phone to type York’s name proposal in his OneNote app. After Finch was done typing down the words, he called out his loyal cameraman. “By the way York, I have a great gift for you which will hopefully make up for the whole Cornell thing…”

“Maybe just try being more transparent with me Boss,” York said back with a tight tone. “I don’t like being shocked with a big decision like that. You said that that you really do not like sudden last minute changes yourself.”

“I know but hopefully the gift will make up for it,” The successful YouTuber said with a small hint of genuine remorse. “I promise to let you know if there will be any change of plans in the future too.”

“Thank you,” York said with a soft smile towards him. “But yeah, seriously Boss, let me know if a choice you’re about to make will affect me; that gesture can be applied to others too.”

“I will,” Finch nodded in agreement.

“Good,” York breathed. “Now, what are the cars that Acura will be sending to us and where are we gonna shoot the video?”

“It’ll be a couple of sport sedans,” Skittery said. “One of them is the latest model and the other being an much older one…”

“And we’ll be shooting in Poughkeepsie around next Saturday,” Finch further supplied.

“That’s pretty far,” Hotshot said.

“I chose it because it’s better than immediately throwing York in NYC traffic,” Finch told him. “I know he grew up in Manila where the traffic is a lot worse but I don’t want to push his luck. He’ll learn better in a place like Poughkeepsie.”

Hotshot agreed with Finch’s reasoning as he shrugged, “Okay, that’s fair enough… by the way, will you need my Sienna?”

“Yeah, I think we’ll need it,” Finch responded. “It can be our tracking car and because haul a lot of people, It’ll eliminate the need to bring my Lexus or Splasher’s Camaro.”

“I guess you’ll be bringing your Toyota Chaser, am I right?” Hotshot turned to Skittery.

“That depends,” The young, fluffy-haired car tuner teen said back. “Finch sent out an e-mail about that; it’s a Toyota after all. And Acura is a brand owned by Honda - and those companies and their luxury brands are rivals after all. I don’t think they’ll mind your Toyota minivan being a camera tracking car though. If they won’t allow my Chaser, Ghost Works does know someone with a modified NA1 NSX that I can borrow for the day.”

“Okay then,” The Korean-American male said before looking back to Finch. “Let’s finalize this sometime again next week so I can make a final route on who to pick up after my boyfriend.”

“Good thing you got your learner’s permit back in May, huh?” Crutchie said to York.

York thought about the question of the short blonde male before saying, “I think it’s just good a stroke of luck that the timing synced up well. I did want to earn my license as soon as possible after all.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**College Hill, Poughkeepsie, NY - Saturday, 9:28 a.m.**

A week later…

The crisp fall air was very cold but the air quality of the quaint Hudson Valley city is notably much fresher in comparison to the one being taken in by the lungs of the residents from the Big Apple.

In a nearly empty parking lot was York, Hotshot, Finch, Crutchie, Splasher and Swifty. As a cool breeze flew over them, York and Finch stood in front of a couple of Acura sport sedans - where one of them is clearly the latest model while the other was an older one. Both sedans sported a shade of rich blue on their freshly washed and detailed bodies; the luster and polish brilliantly under the bright sun in the sky.

While Hotshot became the cameraman for the day while Finch and York were doing the intro for the future video, Crutchie stood near Swifty and Splasher while speaking into his phone…

“York started speaking his lines… go do your entrance Skittery.”

“Do you think Skittery will let me have a ride in that modified 1st generation Acura sports car he borrowed today?” Splasher asked as Crutchie squirreled his smartphone away into one of his orange jacket’s select pockets.

“He’ll probably give you a lift,” Crutchie replied. “You have no idea how to drive a manual right? A stick shift?”

“I couldn’t be bothered to learn on how to drive one,” The tall brunette told him as a very flashy, modified white NA1 Acura NSX quickly pulled in the parking lot and stopped in a marked spot of the pavement. Skittery pulled up the loaned car right beside the older Acura sport sedan.

“Yeah, Skittery will give you ride around in that car if you ask him nicely,” Crutchie said as they watched the fluffy-haired car tuner pulled out of the sleek racing machine.

“Has Finch made any calculations on know how many views this video will rack up eventually?” Swifty inquired the short blonde.

“Patrick says that a good number should be two million,” Crutchie said. “The most popular video that’s a tutorial on how to drive a manual car is 11 million views strong. However, that video I’m talking was uploaded a long time ago.”

“I wonder how this video will pan out,” Splasher audibly said.

“I can tell you that my boyfriend called for a lot of B-roll footage that he can use later for editing the final product,” Crutchie said. “However, my boyfriend will also have to capture most of those himself since or with some variation of help from Hotshot.”

“Why not you?” Swifty questioned with a smile. “You’re one of the three YouTubers here after all.”

“My job today is making sure that they stick to the schedule and that they don’t become a bit too laissez-fair with their filming,” Crutchie told the volleyball co-captain.

“Basically, you’re the whip today,” Splasher summarized.

“Exactly!” Crutchie softly chirped. “By the way big boy, parallel park Hotshot’s minivan for me in a 10 minutes or so near that curb. That way, we can save time moving cars around.”

“I don’t have the fob…”

Crutchie then immediately produced one from one of his inner pockets. ”Here’s the other key fob. Hotshot always brings this guy just in case.”

The tall, former captain of the swim team slowly obtained the small key fob from the older short blonde male.

“Can we like explore Poughkeepsie?” Swifty inquired. “Vassar College is in this town and I really plan on attending it. Also, it’s where my dads met each other and also graduated…”

“It’s not in our itinerary though,” Crutchie said. “But if we finish on time, which is around 2 to 3 p.m., or earlier, maybe we can go take a look at Vassar… oh! Maybe we can find a place to eat here for lunch.”

“This city is pretty much upstate so the farm-to-table places should be around,” Swifty said. “I can go online right now and try looking for any of them.”

“Can you both promise me that we’ll have sushi and other Japanese food later?” Splasher asked the his boyfriend and Crutchie.

“Deal!”Crutchie quickly agreed.

“Yeah,” Swifty supported with a smile. “Both of my dads told me about this neighborhood place where they had their first date.”

“Oh my god,” Crutchie giddily turned to Swifty. “Ask them where they had their first date! I am so down to eat where their cute gay love story started!”

“Wait…” Splasher realized. “Don’t you think that Skittery will be left a bit lonely? Henry isn’t here after all.”

“Oh yeah…” Swifty awkwardly gritted his teeth. “By the way, why did Henry not come along?”

“Henry said that he has to cover for someone’s shift at Rosa’s, the Colombian places where he and JoJo work part-time,” Crutchie replied. “It’s pretty much the reason why Skittery does not have his man with him today.”

“I thought JoJo comes from an Italian-American family?” Splasher pointed out.

“Oh, he does but he and Henry work at Rosa’s to gain some work experience and to know how the flow works inside a commercial kitchen and in the dining area,” the short blonde responded.

“We should try making Skittery feel welcome later at lunch,” Swifty said as he looked to the others males who were busy filming. “I’m not sure how he’s feeling right now but it must be pretty lonely to have your gay friends have their hot boyfriend by their side but not yours…”

“Yeah, let’s go make that a priority,” Crutchie supported. “I don’t want our fluffy-haired racing boi feel left out. We’re his friends after all!”

Swifty and Splasher simultaneously nodded their heads as the former said, “Agreed.”

“And when you’re in this group, you’re family,” The tall brunette added.

“That’s a fairly awful adaptation of the old Olive Garden slogan,” Swifty softly laughed.

Splasher gave Swifty leaned down and gave an affectionate peck on his check, “Good thing I’m good looking, right?”

Swifty playfully scoffed at his words, “I am not gonna stroke your ego…”

“You’re already doing that by dating me,” the cheeky penguin fan shot back with a smirk.

“Dang, he’s slick af,” Crutchie told Swifty.

Swifty snorted. “Oh… if you can only see how clumsy he is on our dates. Slick is an adjective that does not go well with his name.”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Union Street Historic District, Poughkeepsie, NY - Saturday, 1:28 p.m.**

After filming throughout the morning and a bit in the afternoon, all seven boys were found sitting around a table of a very Instagram friendly farm-to-table restaurant. The interior had an industrial quality to its decorations and lighting fixtures but the furniture were comfortable and felt durable.

“This farm-to-table restaurant looks pretty cool,” York commented as he took in the details of it. “And judging by the paint smell and the fabric on the chairs, it’s I think this was either recently renovated or it’s all-new.”

“It should be the former of those two,” Swifty said. “This is the ‘Oakwood & Sons’ after all; where my dad and papa had their first date. I think they’ll be surprised by how it looks now though since it does feel like they redesigned the place.”

“Not gonna lie, the cute gay pride flag that’s on the front door is a nice touch,” Crutchie added. “Looks like they went to the right place for their first date.”

“Henry says that if a neighborhood restaurant like this has been around for 20 years, it a very encouraging sign that they’re doing something great with their food,” Skittery supplied. “I also think would Henry would be really surprised by the prices. Places like these tend to be on the pricier side of the spectrum and there are a lot of reports of farm-to-table restaurants being a sham.”

“You’re a dating a dude who wants to open his own restaurant some day,” Splasher looked to Skittery. “Can you look around and tell us if this place is legit or not?”

“I’m not good as Henry in that sense,” Skittery admitted. “However, I doubt you can pull wool over people’s eyes for over 20 years and then expect to get away with it. This place is also a lot more transparent in where they source their food from; that small table flippy advertisement thing is a prime example of that. They’ve clearly listed out specific ingredients that they get from that farm, they show their logo, their method of growing it, the place where they are located in state and the logo and their website, phone line and social media handles. The Culinary Institute of America is in Hyde Park, quite near this place and I think the instructors at that school would not let things slide if something suspect was up. Also, because of Poughkeepsie’s location, it does get the best of both worlds…”

“What do you mean by best of both worlds?” Finch asked.

“Since this city is in the Hudson Valley region of upstate New York, the cost of transporting stuff from farms they’ve partnered with is lower,” the young racing driver clarified. “Upstate New York has a lot farms and New York City streets aren’t friendly to trucks that need move said goods so this place is a good start in that sense. Another thing is that this restaurant has a couple of their own trucks too and I noticed they’re different.”

“Different how?” Splasher inquired.

“They’re a bright yellow and not the usual white paint found on many box trucks,” Skittery said. “The cargo hold has custom stickers advertising this place and they’re Hino cab-over trucks; the double cab variant to be specific and that both of them have bright LED lights and that they’re hybrids - like Hotshot’s Sienna. The two trucks will see a lot of reliable service since Hino is a subsidiary of Toyota and as almost every cabbie in NYC knows, Toyota is legendary for slinging out cars that are dependable.”

“Is that the reason why from New York all the way to Tokyo and Manila, Toyotas are the taxi cars of choice?” York asked the black fluffy-haired male.

“Yeah,” Skittery nodded. “Taxis see a lot more use compared to private cars. It’s really crucial you get a study base to be used as a cab and it’s the reason why Toyota serves a lot of cities around the world… case in point. Before I went to work part-time for Ghost Works, I used to do part-time at my dad’s auto shop. Since my dad’s auto shop specializes in fixing up service cars like taxis, police cars and ambulances, I can tell you all that there were substantially more Ford-based taxis than there were of Toyota ones.”

“Why take a cab though if you can take an Uber or Lyft?” Splasher inquired.

“Because they’re fuckers,” Skittery said in a soft yet blunt manner. “They exploit workers and are against giving them a good wage. Even if you’re for exploiting workers, they’re still terrible as big business… they’re already exploiting the people and are heavily lobbying against improving their working conditions yet they have a very difficult time turning in a dime for a profit?”

“Wow…,” Finch commented. “I’ve never seen you this fired up Skittery.”

“I just don’t like people being taken advantage of by their employers,” Skittery sighed. “It sucks and there are reasons why labor laws exist. And it’s not like ride-sharing drivers are asking to be paid like a Fortune 500 CEO; they only want a wage where they can feed themselves and pay the bills. A job should absolutely pay enough for the workers to be able to live their own lives. If that’s not the case, what the hell is the point of having a job in the first place?”

“Ah… it kinda makes sense now why both of my parents try to hire yellow cabs or Boro taxis and not a ride share,” Splasher said. “I thought they were just being all old-timey and shit.”

“It makes sense why Uber and Lyft against labor laws,” Swifty continued. “They’re losing money and the laws which are telling them to give their drivers a better pay just makes them even lose more money.”

“That’s the reason why techies like me don’t like them and why they’re kinda called magic money burning machines,” Hotshot added. “Also, if you ever been to places like Europe, Taiwan, Japan or South Korea, the ride-sharing solution never became a solution for them because they have a good public transportation options - that they built out. While Uber’s scorched-earth campaign in saying government is anti-progressive and all that jazz while they were innovative disruptors worked in the early days, that will probably not work the second time around… especially with what happened to them in Japan.”

“Japan? What happened in Japan?” Splasher asked.

“Uber tried entering the Japanese market but they applied the scorched-earth tactic; basically do what they did here in the U.S. but it horribly backfired on them,” Hotshot said. “Now it’s true that Japanese regulation is vague and very strict but the Japanese see them as annoying, not the enemy. And if they or the police tells a company to stop, they stop. But Uber didn’t do that and they did the whole campaign of defying those regulators and called as these anti-innovation old-guards. It didn’t go well for them.”

“What happened to Uber in Japan then?” Swifty asked.

“They’re still there but now playing by the rules and now working with the local taxi companies and local governments,” Hotshot replied. “They are now doing what they should’ve done years ago there; collaborate with authorities and also follow the law. They’re lucky as hell because the Japanese frown upon companies who break the law and promptly jump ship from them. If you go ask me, they should’ve done it in the first place since you’d be surprised how regulators will try helping out companies like them.”

“Damn… Mr. Student Vice-President knowing the laws and shit,” Splasher smiled. “I’m quite impressed honestly.”

“You’d be surprised how even ‘pretend’ high-school government is hard,” Hotshot laughed. “Besides, if you want to break rules, you should know the rules. After that, you need to put in the effort in playing them better than anyone else. Microsoft, Salesforce and AWS does business in Japan but they didn’t do what Uber did when they were entering the market. However, after Uber’s saga in Japan, more regulators around the world are gonna be more wary about them and similar companies. They’ll also have their guards up now more than ever.”

“I’d argue that while taxi services in New York aren’t the best, they know their way around the city way better than the rideshare drivers of the apps,” Skittery added. “If you ask nicely, they could even point you a good place to eat at for the cheap. It something I did when Henry and I started dating but was still working for my dad’s auto shop at the time. The yellow cabs have a distinct personality that I doubt the ride-sharing apps can match.”

“With all that said, ride-sharing apps did reveal that the taxi industry has to innovate,” said the Korean-American male.

“I actually have JapanTaxi app in my phone,” York giggled. “I’ve been to Nagoya, Osaka and Tokyo a lot before coming here to the States. And while I can say public transportation there is incredible, taxis are easy to hail even without the app. However, in places like Tokyo, the app is plenty convenient if you’re in the outer wards of the city like Edogawa. I think it’s good proof that old dogs like taxi operators can still learn new tech tricks to keep up in this world where people now have their phones stitched to their hands these days.”

“Speaking of vehicles, you’re surprisingly good in handling a manual York,” Skittery said to the Filipino teen. “I’m genuinely impressed and we made a lot of progress than I first expected.”

“Again, you have to thank a couple of my mom’s employees for that,” The copper-skinned male told him with a smile. “Also my mom too since I wouldn’t have an idea if she didn’t force me to learn how those things work.”

“Wait, so you already know how to drive manual already?” Splasher inquired.

“Before I moved here, I had some practice on a manual gearbox with the old Isuzu Eld truck she uses for her business,” York revealed. “For a bit of time back then, I practiced driving around in it with Nando, the guy who runs around, getting all the ingredients that’s needed every week or so. The other dude is much younger and his name is Vlad. Driving that Isuzu was hard not because of the size, though being 16 feet long did not help, but due to the amount of effort you need to do in making sure you move it around without it crashing. When I started driving around in my dad’s Ford Ranger Raptor, it was way easier all thanks to the automatic gearbox it had…”

“York actually talked about his experience in the newer Acura,” Finch shared before he turned to Crutchie. “It’s also the main reason why we had to borrow your iPad; so we can capture a wide-angle conversation between York, his mom and her two employees who still work with her.”

“That explains why we had to stop on the side of an open road a while back,” Hotshot further added.

“No wonder we were stuck back there for at least 15 minutes,” Crutchie chuckled.

“Anyways,” York started. “The old Isuzu truck is now gone and was recently replaced by an all-new Mitsubishi Fuso Canter truck - which is also 16 feet long. The new truck has air-conditioning in it, power windows, rear parking sensors and a backup camera and better safety systems. More importantly for the ones actually working with it, the truck features an automatic transmission. No more slogging through gears and clutch while in horrendous Manila traffic… I’m quite proud that I helped fund that new truck with some of the YouTube money I made. The people who work for my mom’s café and bakery are great.”

“You helped your mom’s business get a new truck?” Splasher asked.

“Yeah,” York smiled. “Besides, both Nando and Vlad deserve a truck that doesn’t tire them out and they told us the FaceTime video chat that it was already helping them when they had to drive it through Metro Manila traffic. The automatic is a huge help in stop and go traffic - which is very plentiful from where I came from.”

“And thanks to York’s video chat conversation,” Finch started. “I have plenty of footage to work from. We just need to wrap up the video and I think the campus grounds of Vassar College will do nicely.”

“Oh cool!” Splasher chirped. “Swifty, Crutchie and I were talking about going there later once we wrapped early!”

“I got a ton of material so we just probably need some shots for a summary and the conclusion,” Finch smiled. “So, I might as well end it in one of Poughkeepsie’s most well-known landmarks.”

“I think I see our food,” Swifty said, looking to the counter where the exact heaping orders of freshly made food were being piled onto two trays.

“Before it gets here, let’s have a toast!” said Crutchie as he raised his glass of Fanta. Finch, York, Hotshot and Skittery raised their own big glasses of in-house raspberry lime seltzer while Splasher and Swifty did the same with their tall glass of extra thick milkshakes. “Let’s toast to awesome friends, helping others, creativity and a great meal!”

The sound of glasses clinking against the other then can be heard shorty with all seven young men merrily saying…

“Cheers!”

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Vassar College Main Campus Grounds, Poughkeepsie, NY - Saturday, 3:47 p.m.**

After filming, the group decided to split for a bit. Finch, Crutchie, Splasher and Swifty decided to go on a tour of the large campus. Skittery, York and Hotshot decided to break away from them for a bit since Skittery and York were exhausted from the day’s driving lessons while Hotshot, as per usual, wanted to stay beside his boyfriend’s side.

The three males were currently sitting on one of the benches near the college’s Rockefeller hall, glossing over information in the Microsoft Word app of Crutchie’s iPad.

“This is pretty useful,” York commented as he scrolled right up to the very top. “It’s like a big college directory for where you guys will be…”

Clearly outlined on the electronic document was several universities and colleges, their location and the senior-year members of the group who will be attending them next fall:

**New York State**

**New York City Area**

  * Brooklyn College: Crutchie (me!), Race, Spot, Mike, Ike, Blink, Kenny, Tommy Boy, Price, Buttons, Smalls, Elmer and Albert.



  * Columbia University: Katherine, Sarah and Davey.



  * The Cooper Union: Specs and Sniper.



  * Atlantic Polytechnic Institute*: Skittery, Henry and JoJo.



*A SUNY School on Staten Island, Atlantic Polytechnic Institute is an all-new college that was built from the ground up.

**Upstate New York**

  * Cornell University: Patrick, Barney, Bill and Darcy.



  * SUNY Cortland: Todd



**Out of NY State**

  * Dartmouth College (NH): Romeo



  * University of Texas at Austin (Tex): Jack, Myron and Oscar.



“I’ll admit, Jack attending University of Texas in Austin is so on-brand for his cowboy persona,” Hotshot said.

“I don’t see Kuya Mush’s name though,” York commented.

“Blink told us in the bottoms group chat that Mush still hasn’t made up his mind yet on what he wants to take,” Skittery shared. “At this rate, he won’t be surprised if Mush takes some time off.”

“That’s not necessarily bad,” Hotshot said. “You don’t want to head into college without a clear vision of what you want to do after.”

“He’s been interested in dancing a lot lately so I don’t think it’s far-fetched he’ll take up a degree relating to it,” Skittery told them. “And New York isn’t lacking for schools that specialize in dance or theatre.”

“I’m still pretty bummed that Boss chose Cornell over NYU at the last minute but yeah, I shouldn’t stop him if he has good intentions and if he will execute them properly,” York sighed.

“I’ll help you get over it Yorkie,” Hotshot said, giving his Filipino boyfriend a sweet kiss on his cheek. “It’s my job to make you happy after all.”

“Thanks Shot,” York softly smiled at his Korean-American boyfriend.

“By the way,” Skittery gently interrupted them. “I want to ask; have you two have any colleges or universities in mind? We’re in one right now and it doesn’t hurt to prepare early.”

“I’ve been prepping to enter Columbia since it’s the university my mom attended when she first emigrated from South Korea,” Hotshot said. “It’s my dream school frankly since they have a very renowned engineering department.”

“Heh, with that brain of yours, you’ll be able to get in,” Skittery softly chuckled before turning to the copper-skinned teen. “How ‘bout you York? Given it any thought?”

“Honestly, I’ve been think about NYU before the whole college discussion thing happened in the group,” York candidly said. “Now that Principal Medda will be heavily assisting out Kuya Ro with Dartmouth College, the college funds Kuya Ro’s parents had for him will now be used on me. If another NY college doesn’t catch my eye, I am definitely sticking with NYU - now that Boss has decided to choose Cornell over it… I mean one of us has to be in NYU, right?”

“If that Dartmouth opportunity hadn’t come up for Romeo, what do you think would’ve been the scenario for you?” Hotshot asked.

“Maybe I’d be funding it from the ad revenue generated by the YouTube channel which me and Crutchie run,” York said. “If the YouTube channel didn’t exist, me going back all the way to the Philippines was an option too since even the most expensive universities are much more affordable than the ones here in America… but the reason why I moved here in the first place is so I can get better education. In fact, my parents are against me going back since I have more choices and better opportunities here than over there.”

“I hope you get in NYU then,” Skittery beamed at York. “You’re wise and if you put out a great essay while also passing the entrance exam, I’m sure you’ll get in that university soon.”

“Yeah,” Hotshot happily chirped. “I’m the brainy boyfriend between me and him. I’ll do all what I can in making sure he’s prepped and then some in getting admitted into NYU.”

“By the way,” York said. “I’ve been hearing that Boss will be giving something nice… again very soon. Do any of you have any idea what will that be?”

“No,” Skittery lied while shaking his head.

“Me either,” Hotshot genuinely answered.

York then sighed. “I was kinda hoping that any guy in our little crew today knew what that nice surprise is.”

“Since this is Finch you’re talking about, you might as well expect that it’ll exceed whatever expectations you have of that surprise,” The Korean-American said.

“Maybe he was joshing around and he’s actually attending NYU?” York hopefully said.

“He already sent all the necessary paperwork for Cornell so don’t expect that.” Skittery stated in a calm manner. “But I’m sure whatever that surprise is, it’ll definitely move you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go comment down below!
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	18. Taking Care of the Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush and Blink... Bill and Darcy... these two couple experience making love in rather novel ways in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 40 minutes 
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

* * *

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]| 🌈 🏕**

**Balletti Residence - Saturday, 9:40 a.m.**

With sleep still stubbornly clinging onto his form, Blink took his time to rise on his messy bed ever so slowly. With warm sunlight filtering in through his bedroom window, it created a hazy, pleasant mood that seemed to not help him in getting up. With him only wearing loose boxers, the cool air just made his morning laziness more apparent.

His nose then picks up both sweet and savory aromas. With his stomach now rumbling, Blink rolled over to the other vacant side of the bed. In this part of the mattress, Blink found it to be somehow warm. This could mean that his own boyfriend was making breakfast or that he had to sneak out early in the morning so neither of his parents know they slept together. While the latter was less likely, Blink can’t rule it out. They could’ve gotten back early from their vacation on the U.S. Virgin Islands after all.

Reaching for his phone which lying about on his bed, Blink then stared at the screen showcasing his new home and lock screen wallpaper. It was a picture of Mush in his volleyball practice attire proudly posing with one of the school’s Mikasa volleyballs. Blink sometimes can’t get over how handsome Mush was which was emphasized by his stylish brown hair and his striking pair of ice blue eyes. It also helped that he had impressive arms and smile that can light up the Big Apple.

As Blink casually swiped up on the touchscreen, his smartphone presented him with a long list of mundane notifications from numerous apps that were vying for his attention. After silently telling himself that he would seek Darcy’s techie help in sorting out his notification system mess when he and Mush would go over to Bill’s modern yet stately mansion later, he elected to ignore all of the notifications before he got to the main home screen.

Blink then tapped on the messages app icon so he can access the pinned chat thread which he had with Mush. The homosexual male then saw their most recent chat which was one they had last night; it consisted of a healthy debate which involved on what Ben & Jerry’s ice cream flavor Mush should get before heading on over to his house that later turned into a discussion on why Mush shouldn’t push his luck too much with his very agile and fast KTM motorcycle.

Blink softly grinned at the touchscreen before he tapped on the message composer box that promptly brought up the virtual keyboard. The volleyball manager then lazily swiped his thumb across screen to eventually form a message for the volleyball captain:

**:•:•:•:**

**[~] • < • > • [~] **

**iMessage** with **Mushy**

**Saturday** 9:41 AM

**Blink:** Where are you stud? 😚

**Mushy:** Kitchen UwU; I’m making breakfast 😘. I genuinely you don’t mind me raiding the fridge for bacon, eggs and sausages that’ll go with the pancakes.

**Blink:** That sounds so good rn.

**Mushy:** You’re in luck then hehe. I’m actually just about done cooking the last of eggs and once those are done, breakfast is complete.

**Blink:** Pour me a big glass of orange juice too please.

**Mushy:** Way ahead of you lol. Come over and get it.

**Blink:** Hold your horses love, I’m still pretty sore from last night.

**Mushy:** Sounds like I did my job then haha 😆.

**Blink:** You did and then some but wait for me, ‘kay? I’ll just do a bit of stretching so I’m more perky when I get down there.

**Mush:** Sure, I’ll just clean up down here while you do that.

**Blink:** Great! 💋 I’ll see you in a few then.

**:•:•:•:**

After Blink had placed his smartphone on the charging pad, he let out a soft sigh before he got getting up to stretch his still sleepy muscles. When few minutes have passed by and he felt himself more awake, Blink searched around his room for something to wear before heading downstairs. His dark hazel eyes then landed on Mush’s cream colored graphic hoodie that was haphazardly hanging of his computer chair. The submissive male softly smiled to himself on how eager he was last night to make rough love with Mush. After walking over to the computer chair and putting Mush’s comfortable hoodie on, he happily sighed when his boyfriend’s distinctive yet pleasant musk of pine and mint hit his nose.

With Mush having a well-muscled frame due to volleyball, the cream-colored hoodie was clung more loosely on Blink’s rather skinny frame and it also let the room’s cool air circulate a lot more freely around his body. After Blink fixed his bed, he went out his door and headed downstairs.

**:•:•:•:**

Once Blink got down to the open-floor plan first floor, he saw Mush cleaning the butcher’s block countertop surface in only black sweatpants. He dreamily sighed at how perfect Mush is for him; taut and defined muscles of his torso and arms underneath stretched pale skin, large hands that were fixed with sturdy, nimble fingers and a face that was not only handsome but can brighten up his day no matter how gloomy it went.

Blink slowly approached the ever slightly taller male who was now washing his hands after he hung a rag on the retractable kitchen sink. The rather skinny male, however, unintentionally put a foot on a loose floorboard. This audible creak from the wooden floorboard caused Mush turn around. The volleyball captain’s ice blue eyes brightened up at the welcoming sight of Blink.

“Good morning Blinky,” Mush greeted as he turned off the faucet. Once he wiped his huge hands off on his black sweatpants. He walked over to Blink and took his hand before guiding him over to where two baking trays of finished breakfast that he made were laid out. All of the food made were placed on top of kitchen towel paper that were absorbing the excess oils and grease.

Blink saw that the two baking trays were filled with a stack of four pancakes, three pieces of thick bacon, two sausages and two eggs. With the smell wafting from the plates, the volleyball manager’s hunger was further reinforced. The much more submissive of the two just happily sighed at what Mush made.

“What do you think?” Mush grinned.

“It looks so good,” Blink softly chuckled. “Can we eat them now?”

“No,” Mush said. “I want to dry them out more since the bacon strips were really greasy. While they’re super tasty, I do want us to live longer.”

“Well, it’s not the end of the world to wait for a bit,” Blink smiled as he turned on the extraction fan on the stove’s hood. “Let’s drink the orange juice while we wait.”

“Right behind you,” Mush beamed at him before he lead Blink to the small breakfast table where a large glass of orange juice and a steamy mug of coffee were waiting.

As both of them got settled in at the breakfast table, Mush gently slid Blink’s glass of orange juice first before reaching for his mug of coffee.

“Can you remind me why do we need to head over to Bill’s place later?” Blink inquired Mush before he quickly down his large glass of juice.

“Because we’re meeting Finch and Crutchie there,” Mush responded as he let Blink nestle and rest his head on his broad, taut chest. The pale-skinned teenage male then took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “Finch wants us there since he wants your opinion since your mom has an electric car now.”

“Oh yeah, she got the electric Kia since she was so fed up of the Chrysler spending more time in the shop than on the road,” Blink said. “The only thing I can say about the Kia is that it drives like a normal car in the few times I sat in it. I am not like Bill or Skittery who are more experienced with cars though.”

“I think Finch will want your non-car person opinion,” Mush said before taking a swig at his coffee, feeling Blink run a finger on his chest.

“Is Finch gonna buy another car?” Blink asked as he lazily traced the muscles underneath his boyfriend’s chest. “His Lexus sedan is fine.”

“It’s for York,” Mush said before he completely finished his mug of coffee. He then placed the mug on the table. “Finch wants to get York an electric car.”

“He should get him a Tesla then,” Blink said as he felt Mush lightly play with a lock of his black hair. “Those are cool, right?”

“Finch isn’t gonna get him Tesla,” Mush replied with a snort. “Bird boy is not exactly fond of the interiors in those cars. He doesn’t like the way it was put together or the fact it’s too empty save for the giant touchscreen.”

“Why does Cortes have to be so picky?” The 5’8” doe-eyed boy asked the volleyball captain.

“Picky isn’t exactly bad though. It means you know what you want. It does become bad if you aren’t willing to compromise at some point.”

“What’ll Bill and Darcy do then?” Blink asked.

“Finch said something about Federal Tax Credit and state incentives,” Mush told him. “I think it’s the reason why he wants Bill and Darcy’s help.”

“They do know a ton about financial stuff,”Blink softly acknowledged. “I wonder what sort of car Finch will buy for York.”

“Probably something with a lot of space,” Mush said. “They do film pretty frequently after school these days.”

“It better be cool though,” Blink chuckled as he further nuzzled his face into Mush’s chest. “Cool is like York’s overall vibe and personality.”

“Who’s cooler though? Me or York?” Mush playfully asked his boyfriend.

Blink took a good minute to think about it before he replied, “I think York is cooler than you. Yeah I am your boyfriend and your stupidly hot but he is low-key attractive - isn’t that the main reason why caught Hotshot’s attention? And on top of that, York knows two languages; Tagalog and English. He has an incredible Instagram, he has amazing taste in music, he knows how to ride an electric skateboard and he definitely knows how to handle a camera…”

“Argh, I’m really wounded that you chose him over me,” Mush childishly whined with a smile. “And to think I’m letting you keep my hoodie.”

“Um, you need your hoodie if you want to get home looking decently,” Blink pointed out with a laugh. “Plus I definitely don’t want another piece of clothing in my laundry.”

“I thought you loved my scent,” Mush cheekily told him. “You told me when I was breeding you last night.”

“I do but I also love not doing extra laundry.”

“Fine, I’ll take my hoodie then,” Mush chuckled. “But I mean it, if you want my hoodie, you can keep it.”

Blink responded with a smile, “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

As they further waited for the grease and oils in their breakfast to drain out, Blink found himself admiring the atmosphere. The natural light was filtering in through the glass of the windows and doors, the scent of newly cooked breakfast food permeated the air, he found the warmth of the heat radiating from Mush’s pasty white skin very pleasantly comforting while the feel of his strong corded muscles beneath his bare chest and the rhythm of his heartbeat made him feel safe.

While he was silently enjoying the company of his handsome boyfriend and the way in how the environment around them felt, he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier with each passing second. It didn’t take long for Blink to go back snoozing again.

“Blinky… Blink… Louis…”

Blink found himself being gently stirred awake with large, calloused yet familiar hands slowly shaking him.

“Looks like you were more tired than you let on sleepyhead,” Mush softly told him as he moved and carded one of his large hands through soft, short black locks. “Want me to help make you wake up even more?”

“It’s fine Nicholas,” Blink quietly first-named his boyfriend. “I’m not that tired.”

Even with his soft-spoken request, the black-haired smaller male knew Mush had other ideas for him. The volleyball captain slowly stood up from his seat and he motioned for Blink do the same. Mush then slowly coaxed Blink to press his back against him while he gently placed his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder, making them sway ever so slowly. With his large, calloused hands, Mush throughly massaged and kneaded Blink’s shoulders. The ice blue-eyed jock felt the submissive male tension being released and his skin rising and sinking under his actions.

After being given a much-needed massage to alleviate the tiredness in his muscles, Blink felt one set of calloused fingertips snaking through the hem of the hoodie and tracing the curve of his spine. The jet black-haired male could not help himself but shiver at the thrill of where this was possibly headed. However, he made zero attempts to move away. Cool air had started to touch the surface of Blink’s back due to Mush slid the hoodie upwards while also giving small kisses on his neck. The volleyball captain was inhaling the scent of strawberries and rich dark cocoa from the short yet soft black locks of the volleyball manager. It didn’t take long for Blink to feel the more dominant male leaving a series of butterfly kisses that led to his spine.

“Mushy…” Blink started but with the rest of his words faltered as he felt himself heat up.

“Louis…” Mush said back with a content rumble from his chest. The ice-blue eyed teenager then gave Blink licks, his fat tongue languidly swiping over his boyfriend’s svelte body in lazy circles at the area of white skin available to him.

A tiny gasp escaped Blink’s mouth as he felt his eyes close shut, his skinny frame turning to goo as it grew pliant to the actions of Mush’s tongue. Mush felt Blink trying to get closer to him so he used his large, calloused hands to hold his hips and stabilize him a bit. Mush then started kissing the side of Blink’s neck and he felt his boyfriend tip his head to the side so he had more room to work with.

Meanwhile, Blink let out a few giggles and some gasps from his mouth while Mush lovingly licked and took in his natural scent.

Blink then uprighted his head as he felt Mush’s lips quirking into a grin, his face burrowing into his soft, short locks of hair. Mush did sometimes say to him that he gives out a faint sweet scent every now and then.

In a moment of calm, Mush effortlessly took of the hoodie Blink was clad in. The smaller male had his smooth fair skin to the volleyball captain. He felt his skin temperature heat up steadily as Mush’s strong, sturdy arm wrapped around his middle and his long, experienced fingers grazed on his stomach, feeling up the seams of firm but lean muscles. Mush, with his free arm, reached out for a small bottle of quality maple syrup that was on the small breakfast table.

“Mushy… Mushy,” Blink called out to his lover. Out of nowhere, Blink felt Mush slather a small amount of maple syrup across his flat stomach. The sweet, burnished-colored substance stood in contrast against Blink’s beautiful white skin.

Blink was turned around by Mush’s large hands, finally seeing his handsome face. Blink saw his ice-blue eyed boyfriend quickly get down on his knees and greedily lick the sweet maple syrup off his lean tummy. The jet black-haired boy just happily sighed as he felt Mush’s broad tongue heavily pushing against his flesh, feeling at how damp and fat it was as it cleaned off the warm maple syrup. In areas where the syrup was less prominent, Mush’s licks were much firmer and even gave quick nibbles at the bare skin. Blink can’t help himself but be just consumed by it all, causing him to make whines as Mush’s tongue freely explored his lower torso.

Mush just gave Blink pleasure and affection as his broad tongue licked, slurped and cleaned its way over the skin; becoming very obsessed at how his taste buds deeply enjoyed the flavor of Blink’s fair skin combined so well with the maple syrup. Every graze of his tongue, Mush felt, was not enough. When the maple syrup was literally licked clean off Blink, Mush dragged his tongue up Blink’s torso before latching onto his neck. The volleyball captain let out happy rumbles as he lightly nibbled on his lovely boyfriend’s neck. Blink’s breathing became shakier and shakier with each moment that passed. After sometime, Mush slowly latched off Blink’s skin and stood up to his full 5’9.5” height.

The ice-blue eyed brunette just took in at how Blink looked right now; his cheeks were flushed with a light rose, both of his light pink nipples all aroused and hard, his milky skin either light pink from being aroused or tinge of purple caused by his light bites. Mush observed at how beautiful Blink’s dark doe-like eyes were. His observation of his boyfriend did not last long however as the smaller male pulled him into a deep and searing meeting of the lips.

Blink granted Mush entrance when his tongue swiped against his lips. He happily sighed as their tongues engaged in a battle that he knew he would lose in. He also felt Mush wrapping a well-muscled arm around his slender waist in a bed to bring them closer together. The smaller male also felt Mush card through his black locks with his other free hand.

As they fiercely kissed, Blink unconsciously had a thumb tracing against his boyfriend’s defined jaw. However, what really aroused Blink and got him riled up is the feeling of Mush’s intimidating length through his sweatpants. The submissive male felt heat race through his veins as instincts slowly took control in both of them.

“I’ll let it out Nicholas,” Blink said in a quiet yet happy whisper.

The doe-eyed boy hooked his hands at the gray sweatpants’ waistband. Mush lovingly observed Blink with glassy, lovestruck eyes and loved the flush of rose spreading across his delicate face. The volleyball captain sighed in contentment as Blink finally pulled down his sweatpants and his black briefs as well.

Blink knelt down to level his face against Mush’s huge 9.5-inch cock. The hulking love meat was fairly veiny, had a groomed nest of brown pubic hair at the base and is paired with proportionally sized balls. Not being able to help himself, Blink promptly gave the profusely leaking head kitten-like licks before proceeding to wrap his mouth around boyfriend’s gigantic arousal.

Mush tried to prevent a growl from escaping his throat but inevitably failed in the end; he let out a dominant growl that was deep and husky. The volleyball captain felt consistent surges of pure pleasure as his ice-blue eyes took in the visuals of Blink’s head bobbing up and down, eyelashes fluttering when he blinked. He felt the air in him was seemingly knocked out when his boyfriend accommodated him all the way in, feeling up the incredible wet heat coat his heavy shaft. Mush started bucking his hips to feel more what Blink and his buttery soft lips can do for his cock. As more and more pre leaked out of him, Mush felt his heart beating louder than the crowds at his volleyball games. Feeling himself about to burst, Mush then felt Blink using tongue, twisting and swirling it around his fat leaking head. However, with a frustrated groan, Mush hesitantly pulled himself out of Blink’s warm and perfect mouth before gesturing for him to stay put.

In return, Blink cocked his head while giving him a sad and confused look on his face.

“Stay here… I promise I’ll be back in a minute,” Mush told him in a rather breathy manner. Blink then observed Mush hastily leaving the kitchen area before going up the stairs fully bare.

‘What’s he doing now?’ Blink pondered but true to his word, Mush came back immediately with his bottle of water-based lube.

What Blink didn’t expecting was being swooped into Mush’s arms and being effortlessly lifted on the breakfast table’s surface. A startled broken moan escape his lips before he caught on what Mush intended to do with him. Blink then found himself lying on his back facing Mush.

Mush brought up the bottle of lube he got from Blink’s bedroom while the current occupant of the mentioned bedroom released a quiet gasp.

“Mushy… not here…,” Blink told the dominant ice-blue eyed male.

“Yes, we’re doing it here,” Mush contradicted with a deep chuckle.

Mush placed a large palm against Blink’s supple cheek, holding it steady before he reaching over to connect their lips and taste each other again. When their sweet, passionate kiss ended, Mush saw Blink give him a slow, silent nod with glazed eyes.

Using his superior strength, Mush lifted Blink’s gorgeous thighs up though he let his knees and the rest of his lower limbs float lazily in the air.

After squeezing out a generous amount of the lube in his large, calloused hand, Mush started coating Blink’s pink, tight hole before he made Blink spread his knees apart a bit more.

Then, without warning, Mush leveled himself in a rapid manner to face Blink’s pink hole before eating it out like a starving man. He snaked and swirled his broad tongue around the entrance to coax and open up Blink for him. The volleyball captain pushed through the futile resistance of his boyfriend’s tight hole and got the tip of his fat tongue in.

In response, Blink instinctively steadied his hips up and let out a needy whimper as Mush ate his tight hole out like the passionate lover he is.

“That’s it Mushy,” Blink happily purred as he tried to further grind his delectable ass against Mush’s handsome face. “Eat my boypussy out.”

When Mush saw one of Blink’s soft, nimble hands reach out to sensually rub the tip of his adorable five-inch leaking cock and heard him release a series of lewd noises, he had almost lost it. After his instincts decided that he can’t take it anymore and his boyfriend was opened up enough, Mush moved his fat tongue away before he stood up to align their hips.

As he looked into Blink’s completely flushed face, heard his ragged breathing and felt the smooth skin from warm thighs, Mush reached for the lube once more before he coated his huge love meat with it. Once Mush was more than sure he was completely slicked up and ready, he held onto Blink’s lightly toned thighs with a bruising grip before pushing in slightly.

Blink moaned at the pleasurable sensation of Mush’s hulking veiny manhood enter him. His hips twitched due to the overwhelming feeling of being penetrated and his velvety, hot interior perfectly wrapped around the big warm length. When Mush had fully sheathed himself in him, Blink grabbed his shoulders and crashed their lips together, his mouth eventually opening up for the ice-blue eyed jock to explore.

After their searing kiss and once Blink was very much ready to take it, Mush started slowly with a few lazy thrust. But that didn’t last long. Mush was quickly consumed by the need to pleasure and breed his boyfriend, his thrusts picking up speed and the slick sounds of sex adding to the already arousing atmosphere. The team captain of the volleyball players ground his hips against the volleyball manager’s round ass, his big balls slapping Blink’s perky behind with every thrust. The noise of ice-blue eyed teen’s deep growls and the moans and whimpers of the doe-eyed male filled the room as well.

Blink shuddered as he gulped in large amounts of oxygen. He felt both of his luxurious, supple legs tremble from the sheer sensations he was experiencing in becoming one with the love of his life.

“Mushy…” Blink hiccuped as he opened himself up to the dominant male by spreading his legs even more.

Mush felt air leaving and entering his lungs at an increased rate, loving how Blink was so tight for him no matter how many times they have made love. The volleyball jock then started rubbing at Blink’s cute cock as he annihilated his prostate. He loved how his Blink shook violently and how hot beads of leaking sweet pre emanated from his cock, coating his large hand.

Blink’s hips twitched, wanting even more of the sensation Mush was diligently giving to him. The inner submissive in him loved pleasuring Mush like this. Blink, by instinct, expertly rocked hips alongside in perfect unison with Mush’s savage thrusting. He felt his inner core become hotter as Mush’s voice slowly became hoarse from all the growls and grunts he had been producing too.

“Mushy… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…! OH SHIT HERE IT COMES!”

Mush pulled his large calloused away before he stop thrusting to see Blink’s adorable length spill his creamy hot cum, covering both Blink’s lightly toned chest and his own stronger, broader one. And while Blink orgasmed, Mush also felt the hot, velvety slick walls of his boyfriend massage his huge cock flawlessly, greatly chipping away at his impressive stamina.

When Mush restarted his thrusting, he did not waste time picking up speed. Like his volleyball spikes, he gave devastatingly accurate blows on Blink’s prostate - making his boyfriend squeal in intense pleasure. The ice-blue eyed jock forced Blink’s insides to mold around his cock perfectly and snugly.

“Please Mushy…” Blink babbled, still shaking from his own orgasm earlier and how his jock didn’t relent in pounding his ass savagely. “I’m ready for it… please plant your seed in me and give me you babies.”

The two knew it was a fantasy for that to happen but Mush’s instincts didn’t care. If Blink wanted to be completely claimed and bred by him, the ice-blue eyed captain will not hesitate to comply with that request.

Blink let out a shocked broken cry when Mush suddenly took his supple yet lightly toned thighs with such bruising grip. The doe-eyes male then felt Mush’s big and hard manhood slowly evolve to become stiffer and stiffer… until Mush finally thrusted in for one last time.

“I’M GONNA CUM LOUIS!” Mush audibly snarled before he quickly leaned over.

“FUCKING BREED ME MUSHY!” Blink shouted back before Mush finally stilled and hurriedly leaned over to bite the pliant meat of his right shoulder.

Blink then felt his senses go into overdrive as his boyfriend’s large balls tightened up before his huge cock released comically large amounts of virile, hot and creamy seed into him. He felt the walls of his plump ass being repainted with shiploads of the life-making substance. As Mush simply came and came into him, Blink wrapped his legs around Mush’s sinewy torso to make sure that he was properly filled up and not one drop of his prized seed leaked out.

They laid for what felt like forever on the small breakfast table, collecting their supply for air.

Blink ran a soft hand through Mush’s brown hair before his boyfriend unlatched his teeth from his shoulder and started kissing him lazily.

After a passionate session of locking their lips, the two males detached their mouths from one another. Mush then helped Blink rise up from the table’s surface.

The smaller male clung onto Mush and nuzzled into the warmth and naturally comforting scent of his solid, well-muscled body. Other than the loving cuddles, Blink did need support as both of his legs were too wobbly to hold him up. The doe-eyed boy also felt some of Mush’s hot and potent seed leak out due to gravity’s expected effect.

“We have to clean up,” Blink laughed, feeling in Mush’s pleasant body and scent. “I’m not gonna have breakfast this gross. We can always reheat the food too.”

“Lucky for you, I’m thinking the same thing,” the ice-blue eyed boy said with a smile. “In fact, do you want a second serving of my large breakfast sausage?”

It was a lewd question but Blink, nonetheless, entertained the idea.

“I’ll let you fuck me in the showers only if you carry me up there.”

All of a sudden, Mush eagerly swooped him up in his strong arms bridal-style.

“You got yourself a deal, love!”

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]| 🌈 🏕**

**Hearst Residence - Saturday, 11:19 a.m.**

“Bill…”

A delicate, phantom-light touch lovingly cradled Bill’s jaw. He felt Darcy’s nimble fingers reached out to caress him. Darcy’s touch always calmed him while begging him at the same time to listen to his curly, black-haired boyfriend. Bill, a Hearst who was born more than just a silver spoon and had access to the family’s vast resources wants to fulfill his equally wealthy boyfriend’s desires - he always wants to be the only one who fulfills that desires.

While people generally describe the Hearst boy as a well-dressed, very intelligent and attractive guy who treats his green Porsche 911 Turbo S sports car as if it were his precious child, Darcy knows that Bill can be like a jaguar. Not the car brand from Britain but the savage animal which was ready to pounce and efficiently take down its prey. Darcy himself loved the fact he fueled and granted Bill’s lustful and erotic fantasies.

And while he had all the money in the world that was granted by the Reid name, Darcy genuinely knows that this was one of the rare things which money can’t buy.

Darcy had a fairly sinewy body but he was more of a computer and technology enthusiast, which designated him as the ‘nerd’ in his relationship with Bill. But with his incredible sun-kissed skin and luxuriously soft black curls, he certainly did not look like the type to be geeking out over the latest processors and screens. Darcy also had a proportionally-sized cock measured which was around 6.5-inches long.

Bill, thanks his taller height, more athletic build and impressive arms, was the ‘car guy’ in their relationship. He was not afraid to get his large hands dirty and loved driving. Since he grew up in Japan, he knows how to speak in Japanese very fluently as well. To Darcy, Bill was his very own dream man; he was handsome in a subtle and understated way, was also intelligent and had a good heart in him. It also helped that Bill has taut, powerful muscles under his white skin and a thick 8.5-inch cock with groomed black pubes and large balls to match.

Darcy just becomes lax and pliant whenever Bill had his large, calloused hands on his form while his mouth would repeatedly bite multiple marks against his smooth, supple fair-skin on his neck and chest. The wealthy Reid male always takes what Bill wants to give to him.

And then there were other times he was more than willing to give what the white Hearst teen wants to take, to pillage and claim.

“Slow down please,” Darcy whispered to his ridiculously wealthy and ridiculously attractive lover. Darcy wants it and he wants it so badly.

Darcy then tighten the wrap of his legs around Bill’s strong back. His lap was comfortably set on well-toned and sinewy thighs, making for an adequate personal seat. While the wealthy Reid boy would have preferred it that they were on a real bed and not the hard bed of a 1965 Dodge D Series pickup truck being restored inside the Hearst car barn, he definitely cannot deny that the atmosphere now was supremely arousing.

Darcy’s hand curls around the back of the other male’s neck, his thumb pressing up against the underside of Bill’s chin while he seductively tilts own head until his throat is exposed and he can feel his lover’s mouth lavish over the elegant jut of his Adam's apple - feeling Bill’s groan escape from his lips.

The sensation radiates energy through the rest of his body.

“Don’t you think it’s inappropriate that we are fucking in a classic vintage truck that’ll be your gift for Victor Tirona?” Darcy asked the bigger male in a playful note.

“What Victor doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Bill smiled back before pulling the other to smack both of their lips together rather aggressively. “I also wanted to experience fucking and breeding you in the bed of a pickup truck.”

“You’re so kinky Mr. Hearst,” Darcy laughed as he felt Bill’s virile cum from earlier seep out of his perfect bubble ass.

“We both are, doll,” Bill replied to his lover.

“How do you want me for round three?”

“We did missionary in round one and you rode me in round two so I think we should do doggy in round three.”

“You want to feel like an alpha, huh?” Darcy lovingly laughed at his boyfriend.

“Of course,” Bill answered before he whispered into his ear. “You are my boyfriend after all and you promised me that I’m the only one who can pulverize your boypussy like a bitch in heat.”

Darcy chokes out on Bill’s filthy words and his instincts immediately made him go on the red truck’s closed tailgate, bracing himself against the metal door and showing his used hole for Bill which was now leaking so much seed from their earlier sexual sessions while also elegantly arching his lithe back.

The Hearst teen growled at the sight and he positioned himself behind Darcy, the leaking head of his long and thick manhood on the optimal position to penetrate his wealthy and gorgeous lover once more.

“Bill?” Darcy looked to his boyfriend, looking all sweet, innocent and perfectly submissive. The bigger, taller teenager could not hold himself back anymore and Darcy trembled as he was mounted for the third time that day, gliding in easily in one smooth slide. “Ahhh!”

Darcy loved how sloppy and slick he was for Bill while Bill loved how Darcy easily opened for him but was still perfectly tight. The two moaned out there pleasure, sincerely loving the sensation of becoming one.

Even if the wealthy, curly-haired male expected the penetration of Bill, he still lets out a whimper as he increased his grip onto the vintage pickup truck’s tailgate. They both have done this a lot of times now but with Bill’s cock being so thick and long, he never got used to his lover’s size. It does mean, however, that each with time Bill is as great as his first with him. A point that Darcy emphasized by massaging his hot walls around Bill’s intimidating manhood.

Meanwhile, Bill was having the time of his life with Darcy. He moves up and presses his face against the smaller male’s neck and inhales his scent, letting a content growl escape from his chest as he pressed his face into the area as deeply as Darcy’s physical being will allow. He presses his hips forward until he was certain all 8.5-inches of his thick cock was surely inside of his lover and can feel just how much he desired him.

Bill was not a virgin when he had started dating Darcy. In fact, the wealthy Hearst male was the one who took his virginity and he had numerous flings with both girls and boys; he even initiated a relationship with some of them. But Bill knew Darcy was a keeper. Since they were both very wealthy, he knew that Darcy was not in it for the money but both wanted love and affection from the other. And even though he was Darcy’s first and only boyfriend, Bill loved how adventurous Darcy was in their sex life.

They have fucked inside and on the hood of his Porsche, in a public beach somewhere in The Hamptons, on the big private balcony on one of their parents’s newly minted and very tall Upper West Side properties. Now, both of them were in the Hearst car barn, making so much love in the back of a red vintage pickup truck. While the two of them have started using custom ultra-thin condoms so clean up would not be a hassle, the two of them still love doing it bare since it made them feel much closer, more connected and the other can completely feel what they had to offer to one another. Bill filling Darcy up with his thick seed and Darcy outright sensing Bill filling him up was always an incomparable experience that doing it with piece of piece of latex could never match up to a passionate breeding session like the one they were having right now.

Both wealthy males take it slow at first for their third round - at least as slow as their hormone-addled minds will allow. However, both of them grind into each other; Bill loved the feel of Darcy and the hot, exquisite walls of his plump ass in the same way Darcy loved the warmth that was being radiated by Bill’s gigantic cock in him and he was stretched, his interior reshaped because of it. They were both addicted and neither male wanted to be ever cured of it.

The car barn was soon filled with the moans of Darcy and Bill’s grunts alongside lewd sounds of sticky skin on sticky skin. As Darcy’s grip on the red pickup’s tailgate faltered, Bill’s own hold on his hips just intensified as they both tried to meet and compliment each other’s movement.

“This feels so good William,” Darcy drawls out before panting with his tongue out like a bitch in heat. The submissive teenage male then feels Bill speed up his pace while pressing a series of sweet kisses and giving him plenty of soft bites on his neck. “Yes Billy, fuck and just use me all you want.”

While Bill has slept with countless others before, he was not exactly proud of it but he was proud with the fact in which he is exclusively the only one to satisfy Darcy like this. Bill loved the way how Darcy stunningly opened up for him, how his mewls were so beautiful and how he would kiss and willingly accommodate his long fingers whenever he would bring up a large hand to his gorgeous face.

Suddenly, Darcy became worried with the idea of some other guy taking him. Darcy wants Bill to mark him as his territory, wants to make sure that only name he will scream out as his insides were being harshly rearranged and his prostate savagely pulverized was Bill and onlyBill.

Their pace had now evolved into something so devastating, something brutal. Still, despite the overstimulation, Darcy wanted the bigger male to really remind him who he belonged too. The red pickup truck’s suspension now moved more due to their increasingly desperate movements.

Bill really found Darcy to be absolutely perfect - the one who can make him feel whole. Instincts were telling him to breed the ethereal man and to pump him full until he was completely round and heavy with their babies. Bill knew that was just impossible but he knew that both him and Darcy do want children - heirs to their families’ vast fortune. In their minds, both wanted a big family, a reason why Bill and Darcy had insane fantasies of Darcy being round and plump with their spawn. Another reason was that it will tell everyone around them that Darcy just belongs to himself and that he’s completely taken off the market.

The simple imagination of putting their heirs in Darcy and being immersed inside his boyfriend as intimately possible made Bill fuck into Darcy faster, the speed of his thrusts becoming more animalistic - becoming almost inhuman.

“FUCK BILL! YES! LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE THAT BILL! OHHH! FUCK MY BOYPUSSY JUST LIKE THAT!”

“Yeah, you like that? You really do love me fucking you like this huh? Getting bred by just me and only me?”

“YES!” Darcy happily and loudly answered.

“I can sense you’re close sweetheart. But don’t worry, I’m close too… close to filling you up with my seed.”

Bill’s large, calloused hands then started feeling up Darcy. The smaller male then starts to stroke his cute cock in time with Bill’s powerful thrusts. Darcy looks over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Bill’s as he circled his hips, a gesture to let him know that he was doing oh so right. Both males were close… both close to that delectable edge they were chasing at-

Then Darcy’s very high-end Samsung Galaxy phone rings, which was somehow located just beside his position in the vintage pickup truck’s bed. This was the nth time the smartphone had rang during their coitus session…

Bill was about to grab and throw the metal and glass device across the room, internally hoping it would not land on his Porsche or the Range Rover his mother was driven around in. If it does break, he or Darcy were more than well-funded enough to buy his another one. However, Darcy beat him to the punch as he quickly picks it up. He watches the smaller male press a finger on the bright screen to take the call. What he never expected was Darcy angrily snarling into it.

“Race! Will you please just stop fucking calling me…?!!”

Bill becomes static as he watched his boyfriend with shock. His normally docile lover had an arm propped on the tailgate with his huge manhood still inside his perky ass. However, Darcy did not seem to mind it in comparison to whatever Race was saying on the other end of the phone call.

“Don’t ‘Darcy my boy’ me Race! Whatever you want to tell me, tell me later! I’ve been ignoring your calls since I’m busy being pounded by Bill on the bed of a pickup truck. We were so damn close to finishing but you just had to interrupt it! Talk to me later when we’re done, am I clear? Now, let me return to being pounded by Bill in peace!”

After Darcy tapping on the screen to end the call, he tosses his phone to the pile of clothes located on the pickup truck’s side. Bill stared and saw his the smaller male’s annoyed and angry expression slowly dissipate into shame and embarrassment.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that Bill… ahh!”

Bill removes his huge cock out of Darcy before he flips him around on his back, pouncing onto him before re-entering him in a smooth stroke. He spreads his legs wide apart so Bill can drill into Darcy impossibly deep, making him feel all of his big cock. The devastating thrusts makes Darcy produce broken, beautiful cries of intense pleasure. Bill wanted Darcy to cry out louder, so all of New York State can hear how good Darcy felt with his cock pummeling his bubble ass.

“That was so hot Darcy… it was _so hot_.”

“Ah! Shit! Shit B-BILL!” Darcy screams as he desperately held onto Bill’s strong shoulders, seeing the bigger male’s eyes boring directly into his own. Darcy somehow felt Bill increase his already inhuman speed even more, always hitting his prostate dead on. The action simply just made his ass wrap around and massage Bill’s incredible cock. “OH YES! THERE BILL! FUCK ME THERE!”

“Fuck Darcy… to me, you’re always hot,” Bill aggressively snarls at him. “But seeing you like that? Telling Race to bail because you wanted me to breed and ruin you in the back of this pickup truck that badly? It was really hot. Christ, you really are my little cum whore, aren’t you my sweet nerd?”

Darcy was not able to reply with words but he did tighten his grip on Bill’s strong shoulders. But with the way how his lover was annihilating his hole, he soon felt a very familiar sensation bubble up from his lean core.

“B-BILL! OH MY GOD! I’M GONNA CUM!”

Darcy arches his back with a final scream as he releases his sweet tasting seed all over his own torso and Bill’s taut one as well. While this is his third orgasm of the day, Darcy felt that this time yielded the most cum out of him as some of his essence landed on Bill’s face.

Bill, who saw how Darcy came apart and tasted his cum after taking a lick of it from the number of streaks that had landed on his face, became berserk with power. Bill was now shoving in his large love meat into Darcy’s hot ass, feeling his velvety hot walls massaging him exquisitely well. He pounded into Darcy with wild abandon until finally…

“Take my hot seed babe! TAKE ALL OF IT! BECAUSE I’M ABOUT TO CUM!”

Darcy then only felt nothing but his incredible ass being filled with Bill’s creamy and hot seed. The smaller male cannot do anything but moan and take it, take it and take it. Bill did warn him that he was immense whenever he cummed but even by that metric, Darcy felt Bill cumming so much more than usual - reaching the point that was in practically being bred. Still, internally, the smaller male was happy that his inner core was being repainted with Bill’s potent seed again - that he was being filled with ludicrous amounts of the thick hot essence once more by the man he immensely loved.

Once Bill had finally finished emptying himself inside of Darcy, both them passionately kissed before the bigger male adjusted their positions in the truck bed before collapsing on his side. However, Bill did not remove his now softening large cock from Darcy’s supple ass as Darcy liked having it inside of him become an ersatz plug of sorts.

Soon, Darcy felt himself snuggling into Bill’s well-defined chest and the top of his soft curly-haired head being lovingly smothered by kisses courtesy of his handsome boyfriend.

“That was crazy,” Darcy softly chuckled as they paced their breathing. “And holy shit William, it really felt like you were determined in trying to knock me up.”

“You were really hot at how you told Race to stop interrupting us,” Bill said before planting another loving kiss on his head. “It made me lose control because normally docile you were so loving me at how I took you for my own that you got angry when you were interrupted in the process of taking my big dick.”

“I am your boyfriend after all,” Darcy giggled. “Do you think that I was too mean to Race?”

“Nah, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Bill assured him. “But get your phone’s voice mail up and running though. You can’t exactly do that if it’s your parents calling you.”

“Okay…”

“But we do need to clean up soon though,” Bill told him. “Mush, Blink, Finch and Crutchie are gonna come over here real soon to talk about York’s surprise gift. Good thing, this car barn has a bathroom, huh?”

“Yeah but can you carry me?” Darcy inquired. “I sincerely think that, after especially the last round, I couldn’t walk since you made my legs all jell-o like.

“Of course,” Bill said. “But let’s take a breather for 10 minutes so we can regain some energy.”

“Okay, 10 minutes it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I hopefully contributed to adding some variety in the explicit smut of the Newsies-verse.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	19. Thanksgiving Eve Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Thanksgiving, York gets filled by his boyfriend Hotshot for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 45 Mins
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

* * *

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Del Rosario Residence - Saturday, 2:43 p.m.**

Inside York and Crutchie’s office space that also served as a clean and contemporary studio where they mostly record their YouTube videos, an all-male group was in it and currently lounging around. 

York was in the comfortable couch with Hotshot, who was cuddling and petting his hair. Both Swifty and Splasher were simply emulating what the first couple was doing. Albert was on one of the large, durable garden cushions with a Xbox controller in his hand while Kevin C. watched on as the redhead played some stage of the _Resident Evil 2_ remake. Elliot, Kevin C’s boyfriend, was editing several photos on his laptop as he occupied one of the armchairs while Elmer, who occupied the other armchair, placed a lone pill and a glass of water on the contemporary coffee table. 

“Why are you drinking a birth control pill?” York asked Elmer. 

“I am a _transgender_ guy and because I do still have the hardware to carry a baby - hormones are not an absolute guarantee that I won’t take Albert’s seed,” Elmer said before popping the pill in his mouth and downing it with water. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

“Do you get periods and stuff that comes with them?” Splasher inquired, curious of Elmer’s body. 

“I do,” Elmer nodded. “However, it’s not like a woman’s period where they really bleed out… okay, I still bleed out but in my case, it’s more subdued. I experience cramps and emotional rockiness too. However, since I’ve started my hormone therapy, the blood that comes out of me during my period is much less substantial and is expected to stop once I’m around 19 or 20.” 

“Even then, he’s still perfect,” Albert told them with his eyes glued to the big Sony TV in front of him. He then proceeded to take out a typical zombie in the game. “Take that you sucker!” 

“Is it bad that I kinda want to fuck this hot police officer?” Kevin C. said to no one particular. “He is really attractive.” 

“Same,” Elliot told his boyfriend, looking up to the TV. “Except I want him to fuck me because I’m a bottom bitch. Leon Kennedy is really hot and capable; two things I want in my man.” 

“Aww, is that the reason why you’re dating my bisexual ass?” Kevin C. cooed. “Aside from my skills in bed and my big, meaty cock?” 

“Those and the fact you’re really great company to have around,” Elliot told his tall, dark blonde boyfriend wearing a dark blue fedora with a look of genuine affection in his eyes. 

“Leon Kennedy is my first-ever gaming crush,” Swifty shared. “He’s such a delight and a treat for the eyes during tough zombie-laden times.” 

“When _Capcom_ remakes RE 6, they’re should be at least an option where we can save Piers,” Hotshot commented. “He did not deserve to go the way he did in RE 6.” 

“YES!” Swifty vocally supported. “Piers was a gem! And seriously, fuck _Capcom_ for killing him off. Finn should’ve also lived in RE6… I was sad when he died because I really planned, through Chris, on treating him like one of my own.” 

“Why are you people so attached to video game characters?” Splasher asked with a laugh. 

“My main reason is that you either want to be them or be _with_ them,” York said. “I’ve played _Resident Evil_ before since back in Manila. My older brother had a PlayStation, and I have to say, Chris is my favorite because he is such a daddy. And now I’m a bit older, I want Captain Redfield to make me see _'S.T.A.R.S.'_ in bed.” 

“Oh my…” Swifty laughed. 

“Who do you ship; Chris and Leon or Chris and Piers?” Hotshot inquired. 

“Nothing but the original; Chris and Leon,” York answered with a bright smile. “I really ship Piers and Jake too since I like the idea of solider and mercenary. Chris and Leon would be the power duo couple while Piers and Jake are the couple where one of them, mostly likely Jake, is a little shit… wait is that a Licker?” 

“Yeah, it’s me but mutated,” Albert told him as his video game character fought against a large mutant red beast. 

“Why is that Licker thing you?” Kevin C. asked the redhead. 

“You should be asking Elmer,” Albert suggested back to him with a proud smirk. 

“Holy shit…” Kevin C. said when he got the gist of Albert’s joke. 

“So,” Elliott started as he closed his MacBook before looking to York. “Are we really pushing with this Thanksgiving thing in Maine?” 

“I want to of course since I want to experience it,” York said. “We don’t celebrate it back in the Philippines and even then, my relatives here in New York don’t celebrate it. The main reason is because Kuya Ro, his bigger brother and their parents don’t like the clean up and the leftovers after dinner… Kuya Ro is coming with us since Kuya Specs wants in and the fact Kuya Specs wants to show us his family’s recipes for deep-fried whole turkey.” 

“Why Maine though?” Splasher inquired the copper-skinned male. “And where will we stay for the holiday there?” 

“There’s this new beach camper ground in Maine called Appletun Beach Camper Park so there’s that,” York laughed. “But seriously, I did want Maine because I’ve never been to the New England Region of the States before. Another state that interested me was New Hampshire but Maine won out because of their campsite that had a name of an adorable pokémon on it and lobsters, which is also something I’ve never had before.” 

“For where will we stay, I already contacted my dad’s friend who agreed to rent us a couple of Airstream trailers,” Hotshot said. “They’re both 23 FB International Series Airstreams and they both can sleep 4 people. My Toyota Sienna can pull one of them but it also means the other one needs another car that can pull it.” 

“Maybe I can ask my dad if I can go borrow his Ford Bronco,” Kevin C. mentioned. “It should be strong enough to pull an Airstream…” 

Swifty then started listing out people who will be coming on the holiday trip, “Me, Splasher, York, Hotshot, Crutchie, Finch, Romeo, Specs, Kevin C. and Elliot… there’s going to be 10 of us but the two trailers can only sleep eight?” 

“Yeah…” Hotshot trailed awkwardly. “I can’t get any bigger Airstreams to rent out from him. The bigger trailers were the first one to go out of his lot apparently and that means one of the trailers do have to take in more occupants than it was designed to handle comfortably…” 

Suddenly, Finch entered the studio and graced the others his presence. 

“Hey York,” Finch greeted the Filipino boy with a notably excited grin on his face. 

“Uh, hey Boss,” York reciprocated. “What’s up? Is anything wrong?” 

“Actually, I want you and the others to follow me outside,” Finch kindly requested. 

“Why?” York asked of the tall white curly-haired male. 

“Well, I need your help with something but it’s more of a reaction that I need…” 

“Reaction?” 

**🌈 🏕 |[=] • [=] • [=]| 🌈 🏕**

**Appletun Beach Camper Park, ME - Wednesday, 4:41 p.m.**

Opening the door, York climbed into the warm and cozy Airstream trailer, leaving his well-used hiking shoes outside. After closing the door, the copper-skinned male was quickly greeted with the sight of Hotshot working on his laptop, pouring over an Excel spreadsheet. He can feel his heart hammer within his chest. The black plastic bag in his left hand making things all the more real on what will soon happen to him. 

Hotshot, unsurprisingly, noticed his presence almost immediately. The familiar sound of long fingers quickly dancing over a clicky keyboard stopped as well. He observed York place the plastic bag on the small shelf located beside the Airstream’s premium queen-sized bed. 

“Hey Yorkie, you got what we need from the gas station?” 

“Yeah… I got us the lube and the… um… XL condoms that you recommended.” 

York knew that condoms were only optional and both of them wanted to have sex raw. They did receive testing that showed both of them were clean… which was not a surprise for York since he never ever had a boyfriend before moving to New York from Manila. Then Hotshot came into his life; a handsome Korean-American boy who made his heart completely whole. 

“Nervous?” Hotshot asked. “If you are, we can just go for a drive instead in the new Acura MDX SUV Finch got you. We don’t need to do it if you really don’t want too Yorkie. As long as I’m with you, I’m quite _literally_ a happy camper.” 

“I want to do it,” York softly smiled at his biracial boyfriend. “If there’s a guy out there who will take my virginity, I want it to be you.” 

Hotshot simply grinned at the 5'7" male, “I promise to make you feel good Yorkie…” 

York then sits on the side of comfortable queen-sized mattress and appraises his boyfriend now standing him — Forest Kim, much more known around school and to him as Hotshot. Standing at 5’10”, he was not the tallest when compared to the other guys but thanks to his strong arms, his powerful sinewy form, great mix of Korean and American features and loyalty like a trusted sentry, the Filipino felt his stomach starting to squirm. York then noticed on how rather fitted Hotshot’s clothes were on him; swallowing air on how this man would be the first to show him one of life’s greatest pleasures. 

“Well… it’s now or never Forest,” York said in a whisper as both fear and excitement races past through him. He then spreads his clothed svelte legs much more open this time. “Go ahead and make me yours.” 

Hotshot silently but instantly responds to York by kneeling down and occupying the space his boyfriend had made for him with his legs. 

The bigger fair-skinned male stared up to York 's eyes with reverence, a quiet plea echoing in his dark eyes. It made York shiver with excitement. The smaller copper-skinned male twitched when he felt Hotshot press his mouth against his clothed thigh, sparking a pleasant heat to start burning in his gut. 

After Hotshot gave him a few more kisses on his thigh, York carded a hand right into his lover’s rich dark hair and tugged on the locks lightly to get his attention. It was a gesture that made Hotshot produce a quiet but pleasured noise. 

“Do you really love me Shot?” York asked his boyfriend with his alternate nickname. Hotshot groans when York tugged his hair with ever so slightly more force. “Please answer me…” 

When their eyes locked, York became quickly paralyzed with his passionate, predatory gaze. 

“Yes York,” Hotshot breathed. “I do love you… I do want you.” 

York felt his heart thumping in his chest and also felt his cheeks grow much warmer when he heard the steadfast certainty in Hotshot’s voice. York then gently pets Hotshot’s hair and the bigger male pushes his head up in response - becoming greedy for the affection York happily gave to him. 

“And how do you want me Shot?” York asked him with one of his thumbs lightly running over the Korean-American male’s chapped lips. The thumb then firmly presses against the lips when a fat tongue darts out to try and not only catch but also lick the tip of it. York’s breath hitched before deciding to pull his thumb away. “You can tell me everything what’s inside your mind love.” 

York shivered when he saw the way how the bigger male’s eyes darken further. 

“I want to kiss and make a big mess with your fucking beautiful thighs,” Hotshot responded, his voice both low and rough. He then reaches for the elastic waistband of York’s comfortable white Under Armour sweatpants. York envisioned the fabric easily tearing under Hotshot’s grasp. All of a sudden, Hotshot’s removes both his white sweatpants and black boxers in a single swoop. The Korean-American male then surged forward and predatorily ghosts over his clean but twitching virgin hole. 

“Can I please put my mouth on you?” Hotshot asked as he drooled at the sight of the Filipino male’s untouched pucker. “Can I please taste you? Can I please make you scream?” 

York responded by moving his hips towards Hotshot before quietly saying, “Yes.” 

Hotshot them mindlessly reaches for the black plastic bag York had brought in earlier, reaching for the blueberry lube he had specifically asked him to get from the gas station. Meanwhile, York removes his sage green sweatshirt along with the white thermal shirt beneath it, exposing every single inch of his lean body and smooth copper complexion to the cool autumn air inside the Airstream trailer. York then felt chapped lips move up on his left thigh. His back then beautifully arches when his boyfriend’s teeth sinks right into the flesh of his round ass — the exquisite feel of Hotshot’s quite sharp canines instantly giving him spine-tingling pleasure. York then felt one of Hotshot’s large hands roughly grip his other thighs before he was pulled even closer to Hotshot’s mouth. 

One of York’s legs go over Hotshot’s broad and muscular shoulder before their eyes met again. Hotshot flashed York a confident yet loving grin before his mouth gets relocated to the perfectly proportional balls the smaller male had hanging below his five and a half-inch cock. York immediately jolted when Hotshot latches and seals his lips over them before he started to _suck_ them greedily. York didn’t bother to fight the sound that had escaped him as his thighs evidently quivered from Hotshot’s experienced touch. 

York then felt Hotshot pull away from him before watching him to get the blueberry-flavored lube which had somehow ended up right on his side. The smaller male became even more flushed as he observed his bigger boyfriend slather up his long fingers with the deep purple water-based substance. A brief shock of pleasure ran through him when Hotshot poured a generous amount outside his hole as well. 

York’s already severe flushing reached a new peak when two of Hotshot’s long, fat fingers rubbed around the exterior of his entrance, making sure he was wet as if he were a girl. York then tensed up a little when Hotshot slowly breached his two fingers inside of him. He started to squirm when Hotshot pumped his calloused fingers in slowly. York then realized that Hotshot was allowing his recently untouched hole to get used to the incredible sensation. 

The feeling of Hotshot’s rough fingers made the heat inside York’s core burn hotter, summoning more energy the longer his boyfriend throughly fingered him. While York was very much new to all of this, he was sure that Hotshot deliberately kept on missing that sweet bundle inside of him, further adding to his frustration. 

“Shot...” York huffed out as he tugged onto his boyfriend’s thick, soft mop of black hair. “Please Shot, give me more.” 

Both York and Hotshot’s eyes met once more; and the Filipino male can see that his Korean-American boyfriend’s mouth were curled with dark mischief. York then quickly arcs his back when Hotshot curled his long, calloused fingers, firmly pressing against prostate and making his hole spasm. York audibly gasped as one of his hands reached out and tugged onto black locks while the other gripped on the palladium gray cotton sheets of the mattress. York very much knew he was now at the mercy of his handsome boyfriend… and he was loving every second of it. 

“Give me more Shot,” York breathlessly babbled. “Give me more.” 

Like a loyal sentry, Hotshot obeyed York. The bigger male sped up his fingering of York, expertly stroking the hot, velvety walls he will soon breach. He then adds a third finger into York’s unclaimed hole, making him release a delicious moan. It was quickly followed up by a fourth, well-lubricated finger. The very generous amount of lube he had slathered on his long appendages and used for York made it look like York was girl, like he was practically leaking. His dominant instincts relished seeing his boyfriend whining as he tried hard to grind his surprisingly greedy entrance against his rough yet talented fingers. He knows York is a virgin but the way he took his long fingers in was so much better than all of his previous sexual encounters from members of both sexes. 

Hotshot simply spurred on to finger York even faster and was enamored by the way his lover was really fighting with himself to stop a scream from escaping him. Both teenage males hear the lewd wet _squelching_ noises of York’s boy hole filling up the interior of the Airstream but York cannot help himself to be embarrassed by it all - not when he felt this good. 

York then saw one of Hotshot’s large hand trail up his lean abdomen, the thumb drawing small circles just above his navel. Both of his brown eyes widen when Hotshot presses down on his belly, amping up both the pressure and crazy sensation tenfold. York cannot do anything but stare at Hotshot with a slacked pleasured look on his face. 

“Come on Yorkie,” Hotshot coaxed, his chin shiny with so much drool from wanting to claim him. The Korean-American male then curved his thick, rough fingers again which made the smaller Filipino teen squirm once again, a pleasurable heat in his gut starting coil within him. “You can cum for me untouched, right? You can show me how incredible I can make you, correct?” 

_“Ahhh-”_ York croaked out before choking on his broken voice. He then brought up on his hands to bite down on, to prevent people in the entire trailer and camp grounds know how too much of a good job Hotshot was doing in defiling him. 

Then all of a sudden, Hotshot stops fingering his hole and York almost cried. 

“Use your words Yorkie,” Hotshot told him in a loving and sweet manner, sounding gentle and compassionate for his need. However, York can definitely feel the dominant and commanding undertone it was laced with. This was an order from the man who owns and truly loved him in the most intimate of ways, a necessary order from the one he truly trusted with all of his kind heart. 

“Yes Forest,” York whispered before crying out as Hotshot moved his rough, adept fingers with renewed speed. York rocked his hips in sheer desperation, trying to catch the pleasure which Hotshot was more than ready to give him. York became much more encouraged when Hotshot started to praise him. 

It did not take long for York to build his orgasm, his hole pulsing haphazardly as he gets closer and closer to the tantalizing edge. The copper-skinned male then finally gets over it when he felt Hotshot both sucking firmly on his balls and roughly jamming up his long fingers against the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him. As York’s cute cock gushes out jets after jets of hot and creamy seed, Hotshot felt his boyfriend’s hole clenched around his digits tightly, feeling how exquisitely warm it was as York shuddered above him. Both males now heard the slicks sounds a lot more clearly now thanks to Hotshot continuing to fuck his fingers into York. 

Neither of them wanted to stop. 

York moved his hips while his mouth released a series of wild gasps. The smaller male was not sure if he wants to move closer or further away from Hotshot. The immense pleasure which he was feeling inside of him was bordering on pain but in a more euphoric way. York writhed on the bed, grinding his hole down onto Hotshot’s long fingers, completely powerless to stop the filthy words from coming out his mouth. 

“Fuck Shot, that feels so damn good — AHH, oh fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop playing with my boy hole like that… don’t — Shot!” 

“That’s right Yorkie, that’s right,” Hotshot darkly said with a smug smirk, relishing the very lewd squelching sounds produced by his calloused fingers exploring York’s quivering hole. “C’mon Yorkie… just let go. Cum again for me Yorkie, cum for me again - don’t fight it.” 

Each crook of Hotshot’s fingers just made York jerk and twitch with overwhelming sensation. It shocked the smaller teenager all due to the fact that his cute cock became hard again and was seeking for another release. York’s face became more heated as he finally understood what his handsome boyfriend was saying to him, causing him to whine. 

“I’m already spent Shot,” York huffed out. “You seriously won’t be able to get me to cum again that quickly!” 

“Yes I can Yorkie,” Hotshot tells him in a deep and domineering voice which only made York internally preen for him. The bigger teenager was now practically pounding his long fingers into York’s now well-lubed hole. _“_ _I want you to show me more if your sweet, sweet cum.”_

For York, it all happened in a blink of an eye. In one moment, York was just at the cusp of his second orgasm then the next he knows was that he was spurting even creamier ribbons of his own hot cum while his hole clenched down around his Korean-American boyfriend’s long fingers even tighter. The Filipino teen only saw white, his own mind completely overrun by the sensations Hotshot lovingly gave to him. 

When York came back to his senses, he can clearly feel Hotshot rubbing soothing patterns on rather damp thighs. York weakly moans out broken cries and puts a heel on Hotshot’s broad shoulder but it and his leg falls to the side when Hotshot moved up his limber body. 

York goes on to wrap a hand around Hotshot’s neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. He felt the larger fair-skinned male drag his teeth along his supple bottom lip, causing him to release a sweet yet quiet moan. The copper-skinned male then feels Hotshot licking his mouth, a gesture which made him open his lips to quickly invite him in. York happily hummed as they sloppily made out fiercely, his tongue losing out in the end. They panted against one another in their hot exchanges of fiery kisses. 

While all of that was happening, York’s agile hands explored Hotshot’s still clothed physique, feeling taut and defined muscle through the light heat-insulating fabric. York’s hands then hovered over at the huge tent that had formed between Hotshot’s thighs, giving it one loving stroke then a squeeze. 

Hotshot groaned at his action before moving away from York, leaning back a bit and looking directly into his eyes. 

“Yorkie…” Hotshot started breathlessly. “We… we can still stop if you want. I’m actually really happy by just-” 

“No Shot,” York interrupted him. He glides one of his hands down Hotshot’s well-muscled back as he tried to wait for his body to stop shaking from the insane yet scarily precise fingering he had just recently experienced. York then went on to push Hotshot away to stand up from the bed. He can see that Hotshot became confused with what was going on, even more so when he made them switch positions standing up. 

York then leaned up to give him one slow and sweet passionate kiss. Hotshot returns the favor by passionately kissing him back, holding him close, making York feel his prominent erection by rubbing it up against the smaller male’s bare lean torso. After a while, York and Hotshot separated their lips form their kiss. 

“Strip then sit down on the bed,” York softly ordered him. 

York watched his boyfriend remove his clothes at record pace before eventually exposing all of his incredible body to him. The mere sight of his boyfriend’s naked form did make the Filipino male briefly wonder if it was all a dream, that the deities above allowed him to have such a man who exceeded his wildest dreams. York will never get tired of looking at Hotshot’s handsome face, strong chest, powerful arms, defined abs and the fact his intimidating, huge and _very_ _thick_ eight-inch cock leaked so profusely for him. 

Hotshot plopped down onto the bed with York following him to it by carefully straddling him. The Korean-American male was surprised by his his Filipino boyfriend’s action. While his eyes were wide thanks to York moving into his lap, Hotshot flashed his boyfriend a playful and pleased grin. York then leans into him to place kisses all over his face as one of his agile hands moved down smoothly to palm the proud and heavy manhood between his legs. The trimmed patch of black pubic hair producing a musky yet manly and supremely arousing scent. 

“I need this in me Forest,” York murmured to Hotshot as he ghosted over his cheek while he thumbed the broad leaking head. The copper-skinned teen proceeded to give it a short series of slow, sensual strokes. York was very much loving how Hotshot was bucking up his thick and heavy cock into his hand. 

“Yorkie…” Hotshot let out in a ragged tone. 

Hotshot’s big, rough hands then clamped onto York’s hips, gripping them rather possessively as York kept on playing with his huge length. The bigger male then observed York quickly lick the hand he was using to stimulate his cock before putting it back to work again. Hotshot smiled at the new sensation, immediately making York know he was happier with the smoother glide he was offering to him. He then felt York go make a small hole with his adept fingers for him to fuck with, making him leak even more pre. 

“See anything you like, love?” York inquired his boyfriend, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He sees Hotshot produce an attractive blush on his cheeks which then went all the way up to his ears. Nonetheless, it was obvious Hotshot really listed after him due to the drool coming out of the edge of his lips and the feel of the twitching being done by his big cock. “Perhaps you want to fuck my virgin hole? Fill it up and completely ruin it with your huge cock?” 

York then pressed their foreheads together as he continued stroking Hotshot with one of his hands before he whispered, “Is that what you want Forest? To fuck me until I’m completely full of your babies?” 

Hotshot audibly swallowed with wide-eyes. He never doubted York’s handsomeness but the mere ridiculous and fictional fantasy of his gorgeous boyfriend being filled with their young? It seriously turned him on. While it was not possible for them to make and conceive, Hotshot knew they can always keep on attempting. Still, he did not know what to say even after all the very filthy yet hot words York told him. 

York, on the other hand, hummed and using both his knees, rises and guides his plump peach of an ass over Hotshot’s hulking manhood - lining his soon to be penetrated hole over the broad, leaking head. York reaches around the queen-sized bed for the water-based blueberry lube before he slathered a generous amount onto Hotshot’s big cock. 

He then tossed the bottle aside and rocks his unclaimed hole over the fat head of Hotshot’s cock. He teased his boyfriend by making the outer rim of his hole kiss and snatch the profusely leaking tip that will soon enter him. 

“Don’t you want me Forest?” York said before he kissed his boyfriend on the right cheek, now feeling the emptiness in his core, begging to be completely stuffed to the brim. He really needed Hotshot in him _now_. 

“Yes Yorkie, I want you,” Hotshot looked up to his boyfriend with reverence and heated eyes. His large, calloused hands gripping the limber male’s hips tightly. “I want to make love with you now… I promise to take care and completely satisfy you.” 

Hotshot them slowly sunk his copper-skinned lover on his thick cock slowly. The fair-skinned teen felt initial resistance from York’s fingered hole but it was easily breached by his leaking fat head. York quietly moaned as the bigger male had penetrated him for the first time. The new sensation of Hotshot’s big manhood deliciously pressing and stretching his hole as he further sunk down on it was bringing to him an ethereal plane. He felt full to the point that his stomach lurched with a pleasant heat and his submissive side had no choice but to keep on taking _and taking_ every single thick inch Hotshot stuffed into him. When York finally felt Hotshot’s pubic hair brush up against his taint, he knew he was fully seated and had completely accommodated all thick eight inches of Hotshot in him. He then pressed their foreheads once more, his muscles trembling a bit due to the fact he was stuffed by the Korean-American man he loved. 

“Forest,” York breathlessly called out to him as he looked into the other’s eyes. 

“You feel so amazing Yorkie,” Hotshot cooed back at him. “It’s an honor to be the one taking your virginity. And holy crap, you are seriously much tighter and hotter than any of my exes. Hell, the fact we used too much lube makes it feel like you’re a girl… that you have a pussy for me to fuck…” 

York felt his cheeks burn from the compliment before finally saying, “Then fuck my boypussy until you plant your seed in it so we can make a baby…” 

The Filipino male then saw Hotshot draw in a sharp breath, his dark eyes becoming a whole lot more predatory. The growl that emanated from him made York shiver with both fear and excitement. With his predatory aura, his thick black hair in disarray and the glint coming from the canines of his teeth, the sight of Hotshot like this was completely different from the intelligent, collected and kind image York was so used to seeing from him. The fact he made Hotshot become all primal for him greatly pleased York. 

Hotshot gave York a sweet kiss before he started shifting his hips. Even with all the fingering and lubricating he had done for York earlier, he was still insanely tight. The two of them moan at the action until he built up a pace where York was now actively participating in their first yet passionate love dance in becoming one - wherein the copper-skinned Filipino was rising up and sinking back down onto his huge cock. 

As he gives York his first lovemaking session, Hotshot slides a large hand on his one of his boyfriend’s supple thighs but to his surprise, York reaches out for it instantly. He then feels York guiding his hand onto his chest, leaving it on the lean muscle. Hotshot beamed at York’s initiative, trying to be an active partner in their occurring intercourse. 

“You can play with my nipples,” York lovingly told him as he happily bounced on his big cock. 

York then felt Hotshot cupping the rights side of his svelte chest. Hotshot gave the muscle a firm squeeze before his long fingers traced over the pink nipple. Hotshot eagerly plays and gives it a series of playful pinches that made York move faster on his huge love meat. It also elicited an adorable whimpers from him. 

York ground himself against Hotshot while his boyfriend gave attention to his chest. Every time Hotshot rolled his nipples with his skilled fingers, York was mesmerized by the sensation of him being seemingly everywhere at once, heavily shuddering at the way Hotshot pleasured both of them. In return, Hotshot would feel York’s exquisite hole wrap around his big cock even tighter. 

York’s agile hands then found purchase right on Hotshot’s broad shoulders. He dug his trimmed nails into the fair skin that covered taut, sinewy muscles located there when Hotshot decided to dip his head lower so he can take one of York’s hardened nipples into his mouth. 

“F-Forest,” York whimpered as Hotshot greedily latched on to it and sucked _hard_. The immense amount of pleasure raced through his smaller body, becoming a winding coil in his core. This action and sensation he received from Hotshot only made him more desperate like a bitch in heat, his pace becoming more uncoordinated and graceless. Yet, he knew that he couldn’t be blamed when Hotshot made love to him that could make a pro look like a weak amateur. York eventually moves his actions into rocking his hips as Hotshot eagerly moves onto the next rosy nipple. However, York’s teeth dig into his bottom lip when he felt Hotshot sucking a bruise onto the copper complexion of his chest. 

By the time Hotshot pulled away from his chest, both of York’s nipples were flushed with a prominent shade of red and he whined when Hotshot pinched them with his calloused fingers. York didn’t know that the nubs on his chest can be that sensitive. He had a feeling that he would definitely be feeling them whenever they would rub up against the fabric of his clothes — a reminder of what had happened between them; a moment he would treasure and never forget. 

“Sorry Yorkie,” Hotshot tells him softly with a playful smile before nosing his jaw then neck. York just tilted his head to the side, contentedly sighing when he felt Hotshot mouth at his pulse point. “Your tits were just so fucking gorgeous that I couldn’t resist eating them up.” 

“Make it up to me then,” York said with pants in between as he sensually rolled his hips, driving his hole onto his lover’s hulking love meat. York looks directly down into Hotshot’s eyes, buttery soft lips quirked into a loving smile. “Make it up to me by fucking me like you mean it. Fuck me and breed me to show that I’m _absolutely yours_ Forest.” 

A chill ran down York’s spine when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes flicker with dark, domineering and white hot desire. Hotshot’s want for York was completely written all over his face and it made the Filipino male blush and whimper his fealty to him. The Korean-American’s large, rough hands explored and roamed all over York’s beautiful copper-colored body, groping him wherever he wants until they found themselves on his hips once more. Hotshot’s grip on them is even more brutal this time around, both his thumbs nearly meeting each other at York’s navel. 

“You want to be mine Yorkie? Is that what you want and need from me?” Hotshot inquired him with a deep voice, a brief snarl managing to get out of his chest. “If that’s all what you want from me then I’ll do it Yorkie. You know that you’re my king, right? I’m guaranteed to have the most difficult time saying no to you.” 

Hotshot proceeded to savagely snap up his hips, making York release a shocked broken cry and clutch onto his broad shoulders tightly. The bigger male obsessively kept on dragging down his boyfriend on his big cock, feeling York shake and quiver from his effortless show of immense strength. The passionate meeting of their hips as they became one filled the Airstream; lewd wet slaps, Hotshot’s powerful and devastatingly accurate thrusts making York produce some of the most beautiful noises he has ever heard. On the other hand, York was happily in the mercy of Hotshot’s grip, but with his brutal hold on him, he cannot move beyond what his intelligent yet powerful lover will allow. 

It was clear to him that Hotshot was now the one in complete control. 

York knew he can get out of Hotshot’s powerful grip with a simple plea but he just does not want to. York, at the point, not only loss his virginity to his handsome biracial and bisexual boyfriend but also ended up being a warm and tight hole for him as well. He relished being owned and used by the bigger teen this way. 

York moaned pathetically at the dirty thought. He buried his face in the nook of Hotshot’s neck as he received his powerful, passionate pounding. York felt heat was starting to pool heavily in his core when he felt Hotshot shift, now annihilating his prostate with every single devastating thrust into him. York can only silent scream, drag his blunt nails down Hotshot’s powerful shoulders and and back, leaving some red welts in their wake. However, York barely noticed any of that or the fact he was now drooling himself on his boyfriend’s powerful chest or the fact his futile clawing only served to turn on Hotshot more as his senses got lost in the thick haze of pleasure that completely clouded them. 

As he rode his boyfriend’s big cock with wild abandon, York felt Hotshot forcefully yanking his hair - the sharp tug making his body tingle with even more pleasure. It also brought his attention back to Hotshot, who was looking at him with only pure satisfaction his dark eyes. York gave him a soft smile before he tilted his head to the side, allowing Hotshot to passionately kiss and lick his exposed throat as he throughly used his now non-virgin hole. 

“You feel so good Forest,” York breathlessly praised his boyfriend. His body quivered and ti tingled when he felt Hotshot rake his teeth over his pulse point. He was not, however, expecting for Hotshot to forcefully bite down on it. 

A scream failed to escape York’s mouth when a huge surge of pleasure and pain ran throughout his body, his vision became quite hazy from the joyful tears that had formed in his eyes. He then felt Hotshot affectionately licking over the bite, his body enjoying every bit of attention he was getting from Hotshot while his now well-fucked hole spasmed around the Korean-American thick and heavy love meat. 

York received the touch of Hotshot’s long and calloused fingers over his cute but neglected cock before collecting it in his hand and stroked it in rhythm with his devastating thrusting. York whimpered at the feeling he was so tantalizingly close to that euphoric zenith but the fact he still could not quite get there hurt him. 

Regardless, York felt like he was on a different universe. A universe where only he and Hotshot existed and that nothing else around either of them mattered. 

The pressure in York’s balls kept on building up and it became increasingly clear that Hotshot was intent on making him to cum first. It was an unsaid obligation York was willing to fulfill. After a precise and powerful thrust that immensely hammered his prostate, a forceful and skillful stroke of his cute cock and a bite on his neck, York released each drop of his sweet cum he still had in him. With all of the sensations crashing through his body, York did not feel that Hotshot momentarily stopped his powerful lovemaking into him. 

The Filipino teen’s orgasm this time was bigger compared to the last ones he had. He absolutely painted and coated his more compact body with long, thick ribbons upon long, thick ribbons of his creamy, hot sperm. As every bit of heat and pressure was released from inside his body, his hole involuntarily clamped down on Hotshot’s big cock, making the larger Korean-American teen feel even more pleasure as he practically came undone in front him. 

A series of aftershocks quaked through York when he finally came back to himself, his own eyes half-lidded while the lean muscles which defined his form trembled. Other sensations then slowly trickled in bit by bit; York started to feel Hotshot’s big hand softly stroke his back, he then heard the panting of their spent breaths before finally hearing Hotshot tenderly mumble sweet nothings and praises against his throat. 

York decided to weakly rub his cheek against Hotshot’s forehead to get his attention. Once he got his boyfriend’s attention, York slowly dived in to collect Hotshot’s lips in a sloppy yet very heated kiss. 

Hotshot coaxed York into a proper yet no less passionate kiss when he moved a large hand into York’s soft black locks once more, angling York’s head to better nibble on his soft bottom lip. York quivered when he felt their tongues battle and clash once more, losing against the more experienced male’s tongue causing him to produce a soft, satisfied squeak. Another one of Hotshot’s big, rough hands softly stroked his smooth copper skin on his back before being subsequently lightly clawed by him. The larger male’s clawing sent out streaks of pleasurable sparks throughout his nerves. 

York stilled when his sensual motions made Hotshot growl with a distinctive strained look on his face. York then realized why; Hotshot’s long, meaty cock was still hard as a rock and is very much leaking ludicrous amounts of pre inside of him. 

“Oh…” York quivered at the feeling of how Hotshot still had yet to obtain his well-deserved release. 

“Yorkie,” Hotshot panted, a hint of strain leaking into his voice. A feeling which was emphasized by him slowly snap his hips upward, causing his big cock to move once again inside the smaller male. “I really want to completely finish inside you… can I?” 

York met his gaze before he complimented the movements of his Korean-American boyfriend, softly smiling and moaning back at Hotshot. He plays with the bigger male’s chipped stamina by erotically circling his hips and tightening his hot and velvety hole around Hotshot’s big manhood so he can fully witness the unvarnished carnal desire for him in his lover’s dark eyes. 

However, the Filipino teen’s action completely backfired on him. 

Hotshot was now battering his sensitive walls which were still twitching from his very intense orgasm from earlier. York then resorted to the ordeal by just pressing their heads together as they passionately became one, and with him feeling his prostate being decimated into dust by his incredible lover’s large love meat. York decided to tenderly caress Hotshot’s cheek before placing a light kiss on the fair but flushed skin. 

York then whispered to the bigger biracial teen, “Go finish inside of me love… I’m ready for it.” 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Hotshot returned with genuine gratefulness in his ragged voice. Both of his well-defined arms wrapped around York’s svelte frame as he buried his hulking cock right inside his boyfriend’s exquisite hole as if it were a girl’s soaking wet pussy. Hotshot relentlessly fucked York upwards with severe thrusts, which caused the smaller male to lightly bounce on his lap. 

York felt Hotshot was at his limit but he was very much fucked out and supremely happy that he was the sole reason why his handsome bisexual boyfriend was right at the finish. 

“Who do you fucking belong to York?” Hotshot suddenly snarled at him. York surprised at the aggressive yet ridiculously hot act towards him but he was even more surprised by the feeling of Hotshot’s large cock twitching inside his now throughly used hole. It was a sign that Hotshot was holding himself back from shooting inside of him. The submissive inside York cried out for the warmth it desperately needed from Hotshot, the warmth that he will inject him with. York saw stars when Hotshot annihilated once more his already ruined prostate with his big cock. “Tell me York; who do you belong to…?” 

York had no choice but to be completely honest with his answer. 

“You Forest,” York weakly whimpered to him, quivering when he heard a threatening growl emanate from Hotshot. York then involuntarily tightens around his heavy and long manhood, earning a shaky grunt from his boyfriend. “ _I’m completely and only yours_ … put a baby in me.” 

York heard Hotshot produce a desperate snarl before he was slammed down, ruining his now obliterated prostate and warm hole for the last time, before everything became silent. His eyes then locked with Hotshot’s as he felt his hulking cock start to release inside of him and felt nothing but the feeling of being bred. 

York started to feel his boyfriend’s potent, unbelievably hot and virile seed fill him up to the brim. Hotshot just kept cumming _and cumming_ inside of him, stuffing him completely full and repainting his insides with the thick and creamy life-making essence. Even with all the ludicrous amount of hot seed already stuffed inside of his hole, York happily takes in more of what Hotshot can still give to him. 

Eventually, York felt Hotshot had finally stopped cumming inside of him. His face then furiously blushed at the filling of some of his handsome boyfriend’s virile seed leak out even though the two of them were still connected. He then saw Hotshot gather the mixture of the blueberry lube and his own leaking seed that had formed on his groin. After scooping up a fairly decent amount, Hotshot coaxed York’s mouth to open to clean it with his tongue and lips. 

York knew it was filthy and unbelievably lewd but he takes up Hotshot’s offered digits into him nonetheless. He felt his eyes slowly shut and his cheeks hollowing out on the rough fingers that had opened up his hole earlier. He makes quick work with his tongue as he found the action to be hot and the taste of the mixture addictively sweet. He then shivered when he felt Hotshot replace his rough fingers with his own fat and domineering tongue. 

After the heated and passionate kiss, both teens then crashed on the premium queen-sized bed beneath them. Hotshot rested on the mattress while he held York, who was pressing his weight on his strong chest as he happily stared down at him. York let out an adorable and content giggle when he felt Hotshot’s huge and meaty cock slide out of his now non-virgin hole - a pool of his handsome boyfriend’s virile cum following suit. Internally, however, York mourned the loss of feeling Hotshot’s big and heavy manhood stuffing him completely. 

“So… how do you think your very first time with me went?” The Korean-American male inquired the Filipino. His gaze at York was full of warmth, adoration and bliss. “Did I exceed your wildest expectations?” 

“Definitely and then some,” York answered with a soft chuckle as he lazily drew circular patterns on Hotshot’s well-muscled chest. “If I knew sex would feel this good, I would’ve definitely asked you to take my virginity earlier. But still Forest, thank you for my making my first time incredible. I fucking love you so much.” 

“All the pleasure’s mine Yorkie,” Hotshot said with a wide yet loving smile on his face. “I also fucking love you too and it was an honor to be the very first one to deflower you love. And thanks to you, I can see why guys find it super hot when they find out they’re the ones who will be taking someone’s virginity.” 

“God, I can still feel your cum leaking out of my ass,” York playfully sighed. “You really stuffed me full.” 

“I prevented myself from masturbating and stuff for a while because I want all my seed to be inside of you,” Hotshot proudly smirked back at him. “Hell, I’ve even switched some food I normally eat to ones that are proven to promote fertility in men.” 

“I think your new method of making more healthy cum worked a little too well,” York laughed. “You came so much inside of me.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re not a girl because if you were, I would’ve definitely knocked you up,” Hotshot laughed back. “By the way, you were fairly quiet for someone having sex with a guy who has a big cock. Looks like me picking out the most isolated part of this trailer park was useless…” 

Hotshot then suddenly flipped then around with York having his back now lie on the comfortable mattress. The smaller, copper-skinned male was both surprised and turned on at the easy show of strength by his bigger, fair-skinned teenager. York once again saw the predatory glint in his boyfriend’s eyes, and to his shock, Hotshot’s big cock was hard once more. 

“…Or was it?” 

“You still want more?” York was completely frozen at Hotshot’s renewed burning desire for him. 

“Of course Yorkie,” Hotshot said before he tenderly kissed his cheek. “We definitely have time since the others won’t be back from their Thanksgiving eve grocery run in town for a while… besides, I do need at least two fucks because I’m the sort of guy who loves sloppy seconds.” 

“Forest…” York moaned before his mind was quickly being fogged with desire and lust once more. 

“I know it’s not possible but do you want me to breed and attempt to put a baby in you again?” Hotshot asked with a deep voice. “Remember Yorkie, you may say no but I can smell and see on how much you want me to do just that.” 

“I…” York started before finally saying, “Fuck yeah Forest, make me feel you for weeks. Go put your babies in me… put as many of them in me as much as you want.” 

“Oh Yorkie, you’re so perfect,” Hotshot praised. “Once I’m completely finished with you, you’re only going to be able to think of how my huge cock ruined your sweet, hot hole and how I took away your ability to walk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comment down below.
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


	20. It's Cold Outside so Make Me Warm Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Bill's Christmas Party at his mansion, both Swifty and Splasher take a significant step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx. Reading Time: 35 Mins
> 
> Last chapter!
> 
> 🌈 🏕 = explicit smut scene warning

**|[=] • [=] • [=]|**

**Hearst Residence - Wednesday, 6:53 p.m.**

It was just two hours in since he arrived at Bill’s casual yet fancy Christmas Party when Splasher started to loose it and his dark blue denim pants started to get tighter.

The tall, brunette swimmer cannot get over how stunning Swifty was this cold winter evening. He always looked at Swifty as this masterpiece ever since that English assignment they did with York a few months ago. Tonight however, it was clear that Swifty turned up his attractiveness beyond 11. 

Even in his smart-looking white knit sweater, the former school swim team captain landed both of his eyes at his volleyball player’s very soft black hair, dark chestnut eyes, buttery-soft lips which were quirked upwards nearly all the time in this kind smile and then there were his legs…

Splasher knew that with Swifty being Mush’s co-captain on the volleyball team meant he played a lot - which also meant his boyfriend’s legs got a workout most of the time, making them become toned and elegant.

Further compounding his hardening cock in his jeans was Swifty wearing this pair of fitted, black faux leather pants that really emphasized his ass and prominent thighs.

Splasher lost more and more of his control each time Swifty would bend to pick something up or bend a bit over on Bill’s luxury couch so he was able to communicate better with York, Race and Barney. The simple act caused both of Swifty’s incredible thighs and plump, round ass to be put on display. Splasher was not complaining but it did not help him keep control of his hardening manhood. 

As the tall, brunette swimmer stared on at the volleyball player bent over the designer couch, Oscar casually walked up beside him, his arms crossed and staring into the same direction as Splasher. Meanwhile, Hotshot flanked the other side of the penguin-loving athlete.

“Imagine if your very own virgin of a boyfriend was wearing panties under those pants,” Oscar said with a foxy smirk, riling up Splasher.

The tall bisexual swimmer let out a low growl at the blonde, fedora-clad Delancey, “Shut up man; I’m having a difficult time as it is already.”

Oscar lightheartedly chuckled while Hotshot ate the last of the fatty tuna sushi he was eating. All three of them looked at each of their respective boyfriend from a comfortable distance.

“I’d be so down if Yorkie wore panties,” Hotshot said. “The pictures would definitely be a lifetime supply of high quality jerk off material… now imagine if Swifty did that.”

“Goddammit,” Splasher grumbled. “You’re also not making it easier for me.”

“Are you really sure that you’re boyfriend is a virgin?” Oscar suddenly questioned. “While I’m Barney’s first and only man, I'm also the same one who took his virginity. From what I remember, he did not dress like that when he was a virgin.”

“He is,” Splasher answered. “We’ve never took things further beyond the hot and heavy kissing sessions that normally led to a blowjob. Swifty’s an eager learner on taking big cocks though.”

“No surprises there,” Oscar flatly said. “Barney did say that your boy had ‘bottom boy’ energy radiating out his skin… I mean, just look at him.”

“Damn, if I wasn’t in an awesome relationship with York right now and if Swifty was single, I would so fuck that ass,” Hotshot shared to the two other males. “From here, it already looks super bouncy and amazing.”

“Do you want me to drown you in Bill’s pool?” Splasher asked the Korean-American.

“Do you want a fight?” Hotshot entertained. “I’m taking Taekwondo lessons these days. And from all the classes I’ve attended, I definitely learned quite a lot of things from there.”

“Dick,” Splasher spat at him.

“I know,” Hotshot laughed. “You want to bury your big self in Swifty’s tight little virgin hole.”

“I can’t deal with either of you two right now,” Splasher said with frustration clearly seeping through his voice. “I’m gonna get some dessert from Bill’s fridge.”

**:•:•:•:**

Meanwhile…

Swifty was neither dumb nor blind. He was very much aware of the looks of praise or surprise he got from his friends around Bill’s mansion. While he loved the fact he looked _great_ on this winter evening, he also loved the riled reaction he got from Splasher seeing his faux leather pants clinging on, the black fabric emphasizing the curves of his thighs and ass. He really had to thank York, Barney and Race for helping him in choose his current outfit.

He never thought himself as pretty but maybe tonight, on the night he plans to loose his own virginity, he can finally believe it himself.

The volleyball player knew that his tall, penguin-loving boyfriend was a handsome man with his lightly sun-kissed fair complexion, his model-like brown hair and warm yet cunningly playful eyes was a great catch for anyone really. Yet Swifty himself was caught off-guard on how Splasher looked at him the first time tonight - as if he was a particularly delicious meal to feast upon.

Swifty could not even begin to imagine on just how feral Splasher would be later on. His knees got weak at the idea on how Trenton ‘Splasher’ Corning roamed his large, calloused hands all over his body, making bend into a position that he never knew he was capable off as he fucked his virgin entrance throughly in a rough yet very passionate manner.

Deciding that it was time, Swifty left Race, York and Barney’s company and followed Splasher to the kitchen. He was ready to both indulge their carnal desires and judging by the frustration and desire he saw from his boyfriend, Swifty wanted to be the one relieving him of those.

As he started to walk away, he heard Race call out to him.

“Hey Swifty…”

The volleyball player turned around and saw that all three of them had a knowing look on their face. But Swifty also saw a show of silent support too.

“Good luck,” Race said. “And I hope Splasher enjoys the surprise we’ve all planned on.”

“Right,” Swifty nervously chuckled. “The one for later.”

“You’ll do great Swifty,” York, who already lost his virginity last month, told him softly. “I know you two will have a good time.”

“Well, thanks for supporting me you three,” Swifty said to them gratefully. “While it’s now time for the real test, I maybe couldn’t have racked up the nerve to do this with your help.”

“Then get going and go after your man then,” Barney replied with a smile on his face. “Poor guy probably has his big balls becoming bluer and bluer as we speak.”

**🌈🏕** **|[=] • [=] • [=]|** **🌈🏕**

**Hearst Residence - Wednesday, 7:00 p.m.**

Despite Swifty being stylishly dressed well and decently for winter, Splasher just really wanted to have him in of the many bedrooms located in Bill’s house. He retreated really cannot tear his eyes away from Swifty being all cute and pretty in his smart-looking holiday themed attire; most especially, the jeans which heavily emphasized his ass that was sculpted from playing volleyball. 

Splasher felt like he was going insane since he somehow felt that Swifty wanted him all riled up. As if Swifty wanted to slowly lose control as the evening went on. While he loves cuddly-looking penguins a whole ton, Splasher also knows that he loves giving it rough to a girl or boy inside at the bed.

While the air around him was cool and the air outside the mansion freezing, it did not prevent him from developing the rather embarrassing boner in his pants. The saving grace he had was that a layer of his navy blue sweater covered the prominent bulge that had formed.

The gourmet-grade kitchen he was in was only occupied by himself, Henry, Skittery, his closest friend Todd and his Latino mathlete boyfriend Rowan. With the other four was also Mush and JoJo. However, they were all too busy listening to Henry on his oddly specific and well-detailed rant of why local bagel sandwiches must be part of the school cafeteria menu.

While listening to Henry’s bagel sandwich TED-esque talk seemed like the perfect softener for the hardening length in his tan trousers, Swifty’s hand reached for him and gently spun his taller frame around. He then lead him away from the other boys and into the quieter part of the large kitchen.

“Trenton,” Swifty said his first name that nearly sounded like a purr, a tone which made his skin prickle.

“Yeah?” Splasher stared back at his boyfriend, his brows furrowed with hints of confusion.

“Can we go talk somewhere much quieter and more private upstairs?”

“Oh… uh, sure. Wherever you feel comfortable talking in this place.”

The two slipped out of the kitchen completely unnoticed by the others. On their way to one of the bedrooms in the Hearst Mansion’s second floor, the two heard the faint moan of both Elmer and Albert making love from one of the doors. Swifty decided to pull them both in the bedroom opposite of where a distinctive redhead and his transgender boyfriend were having sex.

As they got inside in the expectedly spacious and luxurious sleeping space, Swifty released Splasher’s big, calloused hands before sitting on an expensive-looking designer dresser. The brunette swimmer, however, still followed his boyfriend’s lead and observed his form as he casually put his weight on the wooden furniture.

“Any problems you have Swifty?” Splasher inquired as he walked to his boyfriend’s left side, both of his big hands now in his pants’ pockets.

The tall brunette observed Swifty shift his sitting position to one where he crossed his legs. The former swim team captain wanted to cop a feel on those thighs that were being emphasized by the faux leather fabric.

“I want to do it here… tonight,” Swifty told his tall lover. “I feel ready to take that next step in out relationship.”

“Yeah?” Splasher looked at his boyfriend’s face with lit up eyes, his big erection in his dark jeans twitching with heavy interest.

“Yeah,” Swifty nodded. “I feel like that I’m ready to go there with you. And I know you’ll show me a good time.”

Splasher smirked at the words before he looked back at his boyfriend’s warm and beautiful hazel eyes with pure adoration, “I have to admit that it was pretty hard on keeping my hands to myself tonight, especially with you being in those faux leather pants.”

“Do you want to make the view even better?” Swifty playfully asked him.

“How?” Splasher questioned back.

“Hmm…” Swifty purred at him. “I can take them off but you should give something back to me in return.”

Splasher felt his mouth water before he audibly swallowed the saliva down, “Like what?”

“Like you shoving your long, fat cock inside my virgin ass…”

Splasher was simply floored when he heard his boyfriend say those words. He can now also feel his heavy cock start to leak. He blinked at Swifty before saying, “Do you really know what you’re asking for?”

“I do,” Swifty calmly replied back. “I’m feeling a bit chilly too but I know that your big cock can definitely warm me up on this cold winter night.” 

Swifty then hopped off the dresser and reached for his face, caressing his cheeks with the soft pads of his thumbs.

“From the looks you’ve been giving me tonight Trenton, I know that you want me too. On top of that, Barney, Race and York can tell you wanted to take me then and there downstairs.”

Those were Swifty’s last words before he slowly pulled in Splasher for a kiss.

Splasher just happily sighed as he wrapped his arms around the volleyball co-captain, gripping his waist and tugging him close. The swimmer enjoyed the taste of coffee and chocolate on his smaller boyfriend’s hot mouth. The tall brunette then slowly snaked his hands down before he grabbed his plump ass, squeezing the firm and perky globes of bouncy muscle in his large and calloused hands. Swifty moaned into their kiss, making Splasher take the opportunity to shove in his tongue in the open mouth.

A shiver raced down Swifty’s spine when his tongue and Splasher’s touched. On instinct, Swifty sensually ground his hips right against Splasher’s, making their clothed erections rub up against each other. Swifty then felt the tall swimmer knead and massage his plump ass while he himself held a handful of his naturally stylish brown hair and craned his head ever so slightly to deepen their kiss.

The two eventually pulled apart and Swifty’s lips were now more red and swollen. Splasher held his breath as he took in the sight of the beautiful man before him. The former swim team captain then proceeded to put a large hand right on the volleyball co-captain’s shoulder before forcing him down to kneel.

“Before we take it any further Noah, you gotta get my big cock all nice and wet.”

Swifty lightly chuckled but obeyed the dominant male’s words as he knelt down on the wooden floor. The volleyball player watched Splasher go shuck his two-toned Adidas rubber shoes and socks off before he took his pants off in what he considered record time.

“Get your sweater and shirt off Trent,” Swifty giggled at him with pure want now completely clouding his eyes.

For just this time, Splasher eliminated the two pieces of mentioned clothing. Swifty hungrily eyed his boyfriend’s bare torso that featured lean, powerful swimmer muscles that resulted in sculpted abs, a powerful chest, broad shoulders and impressive arms. Swifty also loved the tall male’s happy trail; leading down from his navel and into the fitted gray Calvin Klein boxers that he was till wearing.

“You’re quite built-up for a 17 year-old babe,” Swifty softly told his boyfriend. “You’re really hot… no wonder so many people want you to be their boyfriend.”

“Well, I got an even hotter 17 year-old volleyball player who’s about to blow me,” Splasher told him with mischief in his eyes before he grabbed his soft black locks, forcing Swifty’s face on his clothed groin. “For a virgin, he’s naturally adept on using his mouth to play with big balls.”

“So musky,” Swifty praised as he nuzzled the bigger male’s clothed erection. “Smells so good down here… I love it.”

Swifty then licked the other male’s hulking hard length over his gray boxers and moaned when he felt it twitch within its confines.

“Christ,” Splasher hissed as he further seized his submissive boyfriend’s silky black locks into his large hands.

After playing and mouthing it through the gray fitted Calvin’s, Swifty lowered and took off the tall brunette’s underwear. Splasher’s 9.5-inch long and thick cock violently slapped Swifty’s face. Still, Swifty felt his mouth water again at the sight of his boyfriend’s huge arousal. A fact that was further solidified by Splasher looking down, proud that his huge cock really made his boyfriend drool.

With naturally adept hands, Swifty held the base of the hulking manhood with one hand before he licked the copious amounts of pre that was leaking from the slit. The shorter male moaned at the taste of his tall boyfriend’s pre.

“You taste really good Trent,” Swifty purred out his praise before he started to bob his head on it, taking in half of the huge cock into his mouth before sliding back out.

“C’mon Noah,” Splasher grunted his boyfriend’s real name. “I know you can swallow all of my big cock in.”

Opening the furthest his mouth can go to fully fit in the heavy and significant length, Swifty made it a point to comply so he moved his head down on his boyfriend’s big cock, taking in thick inch by thick inch until the fat, leaking head of it was touching his throat. Swifty’s nose, at the point, had reached the wiry brown pubic hairs at the base and was sniffing in Splasher’s sea breeze-like musk that he found so arousing. While the volleyball player had a his mouth literally full of big swimmer cock, he used one of his hands to fondle his heavy balls, gently massaging and playing with them.

“That feels so damn good,” Splasher hissed as he enjoyed the wet, warm and tight mouth that enveloped his big cock.

Even with water starting fill his eyes, Swifty still looked up and directly into Splasher’s clouded and pleasured warm whisky eyes. The shorter male slid his head back and forth, slowly making his speed faster and faster, accommodating and massaging the big cock with his tongue. Swifty even played with his boyfriend’s foreskin and he can also feel prominent veins touching the moist walls of his cheeks. The lewd squelching sounds that filled the room, his hollow cheeks, stream of happy tears that ran down his face and the look of pure want which painted Swifty’s handsome face as he sucked and serviced him was made Splasher go completely crazy.

Swifty felt his own cock throbbing and leaking pre inside his faux leather pants, needing much more attention. Still, he did not touch himself as he was getting more pleasure from prioritizing Splasher’s huge manhood first. The volleyball player then decided to pull out a bit, his breath heavy. He then circled the leaking tip with his tongue, happily lapping up every bit of pre that emanated from the slit, before sucking down hard on his boyfriend’s huge erection again.

“Fuck,” Splasher snarled from the sheer volume of pleasure he was feeling from Swifty’s mouth surrounding his big cock. “You sure are a slutty virgin, sucking my huge cock like you were just made for it.”

Swifty happily moaned at the praise but moaned in disapproval when Splasher pulled his hulking love meat out of his moist mouth. What he didn’t expect was Splasher using one of his big hands to slap his face before following that up with his huge and heavy cock slapping him, painting pre on his fair and smooth cheeks and chin. 

Swifty happily Hummer before he nuzzled his boyfriend’s big cock… then all of a sudden, he felt Splasher grab his silky black locks before he shoved his fat cock in his mouth and gripped his head in place. Splasher then proceeded to fuck his willing mouth. Swifty felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Splasher set up a harsh pace, making him moan and vibrate his mouth around his heavy length, unintentionally sending even more pleasure throughout Splasher toned body.

“So fucking good,” Splasher moaned, feeling as if he were in some sort of rut. “I can’t damn wait to see if your adorable, round ass will take all of me this amazing later.”

Swifty simply stayed there, letting Splasher use and abuse his mouth, deeply enjoying the rough treatment he was receiving from him. His mouth and tongue then eventually felt Splasher’s huge cock stiffening even more, a telltale sign which said the heat and pressure his mouth offered is becoming too much for Splasher to bear.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Splasher warned as he felt his big balls tense up. “Shit sweetheart… I’m gonna blow — FUCKING SUCK MY SEED!”

Swifty needed no further instructions as he completely locked his buttery-soft lips around the thick base, deep throating his boyfriend for the last time. He then felt Splasher’s huge cock throbbing and a couple of seconds later, Swifty felt his boyfriend shooting stream after stream of hot, virile and sweet-tasting seed down his throat.

Swifty then held the fat base with one of his heads and bobbed his head until Splasher was completely spent, milking every drop of seed out of him before releasing his cock with a lewd yet very arousing moist sound. Splasher saw his boyfriend lapping up the cum that we’re on his soft lips with his tongue.

“I can’t wait to have all of this in me, taking my virginity,” Swifty dreamily said as he nuzzled the now wet groin area. Splasher was ridiculously pleased and smirked at the fact that he made Swifty’s normally calming voice all hoarse from his savage mouthfucking from earlier. The tall brunette then saw his boyfriend stand up from the expensive-looking wooden floor. “Ready for the main event?”

“You bet your sweet, incredible virgin ass that I really am,” Splasher chuckled. “You’re so cute Swifty.”

“Would I look even cuter taking your big cock?” Swifty playfully asked.

“You’re gonna look so damn gorgeous taking all of it,” Splasher complimented before he made both of their lips crash together.

Splasher grunted as the tasted himself on his adorable boyfriend’s tongue as he licked the interior of his mouth, lapping all of his seed that was still in there. Swifty then pulled away from him with swollen, slick lips.

“I’m gonna go make you hard again so you can fuck me good and proper,” Swifty stated.

Splasher smugly smirked at the proposition, “What are you waiting for then? I’m all yours.”

Splasher closed the gap that separated him and Swifty by pulling him closer. He put a strong leg between his faux leather pants, rubbing his big cock. Swifty moaned at the sensation and threw his head back, becoming a pile of goo in the tall brunette’s powerful arms. Splasher started mark and mouth his neck, leaving angry splotches of red bites and purple marks on the creamy white skin. Swifty held onto strong biceps as his knees became became weak when Splasher started to nibble upon his collarbone.

Moving back a bit, Splasher pulled off Swifty’s white knitted sweater and thermal shirt he was wearing which showed off more white skin that was pulled taut over sleek, lean muscles. The former swim team captain whistled at the sight of the volleyball co-captain’s physique, “You’re more powerful than you look.”

“I take it that you’re loving what you see,” Swifty fondly told his boyfriend. Splasher then moved quietly and leaned down to suck his pretty pink nipples, overwhelming Swifty him with a wave of sensation. “Oh my goodness…! Mhm, Trenton!”

Swifty carded a hand through Splasher’s brown locks, feeling the strands were soft and silky to the touch. Swifty was powerless and cannot do anything but press his lean chest into Splasher’s handsome face as his boyfriend greedily sucked on the nipple, greedily lapping and suckling on the pink hard nub.

“You love your nipples being suckled on by a hunky boy don’t you?” Splasher playfully asked, earning a moan out of the smaller male. Both of his large hands then dropped down on the hem of Swifty’s faux leather pants. “God, you no idea how I wanted to rip these off you the first time I saw you tonight.”

“Then rip my pants off of me,” Swifty squeaked out before Splasher pulled away from him. The volleyball player saw Splasher smiling wide as he made quick work of both the button and the zipper of his pants. Swifty felt huge, calloused hands greedily groping both of his plump, perky asscheeks. It caused him to pant into Splasher’s neck. He then felt Splasher slide the black fabric down his luxurious and lightly haired legs. Swifty can just sense the hunger and impatience to get his pants off of him.

Splasher was then floored at what he saw, “No fucking way…”

The tall brunette took in the simple fact Swifty was wearing red lace panties which clung onto his milky white skin in a fitted manner. On the other end, Swifty gulped at the sight of seeing Splasher’s thick 9.5-inch cock become stiff and started to drool pre once more. Splasher was seriously aroused at the view of Swifty’s own five and a half-inch cock peeking through the top of the lace red feminine underwear.

“Trent,” Swifty mewled as he gently fondled his boyfriend’s big manhood and heavy balls. “I do need this in me… fuck me with this please? Go stuff this huge, fat cock deep into my ass. I need you to breed me with it. I jerked myself off a ton of times at the fantasy of being bred by you ever since we started dating. Please Trent, I do need you to fuck me and breed me until I’m not able to walk anymore.”

Splasher felt the last fragment of control being destroyed into tiny pieces. He then pushed the smaller male on the designer dresser, pinning Swifty against it and kissing him hard on his soft, buttery lips. Splasher then forcefully turned him around, grinding his hulking love meat against the firm buns which was Swifty’s plump ass.

Swifty branched himself on the surface of the luxury, contemporary dresser. He mewled and squeaked happily as he rubbed his bouncy ass on his boyfriend’s heavy, long and leaking cock. The volleyball player then felt a big hand on his shoulders, pushing him down to bend over the dresser. In response, Swifty presented his ass to the tall teen swimmer.

The co-captain of the volleyball team yelped and his body jolted at the sensation of the tall former swim team captain of slapping his firm, round ass with a large and heavy hand.

“More Trenton… more,” Swifty requested as he jiggled his hips and bounced his peachy ass. It earned him another stinging slap, the sensation making him moan out in delight.

Sliding off the red panties, Splasher was then greeted by another surprise; Swifty’s pink hole was clenching on a cute orange butt plug. The tall brunette let out a lighthearted chuckle when he saw the toy before slapping his boyfriend’s ass once again.

“I thought you were a virgin? When did you put that in?” Splasher inquired his lover.

“I am but Race got it for me and Barney said it was a good idea to surprise you,” Swifty replied, somehow missing the red lace rubbing against the head of his own cute, leaking cock. “York also said that he was expecting you to be big and having a plug in me would help take you in my ass. I put it in me before I left my house.”

“No wonder you looked so uncomfortable in my Camaro,” Splasher chuckled darkly before he removed the orange butt plug, placing it on the surface of the dresser. He then turned all of his attention back to wet, lubricated virgin hole that looked like a tight, soaking pussy for him to fuck hard. It clenched around nothing and it begged silently to be filled. “You know, for a virgin, you really do act like a whore Noah. That you were so needy for my cock that you decided to put this in you this whole time.”

Splasher then suddenly shoved three long and calloused fingers in his boyfriend’s pink hole, getting a pleasured moan out of him. “Goddamn Noah, you’re so loose and wet for me.”

“Oh Trenton… please I’m ready for your cock to fuck and breed me… to destroy my boypussy,” Swifty moaned out as he was finger fucked but he whimpered at both the growl from Splasher and the sensation of him withdrawing his rough and long fingers from his hole…

He then tensed up at Splasher lining up his big, throbbing cock against his lubricated entrance.

After digging his calloused fingers into Swifty’s waist, Splasher buried every bit of his thick 9.5-inch cock balls deep in one smooth movement into his boyfriend, making his lovely boyfriend scream in silence. Splasher did not wait for the volleyball player to get accustomed to his huge size and proceeded to mercilessly fuck him as if he were a bitch in heat.

Swifty held onto the surface of the dark wooden dresser to support himself. He felt his eyes roll back and his tongue lolling out, panting as huge amounts of pleasure ran through his nerves due to the bigger male swimmer brutally fucking his hot, moist and very narrow hole.

“You really are a virgin,” Splasher snarled into his ear. The tall brunette was mesmerized at the way his hulking manhood disappeared into the tiny hole, how gorgeous the curve of Swifty’s back was, how his soft black hair was now all disheveled and Swifty’s firm bubble ass simply bounced with every single rough thrust he gave. 

With a free, large hand, Splasher roughly pulled Swifty’s silky black hair, making him bow more and raising his peach of an ass higher. With the new angle, Splasher can completely annihilate the sweet, sweet bundle of nerves inside Swifty, making him shriek in pleasure.

“That really feels so good Trent, IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD,” Swifty cried out. “I knew that you would fuck me so freakin’ good Trent but oh my god, this is absolutely insane.”

“It’s what happens when my big cock goes into a tight virgin hole like yours,” Splasher happily growled, never skipping a beat and enjoying all the pretty noises Swifty was making. The bigger male enjoyed the girlish sounds the submissive male was making and the way his beautiful body bounced like a rag doll as he took his huge love meat like a champ.

“You’re rearranging my insides and ruining my boypussy Trent… I’m so close,” Swifty weakly said as he was fucked hard. He then felt a shiver when he heard Splasher chuckle darkly.

“I haven’t even touched your cock once,” The bigger male pointed out while he fucked Swifty with immense passion. He then saw Swifty turn around and look at him over his shoulder. The tall brunette immensely enjoyed the view of the volleyball player’s half-lidded eyes being glassy with lust and need, his soft black hair all messy, his milky white skin flushed rose pink, and his buttery lips being swollen. “God, you’re such a gorgeous slut.”

Something snapped in Splasher that made him pound into Swifty as if he were a savage animal, “Fuck… fuck I need to fucking breed you. Make you heavy with my kids.”

While it was just a fantasy, Swifty wanted that to happen to him and it did not stop Splasher from gripping his hips so harshly that it would leave a series of bruises or one of his large hands was splayed on his lean stomach. If Swifty knew that having sex with Splasher would feel this good, he would definitely have made moves back then to further expedite loosening his virginity to this handsome man.

“Oh fuck yes…!” Swifty cried out, his legs now exhausted and weak from trembling. Swifty then felt a coil in him starting to wind up within in his core. His five and a half-inch cock was heavily leaking and aching so badly. He knew what was going to happen. “God Trent… I need to cum! I want to cum!”

Splasher then leaned down and whispered in his ear in a low voice, “Paint your pretty, sweet cum all over this dresser then…”

To Swifty, the words sounded like an absolute command and he had no choice but to comply. His cute cock released stream after stream of sweet, hot cum all over the dark wood of the designer dresser - the rich white contrasting greatly against the organic luxury material. The volleyball player produced this nearly inhuman sound which Splasher thought was music to his ears.

Splasher then moved his heavy manhood out of Swifty’s now used hole even if he had not cum yet himself. However, Splasher turned Swifty around to face once more and with his strong arms, lifted his boyfriend’s now limp and tired body, putting him on the dresser’s top surface. Swifty was still catching his breath but when he saw Splasher’s large, leaking length still hard as a rock, he instinctively opened his legs wide to invite him in. Splasher predatorily smiled at the silent proposition before he buried his big cock deep inside the hot, wet hole again.

Swifty released a broken cry as he firmly held onto one of Splasher’s broad shoulders and on one of his powerful biceps as he felt his huge cock fuck him once again, carving out space for itself inside of him, abusing the walls of his hole and battering his prostate, giving sheer pleasure throughout his body. Swifty wanted to close his eyes but the predatory glint in his boyfriend’s eyes prevented him from doing so. Splasher looked so handsome; his face and well-defined muscles of his body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration. The volleyball player shivered at the way how his penguin-loving boyfriend was looking directly into his hazel eyes, scrunching his face as he was holding back on what Swifty knows will be an immensely powerful orgasm.

Splasher then leaned down and crushed their mouths together in a heated, passionate kiss as he fucked into Swifty. The smaller male moaned and squeaked into their kiss as he held onto his broad shoulders and his strong neck, keeping him as close as possible as he was fucked by him.

Very lewd sounds filled the large bedroom as they became one in their passionate love dance; the sloppy wet noises of Splasher’s huge cock fucking Swifty’s now non-virgin hole made their face burn but made them look more ethereal to the other. The dresser itself was being knocked against the wall repeatedly as Splasher fucked and pumped into his boyfriend throughly.

“I hope this is not the last fuck you will be giving me,” Swifty quietly told his boyfriend with a small smile on his face. He then gave Splasher a sweet kiss on his cheek before laying his hands on his broad shoulders again. The co-captain of the volleyball team then spread his legs further apart for the tall swimmer, inviting him to drill even deeper into him.

“With the way you’re taking my big cock like a good slut, it won’t be your last,” Splasher said to his beautiful boyfriend. “In fact, I’m gonna make sure you won’t be looking for another man to fuck you because your incredible ass is mine and mine to fuck and breed only.”

“Yes, I want that,” Swifty told Splasher as he involuntarily clenched his wall on his boyfriend’s intimidatingly big cock, as if his submissive self wanted to really prove that he can deliver on his boyfriend’s words. The action, however, caused Splasher to grunt out loud.

“Yeah,” Splasher said with wolfish grin, warm whiskey eyes becoming glassy, his huge cock now learning so much pre in his boyfriend’s amazing ass. “You want me to treat you like you’re my personal bitch to use? Me to knock up and get pregnant?”

“Yes, I want to be your bitch,” Swifty cried out before he heard Splasher growl deeply as he squeezed and bruised his boyfriend’s hips with his large, rough hands. “Please Trenton, please cum inside and breed my boypussy!”

Swifty just gripped his boyfriend’s impressive shoulders for dear life as Splasher revised the stroke of his huge cock into him, making him feel it even deeper, annihilating his prostate at a slower but at an even more devastating pace. His lean body was quivering and was panting for air as the larger male dominated him.

After a series of slow but very punishing thrusts, Splasher could not hold his upcoming orgasm anymore - especially with how supremely eager Swifty’s hole was to be filled up. With Splasher looking at Swifty’s flushed white skin, feeling on how tightly he clenched around he released a bone shaking snarl that made Swifty whimper as he came deep into his lover after one last thrust.

Swifty quivered heavily at the sight of Splasher experiencing his very powerful orgasm and how his huge manhood erupted inside of him, filling him up to the brim and completely soaking his warm, wet walls with scalding, virile and potent seed again and again _and again_. The volleyball player loved this feeling of being the reason of the former swim captain’s incredible release and how he was throughly bred by him. The two kissed as Splasher slowly slid his spent cock out of Swifty’s puffy hole. Splasher then bent down on his knees and was pleased at the view of his boyfriend’s hole being stuffed with his seed and watching it pour out of him.

“Oh shit…!” Swifty whimpered when he felt Splasher’s broad tongue lapping up his abused boypussy. “Oh my god…! I’m sore Trent! Holy shit!”

But the bigger male did not care for his words as he was too preoccupied on eating out his well-fucked hole.

Splasher was happily eating Swifty’s used hole out when a voice shattered the erotic world they had built for themselves inside the space.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Both males turned to Bill, who clearly did not have a pleased look on his face. Meanhwhile, both his boyfriend Darcy and Jack were flanking his sides, hysterically laughing.

While Swifty was very much embarrassed at the new pairs of eyes seeing them completely nude and sweaty from the immense sex that just had, Splasher became protective and growled at the sight of Bill and Jack being in the same space with his beautiful boyfriend.

“Relax Splasher,” Bill said. “I’m not here to fuck and steal your boyfriend but why did you two, of all the other bedrooms in my mansion, choose mine?”

“What?” Swifty squeaked pathetically.

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend’s bedroom,” Darcy told a still naked Swifty. “Did you two not notice some of the Porsche themed stuff in here?”

“The probably didn’t notice the large Porsche painting with these two going to town on each other,” Jack supplied before noticing the seed that was leaking out of Swifty’s ass. “You are very lucky that men can’t get pregnant Splasher because if you they can, I’m sure you would’ve knocked up your boyfriend here.”

“Can you three please just leave us alone!” Splasher angrily growled at them.

“No fucking way,” Bill responded to him in a more controlled tone. “This is my house and more specifically, _my room_. Now, get off my dresser and get cleaned up in my bathroom. I need to get to my checkbook loved way in a vault located in that dresser. I’m gonna give Todd a check tonight as my gift to him since I’m his secret Santa.”

“Oh…” Splasher said in a calmer tone. “What’s your gift to him?”

“An adequately fat check so he can get into SUNY Cortland and not worry about paying for his education during his stay there,” Bill said. “That’s my secret gift to him tonight; a university education paid by me with no strings attached.”

“You likely want to clean your nice dresser first babe,” Darcy snickered.

“Why?” Bill turned to his intelligent and just as wealthy boyfriend.

“With the big whale that Splasher has hanging between his legs, he’s probably the reason why there’s cum all over the drawers,” Darcy said with a playful tone. “And I bet my drink’s fridge back at home that’s Swifty’s cum.”

While Splasher and Swifty furiously blushed at the statement, Bill looked at his designer dark wooden dresser and just pinched the bridge of his nose to control his temper.

“Darce…” Bill started quietly.

“Yeah,” Darcy perked up at the sound of his pet name that Bill coined. “What is it babe?”

“Go get the towelette from the bathroom down the hall,” Bill instructed. “Make it damp.”

“On it,” Darcy nodded but before he ran out of the room, he gave Swifty a wink and a thumbs up, a couple of quick gesture that meant he was congratulating Swifty on giving his virginity to Splasher.

“Jack,” Bill continued.“Go inside my walk-in closet, the Fendi letterman jacket I want to give you is inside there. It shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

“I’ll wait for you and Darcy in there then,” Jack said before he gave Splasher a stupid grin and two thumbs up on the fact he had finally got his big cock and spilled his seed inside Swifty. The artist and captain of the ultimate frisbee team then left the three of them.

“Now, as for you two,” Bill said, looking at the still naked teenagers at his dresser. “Get the fuck up, get inside my bathroom and go clean yourselves. While you’re at it, pick up all of your clothes.”

“But I still want another round with my awesome boyfriend here,” Splasher counter proposed. It caused Swifty to be surprised as he himself was still spent and tired from their earlier session.

“No,” Bill firmly said with a low growl. “I want you two clean and _out_ of my room. You two are already beyond damn lucky that I’m not on the phone right now with my lawyer. If I was, I am definitely going to sue you both beyond what you’re worth. Now, _get the fuck out_ of here and get fucking cleaned up.”

Splasher and Swifty’s paled at the words of the incredibly wealthy, glasses-clad Hearst heir as he seriously meant every word he said.

“Yes Bill!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed all the fluff, emotions and smut that were showcased in this story. Have a happy Thanksgiving as well! :D
> 
> [My Tumblr Account](https://overfnch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
